En las rejas del Tiempo
by Revitaa Locatis-Potter
Summary: Harry va al despacho de Dumbledore y le da por tocar el pensadero otra vez...! ¿Quieres saber que es lo que ve? ¿Y por que te digo que no es solo eso...? ¡¡PINCHA! cap4: Harry es apresado por los merodeadores, ¿hablará? Resumen cap19! EPILOGO: cap. 31
1. El muro oscuro

HOLAA AL PERSONAL¿DÓNDE ESTAIS, QUE NO SE OS OYE?

(-¡estamos aquí, impacientes por leer tu nuevo fic!)

¡OS HA SALIDO EN VERSO, MUY BIEN! DE RECOMPENSA, EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI FIC. ¿ESTAIS CONTENTOS?

(-¡Mucho! Pero¿cómo se llama?)

BUENA PREGUNTA, SU TITULO ES EL DE ABAJO ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

Capítulo 1. : El muro oscuro

Un eco, unas voces lejanas, llegaban a sus oídos...

-¿...cuhando?. ¿Me oyes?. ¡Harry!- un repentino dolor a la altura del codo, devolvió a Harry Potter a la realidad que era la clase de Historia de la Magia.

-¡ Au!. ¿Qué?- preguntó, acariciando el lugar del golpe que su mejor amigo, Ronald Weasley, le había dado.

A su derecha, una muchacha había parado de escribir un momento por el "¡Au!" de su amigo y volvía a escribir frenéticamente en su pergamino al ver que no era nada. Era la mejor amiga de Harry y él la conocía como Hermione Granger.

-Quería ver si tenías vida, nada más.- contestó Ron algo molesto.- A ver, te he dicho la "p"; ¿Hay alguna?- y señaló un trozo mal cortado de pergamino que había entre ambos.

-¿Eh? Humm. sí, espera.- dijo Harry, contando y poniendo las dos "p" correspondientes a Roderick Plumpton. Estaba jugando, como siempre, al ahorcado con Ron. ¿Por qué se había distraído? De repente no lo recordaba.

La clase terminó y dio paso a la hora de la comida. Antes de dirigirse al Gran Comedor, Harry, Ron y Hermione pusieron rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor para coger los libros de aquella tarde.

Ron y Harry subieron a su dormitorio y Hermione al suyo y al bajar, encontraron a la profesora McGonagall entrando por el retrato de la Señora Gorda. Al verlos, frenó su avance y les pidió que se acercaran.

-¿Qué sucede, profesora?- pregunto Hermione, algo asustada.- ¿Nos estaba buscando?

-Sí, señorita Granger. No se preocupe, no ha ocurrido nada. Simplemente que el director quiere ver a Potter en su despacho.

Eso no los tranquilizó más.

-¿Por qué, profesora McGonagall?- inquirió Harry. Hacía poco que había empezado el curso y no había hecho nada malo. Sólo podía ser... - ¿Ha ocurrido algo con... -bajó la voz al máximo- Voldemort?

La profesora McGonagall lo miró con más severidad de la acostumbrada, miró también a Ron y Hermione, que estaban expectantes. Parecía que no consideraba adecuado hablar sobre Voldemort en la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, pero al contestar no lo mencionó:

-Que yo sepa, no ha ocurrido nada con eso, Potter, y te puedo asegurar que estoy bastante bien informada. No sé qué quiere el director de ti en esta ocasión, pero más vale que no llegues tarde. Un elfo doméstico -Hermione puso mala cara- te ha dejado en su despacho la comida para evitar retrasos, el profesor Dumbledore ira cuando acabe de comer. La contraseña es "caramelo de limón". No pierdas un minuto, Potter. Vosotros dos- añadió a Ron y Hermione-, excusad a Potter de las clases a las que no asista mientras esté reunido y dirigíos al Gran Comedor.

-Sí, profesora McGonagall- dijeron Hermione y Ron.

-Ahora mismo voy, profesora- dijo Harry.

-De acuerdo. Nos veremos en clase mañana. Adiós- y diciendo esto, la profesora desapareció del pasillo con aparente premura.

-Parecía que llevaba prisa¿verdad?- comentó Harry.

-¡Venga, Harry, no puedes llegar tarde!- apremió Hermione.

-Hermione, McGonagall me ha dicho ahora mismo que tendré que esperar a Dumbledore¡así que no me metas prisa tan pronto!

-Sí, déjalo respirar, Hermione.- añadió Ron con un poco de sorna.

-Hmmm. ¬¬

-¿Por qué yo no puedo comer con todo el mundo y Dumbledore sí?

-No seas tonto, Harry, si Dumbledore no comiera en el Gran Comedor, todos pensarían que ha pasado algo grave. Venga, vete ya.

-Bueeeeno...- accedió- Ya os contare qué tal¿de acuerdo?. ¡Recuerdos a Snape de mi parte!- exclamó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tenían Pociones a continuación y esa clase de seguro se la perdía.

-¿A que no se puede tener tanto morro?- preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-Tienes razón, Ron. No se puede.- confirmó ella.

Dejó a sus amigos y puso rumbo al despacho de Dumbledore.

Llegó al piso y ante la gárgola de piedra que era la entrada al despacho, pronunció la contraseña "caramelo de limón".

La gárgola se abrió y Harry subió por las escaleras de piedra móviles. Abrió la puerta sin preguntar, por que la profesora McGonagall le había dicho que no habría nadie allí. En efecto, estaba vacío, sólo contaba con la presencia del fénix Fawkes, que en aquel verano ya había vuelto a la edad adulta y descansaba en su pechero de oro. Ni siquiera estaban los ocupantes que habitualmente estaban en los cuadros.

En la mesa de Dumbledore, normalmente llena de papeles, plumas o esos cachivaches de plata que despedían humo, de los que había también en mesas de patas muy finas, estaba ahora ocupada por la comida de Harry que McGonagall le había dicho que encontraría.

La mesa había sido puesta con primor. Al contrario de lo que Harry solía encontrar en el Gran Comedor, el plato era de porcelana de la buena, los cubiertos brillaban espectacularmente por que les daba el Sol, en el mango tenían el escudo de Hogwarts y Harry sólo recordaba así la cubertería de los Black que había visto el año pasado. La bebida, en una hermosa copa y en el plato descansaba un pollo asado entero con una salsa por encima que despedía un olor delicioso. Daba verdadera pena comérselo.

Abrumado por una comida puesta con tantas atenciones, Harry devoró el pollo con deleite, nada había probado en su vida tan delicioso. Cuando acabó, se dio cuenta de que había comido demasiado deprisa y pensó en que malgastar el tiempo que le restaba hasta que llegara Dumbledore, mientras los restos de su almuerzo desaparecían camino de las cocinas de la escuela.

El director probablemente llegaría cuando sonora la campana que iniciaba las clases de la tarde, para eso quedaba un rato bien largo. Harry estuvo unos minutos acariciando a Fawkes y luego otros tantos mirando a la gente por la ventana que daba al patio, pero eso era muy aburrido.

¿Qué hacer? Una palabra bastante significativa llegó a su mente: fisgonear. ¿Sabéis de qué va eso? De revolver un poco... . En aquel despacho debía de haber muchos artefactos interesantes, era el del director de su escuela y, mucho más atractivo que eso, el del mago más poderoso que hacía mucho tiempo que el mundo no tenía la gracia de ver, el que luchaba con Voldemort, el jefe y presidente de muchas organizaciones muy importantes del mundo mágico y muchas otras que Harry no sabía pero que seguro hacía.

Harry sabía que eso no estaba "bien del todo", pero no iba a tocar nada, sólo ver. Abrió los cajones del escritorio, papeles y más papeles de letra ininteligible y en el último, un puñado de ranas de chocolate que Dumbledore seguro tenía contadas. Miró en las mesas los artefactos de plata que no sabía para qué servían y estuvo muy tentado a descubrirlo por su propio pie, pero había decidido no tocar nada. Había un armario cerrado, lo abrió.

Estaba dividido en cuatro estantes (se dividía en dos verticalmente y luego en horizontal). En el suelo del armario había tres botas y un par de cosas inútiles que Harry supuso que debían ser trasladores o esperaban a serlo. En el primer piso a la izquierda había un telescopio desmontado; en la derecha tantos libros que Harry no se explicaba como el armario no reventaba. Los estantes de más arriba, que llegaban a Harry por la nariz, en el de la izquierda unas carpetas gruesas y empolvadas llenas de pergaminos, pero en la derecha...

Harry sabía perfectamente lo que era aunque sólo lo había visto dos veces en su vida y se sintió embargado de tal emoción que notó un leve mareo en la cabeza.

Tenía tantas ganas de probarlo otra vez... pero usarlo era más grave que tocar cualquier otra cosa... era el pensadero de Dumbledore, una vasija con inscripciones rúnicas que te permitía ver el pasado que hubiera visto la persona a quien perteneciese... La primera vez que Harry lo había utilizado, había sido porque no sabía qué era un pensadero y estaba disculpado, y en la segunda había visto a sus padres en él. Quería volver a verlos...sabía que Dumbledore ya era director en su época, seguro que el pensadero guardaba algún recuerdo de ellos.

Sin pensarlo más, sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, tocó con el dedo la sustancia que contenía el pensadero. Este pequeño contacto sobró para que Harry fuera succionado por la vasija y tras un segundo que a Harry le duró minutos en un remolino negro y frío, dio con el culo en el suelo del Gran Comedor.

Él ya sabía que allí nadie lo oía ni veía pero se levantó algo sonrojado por tan tonta caída y con una mano puesta en el lugar donde más le había dolido. Buscó en primer lugar a Dumbledore y, como siempre, lo encontró sentado en su silla de la mesa alta, tomando lo que parecía la comida. Más o menos debía ser la misma hora que el presente que había dejado atrás. Se encontraba en el medio del comedor, entre las mesas de Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Miró a la mesa de Gryffindor y se encaminó a ella, y como se podía decir que era un fantasma, con atravesar la mesa Ravenclaw ya estuvo allí. Enseguida vio a su madre y sintió una gran emoción.

Comía animada y contenta con dos amigas. Su pelo rojo oscuro y brillante estaba recogido en una trenza y sus ojos verde como el jade, eran muy vivaces y hermosos, ahora llenos de júbilo y no rabia, como la otra vez que Harry los había visto, contra su padre. Y es que los padres de Harry no se habían llevado muy bien que digamos cuando estaban en Hogwarts, resultaba difícil creer que después se hubieran enamorado y casado. ¡A Harry hasta le costaba asimilar que hubiera nacido y todo! Pero no pudo pensar más en ello.

De repente, Lily Evans dejó los cubiertos en el plato con estrépito, cogió su mochila y se marchó con sus amigas sin dejar de sonreír. Harry lamentó haber llegado tarde, no sabía por qué su madre estaba tan feliz. Quiso seguirla, pero un fuerte golpe llamó su atención.

Provenía del otro extremo de la mesa, casi al final. Mientras iba hacia allí, busco a su padre entre los alumnos que comían, pero resultó que él lo había producido. Bueno, James Potter no, si no uno de sus mejores amigos, Peter Pettigrew, que acababa de poner un caldero en medio de la mesa.

Harry sabía que en aquel momento era sólo un niño más, pero que en un futuro sería el responsable directo de la muerte de la persona con la que comía y que por esa culpa pagaría Sirius Black, gran amigo de suyo y de James, al que en aquel momento preguntaba:

-Entonces¿me enseñas a hacer la poción?

-¡Peter!. ¡Ahora no!- respondió James muy enfadado- ¡Aquí no!

Él, intimidado, guardó el caldero con esfuerzo y siguió comiendo mirando de reojo a Sirius.

-Tienes el don de la oportunidad.- dijo él, molesto.

-Bueno¿Qué vamos a hacer esta tarde?- pregunto el tercer y último amigo del alma de su padre, Remus Lupin. Harry se dio cuenta de que lo hacía para desviar la conversación y aunque fuera un gesto de amigo, lamentó que los demás no siguieran metiéndose con Peter.

-James se pasó la mano por el pelo, sonrió y miró a la izquierda, donde había unas chicas cuatro asientos más allá y dijo:

-Está claro¿no?. Hay que liarla con Snape. Cogemos la poción y se la echamos en el zumo de calabaza desde las cocinas.

-¿Cómo sabremos en que asiento se sentará?. ¿Con el mapa?- preguntó Peter.

-Claro, Peter, claro.- respondió Sirius, con una evidencia molesta.- Del mismo modo que sabemos cómo se entra en las cocinas, con el mapa.

Lupin comía en silencio, Harry sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con lo que iban a hacer, pero nunca manifestaba esa opinión.

Dando por terminada la comida, los merodeadores se levantaron para salir del Gran Comedor y Harry fue tras ellos.

Sirius atravesó la puerta del comedor, pero cuando Harry intento cruzarla, se dio de bruces contra una pared, lisa y oscura, que antes no estaba. Su padre, Peter y Lupin siguieron caminando y se perdieron de su vista al pasar el muro. Parecía que la pared sólo estaba para él. La palpó e intentó volverla a pasar, pero no podía.

De golpe comprendió: ir más allá del Gran Comedor, era ir más allá de los recuerdos de Dumbledore, de la información que contenía el pensadero. La pared que le impedía seguir a su padre era una pared del pensadero. Enfurecido por el descubrimiento, pegó una patada al muro.

Más rápido que un segundo, la pared se resquebrajó como arcilla fina y todo el tabique cayó convertido en pedazos, que nada más tocar el suelo, desaparecieron. Harry vio ante él el vestíbulo, lo que hubiera visto desde el principio de no ser por el ya no existente muro. Pero volvió a sentirse enfadado¡ya no sabía qué camino y dirección había cogido su padre!

Decidió tirar a correr por el pasillo a la sala común. Si no los encontraba rápido, significaría que los había perdido. Pero al doblar una esquina...

¡PAF!. ¡AUUUU!

Acababa de chocar con un estudiante, los dos habían ido corriendo y se habían dado en la cabeza, los dos habían caído al suelo y, Harry al menos, creyó que perdía la razón.

-¡AU! Ay... ¡ Potter, mira por dónde vas!- replicó... una voz femenina familiar...Harry la miró y corroboró su idea de que había tropezado con su madre.

Un momento... ¿tropezar?. ¡Si estaba en el pensadero de Dumbledore!. ¡Allí nadie lo veía, oía ni tocaba?. ¿Era eso que ya no estaba en él?

Palideció y vio que Lily Evans lo miraba como pidiendo una disculpa. ¿Pidiendo?. ¡Con esa mirada, más bien parecía exigirla! Pero Harry estaba en blanco, y enfadada, Lily Evans se levantó y se fue.

Al poco, Harry la oyó volver a correr, y se levantó él también. ¿Dónde ir, si ahora podían verlo? Algo había pasado si antes su madre no lo había visto y ahora sí... pensó en la pared derrumbada.

¿Habría sido eso? En realidad, Harry no tenía otra cosa qué pensar... .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(-¡Plasessss!)

¡GRACIAS¿SABEIS LO QUE TENEIS QUE HACER AHORA, VERDAD?

(-¡Mandar un review¡Que sabemos que te pone feliz y contenta!)

¡PUES ALA¡A CUMPLIR! UN BESO A TODOS.

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------REVIEW

(nda. Ficción de un momento de locura o como queráis llamarlo... escrito con la única función de auto darse ánimos)


	2. En el pasado y ¿sin salida?

**Disclaimer:** Si yo fuera JK habríais pagado unos 25 euros por leer esto ¬¬... esta tarde me paso por vuestra casa a recaudar... Bueno, no, que para algo soy buena gente ...

HOLAAASS, BUENA GENTE QUE MANDA REVIEWS! GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HABEIS MANDADO, ESO SI QUE HA SIDO FELICIDAD...!

UN SEGUNDO CAPITULO ME ESTIMULA A DECIROS QUE ME MANDEIS MAS! TAMBIÉN PARA ESCRIBIR MAS A PRISA... PROPORCIONALIDAD DIRECTA...MAS REVIEWS, MAS CAPITULOS!

ALLA VA:

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

2. En el pasado y ¿sin salida?

Harry se escondió en un aula vacía, se ocultó en un rincón y trató de pensar en lo que estaba pasando con lógica. Estaba en el pensadero, la pared se había roto y se volvía visible, oíble, y, visto lo visto, palpable.

La pared era una que ponía el pensadero ponía por que no tenía información de lo que había más allá de ella. Si la hubiera roto, el pensadero tendría que haberse roto también... ¿o no? Tendría que estar en su época en ese caso. Pero como evidentemente no estaba en ella, esto le llevó a pensar: "¿Estoy en el pasado y soy uno más?.¿Cómo volveré?."

Le alarmó la campana que daba fin a la hora de la comida. Las aulas volverían a llenarse y puede que en la que se escondía se diera clase. Rápidamente decidió ir a esconderse en el campo de quidditch, el único lugar que de seguro no sería ocupado teniendo en cuenta la hora que era. Si iba a entrenarse un equipo más tarde... ya vería lo que hacía.

Tomó aire y salió al concurrido pasillo. Hubiera sido complicado que alguien se diera cuenta de que en el corredor había entrado un chico del futuro intentando escapar. Estaba repleto de alumnos que iban de aquí para allá, demasiado pendientes de sus cosas. Harry estaba asombrado del barullo que se montaba en Hogwarts en un momento, sólo para ir a clase. Los alumnos empezaban a irse de ese pasillo en concreto y Harry se dio prisa en salir de allí rápidamente. Si se quedaba solo en el pasillo y se topaba con alguien de autoridad lo bastante perspicaz para ver que no era James, sino un desconocido sin libros y sin ninguna clase que dar, se vería en problemas. ¿Y si lo llevaban ante Dumbledore y el director comprendía la situación¿Y si lo devolvía a casa? Lo pensaría en cuanto saliera de allí.

Se encontró, de entre todos, con unas chicas más jóvenes que él, y sintió que sus miradas lo seguían hasta el final del pasillo. ¿Era por que no se había revuelto el pelo delante de ellas o por que no las había mirado como James hacía siempre con las chicas?.¿Cómo había podido su padre ser así? Según Sirius le había dicho una vez, había cambiado con el tiempo... ¿pero en cuánto tiempo?

Salió del castillo y al no tener protección allí, echó a correr hasta el campo de quidditch, aunque no estaba precisamente cerca. Jadeando, abrió la puerta del vestuario de Gryffindor y la volvió a cerrar. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos y reflexionó:

-A ver, o mucho me equivoco o estoy en el pasado, en la época de mis padres. Tengo que volver cuanto antes, esto es muy peligroso. Papá y Mamá se llevan a matar, bueno, ella lo mataría a él, si me vieran ¡yo podría no nacer!. Con tal de no tener un hijo con él, Mamá sería capaz de cambiarse de colegio, estoy seguro. Menos mal que ella me ha confundido con Papá, que susto me llevé. En cuanto a lo de ver a Dumbledore –prosiguió-... no sé, pero no me parece buena idea... . Se puede decir que él gobierna el mundo mágico, más bien gobernará (por que Fudge es, será, un inútil mentiroso), la repercusión de saber todo esto, puede cambiar demasiadas cosas. El conocerme años antes de mi nacimiento, puede hacer que de alguna manera que a mí no se me ocurre, el ataque de Voldemort sea totalmente distinto. Podría reemplazarse en la Historia otro fin para Voldemort... yo le quité de en medio muchos años, no quiero que eso cambie. Esto es comerse mucho el tarro... ¿Quién me mandaría tocar el pensadero y romper esa maldita pared?- se sentía muy culpable por lo ocurrido (por otro lado, la culpa sólo podía ser de él) y exageró mucho su responsabilidad de preservar el futuro que conocía, sin ningún cambio, o al menos, intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

No vería a nadie ni iría a ver a Dumbledore. Entonces¿qué haría?

Estuvo mucho tiempo dándole vueltas a todo esto gran parte de la tarde y aún tuvo que esperar otra media hora aburrido antes de empezar a oír vida en el estadio. Se asomó y comprobó que las clases de la tarde ya habían terminado hacía mucho y que el equipo de Hufflepuff había ido a entrenar. Con sigilo salió de los vestuarios y se dirigió a la puerta de salida con precaución. Cuando un jugador le preguntó de lejos que quién era, apretó a correr y se perdió a la vista de todos. Paró en el vestíbulo, jadeando de nuevo, por suerte estaba vacío. Volvió al aula donde se había escondido al principio.

Allí, Harry se sintió inquieto por un pensamiento, impulsado por el hastío, que le rondaba por la cabeza. Quería salir, dar una vuelta, espiar a alguno de sus padres si podía... pero sabía que no debía hacerlo. ¿Se atrevería? Sí, se atrevió, demostrándonos una vez más lo firmes que son las decisiones que toma Harry Potter. Al fin y al cabo, no iba a pasar un tiempo indefinidamente largo sin hacer nada. Salió a buscar la aventura. Con la adrenalina a cien por hora, en silencio, avanzó hasta el vestíbulo y salió a los jardines.

Miró en todas direcciones y en todas veía estudiantes, unos jugando, otros charlando, y sólo su padre preparando otra trastada. Allí estaba, sentado en círculo con sus amigos de siempre. James enfrente de Sirius, a su derecha Peter y delante de él, Lupin. Estaban donde Harry los había visto la última que entró en el pensadero, parecía que ese sitio les gustaba. Dio un rodeo y se acercó por detrás, se escondió tras un haya de espaldas a Remus. La maleza del arbusto era lo bastante densa como para ocultarlo.

Desde su escondite veía a un par de chicas sentadas en un banco que hablaban entre sí locuazmente y un grupo numeroso mucho más lejos del que salían unas carcajadas estrepitosas.

-Ha sido muy bueno, Canuto.- decía su padre entre risas.

-Debo reconocer que me he esforzado.- respondía Sirius con un deje de suficiencia.

-¡Ah!. ¿Y acaso yo no?.¡Como si hubieras sido tú solo!

-Es verdad, pero yo lo he hecho mejor.

-¡Que te doy, Canuto!- amenazó James, levantando el puño, pero realmente de broma. Se levantó e hizo como que le daba muy fuerte, cuando casi ni le tocaba. Sirius se retorcía, cubriéndose con los brazos, implorando ayuda.

Harry se rió, aunque temía que hubieran realizado otra broma pesada por las que, por lo visto, eran héroes en Hogwarts. Recordaban a los hermanos gemelos de Ron que ya no estaban en la escuela. Pero muy lejos de las "inocentes" bromas de Fred y George, Harry sabía que James y Sirius se pasaban veinte pueblos y lo peor es que se divertían poniendo mal a los demás, en situaciones comprometidas y vergonzosas si no te echaban un maleficio.

En el fondo eran buenos, Harry estaba seguro de eso. En cuanto a Remus, él siempre estaba en contra de todo aquello, incluso era prefecto, pero nunca ponía objeciones a sus compañeros, según le había oído decir a él mismo. Peter siempre hacía lo que decían James y Sirius o no hacía nada de nada, como la última vez que Harry los había visto en el pensadero, donde Peter quedaba apartado mientras Sirius y James hacían una gamberrada contra Severus Snape, actual profesor de Pociones de Harry, apodado cariñosamente Quejicus o Snivellus, según el idioma que se prefiera.

-¿Visteis su cara? Creo que la recordaré toda la vida.- aseguró James, volviéndose a sentar.

-Sí, nos ha quedado un bonito cuadro abstracto.

-Desde luego, "burbujitas en un plato de garbanzos".

-Muchas, muchas burbujas" – añadió Sirius y se carcajeó alegremente.

-¿Crees que estará bien a la hora de la cena?- preguntó Remus sin poder disimilar un tono preocupado.

-Espero que no.- más risas de James y Sirius, esta vez también rió Peter.

-Habéis estado fan-fantásticos- opinó con ojos brillantes.

-Bah, Peter, tenemos que hacerlo mejor a la próxima.- dijo Sirius poniendo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza con altanería.

-Por supuesto.- confirmó James, se pasó una mano por el pelo y la dejó en su nuca.- Pero empieza a aburrirme que siempre sea Quejicus a quien hechicemos.

-¡Ah, no! Ya sé lo que estas insinuando, Cornamenta, y no. Snape es Snape, eso es sagrado para nosotros. ¡Alta traición seria coger a cualquier otro!- dijo con dramatismo- De todas formas, no siempre es él. ¿O es que no recuerdas la que le hicimos a Weaver?

-Claro que me cuerdo, Sirius.- protestó ofendido.- Pero vamos... una vez de cientas... no me compensa.

-Ya lo pensaremos luego. Tal vez te compense la cena.- interrumpió Lupin mirando el reloj.- La pondrán en poco menos de una hora, entremos en el castillo.

-Vale, hay cosas que hacer.- concluyó Peter.

Recogieron sus cosas y se fueron, hablando ahora de lo que harían después de la cena. Harry se quedó solo. Esperó un rato y se incorporó.

Se estaba sacudiendo la tierra de la túnica cuando las dos chicas que estaban sentadas en el banco, se acercaron hasta donde él estaba y se le quedaron mirando, como esperando que dijera algo con una risita estúpida (jijijiji... más o menos) Harry se molestó al recordar esa sonrisa en las bocas de las amigas de Cho cuando él le había intentado pedir que fuera su pareja en el baile de Navidad.

Por el color de sus corbatas, pertenecían a Ravenclaw, tendrían aproximadamente su edad, unas carpetas a la altura del pecho por las que asomaban unos ojos pícaros y con ganas de meter en líos a cualquiera, el más cercano era Harry, James para ellas. Tendré que actuar como mi padre, pensó nervioso.

-Hola, James.- dijo una con un retintín que a Harry no le gustó nada.

-Hola- se limitó a responder. ¿Quiénes serían?.¿Qué relación tendrían con su padre?

-¡Qué bueno lo que le ha hecho a Snape! Nos hemos reído mucho.- continuó, mientras la otra reía flojamente.

-Me... me alegro de que os gustara.- dijo Harry, intentando que su voz sonar segura, superior y despreocupada, como era la de su padre. No las miraba directamente a los ojos para que no se percataran su color, más llamativo que los de James.

-¡Qué pena que no estuviera Evans para verlo!.¿Verdad? –comentó con lo que a Harry le pareció malicia.

No le gustó el comentario, pero como no quería hacer nada de lo que James se arrepintiera, hizo un amago de mueca de desagrado que logró corregir a tiempo y apretó los dientes.

-Ya ves... - sonaba bastante estúpido y evasivo, pero no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir ante la mención de su madre.

-Oye, Potter¿qué tienes en la frente?. ¿Te has dado un golpe?- preguntó repentinamente la otra chica.

El corazón de Harry casi explota por el susto que le dio. Había visto su cicatriz y, por primera vez, alguien no sabía qué era... pero la atención que le prestaban al peculiar "golpe" era la misma. La reacción de Harry fue rápida y consiguió que su voz sonara como él había querido que sonara desde el principio:

-No es nada, un golpe tonto. Voy a la enfermería a que me lo miren...Nos vemos luego.- y puso pies en polvorosa, despidiéndose con una mano y con la otra puesta sobre la cicatriz, como si le doliera mucho.

Las chicas pusieron cara de desconcierto y también se despidieron con la mano, pero Harry ya no podía verlas.

¡Qué fallo más tonto! Cierto que no podía haber hecho otra cosa cuando ellas se le habían acercado, pero... ¡Qué bobada haber intentado pasar por su padre! Él no sabía cómo era James, y aunque era muy parecidos físicamente, había claras diferencias, como la cicatriz. ¿Qué habían querido decir con aquello de Evans?.¿Y que le habrían hecho los merodeadores a Snape? Aquello de "burbujitas de un plato de garbanzos... muchas, muchas burbujitas", como había apuntado Sirius, no parecía nada bueno...

Entró en el castillo conforme a lo que les había dicho a las chicas y frenó en seco. ¿Y ahora? Ahora tenía hambre, como muy bien le informaron sus tripas. Más claro que el agua estaba que no podía ir a comer al Gran Comedor y rápidamente se dirigió a las cocinas. Le hizo cosquillas a la pera del cuadro adecuado y entró. Como tenía toda la pinta de ser un estudiante normal, los elfos no preguntarían nada sobre quién era y eran tan serviciales que ninguno le preguntaría por qué no comía arriba con todos. Tras pedirles a los elfos una cena como la que iban a servir arriba (por que ellos ya empezaban a prepararle un festín para veinte), se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Mientras, los elfos ponían en las mesas la comida que habría de aparecer en el Gran Comedor.

Unas voces que no pertenecían a elfos empezaron a oírse por la entrada de las cocinas. Se escondió justo a tiempo para que su padre y sus amigos no lo vieran. "¿Pero qué pasa¿es que estos no paran nunca?" pensó Harry alarmado. "¡Ni cenar me dejan tranquilo!"

-¿...currirá cuando la pruebe, Lunático?- preguntaba Peter.

Sirius le chistó.- No se lo digas, Remus, que sea una sorpresa.

-Para mí que nos estamos pasando un poco, amigos. ¿No ha tenido ya bastante por hoy?

-No quieras salvarlo.- objetó James.- Hace ya un par de días que está tranquilo, que no se confíe.

-Así se habla, Cornamenta.- dijo Sirius.- Ni veinte mil castigos de McGonagall podrán con nosotros.- añadió con el puño en alto y en tono heroico. James lo imitó.

-Pues como esos veinte mil sea como el que nos ha puesto hoy, creo que serán menos los que soportes.- opinó Remus con una sonrisa uniendo su brazo al de sus amigos. Miraron a Peter y este reaccionó, levantándolo también.

-Bah, ya ves como se pone por unos granitos de nada...

-Hombre, tanto como unos granitos de nada... - rió Lupin- Con esos granos se podría haber hecho una paella para diez personas o una playa de tres kilómetros... ¡Uno para todos y todos para uno, compañeros!- y bajaron los brazos.

Todos rieron.

-Muy bueno, Lunático.- dijo Sirius, escurriéndose una lágrima fingida.- Anda, vamos a echar la poción. ¿Quién tiene el mapa?

"Oh, oh"- pensó Harry.

-Eh... ¡yo!- respondió James y lo sacó de su túnica.- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Hubo un momento de silencio y luego de un gemido de disgusto de Sirius, que siguió Peter.

-¡ Mierda! Sigue en la enfermería. Habrá que echársela a otro, no podemos desperdiciarla.

-Espera, mirad- saltó James- Aquí hay un Harry Potter... ¿Quién es, a alguien le suena?

-Luego lo buscamos, echemos la poción ahora.

-Pero es que Harry Potter esta aquí mismo, saliendo de las cocinas. ¡Pero que se marcha!.¡Qué deprisa va!.¡Que se va!

James quiso seguirlo, pero Sirius lo cogió por la túnica.

-Lueeeeeego, con el mapa no se nos escapa.

-¿Qué haces?.¡Suéltame! "Lueeeeeego"- imitó burlonamente- es tarde.

-Pues mañana.

.No quiero mañana.- chilló- ¡Ahora!- se escapó de Sirius y fue a la entrada de las cocinas, dejando el mapa encima de la mesa de Slytherin, cerca de la que estaban. Sirius lo cogió.

-¡Ya no está!.¡Por tu culpa, Canuto!.¿Qué crees que hacías?

Sirius canturreó:

-¡Jaaames!. ¡Sin el mapa no sabes a donde ha ido!- dejó de entonar- ¡Así que mueve tu trasero hasta aquí!

-¡Muévelo tú!

-James...

James obedeció y recibió una colleja de Sirius:

-Nadie se mete con mi trasero de ensueño, James Potter.

-Nadie me toca las narices como tú, Sirius Black.- y James se la devolvió.

Harry decidió frenar, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si los merodeadores lo estaban siguiendo, como bien había intentado su padre. ¡Había estado tan cerca! Harry estaba tan agotado y con los nervios tan a flor de piel por la tensión, que sus piernas no lo sostuvieron más y se dejó caer al frío suelo de piedra. Qué duro a aquello, pensó desconsolado, no podría estar mucho tiempo así, huyendo de todos y escondiéndose todo el rato.

Ahora James lo había visto en el mapa del merodeador y Harry sabía que no pararía hasta encontrarlo. No había un lugar en todo el castillo a salvo de ese mapa, Harry lo sabía por que él también lo tendría en el futuro. No podía saber en que momento su padre y sus amigos saldrían de las cocinas y mucho menos si lo harían mapa en a mano para atraparlo y, desde luego, no iba a dejarse coger.

A esas alturas tenía un hambre de espanto y no sabía cuando podría sentirse a salvo por fin. Dicen que el hambre agudiza el ingenio, así que por tanto la idea que se le ocurrió tenía que ser de esas: el mapa enseñaba todo el castillo¡pero no Hogsmeade!. Hurgó en sus bolsillos y encontró dos galeones y un sickle. Eso bastaría.

Utilizó el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta y tras un largo túnel llegó al sótano de Honeydukes, que por suerte aún estaba abierto y con un par de personas dentro que ayudaron inconscientemente a Harry a pasar desapercibido. Se dirigió a Las Tres Escobas y si alguien lo confundía o no con James, era algo que realmente ya le daba igual, sobre todo con la gente de Hogsmeade. Que lo vieran allí no era tan grave como en Hogwarts... .

Para saciarse compró una cerveza de mantequilla a una jovencísima señora Rosmerta, que le preguntó por Sirius; Harry respondió con evasivas y fue a sentarse en una mesa alejada de la barra.

El bar estaba bastante ruidoso para la gente que había: un par de brujas ancianas que charlaban en susurros elevadísimos, un mago que dormitaba sobre el respaldo de su silla a la vez que resoplaba, tres duendes de donde procedía la mayor parte del ruido de la taberna y una persona imposible de identificar siquiera su sexo, ya que llevaba una gabardina y un sombrero negros enormes que lo cubrían por completo.

Harry escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y sollozó. No hacía ni veinticuatro horas que estaba en la cálida sala común, sin ocultarse de nadie, hablando con Ron y Hermione de lo que harían al día siguiente. Sonrió, quién se lo iba a haber dicho. Y a esos amigos aún les faltaban como poco, cinco años para nacer... de los adultos, muchos eran muchachos algunos de no más años que él, y a los demás no podía recurrir... por que no podía recurrir a nadie.

Estaba atrapado. Se sentía muy dichoso de tener la oportunidad de conocer a sus padres, cuando lo único que sabía de ellos era lo que las personas que los habían conocido decían. Pero si estaba en sus manos que ciertas cosas nunca llegaran a pasar y que otras pasaran, prefería no arriesgarse.

Empezaba a notar cansancio en los ojos y en la cabeza. ¿Dónde dormiría? Tenía demasiados problemas y tenía que arreglárselas como pudiera sin equivocarse. Se sentía solo, estaba solo, pero desde luego no iba a echase atrás en lo que había decidido. Quien sabe lo que pasaría si se le ocurría decir algo a alguien...

Bebió el último trago a la cerveza de mantequilla y se marchó. Ya era algo tarde, los merodeadores estarían en la sala común, puede que si estaban cansados, ya estuvieran en la cama. Honeydukes ya estaba cerrado, pero Harry logró entrar forzando levemente la cerradura (viejo truquillo de Fred y George) y puso rumbo a Hogwarts.

Como se había quedado con hambre se dirigió a las cocinas, donde varios elfos domésticos lo empacharon, pese a la hora, con sus atentas comidas.

.-Qué diría Hermione si me viera- se preguntó Harry con nostalgia cuando un elfo le trajo el quinto postre.- Que testaruda es con eso del peddo.- se sonrió y añadió con voz chillona.- "No es peddo, es P.E.D.D.O"- suspiró- "¡A ellos les gusta la esclavitud!"- gritaba Ron en otro rincón de su mente. ¿Habría seguido avanzando el tiempo en su época?.¿Se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia? Bueno, seguro que Ron y Hermione sí. Y también más gente, pero Harry sólo podía acordarse de ellos dos.

Dio por terminada la cena y se puso a pensar en donde pasaría la noche. Descartó casi todo el castillo (aulas y salas comunes, por supuesto, mazmorras, las cocinas, ya que los elfos estarían con sus tareas toda la noche y no podría descansar...) Su ida a Hogsmeade le recordó la Casa de los Gritos, otro punto que no marcaba el mapa del merodeador, pero el sauce boxeador estaba en la entrada y era peligroso, aunque supiera como se detenía. Recordó todos los lugares de Hogwarts, desde lo primero que había conocido hasta lo que había descubierto más recientemente.

Una brillante idea del quinto curso hizo que soltara una carcajada nerviosa. ¡La Sala de los Menesteres! Allí encontraría todo lo que quisiera y si pedía a la sala un buen cerrojo, tendría completa seguridad. Estaría a salvo, ni siquiera Dumbledore la conocía, aunque no estaba seguro de si aparecería o no en el mapa... pero quisiera o no, era su opción más segura. Feliz por primera vez desde que había anochecido, Harry salió de las cocinas tras dar las gracias a los elfos y negarles amablemente la comida que seguían ofreciéndole.

Anduvo con mucho cuidado por los pasillos, no quería encontrarse con Filch, el conserje, o a cualquier otro. La subida de adrenalina era impresionante y estaba muy nervioso.

-Cornamenta, explícame por qué me has sacado de la cama a estas horas.

-Yo también quiero saberlo, a mí me has hecho igual.

-¡Shhhss!.¿Por qué os ha dado por hablar alto ahora?- respondió un susurro.

Pero ya era tarde, Harry había echado a correr con un miedo que le hacía temblar las manos y las piernas. Ya está, ahora seguro que lo pillaban.

-¡Corred por allí!- gritó la misma voz, ya sin susurrar.

-Quiero saber que estamos haciendo...- lloriqueaba Sirius.

-Vale, vale, paremos.

Pero Harry no paró y sin dejar de correr, sus pasos se perdieron en el eco de los pasillos. Los merodeadores aparecieron tras quitarse una capa invisible.

-Estamos persiguiendo a Harry Potter.

-¿A ése del mapa?.¡James, voy a matarte!- rugió Sirius.

-¿Tanta importancia tiene?- preguntó un adormilado Remus.

-¡Oh, vamos!.¡No me digáis que no sentís curiosidad!

-¡Anda!.¿Y por que habríamos de tenerla, Cornamenta?

-A ver, cabezas huecas, no conocemos a ningún Harry Potter, se apellida igual que yo, está fuera de la cama, sabe como entrar en las cocinas y huye de nosotros. Conclusión¡Quiero saber quien es!

-Estás paranoico.- opinó Remus.- No conocemos a todos en esta escuela y tu apellido es muy común, nosotros también estamos donde no deberíamos y en cuanto a...

-A mí no me extraña que huya de nosotros, damos miedo.- interrumpió Sirius, sonriendo con orgullo.- No, espera, huye de mí también. ¡Eso es extraño!.¡Tenemos que averiguar por que se esconde de mí!

-Qué poca enmienda tienes, Canuto.

-Gracias . A mí me has convencido, James- miró a Lupin.- ¿Qué, Lunático?.¿Te apuntas?

Lupin lo pensó un momento.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí...

-¡Ése es el señor Lunático!- grito Sirius animadamente.- Vayamos... ¡a la caza de Harry Potter!

-Canuto¿quieres dejar de gritar?- le preguntó amablemente James.

-Ah, sí... Filch... - susurró.

-Bueno, sí, en parte... pero, pobre Colagusano, con tus gritos no puede dormir...

Miraron a Peter. Estaba de pie, con la boca semiabierta, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza moviéndose según el aire que corría por el pasillo.

-¡ PETTIGREW!

.AH¿qué?.¡Profesora McGonagall, no fui yo!. ¡Fue James!- respondió rapidísimo, abriendo los ojos sin saber donde estaba. Miro a sus amigos anonadado.- ¡Ah, sí!.¡A la caza de Harry Potter!-y añadió- ¿no?

.-Algo parecido... ¬¬

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

NO TENGO NADA MAS QUE DECIROS, SOLO QUE TENGAIS UNA VIDA ALEGRE HASTA QUE VUELVA.

PREGUNTA¿A vosotras os importaria que alguien cogiera vuestra historia, la pusiera en otro sitio (Y que diga que no es suya) y le hiciera algunos cambios, aunque con los cuales siguiera diciendo lo mismo, solo que de otra manera? Me es imposible contactar con esa persona.REPONDED, PLIS

¿Se os ocurre el por que no puedo poner ese simbolito de pico para arriba que significa felicidad o alegria? A mi no me sale...: (

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------REVIEWS

**Jessytonks**: fuiste mi primer review, gracias por leerme. Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara y sobre todo que te pareciera original, por que es lo que yo estaba buscando. BSS

**itzel andromeda riddle black:** ¡Que nombre mas largo el tuyo! Jjeje... Gracias por tus animos y que me dijeras q te encantaba. Como a Jessytonks, te digo que me alegra que te pareciera original, por que es lo que yo estaba buscando. BSS

**JeanKate**: Jejeje, me gusto mucho tu review, y de momento no digo nada mas, pero alguna de las cosas que me dijiste se cumplira, como ya se ha cumplido que confundan a Harry con James. PENSARE lo de Snape, pero no prometo nada. Espero que no te molestara que le llenaran la cara de granos...las bromas a Snape seguiran...BSS

**Sp3ct3r**: Continuación realizada! Y seguire, claro! Genial es una palabra que me gusto que utilizaras para referirte a mi fic. Gracias. BSS

**Kgs:** ¡Que bien verte aquí! Me lleve una alegria cuando vi tu review. Si, Harry viajo al romper el muro, m parecio que era una buena idea, y original, que es lo que yo quiero para mi fic, que no sea como muchos otros de estos de viajes en el tiempo. ¡Como el tuyo! . Espero volver a verte aquí. BSS


	3. ¡A la caza de Harry Potter!

VOLVÍ!

Y NADA ME HACE MAS ILUSION QUE VER COMO OS TOMAREIS EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, POR QUE LO HE HECHO CON MUCHO CARIÑO!

Gracias por vuestros reviews, han sido muchos y muy buenos. Recordad mi norma de LA PROPORCIONALIDAD DIRECTA y nos vemos tras el cap. cuyo nombre es:

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

3. ¡A la caza de Harry Potter!

Harry corrió hasta llegar al pasillo de la Sala de los Menesteres. Era para echarse a llorar. ¿Porqué allá a donde fuera tenía que estar los merodeadores? Sin duda lo estaban buscando y él no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

Empezó a dar las tres vueltas necesarias para que apareciera la puerta de la sala, pero cuando sólo le faltaba una más, vio una rata que miraba hacia él. Se tapó la cara y echó a correr; la rata no lo siguió. Esa rata traidora era Peter Pettigrew, que se transformaba en un animal pequeño, y lo había encontrado sin que él lo viera. Tal vez lo hubiera confundido con James, no lo hubiera visto o algo así... se escondió tras una armadura, con la esperanza de que Peter se fuera pronto de allí.

Peter ya llevaba un buen rato en aquel pasillo, convertido en rata. Se aburría y Harry Potter seguía sin aparecer. Enfurruñado, se marcho de allí y fue donde le esperaban sus amigos.

-¿Lo has encontrado, Peter?.¿Quién es?

-No he visto a nadie.

-¿Como que no?.¡Si te dijimos el lugar exacto adonde iba!

-Puede que tomase otro camino- sugirió Remus.

-¿Dónde habéis puesto el mapa?.¿No lo habéis visto?

-Lo tengo yo.- dijo Sirius.

-¿Y por qué no lo miras?.¿Me he acercado mucho?

-Eh... es que no lo sé, cuando te fuiste lo guardé un momento en mi túnica...

-¿Y para qué, si puede saberse?- preguntó James, enfadado.

-Es que Lunático no podía abrir su rana de chocolate, y yo necesito las dos manos para abrirla... sólo fue un momentito...

-¡No me eches toda la culpa! Yo creía que el mapa lo tenía Cornamenta, es que aquí no se ve nada...

-Es que, es que, es que... - se burló James.- ¿A ti te parece este un buen momento para comer ranas de chocolate?

-Es uno como otro cualquiera, señor... no me castigue, por favor... - lloriqueóen broma.

-No le castigaré, señor Lunático, si está a lo que tiene que estar... la misión es arriesgada, no nos podemos permitir bajas... diseñe el nuevo plan de captura.

-¡Sí, mi señor!

-¿Qué tal si dejamos de hacer el _pringao _y nos ponemos a ello ya?- preguntó Sirius.

Harry creyó que estaba en el mayor aprieto de su vida, y eso que problemas menos graves también le habían hecho sentir así. Ahora sí que iban a por él, y mientras ellos veían donde estaba en todo momento, él no podía saberlo de ninguna de las maneras y menos si iban con una capa invisible, como Harry se temía. Y además estaba esa rata tan escurridiza. Esa vez se había librado, pero quien sabe si volvería a tener la misma suerte... .

Salió de detrás de la armadura y volvió a dirigirse al pasillo de la Sala de los Menesteres envalentonado, no quería asustarse demasiado, o no podría hacerlo bien. Cuando estuvo en él, miró a todos lados nervioso, consciente de lo inútil que resultaba intentar ver a alguien con una capa invisible. Y volvió a ver a la rata traidora, que se acercaba hasta él sigilosamente.

Aquello no estaba dando resultado, aquel no era el mejor sistema.

Se volvió para atrás, pero parecía que esa vez Peter sí le había echado el ojo, seguía caminando hacia él. Harry, en su vuelta atrás, se acercó peligrosamente a una llama que iluminaba el pasillo. Peter paró, lo evaluó con la miraba, se atusó los bigotes y correteó hasta Harry. El muchacho comprendió lo que había visto, dio un salto atrás para alejarse de la luz mientras buscaba su varita: no quedaba otro remedio.

-¡Petrificus totalus!- la rata juntó sus patas a su cuerpo y cayó de pecho contra el suelo. Harry se acercó a ella y la contempló un segundo. Inmediatamente después, se levantó de un brinco y se marchó. A saber donde estarían los merodeadores...

Estaban allí mismo, sólo que a muchos metros de Peter. Se acercaron a ver su estado.

-Pobre Colagusano, no tendríamos que haberle dejado ir a una misión tan peligrosa...

.-Se ofreció voluntario él.

.-¡Si le obligamos nosotros, Canuto!

-Bueno, es lo mismo... es un héroe.- añadió con mucha parodia- Mandemos un jamón a la madre...

-¡Para mandar jamones, me los mandáis a mí!- exclamó Lupin- ¡Finite Incantatem!

Peter recobró el color y el movimiento, y al ver que estaba de nuevo con sus amigos, recobró también su forma humana.

-¿Estás bien, Peter?

-S-sí. Cornamenta¿me has hechizado tú?

-¡Claro que no! Yo no he sido, qué dices... ha sido Harry Potter.

-Pero cuando se ha acercado a la luz, he visto tu cara...

-No ha podido ser James, ha estado bajo la capa con nosotros.- explicó Lupin.

-¿Y no habéis visto su cara?

-No, la distancia era mucha para haberlo visto con claridad... yo lo que sí he visto ha sido su pelo corto y negro y el brillo de unas gafas.

-¿En serio? Yo me había tapado la cara con las manos, no quería mirar...

-Cagueta Canuto.- se burló James.

-¡Calla, atacante de ratas indefensas!

-¡Yo no he sido!

-Sí, venga,veamos la nueva situación.- dijo Remus mirando el mapa- Harry Potter está ahora en el sexto piso. Se ha ido muy lejos de aquí, pero... ¿por qué?

-Pues porque sabe que aquí estamos nosotros, vaya pregunta.- respondió Peter.

-No es eso lo que yo quería decir.- repuso el otro sin enfadarse.- si no que es raro que viniera aquí dos veces y que luego se haya ido tan lejos... es como si hubiera algo aquí de su interés.

-¿Y por qué iba a irse entonces?- inquirió Sirius.

-Para distraernos a nosotros de lo que en realidad busca. Alejarnos de adonde él quiere ir.

-¡Pero si aquí no hay nada interesante!

-Ya, es extraño. Tiene muchos misterios ese Harry Potter...

-¿Los descubrimos juntos?- preguntó Peter con ganas.

-¡Claro!.¿Qué hacen los merodeadores?.¡Merodean!

-Una lógica aplastante, Cornamenta.- dijo Sirius aplaudiendo.- ¡ Consejo merodeadoril! – se juntaron hasta formar un corrillo- ¿Cómo lo hacemos esta vez?

-Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos ir cada uno por un pasillo y acorralarlo.

-Yo opino que uno debería quedarse aquí, si realmente es este pasillo su objetivo.

-Yo pienso que podríamos irnos a dormir ya.- dijo Peter bostezando.

-Señor Colagusano, según las normas que estableció este consejo hace tantos años que ya ni me acuerdo, no se admiten ideas que tengan la intención de hacer desistir a los demás miembros de meterse en problemas, como muy bien le recordamos al señor Lunático en cada reunión...

-Sólo era una sugerencia... claro que también podríamos quedarnos aquí bajo la capa hasta que vuelva.- añadió intentando arreglarlo.

-Bien, ahora que todos los miembros han dado su sugerencia, votemos. Yo apruebo la idea del señor Cornamenta.

-¡Apoyo al señor Canuto!

-Como no puedo votar por la mía propia, apoyo a los señores Lunático y Canuto.

-¡Moción aprobada por la unanimidad absoluta!- exclamó Sirius.- ¡Aceptaba la idea del señor Cornamenta! Se cierra la reunión. Organicémonos.

Los merodeadores, tras su peculiar reunión, siguieron la táctica de James y cada uno se fue por un pasillo hasta donde el mapa marcaba a Harry, elcual se quedó Remus. Cada merodeador se acercó al pasillo del sexto piso y lo encontraron bastante oscuro. No se veía ni un pimiento, pero ninguno quiso realizar un lumos por miedo a espantar a Harry Potter.

Remus salió de la oscuridad y pronunció el hechizo; Harry Potter estaba entre toda aquella negrura, con Peter y Sirius, que estaba con James, cada uno en un extremo del pasillo, esperando una señal de parte del que tenía el mapa. Estaba atrapado, pero eso no daba confianza a Remus, estaba demasiado fácil cogerlo y no le daba buena espina.

-Nox.- dijo Lupin. Sacó un espejo de la túnica.- ¡Sirius Black!- el rostro de su amigo apareció.- Bien, lo tenemos donde queríamos. Contad hasta diez y al pasillo. Peter nos seguirá cuando nos oiga en acción. Corto.

-Ya sé que Peter es corto, pero seguro que lo entiende y nos sigue.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Sirius.

-Sólo era para darle un toque cómico a la tensión... Pero vale, entendido. Corto y cierro.

El espejo dejó de mostrar a Sirius y, tras guardárselo, Remus empezó a morderse las uñas. Sentía una gran emoción.1... 2...

Harry no era tan tonto como para no saber que en cada esquina del pasillo había un merodeador. 3... 4...Que en cualquier momento se lanzaban contra él. 5... 6... .Pero más valía un acto suicida que estar toda la noche de arriba bajo. 7... 8...Quien no se arriesga, no pasa la mar- se repetía una y otra vez.

9...y ¡DIEZ!

La que se armó en el pasillo, fue la de San Quintín.

Todos entraron en el pasillo y lo primero que encontró Remus, un brazo, lo cogió con fuerza, mientras ese brazo se zafaba. Remus se chocó contra otro cuerpo y, aunque tal vez ya no era el de Harry Potter, lo asió con la misma fuerza.

Sirius entró con James, que viró por la derecha y tropezó con un pie, cayendo al suelo, un tobillo iba a pasar por encima de él, y lo agarró, haciendo caer a la persona dueña del tobillo.

Sirius, según había concertado con James, entró por la izquierda, se chocó contra el pecho de alguien que intentaba correr, lo cogió por los hombros, pero la persona los movió con fuerza y otra fuerza vino, que lo empujó y lo hizo caer.

Peter entró en acción al oír a sus amigos, pero no pudo hacer mucho, por que enseguida cayó al suelo. Peter aún se encontró en condiciones, pese a que había caído de boca, de pronunciar:

-¡Lumos! –y la luz se hizo, dejando ver una penosa estampa.

Remus agarraba la pierna de Sirius, que estaba tumbado boca arriba, cubriendo con parte de su espalda una pierna de James, que tenía firmemente agarrado en tobillo de Peter y que estaba en el suelo boca abajo. Peter estaba echado sobre un brazo de Sirius. Todos apelotonados, sin saber qué tenían encima o a quién le estaban agarrando qué.

Pero Harry había logrado escapar y como el pasillo era largo, se le veía correr aún. James soltó el tobillo de Peter, se quitó a Sirius de encima y corrió tras él, mientras los demás intentaban averiguar dónde estaban. Harry se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía, pero si se volvía sería visto por esa persona. No obstante, se arriesgó y vio a su padre. Se asustó y corrió más deprisa. Por el bien de ambos se volvió una vez más:

-¡Desmaius!- gritó y James, que no se lo había esperado, cayó rendido ante el poder del hechizo.- ¡Lo siento!

Sirius, al ver abatido a James, se soltó de Remus y corrió hasta él. Lo miró con preocupación, pero vio que estaba bien.

-¿Ha dicho "lo siento"? - preguntó a sus amigos, confundido.

Y esa vez, por fin, Harry consiguió llegar hasta la Sala de los Menesteres con éxito. Se encontró una habitación con una cama de matrimonio muy mullida, una mesa con una pluma, un tintero y un par de pergaminos, una butaca grande, libros y unos tarros con pociones. Pero Harry no tenía ganas de mirarlos. Estaba muy agotado, pero a la vez muy orgulloso de haber logrado lo que se había propuesto usando su inteligencia y la lógica.

Harry habíaestado de suerte, y no es porque como siempre, tuviera la manía de pensar que la había tenido, si no que realmente se había librado por poco. Podría haberle cogido tanto Remus, como James, como Sirius o como Peter.

Remus le había encontrado primero, pero se había escapado de él, después Sirius, con el que había forcejeado y si no hubiera sido por su padre, que había tropezado con su pie mientras Harry peleaba por su libertad, no se hubiera librado de él. El desvío brusco que provocó su padre al darse con él, le había dado vía libre.

Se quitó la ropa y se quedó únicamente vestido con la camisa del uniforme escolar (y la ropa interior, claro, pero tampoco voy a entrar en detalles...) . Abrió la cama y se metió dentro, elevando antes una oración al cielo, por sus amigos del futuro, por los cansinos merodeadores y por su vuelta al tiempo que tanto angustiaba.

-Excepto James¿estáis todos bien?- preguntó Sirius al lado del cuerpo desmayado de James, mientras los otros dos se acercaban.

-Sí. ¡Finite Incantatem!

-¡Ése no es, Peter!- lo regañó Remus- ¡Enervate!

James se recobró. Se había puesto algo pálido, pero parecía que estaba perfectamente.

-¿Todo bien, Cornamenta?- pregunto Sirius cariñosamente.

-Sí, estoy bien. Pero él me ha atacado. A ver si va a ser un tipo peligroso...

-No creo, James. Cuando caíste... - pero Sirius no siguió. A su fino oído había llegado un alejado maullido, como un eco. Se transformó en perro y, ahora sí, con claridad oyó unos zapatos que caminaban presurosos pero con sigilo. Y seguro que no venían solos.

-¿Sirius?- inquirió Peter casi inaudiblemente.

Él los miró significativamente y levantó las orejas en señal de alerta. Los demás comprendieron y James revolvió en su túnica hasta sacar la arrugada capa de invisibilidad, con la que se cubrieron rápidamente hasta llegar a la segura sala común.

-Vaya, querida, otra vez se nos han escapado. No pierdas la esperanza. Conque los pillemos una vez más, los expulsarán. Y hay muchas más noches.

Cuando se abrió el retrato de la Señora Gorda, los merodeadores se sintieron a salvo, se quitaron la capa para no entrar con ella puesta y Sirius se volvió a transfigurar en persona. Y todos estos cuidados sirvieron para que Lilianne Evans, que estaba allí dentro, no se percatara de nada. Estaba en una mesa, trabajando, con muchos libros abiertos a su alrededor, pero nada comparado con la pila que descansaba a su derecha, más alta que ella sentada.

-No debéis salir a estas horas, os castigarán. Lo que hacéis está prohibido.

-También está prohibido trabajar hasta estas horas, es muy tarde.- replicó Sirius.

-No está prohibido, Black, dentro de la sala común yo hago lo que me da la gana.- contestó ella sin alterarse.

-Es una sugerencia que tengo que hablar con Dumbledore, Evans.

-Qué bien.- dijo distraídamente mientras comparaba dos pergaminos entre sí.

-Nosotros nos vamos a la cama, Evans. Si estas cansada, en mi cama hay sitio para uno más.- ofreció James.

-¿Has oído, Black? Potter dice que tiene sitio para uno más.- (Sirius... ¬¬) Lily se sonrió mientras seguía mirando sus pergaminos. Empezó a escribir en uno de ellos.

-Yo lo he dicho por ti, Evans.- puntualizó el otro, algo chocado.

-Y yo lo he dicho por Black, Potter. - (Sirius... ¬¬)

-Bueno, cuando quieras, vas.

Lily levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando un rato muy breve, era difícil saber si reía por dentro, pero tenía una expresión juguetona, como riéndose de él. Las ojeras que presentaba no ayudaban a descubrir lo que realmente quería decir. Aspiró, a la vez que levantaba el pergamino y lo miraba, y dijo simplemente:

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Evans- respondieron Sirius, Peter y Lupin, que arrastraron a James consigo. Él añadió lo mismo poco antes de que sus amigos empezaran a subirlo por la escalera.

-¿Has visto eso?- preguntó James ilusionado.- A lo mejor sube luego.

-Sí, James, sí.- afirmó Sirius, distraídamente.- Saca el mapa, Remus. Veamos dónde está Harry Potter ahora.

Llegaron al dormitorio y se sentaron en la cama de Sirius, que es la que estaba más alejada de otros dos compañeros que dormían.

-¡Lumos!- dijo Sirius.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

-¡Anda!.¿Y esta sala?

-¿De dónde ha salido?

-Harry Potter está en ella.

-¿Cómo es que él la conoce y nosotros la hemos descubierto ahora?

Los merodeadores no cabían a acertar cómo era, pero Harry Potter estaba en una sala que ellos veían por primera vez.

-Eso sólo puede significar dos cosas.- apuntó Sirius.- Puede ser un mago tan poderoso que ha creado una sala para ocultarse o ya estaba allí pero ha aparecido ahora por alguna razón que habrá que averiguar¿no es así, chicos?...¡Chicos!

Todos estaban dormidos o en una fase de adormecimiento avanzada. Remus descansaba sobre la almohada, James estaba acurrucado al lado de Sirius y Peter en posición fetal en los pies de la cama.

-¡Bueno, esto no puede ser!.¡Cada uno a su cama!.¡YA!.¡Esto es allanamiento!

-Nooo... - dijo Peter.

-Yo aquí... –añadió Remus.

James se conformó con roncar un poco en señal de protesta.

.Esto requiere sicología. Pensemos... Lunático, si no duermes en tu cama y como es debido, mañana tendrás mucho sueño¿no?

-No...

-Bien.- dijo Sirius pensando más.- Si no duermes, yo no dormiré bien tampoco por la carga de conciencia, tus notas y las mías bajaran mucho, mucho ¿no querrás que eso pase?.¿Verdad?

Remus reaccionó, se levantó y casi arrastrándose por el suelo, se metió en su cama.

-Uno menos.- se sonrió.- Mi querido Cornamenta, cuando Evans suba y vea tu cama vacía, se irá más desilusionada... pobre muchacha...- dijo riéndose, sabiendo que James ante eso movía el mundo entero. Él se levantó al instante y se fue rápidamente a su cama.

-Uf... Peter va a costarme más.- pensó en voz alta.- ¡Peter, hay una tía buenísima en tu cama!

-No cuela, Canuto.- dijo él, con voz adormecida.

-Humm... ¡Hay un tío buenísimo en tu cama, Peter!

Peter levantó la cabeza y lo miró con ojos perdidos.

-Canuto¿crees que soy idiota? No me voy a ir, yo me quedo aquí.

Sirius se enfureció. Nadie decía eso de él, ni mucho menos.

-Si no me obedeces, sí que serás un idiota, por que perderás el norte durante un mes. ¿Me oyes, Colagusano? Largo de mi cama. Ya estás medio levantado, así que arriba y ¡fuera!.

Peter pareció asustarse un poco.

-Si con pedir bien las cosas, basta, Canuto... es lo que yo siempre digo¡La cosas, con educación!- se levantó y se sentó en su cama mientras terminaba de hablar.

-Sí, sí, Peter, buenas noches.- Sirius abrió su cama y se metió dentro. Peter lo imitó poco después. Si uno no se ponía serio, se te ponían chulitos y todo...

A la mañana siguiente, Harry se despertó muy cansado, aunque fue cuando ya despuntaba el sol. Enseguida se dio cuenta de que casi no podía levantarse: tanto correr ¡cómo le dolían las piernas! Casi no lo dejaban moverse. Hizo un esfuerzo y tras moverlas ligeramente se le pasó un poco, pero aún se encontraban mal.

Se sentó en la butaca y allí volvió a quedarse dormido. Unas dos horas y media más tarde volvió a despertarse. Una lechuza golpeaba una de las dos ventanas que había. Fue hasta ella y la abrió. Se sorprendió al ver que no llevaba ningún mensaje. ¿Entonces, que hacía allí? La lechuza voló y se posó en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio que había en la habitación.

Harry miró la estantería con las pociones mientras se dirigía donde la lechuza y se llevó una sorpresa al leer en algunas etiquetas: _pomada de pequeños cortes, poción herbovitalizante, cura los efectos del cansancio, remedio de dolores fuertes_... . Aquello era el sueño de todo Snape que se preciara. Sin pensar más probó la de _cura de dolores fuertes _ysus piernasquedaron como nuevas.

Pegó un pequeño salto de alegría y, muerto de curiosidad, fue a los libros: _Hechizos de camuflaje para el mago que intenta escapar, Cómo conseguir pasar desapercibido en una gran multitud, Las carreras que te ahorrarías si leyeras este libro, Métodos para lograr la invisibilidad, Cómo sería tu vida si nadie pudiera verte..., _que al igual que las pociones, era un regalo caído del cielo para cualquier Hermione que los viera.

La lechuza ululó y Harry volvió a la realidad. Parecía nerviosa. Intentó echarla, pero ella no se dejaba, se elevaba hasta donde Harry no podía cogerla. Se sentó en la mesa, algo molesto por sus vanos intentos y percibió que la lechuza lo miró entonces con crecido interés. Tal vez quería que escribiera un mensaje. ¿Pero a quién? Sin tenerlo muy claro, decidió escribir varios mensajes y a ver quién lo leía. Tras escribirlas, la lechuza cogió uno de ellos, gorjeó contenta y se fue por donde había venido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

ESPERO SINCERAMENTE QUE OS GUSTARA, lo hice especialmente para aquellos a quienes les gustan las peleas entre Lily y James y los merodeadores haciendo travesuras a altas horas de la madrugada. Lo he hecho con mucho cariño.

¿Quién habrá mandado una lechuza a Harry? Yo sé que lo sabéis, pero no os lo voy a decir.

Mi hipótesis de por qué ellos no vieron la Sala de los Menesteres en el mapa antes, es que la Sala está vacía cuando no hay nadie y solo cuando la están utilizando, es cuando aparece.

FELIZ DÍA DE LA HISPANIDAD PARA LOS ESPAÑOLES! Hoy no he ido al cole! YUJUUU!

LIBRO DE VISITAS----------------------REVIEWS

**Kgs:** HOLAA! Lanzate a escribir sobre viajes en el tiempo, si no lo pruebas nunca, no sabras si eres buena o no. ¡A lo mejor descubres un talento oculto! Jejejee. La verdad es que no tengo pensado que Harry se encuentre con los merodeadores, aunque eso es que digo de momento, en cualquier caso, no lo recordarian. Espero que te haya gustado. BSS

**Sp3ct3r:** HOLAA! No quisiera adelantarte nada, pero Harry hará algo con su aspecto. ¿Viste los titulos de los libros? Pues algo de eso habra. La fuerza me acompaña, y la inspiración, tambien. ;) BSS

**Blackspirit:** Eres un poco agresiva, no? Me has dado miedo... pero no es que alguien me lo haya hecho si no que yo quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo preguntárselo a la persona que lo escribio. De todas maneras, creo que quedo bastante claro cual es tu opinión. Gracias. He aquí el capitulo 3. BSS

**Jessytonks:** Tal vez tu curiosidad fue saciada, espero que si. Si hay mas preguntas, las veras en el siguiente capitulo o como muy tarde, al final del fic. O te las respondo yo, que entre tanta variedad, seguro que tu duda se resuelve ;). BSS

**Itzel andromeda riddle black:** Solo dije que tu nombre era largo, no que no me gustara, no me interpretes mal. Me alegro mucho que te parezca que escribo muy bien, me pone happy . Lo hago con mucho cuidado, que alguien se de cuenta es importante para mi. BSS y animos recibidos!

**Do-Lorena:** Jejejeje, que graciosa soy, no lo puedo evitar, ya queda demostrado en este capitulo... IMAGINACI"N AL PODER, ayuda mucho. ¿Por qué crees que me gustaría ser periodista? Si hiciera una entrevista a Orly, te lo diria. Tengo que plantearme lo de escribir en mis ratos libres, mi madre dice que debería inventarme unos personajes propios, pero es que estos me gustan tanto... BSS

¿Sabes que me han quitado las vacaciones hasta el día 23 de Diciembre? Pero así estaria mas tiempo en Arenillas...chachi!

**Laurana-malfoy-rin**: Me parecio perfecto que te encantara mi fic! No sabes hasta que punto! Ya puse mas a Lily, y seguira apareciendo hasta que Harry vuelva a casa, claro. Yo tambien adoro las peleas entre ellos, es que me encantan... Yo siempre he pensado que el punto hasta en el que Harry y James se parecen es muy lejano...ademas, la chica llevaba prisa. Ya ves que las otras si vieron algo diferente en James... ¿Te gusto la patada al muro? Genial ! Espero que con este capitulo tambien lo pasaras en grande. Muchos BSS, de verdad.

**Jean- Kate: **¡HOLAA¡Que bien volver a verte! Decidi volver a reeditar el capitulo para que vieras la contestación ya. Ademas tenia que preguntarte algo, me dijiste que querias que Harry conociera el verdadero Snape, pero ¿C"MO ES EL VERDADERO SNAPE? Me gustaría saber como lo ves tu, para ir pensando ya donde poder meter esa relacion. No es que el personaje de Snape me guste especialmente, si no que me parece muy complejo y atractivo, que es tanto bueno como malo y uno nunca sabe como va a actuar, sorprende. A mi tambien me encanta que confundan a Harry con James, de hecho, no es la primera vez que pasa en mi fic. BSS y suerte en tu evaluación!


	4. Una forma de escapar

¡BUENAS!

Vale, lo sé , he tardado más que otras veces, pero ese problema se acaba de solucionar.

Grandes protagonistas del presente capítulo: LOS MERODEADORES!

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

4. Una forma de escapar

-"¡ Ga dega el corgeo!"- gritó Peter con la boca llena de tostada. Se atragantó y necesitó de las palmadas de Sirius y Lupin para que se le pasara.

-A ver si contesta... –dijo Sirius.

-A mí me parece un poco tonto lo que hemos hecho. Ayer fuimos de caza furtiva con él. ¿Por qué iba a contestar a una carta? Rectifico, que nosotros no le hemos preguntado nada en ninguna carta...

-Lunático, ten confianza en la humanidad¿sí?- sentenció James.

-¿Confianza en alguien que os hechizó a ti y a Peter?.¡No me hagas reír!

-Tú tambien lo oíste, Remus, el chaval se disculpó después atacar a James.- intervino Sirius.

-Yo sólo digo que tengamos cuidado.

-¡JA!- gritó James.- Te equivocaste, Lunático. ¡Mira quién vuela hasta aquí!

La lechuza que tanto había dado la lata a Harry se posó sobre la cabeza de Sirius, que la espantó; luego fue sobre la de Peter y en ella se quedó. Como no se movía de allí, James la cogió y la puso sobre la mesa. Alargó la mano y recogió la carta que llevaba en la pata.

-Cualquier miembro de la familia Potter, aunque sea una lechuza, es muy persistente. Sabía que lo lograría.

-Con persistencia¿hablas de lo pesada que es tu familia o de lo pesado que eres tú con Evans?

-Un poco de las dos cosas, no te creas.- se revolvió el pelo.- ¡Eh, Evans! Ayer no te pasaste por mi cama. – gritó a la muchacha que pasaba cerca de él.

-No se me había perdido nada allí.- contestó ella sin mirarlo.

-¡Claro que sí! Me habías perdido a mí.

-Entonces me reafirmo: No se me había perdido nada de nada.- respondió sentándose tres sitios más lejos de James de donde iba a sentarse en un principio.

-La niña sabe ¿eh?- susurró Sirius a los demás.

-Si yo fuera nada de nada, no existiría.

-Ojalá fuera verdad.- dijo Lily, apoyando su barbilla en su mano, aburrida, mientras con la otra se acercaba el desayuno.

-Si yo no existiera, tú te morirías de pena.- chilló James, para que la otra lo oyera bien.

-No confundas pena con alegría, Potter.

-No confundas alegría con profundo dolor, Evans.- dijo con el mismo tono que ella.

-Déjame en paz, Potter ¬¬. Voy a desayunar.

-Que aproveche, cariñito.

Ella le hizo un corte de manga sin mirarlo, dándole un mordisco a su tostada.

-James 1, Evans 0. - dijo Sirius apuntándolo en un pergamino.

-Jejejeje, me gustan los desayunos como este.- se puso los brazos en la cabeza en señal de comodidad y preguntó: - ¿Quién ganó ayer?

-Pues, espera, que me falta añadir un punto a Evans por lo de ayer. Pues volviste a perder, James 2, Evans 5. No te desesperes, Cornamenta, que hoy puede ser tu día.

-Sí... . -dijo James, algo apesadumbrado. Empezó a abrir la carta.

_Mis queridos merodeadores:_

_¿Qué tal? Yo estoy bien, he dormido muy cómodamente, vuestras carreras me pusieron bastante cansado, pero no os preocupéis para nada... ya estoy mucho mejor._

_La lechuza, supersimpática, me ha puesto la habitación un tanto perdida, pero agradezco que me la mandarais para poder daros las gracias por la agradable estancia que me estáis ofreciendo desde que llegué a Hogwarts._

_Os pido amablemente que dejéis de seguirme, por que aunque me encanta que no me dejéis, termino bastante agotado de tanto correr. Y es que tenéis muchas ventajas ( una capa invisible, el mapa del merodeador...), no es justo para mí. Comprendedme un poco, chicos._

_Tampoco deseo que os echéis a temblar por que lo sé todo de vosotros, no pienso haceros daño. Soy buena gente. Por eso me dolió haber tenido que hechizar a Cornamenta para salvar mi identidad ayer._

_Muchos besos. Se despide vuestro comedero de cabeza:_

_HARRY POTTER_

-¿Este tío va de listillo o sólo me lo parece a mí?.- preguntó Sirius con la boca abierta.

-Va de graciosillo con nosotros.- confirmó James con la boca abierta.

-Esto no me gusta nada... todo lo que dice es... – dijo Peter con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo sabe todo eso de nosotros!–exclamó Lupin con la boca abierta.

Resumiendo, los merodeadores estaban con las bocas abiertas. Había tanta ironía y tanto... de eso que no sabes que es, pero que te revienta. Y mucho. Los merodeadores estaban helados. Harry Potter no sabía que acababa de firmar, aparte de una carta, su sentencia de muerte.

-¡ Esto no quedara así!- exclamó Sirius, elevando el índice amenazadoramente.- ¡Quiero venganza!

-¡Yo también!- gritó James.

-Potter, mientras nos dejes en paz a los demás, me da igual lo que hagas. Cállate¡ intentamos desayunar!– gritó Lily desde su sitio.

-¿Y Sirius qué?

-¡A mí no me metas en tus líos amorosos, Cornamenta!

-No lo metas en tus líos amorosos, Cuernos.- dijo Lily sin pensar.

-No soy Cuernos, boba, ni se te ocurra llamarme así.- contestó James con furia, había ridiculizado su nombre de merodeador. Para picarla hasta la histeria añadió: - O sea, que acabas de decir que tenemos un lío amoroso ¿no?

-Sólo quiero que te calles, Potter. ¿Lo lograré hasta que suene la campana?

En ese momento sonó.

-¡Vaya! Casi lo logro.- cogió su mochila, un bollo y se fue.

-¡Está mal de la olla!- gritó James, levantándose de repente.- No ha logrado callarme y ya quiere llevarse el mérito de no haber hecho nada... ¡Anótame otro punto, Canuto!

-Las chicas a veces utilizan argumentos incoherentes con tal de no admitir una derrota.- explicó Sirius, tomando nota.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres una chica, Sirius?- preguntó Lupin, guasón.

-¡Miren a don Me-parto-de-la-risa!.¡Las entradas se agotan!- replicó él, señalándolo molesto.

-Ey, chicos, que yo no quiero ir a clase. Vamos a la habitación de Harry Potter.- sugirió James apresuradamente, al ver que los otros ya se levantaban.

Sus amigos lo miraron de arriba abajo.

-¡ Ah, no, James! Tu vas a clase a ser un hombre de pro. De hacer la rata nada_. (saltarse una clase)_

-¡Eh!- protestó Peter.

-Sabes que lo decía sin mala intención, Colagusano. Ya iremos a la hora de comer¿qué prisa corre?- continuó Remus.

-¡Mucha!.¡Sirius, di algo!

Pero Sirius tenía cara neutral.

-Lo siento, James, pero esta vez estoy con Lunático. Entre otras cosas, no nos expulsan de aquí por que somos estudiantes modelo. Aunque yo podría ser modelo de muchas otras cosas.-añadió pasándose la mano por el sedoso pelo.

-No nos expulsan por que no nos han pillado desde aquella última advertencia de Dumbledore.

-¡Vamos!.¿En serio crees que esa última advertencia de Dumbledore será la última?

-Humm... sí- dijo no muy convencido.

-Ya... Pero a ver¿qué tepasa con ese Potter que te tiene en un sin vivir?- siguió Sirius.

James meditó su respuesta.

-No sé, pero... bueno, no os he dicho nada, pero cuando se volvió para echarme el desmaius ayer, vi que se parecía mucho a mí. Como dijo Lunático, tiene gafas, redondas, y el pelo moreno, pero tambien otras... facciones de mi cara. Quiero atraparlo, quiero saber por qué.

-Nosotros también, Cornamenta, pero ahora no. En serio, seguro que podemos hacerlo más tarde, sin faltar a clase.- dijo Remus.- ¿Vale?

-De acueeeeerdo.- accedió finalmente.- Pero si no lo conseguimos... tendréis que convencer a Evans de que en realidad me quiere.

-Ehh... se hará lo que se pueda, Cornamenta.

-Sois conscientes de que llegamos tarde a clase y tenemos Transformaciones¿verdad?- recordó Peter.

-¡Mi madre!. ¡McGonagall!- gritaron todos y salieron corriendo, aunque no pudieron evitar perder 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

* * *

Harry pasó la gran parte de la mañana encerrado en la Sala de los Menesteres, ya que si salía se exponía a que alguien llamara su atención sobre que un alumno no estaba en clase. Estuvo la mayor parte ojeando los libros, pero para su desgracia, los hechizos eran más difíciles de lo que se había temido en un principio, aunque tambien era cierto que había otros que él sí podía realizar. Para hacer algunos tenías que pensar permanentemente que nadie te podía ver, para otros, aparecer una cúpula que te cubría por completo, pero estos y otros hechizos te agotaban mucho... . 

Lo que él podía hacer era un encantamiento camaleónico, parecido al que le había hecho Moody en el viaje desde Privet Drive al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Lo intentó varias veces, pero sólo conseguía confundirse el tronco, lo que eran las extremidades, las puntas de sus dedos y sus tobillos, quedaban al descubierto.

El esfuerzo hizo que le entrara hambre, así que antes de que llegara la hora de la comida, salió de su escondrijo para ir a las cocinas. Comería deprisa y volvería a la Sala antes de que sonase la campana y todo se llenara de gente. Como temía no llegar a tiempo, guardó algunos alimentos en su túnica para más tarde. Al salir de las cocinas, vio a Lily Evans caminando de espaldas a él a punto de torcer una esquina. Cuando la dobló, Harry la siguió y la miró desde allí. Era bonita, muy bonita. Harry se sonrió al pensar que tal vez fuera una chica muy solicitada. Pero era para James, así tendría que ser. Al pensar eso, también sonrió.

Repentinamente, ella se volvió, su pelo brilló al moverse rápidamente y descubrirlo mirándola. Parecía ser una reacción inevitable chillarle sin motivo aparente, en un tono que parecía despectivo:

-¿ Qué miras?

-A... a... a ti.- se iba a enfadar, pero era tontería mentir cuando había sido tan evidente.

-Qué descaro tienes, Potter. Y poca vergüenza.- lanzó una sonrisa irónica.- ¿Qué haces ahí?

-Eh... me han dejado salir antes. ¿Y a ti?

-Si con tal de no aguantarte los profesores son capaces de todo.- lo miró con profundidad.- ¿Ya no recuerdas por qué salí? Revísate el cerebro, deberías acordarte. ¿Tus maravillosos amigos no han salido contigo?

-Eh... han ido por otro camino.

-¡Potter separado de sus compis favoritos!.¡Qué bueno!.- añadió con falsa sorpresa y ojos chispeantes.- Humm... ¿A quien tenéis pensado hechizar hoy?

-¿Por qué dices eso?- se extrañó Harry.

-Estás raro ...- dijo eludiendo la pregunta.- Eso no es bueno en ningún sentido. Me voy, como deberías recordar- recalcó- tengo cosas mejores que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.

Y así de amable, Lily se fue como había dicho. Harry se imaginaba como debían estar las cosas entre su padre y ella para el tono defensivo (lo que le daba a pensar que James debía de acosarla bastante), los ojos furiosos (lo que le daba a entender que a ella no le gustaba) y el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido (que le hacía pensar que continuamente pensaba en como quitárselo de encima.)

Aparte de todo esto, Harry creyó ver cierto interés por James, aunque Lily lo disfrazara, y bastante bien, de desdén. Tal vez fuera una descabellada idea de su subconsciente en un intento de ver un acercamiento entre ellos que acabara en lo que tenía que acabar. Pero si no lo era¿se habría dado cuenta James de lo que se había dado cuenta Harry? Sin estar muy seguro siquiera de lo que se había visto o querido ver, Harry regresó a la Sala de los Menesteres justo a tiempo de que sonara la campana de clase.

Había hablado con su madre; su primera conversación con ella, daba igual que ella hubiera creído hablar con otro, daba igual que no hubiera sido amable y que la charla hubiera sido corta. Se sentía feliz, muy feliz.

¿Qué haría Lily fuera del aula? Parecía que James lo sabía muy bien y que tenía algo que ver.

* * *

-Uf... ya no recuerdo la ultima vez que me aburrí tanto. - comentaba Sirius con voz de acabarse de despertar. 

-Yo lo sé, desde la última clase de Historia de la Magia.- recordó Remus, que por el contrario parecía muy vivaz.

-Puede ser... - bostezó.

-¡ Despierta, Canuto!- gritó y le dio un par de tortas suaves mientras reía.

-¡Hum!.¡Quita!.¿Qué le han dado a este?.¿Cómo puedes estar tan... enérgico?

-Le habrán dado chocolate... –contestó James con un bostezo.- Dicen que da mucha energía...

-Las clases de Historia lo vuelven hiperactivo.- opinó Peter por lo bajo.

-Sin duda.- coincidió Sirius mientras Remus correteaba delante de ellos, incapaz de pararse.

Un poco mas allá de ellos, había una chica que también tenía una crisis de identidad. Hacía lo mismo que Lupin pero también zigzagueaba y ella era más ruidosa. Iban Lily y otra chica con ella. Mientras la otra reía por el comportamiento de su amiga, Lily se mantenía muy seria, preocupada por algo, caminaba muy deprisa, obligando a las otras a seguir su ritmo. Llevaba unos papeles en la mano y ahora llevaba la mochila a la espalda.

-¡Evans, dile a tu amiga que se controle!- exclamó James sin poder contenerse.

-¿Qué le tienes que decir, comparada con tu amigo?- explotó ella, parecía estar de muy mala leche.

-¿Y esos humos?.¿Quieres un masaje relajante?- ofreció sensualmente.

-Sólo si no me lo das tú.- frenó y se serenó. - Aún no he terminado, Potter. Si quieres, te dejo darme la lata cuando acabe y pasen 10 años.

-¡ Vale!- respondió ilusionado.- ¡ Remus, para!- añadió cuando vio a su amigo jugando infantilmente con la otra loca de atar.

-Vale, tienes razón, ya paro. Leonowens, frena tú también, que me contagias tu hiperactividad.

La chica paró y los dos, jadeando levemente, volvieron con sus respectivos amigos, compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

-Potter, necesitaré tu ayuda para acabar antes.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré?

-Pues resulta que eres tú quien debería estar cumpliendo este castigo, así que debería estar en tu... – recapacitó con incredulidad.-... capacidad mental adivinar que debes echarme una mano con esto. Aparte, si no me ayudas, se lo contaré a la profesora McGonagall y ya sabes como va tu currículum de castigos... aunque si no te acuerdas de nada, tampoco tiene perdón ni te salvará.

-¿Que no me acuerdo?.¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-¡Ohh... ¿Vas a chivarte? No eres tan mala como para hacer eso. - se burló Sirius.

-Si es contra Potter, puedo ser peor. ¡Ah!.¿Qué ya te acuerdas?- dijo volviéndose a él.- Excelente. Así sabrás que si no me dejas otra alternativa, lo haré; no pienso hacerlo todo yo sola y que tú quedes impune. Quiero que repartas estos pergaminos entre todos los alumnos de primero y segundo.- explicó con indiferencia, estirándole los papeles.

-¿Qué?.¿Tú sabes cuantos alumnos de primero y segundo hay por aquí?- replicó él, con los ojos como platos.

-En realidad no me importa. Se me cansa el brazo, Potter.

-Habrá premio¿verdad?- preguntó al acercarse a coger los pergaminos. Guiñó un ojo a Lily.

-Si quieres una patada en el culo... –contestó sonriendo sarcásticamente.- te la daré encantada.

-Oohhhhh...- rieron los merodeadores enternecidos.

-¡ Vosotros a callar!.¡Y a arrimar el hombro, que aquí no se escaquea nadie!- exclamó James enfadado.

-De eso nada, Cornamenta. Tu trabajarás para Evans por que ella te lo manda y punto.- replicó Sirius.

-Eso, Cuernos, a trabajar. Adiós y que te vaya bonito.- se despidió agitando la mano y sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-¡ Evans, vuélveme a llamar Cuernos y la pagarás!- amenazó rabioso.

-¡Uih, qué miedo!- retó ella yéndose.

-Desde luego, James, te gustan unas chicas más contestonas... - comentó Peter.

-Qué le voy a hacer...

-¿De qué son esos pergaminos?.¿Qué la hiciste para que la hayan castigado? Yo estaría durmiendo, supongo...

-Ya ves, nada. La pinché un poco con mi pluma y se acabó rebelando en medio de la clase... ¿qué culpa tengo yo?... Estos pergaminos son... ¡bah! De una reunión para los niños esos, entretenerlos los días de excursión a Hogsmeade.

-Oye, Remus, te he visto mirar mucho a Leonowens y te has puesto muy tonto... ¿es que te gusta?

-Sólo nos falta que nos guste otra del grupo de Evans... como sean todas iguales... - James se estremeció.

-Tonto ya estaba, Sirius, ahora ya me encuentro mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar.

-Venga, que tenemos un asunto pendiente. ¡A la séptima planta!- sugirió Peter.

James suspiró.

-Sí, vayamos ya a por Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry estaba en aquel momento observando los botes de pociones, ya que de mirar libros ya se había cansado. Hablo, por supuesto, del momento en que los merodeadores tocaron amablemente a la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. 

-¿Quién va?- preguntó Harry, asustado aunque sabía bien quienes eran.

-El hada madrina.- respondió Sirius.

Recibió un capón de Lupin.

-Nadie, nadie... sólo somos eh... Dumbledore.

-¡Ah!.¿Y desde cuándo es Dumbledore más de una persona?- rió divertido. Se acercó a la puerta aunque, claro, no pensaba abrirla.

-Es que somos varios Dumbledore, para así... ofrecer el doble de ayuda.- apresuró James.

-¿Y a quién?

-A ti, claro, sabemos que has venido de muy lejos, pero querríamos saber más datos para... poder ayudarte.

-Ah... gracias.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Bueno¿qué?.¿Abres?- pregunto Peter impaciente.

-Lo veo difícil; antes me tenéis que enseñar la patita por debajo de la puerta.

-¡Oye!.¡Mucho ojito!.¡Que de patas nosotros no tenemos nada!- exclamó indignado Remus.

.-Vaya, lo siento de veras, Remus-Dumbledore, James-Dumbledore, Sirius- Dumbledore, sin olvidar, por favor, a Peter-Dumbledore.

-Somos Albus, si no te importa.-corrigió Sirius.

-Que sí, que os pillado, mis queridos amigos.

-Dejémonos de juegos, entonces.- pidió James.

Harry, consciente de que todo lo que dijera podía ser importante, más tratándose de su padre, decidió poner cuidado en cada palabra.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-¿Cómo nos conoces?.¿Quién eres?

-¿De dónde vienes?

-¿Por qué te apellidas Potter?

-¿Qué pasa?.¿Es pecado llamarse Potter?- preguntó él desde la puerta.

-Creía que ahora estábamos hablando en serio. No mientas.- recordó James.

-¿Quién miente? No voy a mentiros, así que directamente os digo que ni tengo intención ni voy a contestar a ninguna de vuestras preguntas.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Porque sí, no voy a deciros nada más. Me gustaría que hicierais de esto algo agradable, en serio.

-Sí, como tu carta de las mil gracias¿no?- recordó Sirius molesto.

Harry rió.

-¿Con que fuisteis vosotros? Lo suponía, claro, pero no lo tenía seguro. Creí que sería divertido¿no os gustó?

-¿No tomas el pelo? No puedes estar ahí encerrado para siempre. Ya tendrás que salir como ayer... estuvimos muy cerca...

-Sí, la verdad es que creí que me daría un infarto. Dais muchos problemas¿sabéis?

-Sí, demasiado bien.- contestó Peter.

-Hablando de ayer... te pareces a mí ¿cierto?- preguntó James.

La pregunta reina. La que según como respondiera, daría que pensar o no a los merodeadores. En la que se jugaba gran parte de lo que intentaba preservar. Tardó en responder:

-En realidad, yo no te he visto, así que no sé muy bien si se dará la coincidencia.

-Pues se da, estoy seguro. Hemos estado hablando con gente¿sabes? Un chico de Hufflepuff creyó verme ayer en el campo de quidditch, cuando yo estaba castigado en el castillo; Otras dos amigas dijeron que tenía un golpe en la cabeza y que había ido a la enfermería y Evans, que no yo recordaba un castigo que le han puesto por mi culpa. ¿De dónde salen esas conversaciones que no recuerdo?

-¿Qué, estás siempre castigado?. Te estará entrando alzheimer, yo no tengo la culpa.- protestó Harry tragando saliva con un nudo en la garganta. Pese al susto, reía por el castigo de Lily y James, se ve que no paraban un momento.

-Como dijo Sirius, tendrás que salir. Estás más atrapado que en una ratonera, no puedes escapar. Con el mapa del merodeador, que aparentemente conoces tan bien, lo sabremos. Feliz día de clausura, Harry Potter.- dijo James con crueldad.- Vámonos.

Tenía razón. Más que razón, había vaticinado lo que Harry más temía. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría estar sin tener que salir? Entre otras cosas, la habitación no tenía ni baño ni cocina. Acabaría teniendo que salir para una de las dos cosas.

-Lo has dejado cagaito, James.- ló felicitó Peter.

-Tengo un don especial.- dijo él dándose aires.

-"Aunque corras, te escondas, no puedes escapar...". - canturreó Sirius.

Peter y Lupin rieron. James, en cambio, parecía estar en una profunda meditación. Harry Potter había mantenido esas conversaciones con sus amigos, estaba seguro. ¿Evans lo había visto?.¿Por qué no preguntarle a ella? Aunque, claro, seguro que no querría colaborar, nunca quería. ¿Y cómo preguntar algo que supuestamente había vivido?

-James¿estás con nosotros?

-Hum¿qué?

-Reunimos el consejo, tenemos que pensar como pillaremos a Potter cuando salga.

-Ah!.¡Sí!

Las horas pasaron. Harry administraba la comida que había llevado en su túnica como podía, pero no era mucha la que había llevado. Desde el almuerzo no había bebido nada de agua y tenía mucha sed. La necesidad de ir al retrete aumentaba cada vez más. Eran las once de la noche, pero Harry recordaba perfectamente que a esa hora había creído que los merodeadores estaban durmiendo el día anterior. Y aquel día, sin duda, tampoco lo estarían.

Intentó conciliar el sueño en más de una ocasión, pero no pudo. Finalmente, allá por la una de la madrugada, se quedó dormido.

Mientras, su padre y sus amigos hacían turnos para ver si Harry Potter se atrevía a salir de la Sala, pero las horas también pasaban sin cambios.

A las cinco de la mañana, Harry despertó súbitamente de su inquieto sueño en el que lo encerraban en sacos. Ya estaba, o se lo hacía encima o salíacorriendo hacia un servicio. Pero no podía hacer lo primero, iba contra su dignidad como persona. Salir parecía la única salida.

No podrían con él, tenía su varita. Si Voldemort no había podido, no iban a poder cuatro magos jóvenes que seguramente estaban tan cansados como él. Cuatro... estar en tan evidente minoría hizo dudar a Harry, pero no se aminoró.

* * *

Remus estaba haciendo la guardia; Los ojos se abrían y cerraban según les venía en gana y la gana más frecuente era tenerlos cerrados. Cuando la gana que le vino fue abrirlos y fijarlos en el punto perdido del mapa que representaba la Sala de los Menesteres, no la encontró y esos adormilados ojos se abrieron como no lo habían hecho en toda la noche. Desesperados buscaron un punto que se moviera, puesto que todos estaban durmiendo, y rápidamente lo halló en el mismo piso, en un WC. 

-Pobrecito... lo habrá pasado muy mal para tener que salir por eso... - pensó Lupin. En voz alta gritó.- ¡Alarma!.¡Alarma!.¡ Harry despierto a las doce y cinco!

-Qué dices, Lunático, si son las cinco y cuarto...- se oyó la voz de Sirius, entre el lío de sábanas de su cama. (quien pudiera desenredarlo...)

-Es una forma de hablar. ¡Pero, venga, arriba!.¡No he estado trabajando para que ahora os quedéis en la cama!

Harry salió del servicio muy aliviado. Se había quedado bastante flojo, pero también había podido beber agua de los grifos, así que ahora estaba muy a gustito. Echó a correr camino a la Sala de los Menesteres, pero la jugada no le salió bien. En la entrada de la Sala había dos figuras y Harry sabía muy bien a quien pertenecían. Fue en dirección contraria, pero había otras dos. Lo habían rodeado. Harry sacó su varita, pero Sirius ya estaba preparado.

-¡ Expeliarmus!- la varita de Harry salió volando a su mano.

-Bueno, Harry Potter, aquí nos tienes. Has sido puntual a la cita, gracias.

-Devolvedme la varita.-dijo desafiante.

-No. Ahora responderás a unas cuantas cuestiones si quieres volver a esa habitación. Por cierto¿Cómo se llama?.¿Cómo la conoces?

-Es la Sala de los Menesteres.

-No has respondido a la otra pregunta.- apuntó Lupin que se acercó por el otro lado, varita en alto.

-Ni pienso hacerlo.

-Eso es muy maleducado, con lo bien que vamos a tratarte.- James, que venía con Lupin, acababa de decir eso. Y no sonaba muy bien.- Tú has estado suplantando mi vida¿por qué?

-Las circunstancias me obligaron. Vais a salir perjudicados si seguís adelante, os lo advierto.- añadió al verlos acercarse. Un círculo se cerró a su alrededor. Cuatro varitas le apuntaban.

-¿Acaso sabes lo que vamos a hacer?.¡Qué listo! No tememos a lo que pueda venir. Nos has calentado bastante, tú que ibas de sabiondo. ¡Desmaius!- pronunció James y Harry cayó como él había hecho la noche anterior.- ¡Lumos!

Se acercó a él. Se quedó mudo al ver su parecido con el muchacho. Era casi como mirarse en un espejo.

-¡Miradlo!.¡No me extraña que lo confundieran conmigo!

-Es verdad... ¿quién será?

-Pronto lo averiguaremos, que no te quepa duda, Cornamenta.- respondió Sirius.

000000000000000000000000000000000

GUAU! Vaya capítulo¿eh?

¿Qué sentís cuando sabéis que los merodeadores obligarán a Harry a hablar?.¿Qué dirá?.¿Qué no dirá?

HASTA ENTONCES, VIVID LA VIDA LOCA SOÑANDO AL RITMO QUE VA MARCANDO EL CORAZON...

LIBRO DE VISITAS---------------REVIEWS

**Kgs: **HOLAA! Lamento dejarte otra vez intrigada, (espero haberlo hecho) pero aunque no me parece muy ético cortarlo por aquí, me saldría excesivamente largo, más de cómo lo quiero dejar. Espero ver pronto otro capitulo tuyo, que muchas ganas tengo. BSS

**Ginny84: **HOLAA! Lo siento si, al contrario de cómo me pediste, he tardado mucho... intentaré que no vuelva a repetirse. ;) Gracias por tu review. BSS


	5. La prueba de la verdad

¡BUENAS!

He decidido dejar caer otro capitulo de una vez por todas para satisfacer vuestra sedienta curiosidad, jejejejeeje...

Es un cap. decisivo, creo que lo encontrareis interesante por que ocurren sucesos importantes... ¡ya me diréis en los REVIEWS del final!

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

5. La prueba de la verdad

Cuando Harry recobró el conocimiento gracias a un enervate, se encontró en una mazmorra del colegio. Tenía una argolla puesta en el pie izquierdo y otra en la mano derecha. Lo habían hecho a lo grande.

James se encontraba delante de él, al parecer, había sido él que el que había lanzado el hechizo. Sirius estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con aspecto de ser el rey del mundo. Peter observaba el mapa del merodeador, seguramente asegurándose de que no había moros en la costa. En las manos tenía una varita, con la que jugueteaba. Lupin parecía muy concentrado en algo que Harry no podía ver, de espaldas a él como estaba, que despedía humo azul.

Harry se asustó al pensar en una poción. La luz entraba por el ventanuco de la mazmorra, sin duda, era de día. ¿Había amanecido o era un día distinto?

.-Espero que hayas tenido un buen despertar. Estás aquí para la prueba de la verdad.

.-¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí?- preguntó Harry sin hacerle caso.

.-Parece que no te enteras. ¡La prueba de la verdad!

.-¡Qué mal te expresas, Cornamenta!- rió Sirius desde su posición.- Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que vamos a saber todo lo que queremos saber.

.-No voy a hablar.

.-Ya contábamos con poca participación por tu parte, así pues, tomamos medidas. Aquella poción – señaló a Lupin.- que se está terminando de preparar a tus espaldas es veritaserum, creo que la conoces¿no? Esa poción de la verdad tan fuerte que nos contarás hasta tus problemas con el wáter, sabes ¿cierto? Esperemos que te guste.- se acercó a Remus y se agachó, poniendo las manos sobre sus rodillas.- ¿Cómo va, Lunático?

.-Paciencia, Canuto, paciencia. Queda poco.

.-De acuerdo.- se levantó y ocupó su postura inicial.- ¿Te gustaría... no sé... decir algo antes de que todo lo que sabes quede al descubierto?

"Hay que ver - pensó Harry.- si son crueles. ¿En serio serán ellos? Parece mentira como son. ¡Veritaserum!. ¿Cómo lo harán conseguido?. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. ¿Qué pasará cuando me la den?.¡No puedo decir nada, no puedo! Tal vez pueda decir algo a mi favor."

.-No me lo déis, por favor. Vosotros no lo entendéis, pero estáis cometiendo un grave error.

.-¿Nos lo explicas?- preguntó James, que se había sentado en el suelo, cerca pero lejos de su alcance.

.-No puedo. Mirad, si no me liberáis, gritaré. Y vendrá alguien, tenedlo por seguro.

.-Hemos estado analizando la que creemos que es tu situación. Has estado huyendo¿verdad?. ¿Y por qué? Por que no quieres que nadie sepa que estás aquí¿cierto o no cierto?. No te conviene que alguien más te descubra. ¿Me equivoco?

Harry se quedó callado.

.-Supongo que el que calla, otorga.- rió James cruelmente.

.-¿Cómo podéis ser así?.¡Volved en vosotros!.¡No lo hagáis!- estaba desesperado. Sus esperanzas de convencerlos de algo, cualquier cosa, disminuía.

.-Cuando queremos algo, lo conseguimos.- se explicó Sirius.- Por norma general, no aceptamos un no por respuesta. Y tú nos has dicho no varias veces.

.-¡ Pero es que no lo entendéis!.¡Muchas cosas pueden cambiar!.¡Y no deben cambiar!.¡Ya lo estáis estropeando bastante!

.-Este chico cada vez me interesa más.- comentó Sirius riéndose.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- preguntó Harry, intentando desviar la conversación de él.

.-Pues, veamos... te pillamos por la noche, estás en la tarde que siguió a esa noche.

.-Hubiera sido raro que nos quedáramos aquí haciéndote compañía por la mañana, además, tú no la necesitabas.- añadió James.

.-¿Dónde vas, Remus?- preguntó Sirius, ya que Lupin se levantó súbitamente.

.-Me... me falta un ingrediente, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Puedes echarle un ojo a la poción hasta que vuelva? No tardaré mucho.

.-Encantado. ¿Qué hago?

.-Remuévela cada cinco minutos. Eso bastará. Peter, dame el mapa, para asegurarme de que no me pillan.

.-¿Y qué hago mientras?

.-Humm... ya se te ocurrirá algo.- le quitó el mapa y se fue.

.-¿Crees que realmente se le ha olvidado algo? Parecía que se le había ocurrido otra cosa...

.-No sé, no creo.- sentenció James.- No dudes de él, Canuto.

Se encogió de hombros, se sentó en el suelo y removió la poción con parsimonia y aburrimiento. Peter, entre tanto, se había acercado a Harry y lo observaba con interés.

.-¿Qué miras?- le espetó él. Detestaba ver a ese ser cerca de Sirius, James y Remus, sabiendo todo lo que haría después. Ya estaba corrompido por dentro... podrido hasta el corazón...

.-Estoy intentando ver diferencias entre James y tú.- contestó con simpleza.

.-No soy el pasatiempo de una revista barata¿sabes?

.-Bah, yo me entretengo igual.- miró a James ahora.

.-Colagusano, no me mires tan fijamente que me sonrojo.- bromeó el chico.

.-¿Has visto ya alguna?- intervino Sirius.

.-Humm,no ... ayúdame, Sirius, hagamos el "pasatiempo" juntos.- se burló Peter.

Harry se quedó callado, pero por dentro ardía de rabia. Sentía tu cara caliente, roja... no podía expresar su furia, no quería que los merodeadores vieran que le tenía inquina a Peter, por que resultaría muy sospechoso... y una vez en poder del veritaserum estaría a su alcance la respuesta de cualquier porqué.

.-Buenas, Lupin.- una voz sonaba en el vestíbulo, cerca de la puerta que daba a las mazmorras, semiocultos y con disimulo, estaban Remus y una chica que parecía haberlo estado esperando.

.-Hola, MacBoon.

.-No has sido puntual.

.-No te molestes, si vengo jadeando era por que tenía intención de no llegar a tiempo.

.-Vale, vale, perdona, pero me he puesto así por que quiero deshacerme de esto cuanto antes. No me siento bien con lo que he hecho.

.-Tampoco es tan grave, nosotros lo hemos hecho muchas veces y nunca ha pasado nada. No te sientas culpable, por que no tienes de qué.

.-Bah, sí, supongo que sí. Aquí tienes.- y le entregó una bolsa pequeña de cuero.

.-Muchas gracias.- dijo Lupin con verdadero agradecimiento.- Nosotros no podíamos ir a Hogsmeade y sin ti, no hubiéramos podido hacer nada...

.-Ya ves, sólo ha sido un pequeño favor... cualquier otro podría haberlo hecho.

.-Pero lo hiciste tú. En ti puedo confiar. Gracias.

.-Venga, para ya, eres muy halagador. ¿Para qué lo necesitas? No es un ingrediente muy común... y siendo vosotros...

.-Jejejeje, no temas, no es nada grave.

.-¿Podría verlo?.¿Lo que vais a hacer?

.-La curiosidad mató al gato, MacBoon... -rió Remus.- No sé, nos has ayudado después de todo. Sería complicado, tendría que hablarlo con los otros.

.-Bueno, inténtalo. No pierdes nada por probar.- contestó MacBoon, sin darse cuenta del compromiso en que ponía a Lupin.

.-Estooo... sí. Ya veremos. Adiós y gracias de nuevo.

Pensando en lo malo que es no saber decir no, Remus se despidió de MacBoon (a quien conoceremos mejor más adelante) y volvió a la mazmorra.

* * *

.- Mira esos ojos, Peter... son muy verdes... ¡Eh, no los cierres!- gritaba Sirius cuando entró. 

.-¿Se puede saber que hacéis?.¿Canuto, has mirado la poción?

Sirius alzó las cejas y se tiró al suelo de cabeza. Al segundo siguiente, estaba removiendo el brebaje como si todo el rato hubiera estado haciendo eso y le aburriera muchísimo.

.-Uf... No veas que muermazo es remover tanto...

.-Así me gusta.- dijo Remus.- ¿Qué decíais de ojos verdes?

.-Harry, que los tiene de ese color... pero ahora los ha cerrado.

.-Mal chico, Harry, no debes resistirte. Al fin y al cabo, te va a dar igual.

.-¿Pero porqué no querrá que veamos las diferencias que hay?- preguntó Peter como si Harry no se encontrara allí.

.-Bueno, ya sabemos que es un poco tímido...

.-Alguna razón tendrá que haber, Lunático.- continuó Sirius.

.-Ya, si estoy de acuerdo contigo...

.-¡Eh!.¡Que yo sigo aquí!- irrumpió Harry, molesto por como hablaban de él como si no estuviera. Si eran los Dursleys, ya tenía costumbre, pero que lo hicieran otros le molestaba como a cualquiera.

James se acercó a Harry y se fijó en sus ojos, que Harry había abierto para protestar. Pero en esa ocasión no los cerró. Tenía interés en si sabría a los de quien se parecían sus ojos.

Tras un momento que a Harry le pareció suficiente, los cerró.

.-¡Ey!.¡No los cierres todavía!- se volvió a sus amigos.- ¿Sabéis? Esos ojos me suenan; los he visto antes, estoy seguro. ¡Ay, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua! Eran de la tía ésta...

Sirius se puso junto a James y pidió a Lupin que siguiera con la poción. Harry sintió a alguien mirándolo, pero no sabía quien era. James tenía la mirada en el techo, intentando recordar donde había visto esos ojos y Peter observaba el mapa del merodeador recostado en la pared.

.-¡A mí los merodeadores!.¿Qué es eso?- todos dejaron sus quehaceres y se unieron a Sirius, que señalaba a Harry.

.-¿Dónde?

.-Mirad, entre el pelo... esa marca rara... James no tiene nada así. ¡Desde luego, nadie tiene algo como eso!

Harry apretó los ojos y con su mano libre, se tapó la frente. Se dio la vuelta, aunque empezó a sentir un dolor agudo en su mano derecha, por la postura.

.-¡Jo!.¿Por qué siempre se oculta?- se quejó James.

.-¡A ver, que me dejéis en paz, soy un hombre libre, no tenéis derecho a encarcelarme aquí!

.-Sólo va a ser un momentito, no seas pesado... ¿cuánto debe faltar, Lunático?

.-Yo le echo, como mucho, media hora.

.-¿Ves? No hay por qué quejarse. ¿Tienes algo que objetar?

.-¡Dejadme! TT ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que erais así?.¡Esto es abuso del menor!

.-Lo has dicho como si nos conocieras de antes... ¬¬- opinó Sirius.

.-¿Yo?.¡Qué va!

.-Mira, me da igual, ya hablarás luego.

.-¿Puedo preguntaros algo?- comenzó Lupin.

.-Adelante, Remus.

.-Veréis, no me gritéis... pero era que si luego pueden venir Evans, Leonowens y MacBoon...

.-¿Que qué?

.-¿Has probado la poción antes de tiempo, Lunático, y te ha sentado mal?

.-¿Por qué habríamos de dejarlas venir?

.-¡No soy un animal de muestra!- protestó Harry. ¿Su madre verlo?.¡Le daría un infarto de la impresión! Sobre todo si contaba que era su hijo y el de ese chico que no podía ni ver...

.-¿Les has dicho algo?.¡Porque eso sería alta traición!

.-¡Noo! Ni siquiera las he visto.

.-¿Pues porqué quieres invitarlas?

.-Eh...

.-No hay más que discutir. No vienen y punto. ¡Ja!.¿Qué pintarían esas aquí?- se burló Sirius.

.-¡Eh, que tampoco es eso!.¡De Evans no quiero ni una mala palabra!. ¡No vienen por que no es de su incumbencia lo que hagamos aquí con nuestro amigo Harry Potter!.¡Sólo eso!

.-Eso es lo que yo he dicho, Cornamenta... ¬¬

.-Sólo quería dejarlo claro... ¿y de qué te ríes tú?

Harry no había podido reprimir una risita al oír a James decir aquello de Lily.

.-¿Yo?- repitió por segunda vez.- De nada... Bueno, jeje¿quién es Evans?- añadió con voz de circunstancias.

James se sonrojó levemente y se revolvió el pelo mientras decía:

.-Jejejejeje, Buenooo... ella es mi...

.-Es la dueña y señora del corazón de James Potter.- contestó Sirius con dramatismo y las manos puestas en el pecho.

.-Hombre, ante tal definición, no me hacen falta más explicaciones.- rió Harry.

.-¡Canuto!. ¿Por qué andas contando mi vida por ahí!. ¡Él no dice nada de la suya!

.-¡Eso, Harry!.¿Tienes novia?

.-No era eso lo que yo quería decir... ¬¬

.-Eres un cotilla, Sirius.- dijo Remus.

.-Me parece estupendo, -contestó distraídamente.- pero contesta, Harry.- pidió con énfasis.

.-Bueno, supongo que no me hace mal deciros que... sí tengo.- mintió.

.-¿En serio?.¿Cómo se llama?

.-Se llama... no, eso no os lo puedo decir.

.-¡Oh, vamos!.¡Cornamenta, dile algo!

.-¿Prefieres decirlo por voluntad propia o por voluntad nula?.- amenazó James.

.-Ehh... por voluntad propia, creo. Se llama... eh, Hermione Weasley.- inventó súbitamente, aunque al fin y al cabo, era un nombre.

.-¿Con que Weasley? Conocemos un Weasley¿no?

.-Sí, era el prefecto, pero ahora el prefecto soy yo, así que ya dejó el puesto hace bastantes añitos... - recordó Remus.

.-¿No serán hermanos o algo así? Su nombre era... A... A... ¡Alan!.¿Te suena Alan Weasley?

.-Jejeje, creo que no.

.-Pues entonces no sé.

.-Dime James¿cómo es esa Evans, eh? Yo ya os dicho que tengo novia. Te toca.

.-Para ti soy el señor Cornamenta¿de acuerdo?.- una repentina tos extraña se apoderó del resto (sí sí, sí... tos extraña, ;) jejeje...)- Bien, pues ella es guapa, preciosa... me da largas, pero yo no desisto ni desistiré nunca en mi empeño de...

.-¿Porqué te da largas?

.-En realidad, no lo sé, por que soy bastante irresistible y hay que ver lo borde que es ella... pero algún día la conseguiré... el que la sigue la consigue, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta, etc, etc...

.-Ya, y lo poco agrada y lo mucho cansa, que la tienes más harta... eres un pesado.

.-James, no te enfades, después de todo, nunca es tarde para que descubra cómo eres, que quién sabe...

.-No estoy perdiendo el tiempo¿vale? Cada vez estoy más cerca... algún día cederá. No quiero que olvide que estoy ahí, de ninguna manera. Hasta el fin nadie es dichoso y el camino es largo y ya está.-concluyó James asqueado.

Tras este repertorio, Harry se sintió orgulloso de su padre, de la nobleza de sus sentimientos y el empeño que ponía en Lily. Ese que un día se vería recompensado. Si ella supiera... seguro que era por eso, por que no sabía.

.-Gente.- comenzó Remus tímidamente.

.-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto James, aún algo agresivo.

.-La poción está lista.

.-Bien, pues saca un poco para nuestro amigo.- apremió Peter.

.-Ya, pero acercaos un momento. Se reúne el consejo.- todos se unieron en corrillo.

.-¿Y ahora qué?

.-Sólo recordaros que no metáis la pata, aunque os encante hacerlo en vuestros ratos libres.. Actuad como si fuera veritaserum de verdad, así hará más efecto.- susurró.

Harry veía llegar el momento de su juicio mientras sus jueces cuchicheaban entre sí en corro.

No quería ni pensar en la reacción de James cuando supiera que él era su hijo y, más cuando supiera que la madre sería Lily, aquella chica que le daba más calabazas que un labrador.

Y una vez dijera eso, los demás también querrían saber su futuro. No se atrevía a desvelar la traición de Peter y el destino de Sirius... ya era difícil hasta para él, cómo lo sería para ellos, jóvenes y según creían, con toda la vida por delante...

.-Cuanto más crea que esto es veritaserum, más cosas contará¿no es eso?

.-Así es. Os repito, con esta mezcla únicamente no se dicen las cosas que uno realmente no quiere contar... y estoy seguro que a Harry Potter le gustaría hablar. Pensar que es veritaserum, nos ayudara. En fin¿cómo se lo damos?

.-Le tapamos la nariz y cuando abra la boca¡zas!

.-Un hechizo paralizante.

.-Podríamos intentar convencerlo.

.-Jejejeje... quiero decir, señor Canuto, este es un consejo serio.

.-Pues lo que ha dicho el señor Lunático, qué va a ser.

.-Yo digo que... por la fuerza bruta.- apuntó James golpeando su puño contra la palma de su otra mano.

.-Señor Cornamenta, - comenzó Remus en tono cansino.- este consejo no es partidario de la violencia. Sí de los hechizos retorcidos y avergonzantes, pero no de fuerza bruta, más típica de muggles, como muy bien recoge la norma quinta de este nuestro consejo.

.-Sííííí... - aceptó en el mismo tono que él.

.-De acuerdo, creo que no hace falta votación ni nada... ¡mi idea es la mejor ! Al encantamiento se ha dicho.

Los muchachos se separaron y miraron a Harry, que estaba lívido.

.-Estupendo, Harry Potter. Tu facultad de mentir desaparecerá en breves instantes.

.-Mirad, ya no voy a ponerme a suplicar como si me fuerais a crucificar, sólo os digo que os arrepentiréis. Me tenéis cansado hasta el ombligo.- dijo Harry con dignidad. No iba a estar arrastrándose ante ellos para no lograr nada.

Peter y Sirius tuvieron un asomo de risa, pero James y Remus las cortaron por lo sano: con la mirada asesina que posee todo merodeador ¬¬...

.-Hasta aquí llegaste, Harry. Nos vemos pronto. ¡Desmaius!

.-¿Sabéis? Tanta advertencia por su parte, me esta empezando a escamar... Uff... ¿y si no estuviéramos haciendo lo correcto?- opinó Lupin.

.-Yo debo decir lo mismo... eso de "os arrepentiréis", me ha llegado hondo... me asusta lo que podamos hacer.- continuó Peter.

.-¡Oh, vamos!.¡Hemos llegado muy lejos para rajarnos ahora!

.-Pero aún podemos hacerlo.

.-No, no quiero.- dijo James tajante.- ¿Qué ha sido de vuestra curiosidad?

Remus se mordió el labio y miró a Peter, que parecía estar pensando lo mismo que él. Sí que querían, pero...

.-James, Sirius¿es más vuestra curiosidad que lo que pueda pasar? Podría ser muy grave, no sabemos nada...

James y Sirius también parecieron dudar.

.-Y en caso de dejarlo¿qué haríamos con él?

.-Intentar entablar amistad, a lo mejor no cuenta las cosas por su cuenta. - sugirió Peter.

.-Sí, y yo soy Juan Pablo II.- añadió Sirius.

Peter se encogió de hombros como diciendo que sólo era una idea.

.-Pues la idea no es tan mala, tal vez no diga nada, pero de pasada tal vez sí... -opinó Remus.

.-Na, no hay nada más fiable que esto.- terció James señalando el botecito del supuesto veritaserum.

.-Pero¿y lo que podría pasar?

.-Si pasa algo, lo arreglaremos, tened confianza. ¿Recordáis aquella vez que le gastamos una a Quejicus, pero se la hicimos sin querer a McGonagall y aún así nos las ingeniamos para que nos diera 20 puntos?

.-Sí, jeje, estuvo muy bien.- recordó Sirius mientras Peter también reía.

.-Pero no comparéis, esta vez no sabemos que... ¡ESPERA!- chilló Remus, sin poder evitar que James echara el contenido del bote en la boca de Harry, con cuidado de que no se atragantara.- No sabes lo que has hecho, James.- juzgó con una mano en la cabeza.

.-Exactamente.- confirmó sin asomo de remordimiento.- Pero enseguida lo sabré.

.-¡Enervate!- conjuró Sirius rápidamente.-¡Cornamenta, que lo puedes ahogar!

Harry abrió los ojos súbitamente mientras tosía fuertemente y escupía lo que podía de la poción.

.-Allá vosotros con vuestra conciencia.- les aseguró Harry, aún tosiendo.

.-Bueno, de perdidos al río.

.-Sí, ya no se puede cambiar.- corroboró Lupin.- A lo hecho, pecho.

.-Vamos al ajo.- intentó Peter.

.-Hay asuntos más urgentes.- apuntó James. Entonces entonó a la vez que se restregaba las palmas de las manos, en señal de victoria.- Haaarryyyy...

.-Uff... yo de ti tendría miedo, Potter.- dijo Sirius a Harry, medio riéndose.

.-Pues yo no.-respondió él tajante.

.-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Te voy a dejar elegir, Harry¿a qué quieres responder primero?.¿A por qué te pareces a mí, a por qué nuestro apellido es igual o a de dónde vienes?

.-En realidad, las tres cosas están relacionadas.- contestó en contra de su voluntad. La poción hacía su efecto...

.-¿Ah, sí? Entonces, dime¿cuál es su relación?

.-Las tres desembocan en que yo soy tu hijo.- "¡Ala, qué contundente¡A lo bruto!" Pensó Harry.

A James le tembló el brazo que se llevó al pelo, a revolverlo bien, a causa de la brusquedad de la noticia.

.-¿Qué?..¿Que qué?

.-¿Qué eso de que eres su hijo?

.-¿Qué no me habías contado, Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius, bromeando, pero igual de desconcertado que el resto.

.-¡Que vas a ser tú mi hijo! Eso... eso... no puede ser... –dijo James aún con la mano puesta en su pelo, escéptico.

.-Explícate, Harry.- apuntó Lupin.

Harry, aunque no podía reprimir el decir la verdad y responder a esa pregunta, por que en realidad quería contárselo a todos, le tembló la voz al hablar:

.-Estooo... - carraspeó.- Yo soy tu hijo, James. Vengo del futuro; vine por error, un descuido... no debería haber pasado...

.-No puede ser... - continuó James.

.-Créelo, por que lo soy. Soy Harry James Potter. Por eso tengo tu apellido y me parezco a ti... papá.

.-¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme así!.¡Sólo tengo quince años!

.-No he dicho que ahora mismo seas mi padre... lo serás, pero aún no lo eres. Aún no... bueno... No, teóricamente hablando, claro.

.-¡Teóricamente hablando, dice!

.-James, tranquilo. ¿Por qué no ibas a tener un hijo en el futuro?.¡Lo raro sería que no lo tuvieras!.- lo tranquilizó Sirius, cogiéndolo por los hombros.- Por cierto¿de qué futuro estaríamos hablando?

.-Humm... de unos 22 años.

.-¡Aala!- se impresionó Remus.- Eso nos planta unos... ¡37 años!

.-¡Guau!.¡Qué mayores somos!

.-En realidad, es "seremos", Colagusano. Dime, Harry¿yo tengo algún hijo?

.-¿Y yo?- preguntó Peter.

.-Yo como poco tengo que tener 4 ó 5... –repuso Sirius con orgullo.

.-¿Tienes hermanos?- inquirió James con interés.

.-No, no tengo hermanos, soy hijo único. Los demás eh... tampoco tenéis hijos.

.-¿Que yo no tengo hijos?- se escandalizó Sirius.- ¿No seré impotente, verdad?

.-Ehhh... que yo sepa no. Oo

.-Pues entonces no me explico... –masculló más para sí que para los otros. Después se puso a cavilar a media voz las posibles razones de no tener descendencia.

.-Nosotros tampoco... –se apenó Peter.

.-Bueno, si lo pienso bien, si tuviera hijos, tal vez serían licántropos como yo... –repuso Lupin con pena.

.-Al segundo siguiente, su cara se horrorizó, se tapó la boca con las manos y miró a Harry asustado.

.-No te preocupes, Remus, por supuesto, sé que eres un hombre-lobo. No pasa nada.- le tranquilizó él.

.-Esto, Harry... ¿quién es tu mamá?- preguntó repentinamente Sirius. Su mirada era un tanto lascivilla y miraba a James con gran complicidad.

Harry se puso rojo. Era la hora de otra gran revelación:

.-Mi madre es L...

.-¡Eh!.¡Shhhss!.¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso, Canuto? Sólo puede ser u... ¿u?. ¡Espera!.¿No será... ¿No me estarás diciendo que... ?- preguntó James, que a cada palabra iba haciendo su sonrisa más grande y alegre.

Parecía que se elevaba del suelo, que saltaba, histérico perdido. Y eso antes de comprobar que:

.-Jejejeje, iba a decir que... mi madre, esposa de James y todo lo que eso significa es aquella que se llama Lilianne Evans.

.-¡SIIIII!.¡SIII!.¡LO SABÍA!.¡LA CONSEGUÍ!.¡SERÁ MÍA!.¿LO OIS, CHICOS?.¡ME DIRÁ QUE SÍ!.¡QUE SÍÍÍÍ!.¡Que sí!.¡Que sí!- animó James con un baile de cosecha propia. (Parecido, no obstante, al aserejé)

.-¿En serio, Harry?.¿Evans y James?- cuestionó Remus, incrédulo.

.-Así será.- Harry se sentíacontento por haberlo dicho, pero sabía que acababa de decir algo importante. James ya nunca sería el de antes.

.-Pero... pero ¿cómo?- siguió Peter.

Harry se encogió de hombros; en realidad, ese era también un misterio para él.

James seguía con su típico baile, acompañado ahora de Sirius, que saltaba de un lado para otro de la mazmorra diciendo:

.-¡Ese James!.¡Don James Tenorio!. ¡El conquistador de Hogwarts!.¡El que la logra!.¡El que consigue a Evans y... toma ya!.¡Un hijo así de... así!

.-Vale, Sirius, ya.- terció Lupin, intentando sembrar raciocinio. Pero era difícil, sobre todo con James, que era capaz de poner nervioso hasta al mismísimo señor don Aguante.

Harry por su parte, reía a mandíbula suelta, por que si había algo que no hubiera pensado jamás, era presenciar un espectáculo como aquel.

Súbitamente, James se tiró al suelo y se quedó tumbado boca arriba, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba constante y rápidamente debido al ajetreo. Jadeaba sin parar.

.-James¿ya estás bien?- le preguntó Peter algo preocupado.

.-¡Nunca he estado mejor en toda mi vida!- gritó bien alto.

.-Sí que le dio fuerte.- opinó Lupin. Sirius se sentó al lado de James con las piernas cruzadas.

.-¡Guau!. ¡Qué subidón!- añadió él. Meneó la cabeza vigorosamente para despejarse.

.-Sí, sobre todo el tuyo, Canuto.- rió James.- ¡Oh, Harry!.¡Harry, te quiero!

Se incorporó y fue hasta Harry. Él temió por su vida, pero James se conformó con mirarlo como su fuera su mayor tesoro.

.-¡Claro!.¡Eso explica tus ojos y tu aspecto!.¡Eres mi viva imagen, hijo mío!- exclamó con orgullo.

Harry escondió su cara entre sus manos en señal de resignación. Oyó a Remus decirle:

.-Tú tranquilo, Harry, en seguida se le pasará. A veces le ocurre y no tiene mayores consecuencias...

James se volvió para mirarlo.

.-¡Se veía venir que lo conseguiría!.¡Nadie se resiste a James Potter, nadie!.¡Soy irresistiblemente yo!.¡Y mis esfuerzos se verán recompensados!.¡Jajajaja!.¡Y si quiero a Lily Evans, la conquisto!.¡Le clavo la bandera de "mío" en el corazón!

Los merodeadores rieron divertidos por las ocurrencias de su amigo, pero a Harry no le gustó que James hablara todo el rato de "conseguir" a Lily. Parecía que, para él, ganarse a Lily se asemejaba a ganar un premio o encontrar algo que en principio era tuyo.

.-Choca esos cinco, Cornamenta.- le dijo Sirius. Él lo hizo y volvió a tumbarse en el suelo.

James, cogerás frío si estás todo el rato en el suelo, que está bastante húmedo.- aconsejó Remus.

.-¿No lo entiendes, Lunático? El suelo no me sostiene... estoy soñando, necesito estar tumbado cuan largo soy.- explicó estirándose.- ¡Ahhh...¡Qué bien me siento, Harry! Gracias por venir del futuro a decírmelo.

.-Fue un error llegar hasta aquí. Yo tengo que volver a mi época.

.-Sí... supongo que en estos instantes, Evans y yo estaremos preocupados por ti... ¡Ah, Dios mío!.¡Un hijo de Evans y mío!- gritó lleno de felicidad.- Aunque, ahora que lo pienso... estarás en Hogwarts¿no?.¿Qué curso haces?

.-.Sexto.

.-Ah... Espero que te fueran bien los TIMOS, jovencito, y que nos dieras una alegría a tu madre y a mí.

.-Jejejeje, muy gracioso, papaíto. Sí, mis notas fueron bastantes buenas, no tienes por qué castigarme...

.-¿A que mola tener un padre como yo?- preguntó James con suficiencia.

.-Oh, sí, mola muchísimo... – contestó Sirius algo burlón.

.-¡Hombre!.¡A saber que clase de padre serías tú!- replicó él.

.-Aunque tenga mis años¡yo también seré padre! Y ahora que lo sé, me daré prisa. Algo como yo no puede pasar por la vida y privarla de mi... encanto, todo eso que me hace tan excepcional y único, no señor. ¡Yo tengo que dejar pequeños Sirius por el mundo!

.-Si te consuela, Sirius, tú siempre fuiste como mi segundo padre... eres mi padrino¿sabes?- animó Harry.

.-¿En serio?.¡Qué guay! Haremos muchas cosas juntos¿no?

.-Ahh...

.-¿Ves, Cornamenta? Sería un buen padre; ya lo soy con tu hijo... - lo interrumpió el propio Sirius.

.-Quién sabe... si yo conseguí casarme con Evans, quién sabe si tú habrás sentado la cabeza. Oye, Harry ¿qué cosas se cuecen por el mundo mágico de tu era?

.-Uff... Muchas, James.

.-¡No, espera¡Yo quiero que Harry me diga algo de mi futuro! Sirius es el padrino de Harry, James se casará con Evans... –enumeró Remus.- ¿Tengo novia o algo?.¿En que trabajo?

.-Qué caprichoso eres, Remus... - comentó Peter.

.-Ninguno de vosotros tiene pareja, salvo James.- sentenció Harry. Se entristecieron.- Es la poción, es vuestra culpa... Remus me dio clase de Defensa cuando estaba en tercero.

.-¿De verdad?.¡Qué bien!.¿Sólo en tercero?

.-Dimitiste. Tuviste un problema en una de tus transformaciones de luna llena... y no querías que se repitiera.

Lupin bajó la cabeza. Siempre su maldita licantropía...

.-¿Dumbledore sigue siendo el director?

.-Claro.

.-Joer, Peter, menuda pregunta del futuro...

.-¿En qué trabajo yo?

Harry permaneció en silencio, pero no se dio cuenta de que había podido con la poción... Él sólo pensaba en que no podía contarles que Peter tenía el puesto de mortífago leal al lado de Voldemort.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, pero ninguno dijo nada sobre que Harry no respondía a la pregunta por que realmente no quería hacerlo. Era parte de la poción y lo sabían, pero no comprendían qué tendría de peligroso el trabajo de Peter, que no lo quería contar.

.-Estooo... estaba yo pensando... ¿Qué puesto de trabajo desempeño yo?- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, para romper el silencio.

Pero Harry tampoco le contestó y se dio cuenta de que lo miraba con ¿lástima? Sirius nunca había podido trabajar en serio, por que muy joven lo acusarían de asesinar a James y a Lily. Aún sí, no sabía qué había hecho antes de la acusación. A los chicos no les dio buena espina. Sirius borró su sonrisa apenado.

Nadie sabía que decir. Pero James tenía algo en mente. Se levantó del suelo, se limpió un poco la túnica y Peter le preguntó:

.-James¿dónde vas?

.-Se me ha ocurrido una idea. Vamos a buscar a Evans, traigámosla aquí.

.-No será para que me vea¿verdad?- inquirió Harry horrorizado.

.-¡Premio! Ya sé que la has visto, pero verás como se pone cuando sepa que tú...

.-¡Noo!.¿No lo ves?.¡Creí que lo habíais comprendido! El futuro está cambiando desde que me visteis en el mapa del merodeador¡no lo estropeéis más!- exigió Harry.

.-¿Oís algo? Jejeje. ¿Ya qué más da? Seguro que me dice que sí hoy mismo...

.-¡No empezaréis a salir hasta dentro de dos años!.¡No hagas el loco!- replicó Harry. Su voz del principio, suplicante, había cambiado a autoritaria.

.-¿Te dije yo eso?.¡Por que va a cambiar dentro de nada!

.-¡No! Me lo dijo Remus una vez. Déjala a ella tranquila.

.-Sólo si me respondes a una cosa¿Por qué hablaste con ella?

.-Me la encontré y me confundió contigo. Tuve que fingir como pude que era tú.

.-¿Y con aquellas otras?

.-¿Las de Ravenclaw? Otro tanto de lo mismo... por cierto, estaban muy raras...

.-Esas siempre están raras... las muy... - repuso Sirius con furia.

.-¿Qué dijeron de una herida? Según ellas, tuve que ir a la enfermería...

.-Ehh.. bueno, sí, fui yo, que me había hecho daño...

.-No, no es eso, antes tenías algo que ocultaste. Dinos ahora qué es.

.-Es una cicatriz.

.-A ver.- Sirius se acercó. Harry no podía controlar lo que decía, pero sí sus movimientos. Volvió a ocultársela.- ¡Antes te la he visto!.¡Tiene una forma extraña!

.-¿Cómo te la hiciste?

.-Me la hicieron.

.-¿Quiénes?

.-Voldemort.- respondió sin pensar siquiera.- Hace muchos años.

Todos se estremecieron. James se quedó muy pálido. Sirius preguntó:

.-¿Qué te la hizo... Quién-tú-sabes?.¿Sigue en tu época?

.-Sí. Desapareció cuando yo tenía un año, pero hace dos volvió.

Sirius se santiguó, asustado.

.-¿Por qué te hizo esa cicatriz, Harry?

Y Harry volvió a callar. Esta vez sí fue consciente de que podía no responderla, pero eso no mejoró su estado de ánimo. Entonces, había cosas que sí podía callarse...

.-Voy a por Evans, Harry. Enseguida volveré.

.-¡No vayas!- pidió Harry.

.-Yo voy contigo, Cornamenta.- se ofreció Lupin.

Sirius y Peter se quedaron solos con Harry.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

¡BIEN¡UN NUEVO FINAL HA LLEGADO!

Espero que a nadie le haya parecido que está mal que Harry dijera lo de Voldemort. Me pareció importante contarlo, aunque en el resto de la historia no tiene mayor importancia, pero puede que se comente en el capitulo venidero.

Este es el capitulo más largo del fic que llevamos¡TOMA YA!

¡LILY VERÁ A HARRY¡QUIÉN PODRÁ PERMITIRSE NO SABER QUE OCURRIRÁ!

Sed felices y disfrutad de la vida, que como a los merodeadores¡se les pasa volando!

LIBRO DE VISITAS---------------- REVIEWS

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** Me tocó ser mala con ese capitulo... Jejeje, espero no haber sido tan mala con este... Si hay algo que realmente me gusta del fic es inventarme discusiones de Lily y James... pierdo la cabeza por ellas... son mi debilidad...

Mira que pense lo de la cagada encima de Peter... pero, no se... que me dio lastima al final.. al fin y al cabo, en los fics siempre hay venganza contra Peter por algo que TODAVÍA no ha hecho... y es tan asquerosa rata traidora, que me pareció que ya tiene bastante con eso...

Lo de los Dumbledore, fue una idea que me vino, como dice mi madre, por obra del Espíritu Santo, que no sabes de donde viene, pero es genial... pues eso :)

¿En serio crees que Remus se enamoro? Uih, no sé yo... ni miento ni desmiento, jejeje. BSS!

**Kgs**¡Me alegra infinitamente que cada vez te guste más! Me animas siempre mucho, gracias. Lo de los Dumbledore, fue una idea que me vino, como dice mi madre, por obra del Espíritu Santo, que no sabes de donde viene, pero es genial... pues eso ;) Te agradezco tambien que leyeras el de la Orden del Fénix, al review te contestare, si no te importa, cuando suba otro capitulo allí. Un Besote!

**Jean**¿Eres Jean-Kate? Lo siento, pero no sé si eres ella u otra persona. Si no lo eres ¡Gracias por leer mi fic!. Y si sí lo eres, pues espero que disfrutaras con este cap. y ya sabes el destino de Harry, aunque no todo. Eso del que viene. ;) Bueno, ambas cosas sirven tanto para si eres Jean a secas o Jean-Kate. ;) BSS

**Remus-Lupin-Black-darkg:** HOLAA! Espero que leas y disfrutes este cap. BSS

**Ginny84**¡Hola! Llevo la maldad inyectada en la sangre, Jejejeje... espero que no creas que soy malvada tras dejarlo aquí, por que aunque sea mala, soy buena persona ! ... Muchos BSS


	6. Las chicas de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **Creo que con poner Disclaimer ya sabéis de que va lo que voy a poner aquí... si yo fuera JK esto estaría escrito en ingles! Y está en español¡Que se entere la gente!

¡HELLO, MY FRIENDS!

Nos volvemos a ver. He sido mala, lo sé. Pero hay cosas que no puedo evitar... y querer poneros otro capítulo va dentro de esas cosas... :D

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

6. Las chicas de Hogwarts 

-No puede ser cierto lo que acabamos de oír. ¡Me niego a admitirlo!

-Es difícil de creer. ¿Cómo le haría eso Quién-tú-sabes? Porque no creo que fuera para hacerle un adorno. Eso tiene que haber sido una maldición. Pero me extraña esa forma... y más aun, claro, que una maldición hecha por Quién-tú-sabes deje supervivientes. Es raro.- concluyó Lupin.

James y él andaban por un pasillo de las mazmorras, divagando antes de ir en busca de Lily. Les había chocado tanto lo que les había dicho Harry, sobretodo sabiendo que había dicho la verdad, que sus ganas de encontrar a Lily habían desaparecido mientras asimilaban lo que habían oído.

-¿Es raro?.¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir?. ¡Mi hijo tiene una maldición hecha por Quién-tú-sabes en la cabeza!.¡No es raro!.¡Es horrible!

-James, ya sé que es horrible. Digo que es raro Harry.

James murmuró algo para sí muy enfadado.

-Tranquilízate, Cornamenta. Me refiero a que es extraño que Harry haya venido a este año y que esté aquí con nosotros, con su padre. También esa cicatriz y el futuro que ha dicho que nos depara. Parece todo tan irreal...

-¿No estarás diciendo que miente?.¿O qué quieres decir?

-No, mentir no miente, por que la poción la he hecho yo y es por tanto, infalible. Estoy intentando decir que Harry viene de un mundo extraño.

-¿Y para qué naricesestás intentando decir eso? Por que no viene a cuento...

-Cornamenta, a veces me desesperas. Harry parece ser alguien más que tu hijo. Es un mago poderoso; uno cualquiera no puede viajar en el tiempo así como así...

-Dijo que vino por error.

-Pero vino. Algo tendría que hacer él, uno no se levanta una mañana y dice: "¡Uih, si he retrocedido 22 años en el tiempo!.¡Voy a buscar a mi papá y a sus amiguitos!"- dijo Remus con voz infantil.

-Vale, ya lo cojo. ¿Qué más?

-Me alegro.- felicitó dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.- Luego está la marca de su frente. Dice que se la hizo Quién-tú-sabes¿cómo es que puede estar atado a una cadena en las mazmorras?

-¿Por qué le atamos nosotros?- preguntó James con evidencia. Añadió al ver la cara de su amigo.- Sé lo que querías decir, Remus. Y te comprendo, pero parece que no nos quiere contar el por qué.

-Está confirmado que no va a decirnos nada, pero cuando volvamos tenemos que ser más astutos en nuestras preguntas. Tal vez así logremos averiguar algo.

-Más de acuerdo contigo no podría estar.- aseguró James con una sonrisa. Ya se le había pasado el susto y estaba más alegre por la perspectiva de hablar con Evans sobre un futuro prometedor juntos.- Tienes el mapa¿no?

-Sí.- lo sacó de la túnica.- Toma.

James pronunció las palabras adecuadas y empezó a buscar a Lily por el mapa. Había empezado a tararear: "Sí, sí, sí, Evans para mí... sí, sí, sí, Evans para mí..."

-Hum... James¿qué piensas decirle a Evans exactamente para que no le dé... por ejemplo... un ataque al corazón?

-Todavía no lo he pensado, tal vez si improviso me quedará más bonito que si me lo preparo. Me sale derechito del corazón... más bonito¿no?

-No sé, pero por si acaso, deberías desechar algunas formas de decirlo. Sólo por precaución.- sugirió Remus con cautela.

-Como quieras.- levantó la vista del mapa.- Tú serás Evans. Estoo... - carraspeó.- ¡Evans, tengo una sorpresita para ti que... hum, viene de muy lejos y que te va a gustar mucho!

-¿Y si no quiero que pasa?- retó Lupin poniendo voz aguda y un poco pija.

-¡Que te secuestraré!.¡Te llevaré a un palacio donde tú seas mi reina y no entre ningún malo para llevarte!- exclamó James haciéndose el galán.

-¡Ay, qué pillín!- sonrió Remus-Lily, sonrojándose de broma.- Tú si que eres malo. ¡A mis brazos, Potter!.¡Te quiero!- se le echó al cuello y James, del susto de que Lily-Remus se le viniera encima, se cayó, con la consiguiente caída de Remus-Lily también.

-Estupendo, por que quiero que sepas que yo tambien te quiero.- aseguró desde el suelo.

Remus-Lily abrió la boca como con sorpresa.

-¡Eso es "súper-híper-mega fantástico"!.¡Sabía que tus sentimientos eran los míos!.¡Potter, daría mi vida por ti!- y le lanzó besitos.

-Ya lo sabía, preciosa. ¿Sabes que en un futuro nos casaremos y tendremos un hijo muy guapo?

-¿Sólo uno?.¡Si yo me muero por tener más contigo!- chilló apenado/ apenada.

-Qué dura es la vida¿eh?- sonrió James.

Remus se echó a reír mientras se levantaba y James tras él.

-No, James¿ves como no sabes decir las cosas?.¡Así no se lo puedes decir!- reprendió Lupin riendo todavía.

-Pero¿a qué te he conquistado?- siguió él guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Mucho!.¡Me has requete-enamorado!- contestó pestañeando a una velocidad de vértigo.

-¡Uih, mira!.¡Nosotras que andábamos buscando un par de marujas y nos encontramos con Romeo y Romea en plena declaración de amor!.¡Pero, seguid, que no queremos interrumpir nada!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué vas a decir cuando veas a tu madre, Harry?-preguntaba Sirius.

-¿Qué es eso lo que quieres oír¿Quemoriré del susto?

-¡No! Eso no es decir, es hacer... ¿Qué le vas a decir?- inquirió de nuevo, muy interesado.

-Ay, Sirius, yo que sé. Eso no es algo que se pueda predecir.

-¿Y por qué no?

-A ver, hasta con el veritaserum no te he respondido. Si con la poción no me sale, imagínate yo solito, sin ayuda.

-También es verdad... –recapacitó Sirius.- Bueno, pero invéntatelo. Así nos distraes a Peter y a mí.

-No estoy aquí para entreteneros, haber ido con Remus y James.

-¡Y dejarte a ti solo! Has demostrado ser un peligro, Harry, no se te puede dejar sin compañía.

-¿Y cuándo he demostrado yo eso?

Sirius permaneció en silencio, mirando a diferentes lugares, distraído, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Hace un rato... si ya no te acuerdas... es culpa tuya.

-Sois increíbles... sobre todo tú, Sirius.

-¿Ah, sí?.¿Cómo soy en el futuro?

-No te lo voy a decir ¬¬ Sólo que ya no eres así.

-¿En serio?- Sirius parecía muy pensativo y confuso.- Y¿qué otras formas hay de ser? Bah, da lo mismo. Bueno, Harry, ya nos has contado bastantes cosas del futuro. Pero ahora, dime¿qué te parece el pasado? Aquel en que teníamos quince años... –interrumpió Sirius.

-Que no estáis bien de la cabeza. Y hay que ver mis padres...

-Sí... quién iba a decirlo. Tengo unas ganas de veros reunidos... tendría que ir a por mi cámara de fotos...

-Déjalo, Sirius, no es buena idea.- aconsejó Peter.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues por que... Holly Blair y Evelyn Hill te la han... quitado.

-¿Que qué han hecho esas brujas?.¿Cuándo?.¿Cómo?

-Entraron en la sala común durante el último partido de quidditch, cuando allí no había nadie.

-Pero... ¿cómo sabes eso?.¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Además, si utilicé la cámara el otro día...

-Se lo oí decir hace un par de días... y no me acordé de decírtelo. En cuanto a la cámara, yo que tú preferiría no saber que habrás fotografiado...

-¡Colagusano, eres tonto!- exclamó Sirius por toda respuesta.-¿Cómo han entrado en Gryffindor?

Peter se encogió de hombros.

-¿Quiénes son Blair y Hill?- se interesó Harry. Se había animado por la reprimenda a Peter.

-Las indeseables con las que hablaste el otro día. Siempre nos hacen la vida imposible.

-¿Como vosotros al resto de los mortales?

-Sí... ¡no!- rectificó.- Nos pasamos la vida soportándolas. Ni aun nuestras peores gamberradas las hacen desistir...

-Así es como debe sentirse mi madre...

-No, es muy distinto. A Evans no la dejamos en paz por que a James le gusta y, claro, hicimos la promesa de agobiar hasta que cediera por cansancio. Aparte, con ella sólo intercambiamos palabras románticas que no surten el más mínimo efecto sobre tu madre.- dijo de forma rápida.- En cambio, esas... mejor no digo lo que pienso de ellas... nos siguen por que sí, nos lanzan maldiciones, nos hacen quedar mal... es una pesadilla. Aunque nosotros aguantamos muy bien, pese a que es difícil, acaba siendo pesado tener a unas individuas semejantes persiguiéndote por todas partes.

-A lo mejor les gustáis.

-¡Hablando de locos!.¡Una persona que te quiere no te hace eso!.¡Lo suyo es acoso moral!.¡No nos dejan desarrollarnos como personas!

-Si será por eso que sois unos inmaduros...

-¡Eh!.¡Esa frase es de Evans!. ¡Sí que es buena la herencia genética!- se asombró Peter.

------------------------------------------------

-Si estáis buscando un par de marujas, haberos mirado al espejo, si es que él os aguanta, claro.- contraatacó James, tocando su varita dentro de su túnica con la punta de los dedos.

-No buscamos un par de marujas tan hermosas como nosotras, gracias. Más bien las queríamos del estilo de Evans y sus amigas¿sabéis por dónde andan?

-Aunque lo supiéramos, no os lo diríamos.- contestó Lupin.

-¡Te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho, Hill!- amenazó James.

-Siempre tengo que arrepentirme, pero nunca lo hago.

-Ah¿acaso quieres probar? No sería la primera vez que te hechizo...

-Y no sería la primera vez que te meto una paliza. Más castigo, suele ser el resultado de tus... enfrentamientos conmigo.- replicó Hill, muy segura de sí misma.

-No vamos a aguantar más palabras.- intervino Remus.

-Ya... tienes tan poca conversación... –añadió la otra muchacha, Blair, mirando a Remus de arriba abajo. Se volvió a James.- Nadie se cree que te enfrentes a una de las mejores duelistas por Evans... en realidad, por que nadie cree que valga la pena...

-¿Quieres recibir tú tambien? Te veo con ganas...

-Perdonad si dejamos aquí el encuentro, pero ya os dijimos que estamos buscando un par de marujas. Ya sabes... en otra ocasión resolvemos este desafortunado malentendido. ¡Chao!- concluyó Hill, les guiñó un ojo malévolamente.

-¡Cobardes!- espetó James.

-Nosotras no somos de Gryffindor ¿lo sabes? No tenemos la valía tan metida en la sangre como vosotros.- se burló Blair.

Mientras se iban por el pasillo, James sacó su varita e iba a lanzarles un hechizo, cuando Remus lo detuvo:

-No las ataques cuando no miran, no es honesto. Algún día se las daremos todas juntas. Ahora busquemos a Evans, James.

-No iba a atacarlas, no soy como ellas. Sólo iba a darles un pequeño aviso sobre lo que puede caerles encima como se cuiden de lo que dicen.

-Ya lo veremos en un momento más adecuado. Hasta yo creo que se merecen un escarmiento.

Si a Lily la molestaba James, a James lo molestaban de verdad aquellas chicas.

Evelyn Hill era una gran duelista, se decía que había ganado mucho campeonatos y los rumores más increíbles, que el Ministerio la teníaentre sus filascuando estaban de vacaciones. Era una muchacha bonita, de pelo moreno y sedoso y ojos chispeantes y pícaros. Alta y bien proporcionada. Astuta y calculadora como ella sola.

Su compinche, Holly Blair, no se podía quedar atrás. No era tan buena en duelos como Hill, pero destacaba su habilidad para el quidditch, era capitana de su casa y jugaba de cazadora. Ella tenía el cabello rubio con tonos más oscuros, un color envidiable. Sus entrenamientos la habían formado larguirucha pero esbelta.

Iban a Ravenclaw las dos, al mismo curso que los chicos, no se sabía muy bien de donde venía esa inquina especial que tenían con los merodeadores, pero siempre que podían les decían algo para herirlos. No tenían nada contra Lily, pero hablaban mal de ella delante de James para que se molestara.

-Bueno, volviendo a lo realmente importante, veamos donde está Evans.- James recogió el mapa del suelo, donde había caído con James y Remus. Volvió a activarlo.- Evans, Evans... ¡Oh, aquí, en el Gran Comedor!. ¡Lilianne Evans!

-¿Está sola?

-¿Evans?.¡Qué dices! No, desde luego... está con Emily Ross, Roxanne MacBoon y Dianne Leonowens. Vamos... casi sola.

-¿Alguien de autoridad?

-Doña Premio Anual Joanne Leonowens hermana mayor... mejor no armar mucho escándalo...

-Eso siempre lo intentamos, Cornamenta... - señaló Remus.

-Bueno, tú ya me entiendes...

-¿Tienes un plan de persuasión?

-Creo que podemos lograrlo.- se limitó a responder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las amigas de Lily eran muy especiales, tenían algo que las hacía diferentes a los demás, pero era difícil percibirlo. Cada ser es único, pero siempre existen algunos que se diferencian más del resto.

Emily Ross era una chica de alta estatura y grande, con los ojosalmendra tostada, comosolía decir ella misma,y grandes, con su cabello, oscuro, largo y especialmente revuelto pero no enredado.

Roxanne MacBoon era la más baja de las chicas, tenía el pelo másnegro que rozaba lo inimaginable y muy liso, que le daba un toque extraño, que ya de por sí tenía, porque en algunos aspectos era excéntrica. Sus ojos rozaban el color gris, pero oscuro. No siempre iba con Lily y las suyas, aunque eran muy amigas.

Dianne Leonowens era de mediana medida, como Lily. Su cabello erarizado y castaño, sus ojos eran vivaces, soñadores y de un tono verde opuesto al de Lily, ya que los suyos conseguían pasar desapercibidos.

-Vamos, Evans, no te estoy pidiendo que salgas conmigo (por una vez), sólo que me acompañes para que veas algo.

-Es que si tiene algo que ver contigo, no quiero saber nada.

-¡Pero es que también tiene que ver contigo!

-¿Conmigo?

-Contigo. Es un asunto importante.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Si te lo dijera, no vendrías conmigo.- apuntó James con una sonrisa.

-Tampoco voy a ir. Contigo, Potter, no voy ni de compras, que es una de las cosas que más detesto.

-Qué pena, por que yo tengo mucho dinero.

-Como si a mí me importara en cuantos galeones te revuelcas.

-Potter, Lily no quiere hablar ni ir a ningún sitio contigo. Harías bien en marcharte.

-A ti nadie te ha pedido que te metas, Leonowens.

-Y a ti nadie te ha pedido que nos molestes.

-¡Como si yo necesitara permiso para estar aquí hablando tranquilamente con vosotras!

-El problema es que si estás tú, la tranquilidad se tira por la ventana.

-Venga, si hasta está Remus Lupin. Él es responsable y sabe lo que hace.- intentó.

Remus abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo con incredulidad. ¿Qué estaba diciendo?.¿Qué intentaba lograr con eso?

-Sí, es cierto que va Lupin, ya puedo verlo. También que él es más responsable que vosotros no es ningún secreto. En cuanto a que sabe lo que hace, lo dudo, si lo supiera, no iría con vosotros.

-Perdona, Evans, pero que sepas, porque parece que no lo sabes,que ellos son mis mejores amigos. Vale que se la tengas jurada a James, pero no juzgues nuestra amistad.-aclaró Remus con un deje herido.

James lo miró, mezcla de orgullo, agradecimiento y fraternidad.

-Disculpa, Lupin –se excusó Lily, tampoco había querido insultar algo que ella consideraba tan importante eso.- Algo tengo que decir para ver si os vais.

-Vamos, Evans¿por qué me lo pones siempre tan difícil?

-¿Acaso tú se lo pones fácil a alguien?.¡No te soporto a mi lado!

-Pero si estoy enfrente de ti... – dijo James con otra sonrisa.

-¡No te soporto en un radio de 200 metros en torno a mí?.¿Algo que objetar? ¬¬

-Sí. Ven conmigo.

-Lily, este tío es un plasta. Tal vez sería mejor que nos fuéramos a otro sitio... –sugirió Roxi.

-Ya sé que es un plasta. Pero no nos vamos a mover de aquí. El único que se irá será Potter, si no quiere salir a golpes, y su amigo Lupin. Por que no pienso irme con él a ninguna parte, a saber lo que tiene planeado hacer...

-¡No muerdo!

-Lo que puedes llegar a hacerme puede ser peor... –aseguró Lily con cierto temor.

-Evans, antes de hacerte algo que te pudiera dañar, me mataría de la forma más dolorosa de este mundo.- replicó él, hablando con el corazón.

Dianne Leonowens hizo un movimiento brusco y se quedó mirando a James. Las demás miraron, en cambio, a otro lado y a Lily le tembló un poco la mano.

-Déjate de zalamerías. No te voy a estar aguantando todo el día.

-Evans, en serio...

-Calla. Mira, quiero que me digas de qué va el asunto que te traes, si me interesa...

-¡Lily!- acalló Emily Ross.- ¡No deberías...!

-¡No voy a estar soportando a este ser dándome la paliza todo el día!- gritó ella.

Había gritado demasiado fuerte. Una muchacha mayor se acercó a ellos. Era alta, con el pelo rubio y una insignia de Premio Anual prendida en la ropa.

-¿Tenéis algún problema?- preguntó amablemente.

-Nada, nada, es que Evans no sabe controlar el volumen.- explicó Remus tratando de parecer simpático.

La chica miró a las otras como pidiendo que corroboraran o desmintieran el testimonio de él.

-No te preocupes, Jo, "de momento" todo está bien. Aunque aún no sé cómo acabará.- añadió Dianne, aburrida.

-A vosotros –advirtió a los muchachos.- os tengo fichados y no os paso ni una. Vosotros sabéis lo que hacéis y más vale que yo no lo sepa. ¿Estamos?

-Ehmm... claro, en eso pensamos siempre.

-Eso espero. ¡Nos vemos!- se despidió alegremente de las chicas y volvió a su sitio de antes.

-Tu hermana tiene carácter, Leonowens.- opinó James con pinta de estar algo acongojado.

-¿Por qué crees que la eligieron Premio Anual?- preguntó ella sonriendo, pero cambió su expresión al recordar en que bando estaba aquel chico.

-Bueno¿de qué va eso que quieres hacer con Lily?

-¡Uih, qué mal ha sonado eso!- rió Roxanne.

-Roxi, mujer, contrólate.- pidió Emily con una mano en la cabeza.- ¿Y bien?

James se puso lo más serio que pudo y contestó:

-Vale, es una... un... una...

-Es algo que tenemos que queríamos compartir con Evans por que sabemos que le gustaría mucho verlo.- concluyó Remus.

Lily puso una expresión de que eso le decía poco.

-Es algo que concierne a Evans y que es muy importante.

-¿Tiene que ver conmigo?

-No sabes hasta qué punto.- explicó con énfasis.

-¿Y pasa algo si no me entero de lo qué es?

James y Remus se miraron. Aquel contestó:

-Cambiarían bastantes cosas. Creo que hasta tu vida depende de ello.

-No exageres, James, que tanto no es. Pero sí que tu vida cambiaría mucho, Evans.- añadió al ver la mueca sicópata que le había dirigido su amigo.

Lily meditó. Realmente no podía fiarse de ellos, pero nunca le habían dicho nada semejante. O era un nuevo y retorcido plan de acosamiento o en verdad era algo importante.

Con determinación dijo:

-Está bien. Vosotros ganáis. Pero ellas vienen conmigo.- señaló a sus amigas.

-Lily, no sé si estás cuerda o no, pero esa no es una buena decisión.- objetó Dianne.

-Ahora te explico.- se volvió a los chicos.- Quiero una garantía.

-¿Una qué?

-No soy tonta, Potter, quiero una garantía.

-¿De qué estaríamos hablando?

-De vuestras varitas mágicas.

-Evans, recuerda que estamos en posesión de nuestras facultades mentales. No te vamos a dar nuestras varitas.- negó James, sonriendo como si la idea de Lily fuera lo más estúpido del mundo.

-Primero, dudo que alguna vez en vuestra vida halláis tenido siquiera facultades mentales. Segundo, no pienso ir a ninguna parte sin el convencimiento de seguridad que vosotros me quitáis si vais armados.

-Hombre, así dicho... –dijo James, algo impresionado.

-Qué bien te ha quedado eso, Lily.- felicitó Emily.

-¡Pelota!- espetó él.

-¡Tú cállate, Potter, y dame tu varita, si es que quieres que vaya contigo hasta elconfín derechodel mundo!- chilló Lily, enfadada.

-Sí, señora.- contestó James rápidamente. Hurgó en su túnica y le entregó a Lily su varita.

-Venga, Lunático. Dale la tuya.

Lupin lo hizo.

-Vale, ahora podemos irnos. Vamos, chicas. ¡Ah! Esperad, id allí, ahora vamos nosotras.- señaló a los chicos.

Se volvió a sus amigas y les contó:

-Dianne, escucha, ahora estamos más seguras¿vale? No hay ningún problema para que tengamos algo que temer. ¿De acuerdo?- preguntó a las otras.

-Astuta, Lily. Ahora sí que no pasará nada.- opinó Roxanne.

-¡Ah! Pero Lily, asegúrate de Black y Pettigrew, que ellos todavía tienen sus varitas.-recordó Emily.

-Sí, descuida, ahora se lo digo.

Se fueron donde estaban los chicos. Dianne fue donde su hermana y le pidió que les cuidara las cosas. Ella aceptó.

-Y escúchame, Potter, cuando lleguemos a donde sea que nos quieras llevar, me darás las varitas de Black y Pettigrew.

-¿También?

-Claro.- respondió ella, como si fuera evidente.

-¡Qué mujer!- susurró a Lupin.

-La que te ha tocado en suerte conocer.

-¡Cotilla!

-Gracias.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Cornamenta¿crees en serio que es buena idea que Evans sepa lo de Harry?- murmuró Lupin, camino de la mazmorra donde Harry Potter esperaba. Lily y sus amigas iban detrás, murmurando también entre ellas.

-¿Por qué iba a ser mala idea?

-Pues porque va a ser un golpe muy fuerte, acuérdate de ti, pero en vez de alegrarte, te quieres morir. ¿Cómo te sentaría eso?

-¿Y por qué crees que ella querrá morirse?¬¬

-No sé si tanto como eso, pero dudo que se lleve la alegría de su vida...

-Si ella será mi mujer, debe saberlo cuanto antes¿no te parece?

-¿Por qué no esperar que las cosas sigan su curso?- preguntó Remus con la preocupación pintada en la cara.

-Venga, Lunático¿qué te pasa? Creía que estabas conmigo.

-Y lo estoy, pero no puedo evitar pensar en el futuro de Harry, ése que no para de cambiar.

-Ya lo sé, pero piénsalo, a lo mejor no ha cambiado nada. Quiero decir, a lo mejor que Harry naciera ocurrió porque él vino aquí para unirnos a Evans y a mí.

-¿Quieres decir que tal vez esto tenga que pasar para que el tiempo de Harry sea como es y en realidad sólo estamos poniendo las cosas como deben estar?

-No me he enterado bien de lo que has dicho, pero sí.

-El tiempo es tan complejo... ¿sabes? Podrías tener razón.

-Claro que la tengo, Lunático. ¿Desde cuándo James Potter no tiene razón?

-Desde que naciste, Potter. ¿Adónde demonios nos llevas por aquí!- contestó Lily.

-Tres puntos que nunca debes olvidar, Evans: uno, las preguntas de los mayores no se contestan o se contestan afirmativamente, como era este caso; dos, está mal, mal, mal meterse en conversaciones donde no tienes voz; y último, pero no por ello menos importante¡ya llegamos!.¡Deja de preguntar lo mismo de una vez!

-Como si a mí "tus puntos" me dijeran algo.

-¿Es que hablas extraterrestre y no me entiendes? Ya decía yo que eras de otro planeta...

-Para tu información,yo vendríade un planeta donde los bichos como tú son exterminados, así que me perdonarás que no esté acostumbrada a seres tales como James Potter.- siguió ella.

-Bueno, pero sigues siendo extraterrestre.- contestó él como si tal cosa.

Ahí Lily se calló, pero lo miró con furia mientras él seguía caminando delante de ella, tranquilamente, como si nada se hubieran dicho jamás. Siempre, siempre que se hablaban para lo que fuera, después era como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, James hacía que pareciera que era la primera vez que se comunicaban siquiera entre sí. Igual que la primera vez habían sido todas, sólo cambiaban el tema, los años y las situaciones. Y a Lily, pensar que las cosas no cambiaban no la dejaba tranquila.

-Bien, hemos llegado.-anunció Remus parándose delante de la puerta donde estaban Peter, Sirius y Harry. La que iba a montarse iba a ser una buena...

-Un paso atrás.- pidió James levantando una mano.

Entonces tocó con los nudillos en la oxidada puerta de hierro; haciendo la melodía de "El patio de mi casa". Cuando iba por "como los demás" la puerta se abrió.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces, Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius.

-Haciendo el santo y seña.- contestó el otro como si fuera lo más evidente.

-El santo y... tú no estás bien.-añadió moviendo la cabeza. Se percató de la presencia de las chicas y cerrando más la puerta, se asomó más al pasillo.- ¡Hombre, mira con que monadas vuelven mis amigos!

-Encantadas, Black.

-El encanto es mío.- agregó guiñándolas un ojo.

-Ya... lamento interrumpir vuestro intercambio de saludos, pero a ver si empezamos algún día.-dijo James.

-Claro, pero antes la segunda parte de la garantía, Potter.

-Sirius, Peter y tú debéis dar vuestras varitas a estas aprovechadas.

-¿Qué?.¿Qué clase de pacto satánico has hecho con ellas?

-No verán nada si no estamos desarmados.

-¿Crees en serio que voy a quedar vulnerable ante chicas con un morro superior a la longitud de la Gran Muralla de China?.¡No me da la gana!

-Vamos, Sirius, no te pongas tonto...

-Compréndeme, James, para mí, mi varita lo es todo. Sin ella no soy ni Canuto ni Sirius Black ni modelo que se le parezca. Sólo por que quieres que Evans vea a tú ya sabes quién, no puedo quedarme sin varita.- suplicó Sirius en un susurro que sólo oyó James.- ¿Cómo esperas que lo haga?

-Canuto, por favor, yo también te lo estoy pidiendo. No la usarán si no les damos motivo, estoy seguro.- y James puso una cara a la que Sirius no pudo resistirse.

-Lo que llego a hacer por ti es del libro Guiness.- dijo mientras entregaba su varita con el temor pintado en la cara. Lily la cogió y se la entregó a Emily con el triunfo en el rostro.

Harry lo había oído todo. Allí afuera estaba su madre, que no venía sola por lo poco que podía llegar a ver. Y ellas iban a entrar y a verlo. Estaba temblando, pero debía mantenerse todo lo firme que pudiera y ver si podía mentir pese a la poción. Intentó varias veces decir por lo bajo que Peter era listo, pero ni siquiera eso podía. Su mente empezó a trazar un plan con el que hacerse con el poder de las varitas de los merodeadores, que tenían las chicas que a continuación iban a presentarle.

Sirius abrió la puerta levemente. James y Remus entraron y una vez ellos dentro, se volvieron:

-Sólo puede entrar una de tus amigas, Evans.

-¿Qué me estás contando? Quedamos en que entrábamos todas.

-Nada de eso. Quedamos en que venían contigo, pero entrar es distinto.

-Tenemos vuestras varitas.- recordó Emily.

-Y a nosotros nos queda la de Peter.- en ese momento, Sirius apareció por detrás apuntando a las muchachas con ella. Ninguna de ellas llevaba la suya en la mano para contraatacar.

-No me puedes obligar a elegir entre mis amigas, Potter.

-Una o ninguna.- sentenció él, cruelmente.

Lily se volvió. Allí estaban Emily, Didi y Roxi, mirándola con esas miradas tan suyas, inquietas y singulares, sus queridas amigas. Cómo poder elegir a una.

-No va a pasarme nada. Estaré bien.- las susurró.

-¿Qué?.¡Lily, no puedes entrar ahí con esos sicópatas!.¡Llévate a una de nosotras!- suplicó Dianne, temerosa.

-No puedo escoger a ninguna, Di. Piensa en las demás¿cómo se sentirían?

-Lo entenderían¿verdad? Todas sabemos que no son de fiar. ¡Lily, te pido, no-en-tres!

-En realidad, no creo que Potter vaya a hacerme nada.-replicó sosegada.

-¿Cómo que no, Lilian?.¡Él es el peor!-animó Emily.

-Bueno, aún así, tened fe. No en ellos, sino en mí. Si digo que voy a estar bien, debéis creer en eso. Si me pasa algo, gritaré o cualquier cosa. ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Espera, Lily!- pero ya era tarde. Lily había entrado en la mazmorra, la puerta se había cerrado rápidamente y Di seguía viendo en su cabeza la sonrisa de triunfo de Potter. No podía soportar la idea de que ella estuviera ahí dentro, con él.

La puerta se abrió y al suelo cayó la varita de Peter. Al menos, habían cumplido la promesa de ir desarmados. ¿Por qué eso no las tranquilizaba?

0000000000000000000000000000000000

La maldad me posee... acabaré siendo Miss Voldie 2004... ¡Votad por mí!

Aunque va fatal para las elecciones, os tengo que decir que el próximo cap. verá la luz dentro de nada... puede que el lunes, si puedo... ¡CALMA, CALMA, que seguro que puedo! Y si no¡Pues gano las elecciones! ;)

Me encantaría que me dijerais que os parecen "las chicas de Hogwarts", por que son los primeros personajes que creo yo con esta cabecita que Dios me ha dado... No he contado nada sobre sus personalidades para que os forjéis una opinión propia y me digáis como os parece que son. ¡POR FA!

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------- REVIEWS

**Kgs**: Siempre la primera, Jejeje... ¿Cómo vas? Vaya! Todavía sin saber que dirá Lily, pero como ya dije, pronto lo sabrás. Lo del cambio de futuro, aún está por ver... pero aquí nadie tiene remordimientos de nada! Lo de los refranes, al principio James iba a decir uno solo, pero me dio por ahí y puse unos pocos más... Jejejeje! BSS

**Pili: **Aunque tú sí que has sido malvada por no dejarme review y no oponer resistencia a que te quitaran el ordenador, pues te contesto, para que veas que buena soy. Gracias por leerlo y que te gustara por que para mí es muy importante. Me has hecho sentir muy bien. :D Te lo tenía que haber dicho, pero bueno. Y tú me mandas un review por este capitulo como que te llamas Pilar Luján, y si no ¡ya te estás cambiando el nombre, hombre ya! Y BSS ;)

**S. Lily Potter: **Vaya review! Muchas gracias! Que a Lily le dé un infarto es algo que ya ha pensado Lupin, esperemos que no sea como lo han hecho ellos, Jajajaja! Ya, James quiere a Lily muchísimo, ya vemos que moriría por ella... que bonito... Te adelanto que lo que pasó con la época de Harry lo sabremos pronto... .Y tengo que decirte que has sido muy lista al recordar que Dumbledore tiene que decirle algo a Harry, por que eso será muy importante en el resto de la historia. ¡Espero volver a verte pronto, BSS!

**Laurana-Malfoy-rin: **Sé que soy muy mala, mala, mala... pero alguien tiene que ser el malo de la historia, ;) ! Algo de todo lo que me dijiste habrá... ¿pero el qué? Me tocó ser mala de nuevo... Los besos fuertes, para ti, simpática y gracias por todo. BSS

¡Quiero ver un capitulo de A LOS 17 AÑOS, pero ya¡A mí sí que me va a dar algo¡Deberíamos unirnos las malvadas del mundo entero... atemorizaríamos a todo el mundo con no subir nuestros fics!

**Jean-Kate: **HOLAA! Menos mal, que te identifiqué... El tiempo de Harry todavía es algo incierto, pero tranquila, por que no creo que cambie mucho... Verás, como espero que ya sepas, comencé a leer tu fic LAZOS DE SANGRE, me gusto por que esta muy bien, y te dejé un review. ¡Pero tonta de mí! Se me olvidó comentarte en el que, según me dijiste, quería ver al verdadero Snape, y llevo mucho queriéndote decir¿Cómo es el verdadero Snape? Para saber como lo ves tú, y en este capitulo podría haber entrado muy bien... :( ¡Que mal! Si me lo dices, en el capitulo próximo, que me queda un poco corto, podría rellenarlo poniendo a Snape, si me queda bien. ¡Perdona mi mala cabeza! BSS


	7. El curso de las vidas

¡VOLVÍ!!

Sí, ya sé que dije que sería hace ya un par de siglos, pero mi genial madre, que sabe como poner castigos, me quitó el ratón y cuando me puse el viernes, iba muy retrasada... Luego a mi ordenador le dio por ahí y no me dejaba loguearme ni mandar reviews ni nada de nada. ¡FUE UNA MIERDA! ¡Yo lo siento más que vosotros! ¡No quería haber tardado tanto, y más teniendo en cuenta como lo dejé!

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

7. El curso de las vidas 

El nerviosismo de Lily aumentaba. Miró a todas partes al entrar en la mazmorra que guardaba el gran misterio y nada tenía de particular si no era por... ¿Qué hacía ese chico en el rincón, encadenado? No dijo nada, pero lo observó. Podía ser... ¿Potter? Se volvió y James estaba allí, un poco apartado, agradeciendo a Sirius que diera su varita a las amigas de Lily.

Volvió a mirar al chico. Ahí pasaba algo raro...

-¿Te importa?- preguntó en tono cansado a James.

-¿Qué quieres?

-No, qué quieres tú, que me traes aquí y te pones a conversar animadamente con tu amigo del alma, ¡y yo sigo en este mismo sitio!

-Ya te veo, gracias por concretar.- se acercó a Lily, le lanzó una mirada que no le gustó nada y se situó en la distancia que separaba a Lily de Harry, para tener una mejor perspectiva.

-Lily, yo te aconsejaría que cogieras la puerta y te fueras en este instante.

-¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Potter 2? ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-Oye, tranquila, que yo no tengo nada que ver. Son ellos. Lo que vas a oír no te va a gustar, ¿por qué no te vas?

-Harry, hermoso, cierra la boca.- pidió Sirius amable y amenazadoramente.

-Vale, Evans, te voy a contar una cosa, a ver si te gusta.- comenzó James. Le temblaba la voz, estaba muy nervioso.- Ése que está ahí se llama Harry Potter.

-¿Y? ¿No os parece inhumano tener así a una persona? ¿Por qué no lo soltáis?

-Si me dejaras explicarte... - pidió amablemente.

-Es que eres más lento que un gusarajo con una lobotomía.- Harry rió, pero paró al ver a James. Como estuvieran así siempre, uno no podía aburrirse con ellos...

-Mejor que a partir de ahora no me interrumpas. Como he dicho, este chico se llama Harry Potter –continuó, hinchándose cada vez más de orgullo.- y lo mejor es que viene del futuro ¡y es...!

-¿Qué? Para mí que sí que te han hecho una lobotomía. ¡No se puede viajar en el tiempo!

-Si no lo sabías, será por que vienes de familia muggle, pero sí que se puede, lo que ocurre es que esos viajes son muy raros. Pero él ha venido. ¡Y es nuestro...!

Pero James fue ahogado por un grito que pegó Harry.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Quieres un caramelo para la garganta?

-Sólo quiero que no le digas nada.

-Ya hemos discutido eso. No es para tanto.- se volvió a Lily.- No quiere que te diga que él es nuestro hijo.

Lily lo miró incrédula, se le había ido la olla del todo. Se volvió a sus amigos.

-Es verdad, Evans, viene del futuro.

-Lo que me faltaba, estar encerrada en una mazmorra con cuatro chalados y un pobre chico atado a una cadena.- dijo más para sí que para los demás.

-Jo, no te lo tomes a broma, es verdad. Además, Harry ha tomado una poción de la verdad y te lo puede confirmar. ¿A qué vienes del futuro, Harry?

-Sí, pero vaya, que es mejor que no te lo creas...

-Tú, calla.- le espetó James.- Pero no me has oído, Evans, ¡Harry es nuestro hijo!

-¿De quién? ¿Tuyo y de Black?

-¡Oye, Evans, no te pases!- saltó Sirius.- ¡Que yo no te he hecho nada! ¡Que James haya querido que lo sepas no es para que digas eso! Harry es hijo tuyo y de James, tía lista.

-Perdona, pero no pillo bien el concepto. ¿Me estás diciendo que ese chico es hijo mío? Si tiene mi misma edad...

-Por que viene del futuro, que no te enteras. Viene de 22 años por delante. Y él es tu hijo y el mío.

-¿Y cómo has hecho para fusionar a tu hijo y al mío? Se parece mucho a ti, no me gusta como queda. Dedícate a otra cosa.

-¡Un respeto!- pidió Harry.

-Lo haces aposta, ¿no?

-¿El qué?- preguntó mirándose las uñas con indiferencia.

-Fingir que no entiendes lo que te digo.

-¿A qué sí?- afirmó alegremente.- En el supuesto de que viniera del futuro, ¿cómo lo ha hecho?

-Fue un accidente, me metí en el pensadero de Dumbledore y vine por error.

-¡Anda! Eso no nos lo habías dicho.- Remus.

-No tengo por qué contaros toda mi vida.-repuso Harry mordazmente.

-Ya, pero eso es importante... ¿Sabe Dumbledore lo que estamos haciendo contigo?-inquirió Peter, preocupado.

-Que yo sepa, no. Si lo sabe, a mí no me lo ha contado...

-¿Por qué viniste precisamente aquí?-quiso saber Lily.

-¡Para vernos!- exclamó James, un poco harto.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo. Se tragaba poco o nada de aquella historia.

-¿Y para qué iba a querer vernos si suponiblemente vive con nosotros?

-Está en Hogwarts, nos echa de menos.

-Ya, claro... la evidencia destaca por todo lo alto... –dijo irónicamente.

-Bueno, ¿vas a decir algo referente a que somos padres en el futuro o qué?- gritó James, cansado.

Lily no pudo evitar que sus ojos delataran nervios, se movieron muy rápidos, las manos no se estuvieron quietas. Cerró los ojos dándose un respiro y los abrió, totalmente tranquila.

-Eso es imposible, Potter. No te soporto y eres un repelente.

-¡Pero es verdad! ¡Harry!

Harry elevó los ojos al cielo, cansado de ser una máquina de decir la verdad y añadió:

-Sííííí... eres mi madre querida... y él es mi padrecito querido...

-¿Crees en serio que voy a tragarme ese cuento chino porque lo diga un niño que dice haberse bebido una poción de la verdad?

-Vamos, Evans...-pidió James.

-No me da la gana.- y se cruzó de brazos.

-Allá tú, pero el futuro pesa más que tus negativas.

-Me importa poco.

James hizo como que se callaba y adoptó la misma pose que ella. Pero no pudo mantenerla por mucho tiempo.

-Por favor, Ev...

-¡Que no! ¿No ves que no puede ser? ¿Que eres horrible y un gamberro? Nunca estaría con alguien como tú.

-No puede ser porque tú lo quieres, porque por mi parte, no tengo ningún problema.- replicó James, en un tono de voz más elevado, transformó su frustración en rabia e ira.

-¡Ahí está el problema! ¡YO soy la que no te quiere!

-¡Pero eso cambiará! Ya lo verás. ¡Mira, acércate!- fue a agarrar a Lily de la muñeca, pero ella fue más rápida y no llegó a cogérsela. Él suspiró exasperado.- ¡Ay, pues acércate tú y ves a Harry de cerca!

Lily lo hizo.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que es tu calcomanía perfecta? ¿Que la clonación se os da de muerte?

-Clona ¿qué? ¿Qué dices? Cierto es que Harry heredó más de mí que de ti, pero...

-Potter, cállate, que me das náuseas.

-¿Lo ves? Ya estás embaraza y todo.- comentó Sirius.

-¿La lobotomía estaba a oferta 2x1? Si hay algo que nunca haría, sería siquiera tocar a Potter más de lo que dura el tortazo que se está ganando. Aunque ahora le ha salido un competidor.- señaló amenazadoramente.

-¡Evans, céntrate! Mira a Harry a los ojos, ¡son como los tuyos! Y tú sabes tan bien como yo que son únicos en su especie.

-Y en todo el mundo.- corroboró ella con orgullo.

-Por supuesto que sí, pero míralos.

Lily se acercó a Harry, pero él, como antes, los ocultó.

-¡Canuto, haz algo!-pidió James.

-Eso te pasa por quitarme la varita, Cornamenta, ¿qué quieres que haga?-contestó él con resignación.

-Sólo yo tengo varita, Potter. ¡Vaya, me quedo sin saber el final!- dijo Lily con irónica pena.

-Pues, Evans, haz algo tú.

-Jaja, no quiero. Me faltan motivos.

-Eh... yo aún tengo una... –surgió Peter, hurgando en su bolsillo.

-¡Pettigrew, ¿por qué no se la diste a Emily Ross?!- lo regañó Lily, asustada. Tenían una varita.

-Se me olvidó. Yo le di la mía, pero esta que busco es la de Harry... ¡Ah, aquí está!

Remus, a su lado, le quitó la varita, pero Lily también entró en acción. Al ir los dos a coger lo mismo, se les escapó de las manos. Dio un salto en el aire y rodó un poco, antes de parar al alcance de Harry, que no desaprovechó la ocasión de poder escapar y se acercó a cogerla. James, que quería la única varita que había para los suyos, no se quedó corto, también se tiró por ella. Lily lo siguió. Los tres cogieron la varita por un extremo diferente e intentaron apartar al resto de ella.

-¡Expelliarmus!

Salió luz, mucha luz de la varita. James y Lily la soltaron por la molestia del gran resplandor. Harry la mantuvo, cerrando sus ojos muy fuertemente. Pero no bastó y la acabó dejando. La varita rodó y paró al chocar levemente con la pared. El haz de luz de alzó sobre la pared y creó un portal resplandeciente.

Y por el portal vino alguien. Se le veía muy agitado, pero a la vez transmitía calma.

Remus, Sirius y Peter, asustados, se encontraban pegados a la pared opuesta, hechos una piña, encogidos como si temieran ser vistos. Lily estaba sentada con las rodillas pegadas al cuerpo, en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, sin saber qué estaba ocurriendo. James, a su lado, pasaba un brazo sobre su cuerpo de forma protectora, mientras que, aunque con temor, miraba lo que sucedía delante de él.

Harry observaba, desde el suelo y jadeante.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Es usted?

-Harry, hay que darse prisa. ¡Alohomora!- las cadenas de Harry se abrieron, él se las quitó y se puso en pie. Se acercó al profesor asombrado.

-Profesor, que...

-Todo a su hora, Harry.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore, no puede llevárselo! ¡Profesor!- gritó James, pero una ráfaga de aire entró antes de que pudiera terminar de entendérsele.

Lo golpeó y cayó de espaldas, pero no se hizo daño. Se incorporó, levantó a Lily consigo y miró a Harry y a Dumbledore. El aire se hizo más débil, pero seguía azotándole los cabellos. Sabía que se iba, que Harry iba a volver a su era, donde él tenía a Evans a su lado. También que no había nada que hacer.

Lily, por su parte, "empezaba" a creer parte de la historia de los muchachos, pero prefería agarrarse a James, mirar a Harry, comprender que James era o sería algo más que un mocoso pedante y pesado. Tardase lo que tardase... James reaccionó y Lily y él caminaron hacia atrás, hasta llegar con los otros.

-No has sido hospitalario con la sangre de tu sangre, James. Las cosas no pueden cambiar y no lo harán.

-Profesor... –intentó Lily, temblando.

-No, Lilian. No lo harán. Las cosas seguirán su curso. ¡Obliviate!.- Un rayo fugaz salió de la varita de Dumbledore, que abarcó toda la habitación.

Se oyeron golpes sordos. Cuando se disipó, los merodeadores y Lily se encontraban en el suelo, inconscientes. James tenía una mano puesta sobre el cuerpo de Lily. Ella estaba muy cerca de él. Harry los miró con nostalgia.

-¿Cómo ha hecho para dormirlos?

-Pretendía dormirlos.-contestó simplemente, también parecía mirarlos con añoranza.

-¿No recordarán nada de nada?

-Todavía sí. No más preguntas, Harry. Aún queda por hacer. No olvides recoger tu varita.-

Harry la cogió y el portal de luz empezó a deshacerse, los bordes perdían resplandor, muy poco a poco.

-¡Aprisa!-apremió Dumbledore atravesando el portal.

Pero no aparecieron en su tiempo. Harry lo notó. Estaban en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, aún 22 años atrás.

----------------------------------------------------

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán?

-A saber... podrían estar toda la tarde.

-Es que estar aquí esperando empieza a aburrirme... –Di se acercó a la puerta y pegó el oído a ella.

-No está bien espiar, Di, eres una cotilla.

-¡Shhhss! ¡Calla, Emily! ¡A ver si oigo algo!

-Déjalo, si ya estas alturas no tiene mucho arreglo... Bueno, pero a ver qué escucha... –dijo Roxanne interesada.

Emily negó con la cabeza, pero acabó pensando que ella también quería saber qué se cocía allí dentro.

-¡Oye! ¡Que no se oye nada!

-Déjame a mí, que tu oído es muy malo.

- ¬¬ No tiene gracia...

-Claro que no la tiene, como que lo he dicho totalmente en serio...

-¡Oh, mira! ¡La liebre de orejas largas y oído fino! ¿Escucha algo su señoría?- se burló sonriendo. Sabía demasiado bien que no iba en serio. A veces bromeaban así.

-Pues la verdad es que no.

-¿Quién tiene otitis ahora?

-¡Parad ya! Si no se oye nada, a ver si es que les ha pasado algo...

-¡Anda! ¡Tienes razón!- y sin pensar más, Dianne fue a abrir la puerta. Pero estaba encajada.- ¡Ayudadme!

Roxanne y Emily se apoyaron en la puerta y empujaron. Se abrió.

-No estaba muy bien cerrada... ¡Lily! –Todos los chicos y Lily estaban inconscientes y tumbados de cualquier manera en el duro suelo. Emily, seguida del resto, se adelantó hasta su amiga.

-¡Lily! ¡Reacciona!- la zarandeó.- ¡Ya os dije que no era buena idea, os lo dije! ¡Lily!

Todas estaban muy asustadas. No sabían nada de lo que había pasado allí dentro. Lily abrió los ojos muy lentamente... Se encontró justo al lado de James, muy cerca. Notó su mano encima de ella. Se asustó, le pegó una bofetada y se incorporó alejándose de él.

-¡Lily! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado por aquí, que estáis todos desmayados?

-Yo... no sé... no me siento bien... –contestó con una mano en la cabeza.

-Venga, levántate.

-Sí... –agarró la mano que Emily le tendía, se incorporó y se tambaleó. Roxi la sostuvo.

-¿Y ellos?- preguntó Di.

-A ellos, que les den. A saber lo que habrá pasado aquí. ¿Lily?

-No sé, no me acuerdo... Dejadme.- pidió a las dos chicas. La dejaron, y aunque se mareó, se mantuvo bien en pie. Se agarraba la cabeza y tenía los ojos vagos.- ¡Maldito Potter!

-Parece que ya está mejor...

-¡Di! ¡Deja a esos palurdos!- gritó Emily, al verla intentar reanimar a Remus.

-Pero no los podemos dejar aquí...

-¡No recuerdo nada!-exclamó Lily.

-¿Hum? ¿Nada? ¿Nada de qué?

-Pues... no recuerdo nada... ¡desde que entré!- explicó mientras fruncía el ceño intentando acordarse.

-Habrá que pedirles una explicación.

-Pettigrew tenía una varita... e hizo algo con ella...

-Imposible. ¡Mira, las tenemos todas nosotras!

-No sé, a lo mejor me equivoco. Vámonos de aquí, a ver si me despejo.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos?

-Dejarlos, claro. Más tarde hablaremos con ellos, ahora sólo quiero que me dé el aire... Bueno, a Potter le podemos hacer una cosita... –se acercó de nuevo, cogió su mano y la puso en el culo de Sirius.- A ver si aprende a poner las manitas en otro sitio... Verás que gracioso cuando se despierten...

Di rió, mientras las otras tenían los ojos como platos soperos. Lily se frotaba las manos con regocijo.

-Hay veces que siento que Di te posee...

-¿Sabes? Podría pasarme más a menudo... Ahora sí, vámonos.

-Eso es un trabajo bien hecho.- comentó Di mientras se iban y Emily dejaba las varitas en el suelo de cualquier manera.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?

-Harry, ¿cuándo fue la primera vez que te vieron tu padre y sus amigos?-preguntó rápidamente.

-Eh... cuando... ¡en las cocinas! ¡Después de comer! Hace dos días ¡Yo estaba allí y llegaron ellos!

-Rápido.

Por raro que a Harry se le hiciera, Dumbledore y él echaron a correr, Harry se dejaba dirigir por el director, no sabía adónde quería llegar. Pararon en un pasillo. Dumbledore se volvió a él:

-¿Cómo fue, Harry?

-Estaba comiendo en las cocinas, cuando ellos aparecieron para gastar una broma- prefirió comerse la parte de "a Snape"- y me vieron en el mapa del merodeador. ¿Usted sabe lo que es?-respondió veloz.

-Sí, no te preocupes de eso. Bien, quédate aquí y escóndete tras esa armadura lo mejor que puedas.

Harry se escondió y observó. Dumbledore salió al otro pasillo y empezó a pasearse por él.

¿Para qué tanta prisa?-pensó Harry.

Vio a los merodeadores acercarse. Ya estaban bien y habían olvidado que él había entrado una vez en sus vidas. Se sintió triste, aunque al fin estaba libre.

-Mirad lo que he hecho, chicos.- decía Sirius. Sacaba un pequeño frasquito.

-¿Qué es?

-Una poción muy bonita para dársela a quien vosotros sabéis.

-¿A nuestro amado Quejicus?

-¡Claro!

-¿De qué va la poción?-inquirió Peter.

-Yo lo sé, te ayudé a hacerla. –contestó Remus.-Me engañaste, Canuto, dijiste que era para uso doméstico.

-Bueno, total, Quejicus es casi de uso doméstico.- todos rieron.

Se acercaban a donde estaba Dumbledore.

-¡Mierda! ¡El director!- susurró Sirius y guardó la pócima.

-Hola muchachos. Sirius, ¿puedes acercarte, por favor?

Sirius obedeció.

-Te he visto. ¿Qué llevas ahí?- Sirius sacó un tintero.- No, eso no.- Sirius sacó una pluma.- Eso tampoco.- Por último, Sirius sacó al último habitante de su bolsillo, el frasco. Dumbledore lo miró.- Este truco ya está muy usado. Sed más originales a la próxima. Id ahora mismo a mi despacho, ya hablaremos.

Los merodeadores se marcharon derrotados y con los ánimos caídos. Harry comprendió lo que estaba pasando y se dio cuenta de que habían dejado cabos sueltos.

El mago volvió con Harry.

-Bien, ya no encontrarán al Harry que esté allí abajo.

-¿Es que hemos vuelto al momento en el que me pillaron en las cocinas?- se extrañó Harry.

-Sí, claro. Pero aún no hemos terminado.

Dumbledore y Harry atravesaron el pasillo, hicieron cosquillas a la pera y entraron en las cocinas.

-Harry, no te escondas.- advirtió el director antes de llegar a donde otro Harry cenaba.

El Harry que iba con Dumbledore se tambaleó repentinamente y se agarró la cabeza, mareado.

-Es normal, no te preocupes.- le aseguró.

El Harry que cenaba se levantó súbitamente, varita en mano, sin saber todavía quién lo había llamado. Dumbledore emergió acompañado de un Harry que se encontraba cada vez peor. Estaba muy mareado, sentía la cabeza dar vueltas y le dolían las sienes. Pero si Dumbledore decía que era normal, no podía por menos de confiar en él, que estaba poniendo las cosas en su sitio.

-¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Qué... ? ¿Cómo me ha encontrado? ¿Quién está con usted?

-Vamos a volver a casa, las preguntas van luego. He traído a otro Harry conmigo, pero lo comprenderás mejor después. No hagas esfuerzos. Tú tampoco.- sugirió al Harry mareado, que había apoyado una mano en la pared para que lo sostuviera.

-¿Cómo lo haremos, profesor?

-Dejadme pensar... Harry- respondió volviéndose al apoyado en la pared.- dame tu varita, por favor.

Como pudo, se la sacó del bolsillo y se la entregó. El otro Harry fue a ayudarlo a tenerse en pie.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Que más quisiera yo saber...

-Qué raro esto, ¿no?

-Mejor no me hagas hablar...- contestó sonriendo. Aquel Harry no había visto ni la mitad de rarezas que él.

Dumbledore arrojó la varita al suelo, haciéndola rodar camino de la pared. Al chocar, el haz de luz que estaba en la mazmorra apareció en aquella pared, pero se había hecho muy pequeño. Medía un poco menos de la mitad de Dumbledore. Y seguía yendo a menos.

-¡Venga, rápido! ¡Los dos!- les pidió en tono apremiante. Se agacharon y lo atravesaron.

Pero sólo uno de ellos llegó al otro lado del portal. Cayó al suelo de bruces, débil. Tras él fue Dumbledore, que levantó ligeramente su cabeza del suelo, posándola con sumo cuidado sobre sus huesudas rodillas. No estaba solo, la señora Pomfrey estaba allí, con su expresión seria; También Ron y Hermione, que nerviosos, parecían haber visto llegar un ángel, de alegría que tenían.

Harry no estaba muy consciente, pero alcanzó a oír ligeras palabras, ahogadas por los chillidos emocionados de Hermione, mientras se entregaba al sueño:

-No tienes qué temer, Harry. Has vuelto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No está mal, ¿eh?Esperando reviews, conclusiones, cuestiones y cualquier cosilla que pase porvuestras singularescabecitas. Gracias :D

El que piense que esto acabó aquí, es que aún no me conoce, y creo que, en ya 7 capítulos, da tiempo a conocerme. Al menos profesionalmente ;)

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------------REVIEWS

**Kgs:** Hola de nuevo. Espero que este capitulo subiera otro escalón al anterior ; ) Yo soy buena persona, pero en cuanto a fics, la cosa cambia... ;) -- Como me gusta este icono, Jejeje. BSS ¡Y a ver si subes tu cap, que yo cumplo!

**Laurana Malfoy-rin: **Hola, compañera de injusticias en cuanto a subir caps!! Eres más cruel que yo!! Ya sé que hay exámenes y cosas y tambien que tú tienes más fics en activo que yo, ¡¡pero sigue sin ser justo!! ¡Un esfuerzo, porfa! ¡¡Si no, te castigo y no te pongo más caps!! ¡Pa que te chinches!! ;) Y luego te llamo mala... lo mío sí que sí que... BSS

Sííííí, hemos ganado eurovisión!!! ¿No te gustaba la canción? Para mí que no estaba tan mal. Ya era hora que subieras tu fic y vaya final, luego dices de mí!!

Sp3ct3r: ¡Caramba si hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí! ¡Bienvenido de nuevo!! ¿Mi fic espectacular?? ¡Gracias!!!!!! Y por lo de que es distinto, tambien, porque yo quería escribir algo diferente, y si por tu parte lo es, ¡me siento plenamente realizada! ¡Nos vemos, espero!! BSS 

**Katerina: **Naïm! Jejeje ¿es hola en ruso?? Jejejeje ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en España? ¡Bienvenida a mi fic!! Sí, la escuela es un buen lugar para meterse en internet, a mi tambien me gusta. ¡Todavía queda mucha historia por delante!! ¡Yo tambien espero volver a verte pronto!! BSS

**Susi: **¡Holaa, nueva lectora!! Jejeje No será verdad que mi historia es la mejor, ¿verdad? Te quedas conmigo (aunque si así fuera, me harías muy feliz, todo hay que decirlo ;) ... Continuación realizada!! BSS

**S. Lily Potter: **HOLAAA!! Tus reviews siempre tan largos, me gustan así Gracias. Sé que fui muy mala, intentaré no volverlo a hacer (con los dedos cruzados, ;) ) En el próximo capitulo, Harry sabrá que quería Dumbledore de él, y aunque no se parece a tu teoría, tambien será interesante, espero. ¡Que bien que las amigas de Lily te gustaran! De 8 reviews más, ¿te puedes creer que eres la única que ha dicho algo de ellas? Que....es la gente ¬¬...

Hablando de algo más alegre, te digo que Hill y Blair son idiotas desde el punto de vista de quienes adoran a los merodeadores, osease, nosotras. Pero, por ejemplo, a Lily le parecerían benefactoras de la humanidad, si no se metieran con ella, claro. No son de Slytherin, por que, a mi parecer, que sean malas con los merodeadores no quita que sean buenas con el resto del mundo. Esa es mi explicación de por qué. Además, los merodeadores merecen que alguien les dé a probar de su propia medicina, aunque sea sólo un poquito.A ver si abrevio con lo otro: Sirius dijo: "con ella sólo intercambiamos palabras románticas que no surten el más mínimo efecto sobre tu madre" y es eso precisamente. Las otras insultan y hacen duelos con ellos. Lily solo se defiende y pasa de ellos como puede. Y sí, a Sirius le falta un tornillo.

Se acabó. Uf... ¡¡que largo, madre mía!! Pero me gusta, no te creas. Responder preguntas es signo de que analizas mi fic. ¡Me encanta! Muchos BSS!!

**Ginny84:** Holaa!! Jejeje, berenjenales, berenjenales se queda corto... ;) Aquí se resuelven más o menos bien. Como había una parte que estaba un poco en clave (¿Emily Ross? -- ¿Friends?) no me enterado muy bien de lo que dices, lo siento. Dímelo, si no te importa, con más palabras en el siguiente review. Pon un verbo o algo así, que yo me entere bien. ¡Nos vemos! BSS

**Pili: **Iba a poner DoPilar, pero no te hubiera gustado, ¿verdad? :D No, no creo. Espero que te gustara, por que a mí me gustaría recibir un review. Soy más pesada que la Torre de Pisa, pero no puedo hacer nada, viene de nacimiento. Y eso que estas pensando ahora mismo sobre mí, no venía incluido en el pack, así que ajo y agua. Bueno, supongo que ya estoy perdonada (y no me vengas diciendo que hasta el 8 nada, porque no cuela.)

¿Sabes cual es el problema? Tu y yo ya no hablamos como antes, nos hemos distanciado. Por eso me sentía menos segura a decirte nada. Decirlo por internet es un poco medio qué, como digo yo, pero, dime ¿de dónde sacamos el tiempo para hablarlo, si ya no hay?

¡Ah! Y mi talento viene de Loreal, por que yo lo valgo. ¡¡Nos vemos!! BSS ¡Y anímate, que las penas pasan! :D


	8. Los sucesos que desconocemos

Después de años de soledad en busca de meditación para su alma y sus musas particulares...

¡¡REVI VUELVE!!!

En esta "segunda parte de su fic", por así decirlo, donde Harry aparece de nuevo en su época y se desvelan los misterios!!! Y aparecen otros, porque sino, aquí no hay historia que valga!!

Después de hacerme pasar exitosamente por un presentador de anuncios... ¡¡Empieza mi FIC!!!

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

8. Los sucesos que desconocemos 

Harry se despertó tan súbitamente, incorporándose, que creyó que había sido por alguien que había gritado muy alto. Le dolía la cabeza todavía, tenía bajo ella un cojín y seguía en el suelo. Ante él se hallaba la enfermera de Hogwarts, con su cara seria y con la normalidad de quien atiende un resfriado, ni mucho menos a personas que hubieran estado en el pasado.

Un poco más lejos, intimidados por el estado en que pudiera estar su amigo, Ron y Hermione dejaban a la señora Pomfrey hacer su trabajo mientras miraban a Harry preocupados. Dumbledore, en contraste con el resto, se había acercado a su escritorio y revolvía sus papeles, buscando algo nerviosamente. Lo encontró y lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio.

-Potter, no te preocupes, ese dolor desaparecerá pronto. Estás bien, no hay mayores daños.- dijo tras reconocerlo superficialmente, se volvió- Señor director, considero oportuno llevarlo a la enfermería hasta que descanse adecuadamente.

-Lo siento, Poppy, pero aún no puede ser. Hay... –continuó poniendo en orden sus papeles y dando por terminada su búsqueda de lo que fuera.- hay un asunto del que Harry debe saber.

Harry oía su nombre vagamente, iba recobrando sus sentidos mientras el dolor de cabeza amainaba, pero se sentía muy raro.

-¡Este niño necesita atención medica! ¡No se debe tardar!

-Te puedo asegurar que hay algo que Harry debe saber cuanto antes mejor.- la enfermera volvió a abrir la boca.- No puede esperar. Insisto.

-Está bien, señor director, usted gana. Si me lo permite esperaré fuera a que termine con el señor Potter. No tarde, se lo ruego.- y añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta, más para sí.- ¡Pues resulta que hasta tengo que hacer cola para atender a mis pacientes!

-Perdona las molestias.- pidió Dumbledore antes de que la puerta se cerrase.

El mago se acercó a Harry y lo tomó afectuosamente del brazo para incorporarlo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora? ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

-Sí... pero aún estoy algo mareado... y me siento raro...

-Irá remitiendo.- lo ayudó a ponerse en pie y conjuró una butaca para que se sentara.

Ahora que no estaba agobiado por la señora Pomfrey y parecía tener mejor aspecto que cuando despertó, Ron y Hermione se acercaron a Harry y se dejaron llevar irremediablemente. Ron estaba como paralizado, pero no pudo evitar darle un abrazo fuerte, mientras Hermione lloraba emocionada y lo abrazaba también.

-¡Harry, creímos... pensamos que tal vez...!

-¿Por qué siempre te metes en líos?- sollozaba ella.- ¡Nos has preocupado!

-No era mi intención, os lo prometo. Por nada del mundo...

Pero no siguió; su voz se quebró. Él también había pensado que tal vez nunca fuera a volver a verlos, y del mismo modo, también sollozó. Se había sentido tan perdido...

Dumbledore esperó pacientemente observando la escena, hasta que se separaron. Ron parecía tener una lucha interna para no derramarse en lágrimas, pero no le había servido de nada, los ojos estaban muy rojos.

-Ron, Hermione, lo lamento, pero tenéis que dejarnos a Harry y a mí. Luego podréis estar con él todo el tiempo perdido, nadie os lo impedirá.

-Sí... sí, profesor.- contestó la chica enjuagándose los ojos.

-Ya nos vamos. Nos vemos, Harry.

-Sí, hasta luego.

Y salieron del estudio. Harry se sentó en la butaca y Dumbledore lo imitó. El chico esperó alguna reacción de su profesor, que se limitó a tener los dedos cruzados, con la barbilla apoyada en ellos, mirándolo atentamente.

-Bien, Harry, puedes preguntar lo que quieras. Supongo que tendrás dudas sobre tu estancia en tiempos ya pasados.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza significativamente y entornó los ojos con extrañeza. Dumbledore comprendió:

-Tu "dolor de cabeza" se debía, ya que supongo que a estas alturas se te habrá ido...

-Supone bien.-confirmó a media sonrisa.

-... a que tu cerebro estaba recibiendo una información diferente a la que ya poseía. Quiero decir, te estabas viendo a ti mismo, y eso era bastante chocante a ti. Y tú, que eras el Harry futuro, eras el que iba a tener dos visiones distintas de la misma escena. Es por eso que al otro Harry no le ocurría nada y por lo que te sentías extraño. ¿Comprendes?

-Sí lo entiendo, pero yo no guardo "dos visiones distintas de la misma escena".

-Sí que las guardas, pero sólo reconocerás como verdadera la que viste con tus propios ojos. La otra será, por así decirlo, repudiada y dentro de poco la ignorarás. La poseerás temporalmente y luego la olvidarás, aunque siempre estará ahí. Nuestro cerebro es muy complejo en cuanto a estas cosas se refiere. – explicó tranquilamente, como quien dice dos y dos.

Harry se quedó asombrado, era una explicación muy extraña. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberla comprendido bien.

-¿Y por qué no me pasó eso con el giratiempo?

-Harry, no es lo mismo usar un giratiempo que viajar por ti solo al pasado, definitivamente.- aseguró el director.

Harry se sintió satisfecho con la respuesta y pensó en una nueva pregunta.

-¿Qué puede decirme de cómo llegó usted?

-Dímelo tú. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando llegué?

-Intentaba recuperar mi varita, por que mi padre me la había quitado. Pronuncié el hechizo expelliarmus y fue entonces cuando ocurrió todo.

-Pero no fuiste el único, estoy seguro.

-No, creo que mis padres también lo dijeron. Y con mi varita...

-Sí, James y Lily también lo hicieron, sin duda. En realidad, fue gracias a ellos y a ti. Yo no podía atravesar la barrera del tiempo hasta que me lo permitierais. Y realizar el mismo encantamiento con la misma varita fue un excelente método de volver por ti.

-Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Porqué?

-La razón no está del todo clara. Tú estabas allí de más y tu varita también, ya que ni ella debía estar en Hogwarts, ni tú habías nacido. ¡Ah...! Tu varita. Creo que sabes que no es una varita cualquiera, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Es la hermana de la de Voldemort; pero no veo que...

-Tiene mucho que ver. Son varitas poderosas que pertenecen a magos poderosos. Ella estaba esperando que tú hicieras algo así con ella para abrir aquel portal.

-¿Mi varita?

-Exacto. Pero en realidad, si ese encantamiento lo hubieras hecho tú solo, no habría pasado nada, puesto que expelliarmus no sirve para viajar en el tiempo. Dos generaciones, padre, madre e hijo, con más o menos la misma edad, realizando el mismo hechizo con la misma varita, además no con una normal. –Dumbledore frenó para ver los efectos de sus palabras, pero Harry seguían teniendo cara de despistado.- Suena tan irracional como la vez en que tus padres y Cedric Diggory aparecieron por ella, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo, fue posible y real. La magia guarda tantas formas, tan dispares y asombrosas, de sorprendernos, ¿cierto, Harry? Cómo sabe poner cada cosa en su lugar...

-¿Y aquella... puerta?

-Fue creada por tu varita, incitada por el simultáneo hechizo que realizasteis tus padres y tú. Era un portal mágico como pocos han existido, que permitía transportar en el tiempo, a una fecha exacta, a la persona que lo atravesase, yo.

-¿Y usted sabía lo que era? ¿Porqué la puerta apareció aquí? Y... ¿porqué necesitó pegarse a una pared?

Dumbledore lo estuvo mirando fijamente antes de responder:

-Cuando vine a mi despacho para hablar contigo y vi que no estabas, al principio pensé que no habías llegado, pero luego descubrí la puerta de mi armario abierta. Me temí lo que pasó. Mi pensadero estaba resquebrajado, no roto, pero tenía unas grietas que aunque no dejaban escapar su contenido, daban a entender que alguien había hecho algo con él.

-Profesor Dumbledore, lamento mucho haber tocado su pensadero, no tendría que haberlo hecho, sobre todo sabiendo lo que era, no como la primera vez, y yo...

-Harry, Harry...- frenó el director.- No quiero disculpas ahora. Aunque hay que reconocer que no debiste tocarlo, ni siquiera abrir mi armario, no voy a sermonearte. Sólo quiero que me prometas que no volverás a cogerlo, salvo caso de extrema urgencia.

Pese a que Harry no entendía cuando sería un caso de extrema urgencia utilizar el pensadero de Dumbledore, lo prometió.

-Como iba diciendo, tuve una vaga idea de lo que había pasado. Consulté e indagué y lo comprobé; no me equivocaba. Pero, ¿cómo saber en qué año, día, hora, minutos... te encontrabas? Era imposible saberlo. Y supe, para mi desesperación, que no podía hacer nada, y lo peor: que tenía que esperar a que tú averiguaras cómo hacerlo. Y mi mayor angustia era, sin duda, que tal vez no lo lograras, que no descubrieras cómo volver. Nos hundimos en la impotencia, Harry: Ron, Hermione y yo, principalmente. Pero, en un momento dado, vi aparecer a la altura del pensadero, que estaba posado en mi mesa, el portal que tú habías creado. Sabía que esa era la señal. ¿Porqué apareció aquí también? En realidad, sólo puedo hacer conjeturas. Si habías partido del pensadero, puede ser una razón que para volver la puerta apareciera en él también. O también por que es este al lugar donde debías volver.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Eran demasiadas cosas... decidió no decir nada más sobre eso. Dumbledore acabó su explicación y esperó algún movimiento de Harry. Él se puso a pensar en alguna otra cosa que preguntarle.

-Profesor... ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que me fui?- inquirió con miedo.

-Dime, ¿cuánto pasaste allí?

-Dos días incluyendo hoy. Bueno... incluyendo aquel día.

-Entonces aquí han sido cuatro. El doble, aunque cuanto más lejos te vayas de tu tiempo, más rápido corre.

-Ah..... ¡ah! Y dígame, ¿Sabe usted si algo es diferente?

-Me temo que no. Lo deberás descubrir tú. Y si algo lo ha hecho, para todos menos para ti, será natural y no nos habremos dado cuenta.

-¿Usted tampoco? Lo digo porque usted también viajó al pasado.

-Sí, pero el mío fue un viaje indudablemente más corto, y con el único objetivo de poner las cosas en su lugar. No podía permitir que tus padres recordaran algo así de cuando tenían quince años.

-Profesor Dumbledore, le va a parecer un disparate lo que estoy pensando...

-Estoy abierto a todo, Harry, tú sólo di, di sin temor.- dijo él amablemente.

-Gracias. Estoo... –se miró las manos.-¿Por qué cree usted que era mala idea...?

-Tus padres acabaron juntos al final. Pero en aquel momento no era bueno, desde luego que no, que lo supieran. Lo sabes muy bien, Harry.

-No he podido evitar preguntárselo...

-Es normal que quieras que las cosas sean de otra manera.

Harry se quedó callado. Había sido una pregunta muy estúpida, con respuesta consabida, pero no paraba de pensar que si sus padres lo hubieran sabido antes de cuando tocaba...

Repentinamente, Dumbledore empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Harry lo miró extrañado.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Algo sí cambió. A mi mente están viniendo recuerdos nuevos... Yo en mi despacho intentando recordar cuándo había mandado a Sirius a él por una poción... a Lily reclamándome un castigo para James por le había hecho algo que ella no recordaba... especialmente esto, fue muy divertido... ninguno de los dos sabía que se habían hecho...

Harry también sonrió. No podía impedir sonreír con la peculiar situación en la que se veían James y Lily... ahora los había visto él mismo, a su madre gritando a James que nunca estaría con alguien como él... se le ponía un gesto soñador en la cara.

-Pero, Harry ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntar?

-Ehhh... ¿cómo sabe lo que es el mapa del merodeador?

-El señor Filch vino a mí con él en la mano cuando lo confiscó, para que investigara lo que en realidad era. Lo averigüé, y no de buena manera... - Harry rió, el mapa tenía un sistema muy especial de defensa contra el que quería leerlo: reírse de ti de un modo cruel.- No consideré adecuado devolvérselo a tu padre, aunque tengo que reconocer que es un gran invento...

-¿Consiguió que nadie recordara nada?-saltó el muchacho.

-Nunca advertí ningún movimiento extraño en nadie que me llevara a pensar que no lo logramos.- contestó guiñando un ojo.- Ahora bien, que yo no lo note, no significa que quien se enterase de algo no dijera nada..., pero eso querría decir que si alguien vio lo que no debía ver, algo cambió aquí.

-Lamento mucho haber montado este lío... - volvió a excusarse.

-Ya te dije que no te lamentaras más. Fue grave lo que hiciste, Harry, te expusiste a un peligro mayor de lo crees.- añadió, abriendo un cajón de su escritorio.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Harry incorporándose en su asiento.

-Harry, recuerdas que al principio de todo esto, hace cuatro días, yo tenía algo que decirte, ¿verdad? Aquello por lo que te mandé llamar.

-Sí.- rememoró asombrado y curioso.- Sí, ¡tiene razón!

-La tengo. Pero antes, necesito saber si queda algo más que quieras saber.

Harry se extrañó. Parecía más importante lo que le iba a contar que sus preguntas, ¿por qué quería prolongar más el momento de decírselo?

-No, no hay nada más.

-Bien, pues ahora...

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- se oyó detrás de ellos. Habían abierto la puerta, y una chica de respiración agitada había hablado interrumpiendo el gran momento.(( ¡¡no me odiéis, por favor!!)) Tenía el pelo rubio, largo, ojos grandes y un aspecto de chiflada tremendo.

-¡Luna! ¿Qué es esto?

-Discúlpeme, profesor, pero es urgente.- respiró. Parecía haber venido corriendo.- ¡El profesor Remus Lupin quiere verlo!

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin?

-Yo estaba en la biblioteca haciendo mis deberes, bueno, esa no es la cuestión, -respondió rápidamente.- y el profesor Lupin apareció en la chimenea, llamándolo a usted. He venido corriendo.

-Venid conmigo.- les pidió. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de su despacho, con rumbo a la biblioteca, seguido de Harry y Luna Lovegood. La señora Pomfrey resopló cuando pasaron por su lado. Dumbledore no corría, como había hecho con Harry, pero sus pasos hacían parecer al chico que caminaba con Hagrid, el guardabosques.

La biblioteca estaba vacía cuando llegaron. Luna explicó que el profesor Lupin había pedido a todos los alumnos que salieran de allí. Ni siquiera estaba la señora Pince, y eso que Harry nunca la había visto fuera de las cuatro paredes que cercaban la biblioteca. Aunque Dumbledore no los dejó salir, les rogó que se alejaran mientras él hablaba con el profesor.

-Luna, ¿sabes algo de lo que quiere Lupin?

-Ni idea, Harry.

-Es muy extraño que apareciera en esta chimenea en vez de la del despacho de Dumbledore, ¿a qué sí?

-Tienes razón. ¿Por qué será?- calló un momento mientras miraba a Harry con sus ojos perdidos y soñadores. Él intentaba oír lo que Dumbledore y Lupin se decían.- Corren rumores que dicen que... –Harry volvió la cabeza bruscamente.-... que tuviste que ir al Ministerio de Magia para apañar un asunto de Quien-tú-sabes...

-Luna... –intentó, sin saber si reírse o llorar.

-... pero yo sé que no es cierto. Ron y Hermione no me han dicho nada, pero yo sé adónde fuiste. ¿Qué tal lo pasaste?

Harry no supo que cara poner. La pregunta de Luna hacía parecer que había ido a un parque de atracciones o algo así. Y como tampoco había dejado muy claro si sabía la verdad o no, decidió cambiar de tema:

-Eh... espera, me gustaría oír lo que se están diciendo allí. Luego te lo digo, ¿vale?

-Como quieras...

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. Harry aguzaba al máximo su oído, pero no lograba mucho.

-¿Quieres unas orejas extensibles?- preguntó Luna hurgando en su bolsillo.

-¿Tienes unas?- se asombró Harry.

-Claro, la revista de mi padre puso un anuncio a Fred y a George, y dejaron de regalo un par de sus productos. Dicen que los alumnos de Hogwarts somos sus mejores clientes. Preguntaron por ti. –añadió. Calló un segundo y prosiguió.-Pero los profesores intentan confiscarlo todo en todo momento, así que hay que tener cuidado, por que también quitan puntos a las casas. A mí no me las han quitado porque no les veo mucha utilidad y no las uso. Te las regalo.- explicó dándoselas.

-Mil gracias, Luna.- dijo con énfasis.

Harry se metió el extremo de la oreja extensible por un oído y la hizo arrastrarse hacia donde Dumbledore hablaba. Luna se quedó mirando al vacío en dirección a Harry.

-Dumbledore, ¿está seguro de lo que dice?

-Nunca he estado tan seguro.

-¿Va a decírselo a Harry? ¿Cree qué es lo más... adecuado?

-Creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Harry ya aprendió a controlar esos impulsos este verano pasado. No hará ninguna locura, especialmente porque ya ha tenido sus experiencias con ellos. Y no quiero volver a ocultar a Harry nada de este calibre, sobre todo desde que hablé con él en verano.-contestó Dumbledore refiriéndose a la profecía.

-¿Sus experiencias? ¿Con ellos? ¿Qué quiere decir?- inquirió Lupin muy interesado.

-Las paredes tienen oídos, Remus.- se limitó a responder.- Volviendo al tema principal, habéis hecho un excelente trabajo, no era tarea fácil. ¿Sabéis quién era el contacto?

-Nada, Dumbledore. Mundungus lleva investigando e intentando sonsacar cualquier dato desde la semana pasada y nada. Nadie quiere hablar.

-Hum... en realidad no me extraña. Hablar es morir. En fin... ¿cuándo podrás entregármelo?

-En dos días estaré en Hogwarts, delo por hecho.

-Fantástico. ¿Qué se sabe del caso de Drear? Ya sabes que también es importante.

-Por supuesto. Y con pesar debo decir que poco hemos averiguado. El Ministerio prefiere encargarse él y no tenemos espías en ese departamento... sólo lo que nos puede decir ella...

-Si se encarga el Ministerio él solo, Drear está perdida.- sentenció el director.- Dudo que hagan bien el trabajo...

-Drear está protegida y ellos son agresivos, Dumbledore. Muy agresivos. Pero tenemos que infiltrarnos.

-Ya estamos recibiendo información, aunque breve. Se puede decir que estamos infiltrados, ¿no?

-Sí, pero si la descubrieran, le retirarían la ayuda.

-Fue definitivamente un error permitir al Ministerio saber lo que estábamos haciendo... - comentó el profesor.

-No fue un error, Remus. Towner contaba con nuestra confianza y la traicionó. Son los errores que cometen las personas.

-Errores... - gruñó Lupin asqueado.- A mí ya me pareció que seguía despechado cuando entró en la Orden... ¡Seguro que Fudge lo cubrió de honores! Al menos y pese a todo, ella sigue confiando en nosotros, aunque Fudge le jure y perjure...

-Tampoco es que crea que Cornelius Fudge vaya a cumplir con todo lo que le prometió...

-No le falta razón, Dumbledore. No obstante, ¿cree en serio que puede... arreglarse?

-Confió en ello, sí.-afirmó con seguridad.

-¿Y si, como dicen, no quieren ayuda?

-Ya te dijo que algunos de ellos sí la quieren. No es justo que sigan como están si puede hacerse algo por algunos.

-¿Quién me lo dijo?- preguntó Lupin con una mano en la cabeza, un poco perdido.

-Ella.- respondió el mago.

-¿Porqué utilizamos tanto pronombre? Me estoy perdiendo.- repuso el profesor, rascándose la cabeza.

-Por una razón básica: por los oídos que oyen pero no escuchan. Bien, Remus, espero verte pronto aquí.

-Igualmente, profesor.- se despidió. Su cabeza desapareció de la chimenea y las llamas bailaron durante unos momentos antes de desaparecer.

Harry recogió velozmente las orejas extensibles y tras despertar a Luna, Dumbledore se acercó a ellos.

-¿En serio viste un snorkack de esos?

Luna no entendió bien lo que Harry intentaba hacer y lo miró con cara rara. Pero de todas formas, no hizo falta fingir nada, ya que Dumbledore habló sin prestar atención a lo que se había dicho los muchachos:

-Ya he hablado con el profesor Lupin. Os comunico que él vendrá en un par de días a Hogwarts. Harry, tenemos que volver a mi despacho. Luna, intenta devolver a la biblioteca a la normalidad, por favor.

Luna se quedó en la sala y el director y Harry regresaron al despacho de aquel. La señora Pomfrey estaba al borde de un ataque de impaciencia. Dumbledore pidió calma y entró finalmente en la habitación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquí me excuso por no haber dado señales de vida, que ya era para pensar que me había ido al otro barrio... Ya que el fic estaba en un punto a partir del cual, cualquier cosa que pusiera ya sería irremediable, decidí tomármelo con calma. Me replanteé todo el resto del fic y ahora, ya está subido. ¡Ya veremos que tal esta segunda parte! Uff... espero no decepcionar a nadie con esta parte... siento una gran responsabilidad con vosotros... :S

UN BESO A LS LECTORS MÁS BONITS!!!

¡HEMOS GANADO LA COPA DAVIS!!!! ¡VIVA MOYÁ!!!

LIBRO DE VISITAS--------------------- REVIEWS

**Kgs: **HOLAA!!! Sí, en realidad, era un poco más corto que el resto y con los diálogos... pues eso. Cambios puede que haya, todavía no se sabe. Si Dumbledore no lo sabe, ¿quién puede saberlo? (excepto Harry, claro). BSS!!!

**S. Lily Potter: **HOLAA!! Ya sabes como hizo Dumbledore para llegar hasta Harry, creo que quedó coherente, por que es un poco extraño. Lily sí sabia lo que James le decía, pero prefería no enterarse (ignorante por elección, Jejejeje) Bien, hasta aquí mi contestación. BSS!!!

**Ginny84: **¿Con que era eso? Pues en verdad, pertenezco a ese diminuto numero de personas que nunca han visto Friends, Jejejeje, que curioso!! Ahora tendré que ponerlo en el Disclaimer... no, no me apetece, Jejeje. Que morro tengo. BSS!!!

**Shagy Sirius: **Bienvenid!! Lo que ha pasado, ya lo has visto y lo que pasará, está por ver. BSS!!!

**Nelly Esp: **Me alegra que te haya gustado y aquí ya continuo. BSS!!

**Remus-Lupin-Black-darkq: **No, no es el final, como ya viste, y espero seguirla durante mucho, mucho... Gracias!! BSS!!

**Jean Kate: **Madre mía, menuda tesis!! Me sorprendiste!! Espero que te quitaran el castigo, a mí me lo quitaron cuando al terminar ese finde. ¡Y claro que me servirá tu explicación! ¡Ya veras! A mi Snape no me cae mal, y no lo digo porque al parecer a ti te gusta, si no porque es eso que tu decías, un corazón malherido y rencoroso. Es tanto bueno como malo, y eso lo hace muy interesante. Coincido contigo en todo lo que has dicho, pero no cuando dices que tal vez era un tipo pedante y suficiente, ahí no. Yo creo simplemente que a James no le gustaba xq era todo lo contrario a él y xq al no tener amigos, era más fácil meterse con él, por no hablar de todos los defectos que ellos le veían. Yo también sé que en el fondo es bueno.

Me has dicho como vio la vida Snape y como se sentía con todo según tu punto de vista, ¿qué puedes decirme de su personalidad? Cerrada, arisca, simpática en el fondo, tímida... dime más sobre este punto. Muchas gracias por molestarte en una tesis tan larga y tan bien argumentada, me ha dado gusto leerlo. BSS!!!


	9. Los enigmas se enredan

¡HELLO, MY FRIENDS!

Mi semana fantástica del colegio, que es como en el Corte Ingles, pero de exámenes, fue la semana pasada y no pude escribir ni subir nada de nada. Pero bueno, ahora ya acabé todo, mañana me darán las notas y todos contentos¡ESPERO QUE OS FUERA BIEN CON LOS EXÁMENES!

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

9. Los enigmas se enredan

-Bien, Harry, sientate.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en la butaca. Por fin iba a saber lo que Dumbledore quería de él.

-La visita del profesor Lupin es muy importante. Primordial, especialmente para que puedas comprender este tema que tenemos tú y yo.- explicó Dumbledore volviendo a abrir el cajón de su escritorio. -Te explico, Harry, supongo que ya querrás saber... Dos semanas después de haber comenzado el curso, recibí una misiva que me advertía de una tentativa de Voldemort de acercarse a ti muy hábilmente. Un plan que, según me informaron, no iba a fallar. Así pues, intenté averiguar qué pretendía. Y tengo que reconocer que esta vez fue extremadamente complicado, ya que Voldemort movía sus hilos silenciosamente, y yo tenía que hacerlo mejor que él. No obstante, hasta hace ocho días, no supe qué era. - Dumbledore hizo una pausa y sacó unos pergaminos.- El que procuraba hacerte llegar esto escapó al enterarse de queteóricamente estaba al descubierto. No sabemos nada de cómo entró ni quién es.

-¿Acaso esa persona estaba en Hogwarts?- preguntó Harry con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, hasta ese punto estaba avanzado el plan de Voldemort. Por eso no podíamos tardar. Había que descubrir cuanto antes dónde se escondía.

-¿Cómo lo supieron?

-Hicimos correr un falso rumor muy sutil y como esperábamos, se equivocó.

-Perdone la pregunta, pero ¿quiénes eran los que estaban con usted?

-Algunos miembros del personal docente y otros tantos cercanos a mí de la Orden. No puedo decirte nada más, Harry.

-Comprendo. – dijo él, y después.-Entonces ¿no averiguaron quién era?

-Mucho me temo que no. Si ese falso rumor falló en algo, fue que esperábamos que el individuo tardara más en huir. Pero apenas lo supo, escapó. Y tras haber fracasado en la misión y haber perdido la información, dudo mucho que Voldemort lo acogiera con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Perdió la información?- repitió Harry, con sus cinco sentidos puestos en cada palabra de Dumbledore.

-Eso es. Primero será mejor que la veas por ti mismo.- y le entregó uno de los pergaminos.

Harry se quedó un tanto asombrado por los extraños símbolos que contenía el pergamino. Quién quisiera habérselo hecho llegar, sin duda desconocía que Harry no era capaz de saber qué narices ponía en el papel.

Los símbolos eran triángulos a los que les faltaba la base y rombos, algunos inclinados, invertidos, con un punto en el centro e incluso unos pocos triángulos completos. También había alguna que otra equis. En números romanos, había una cantidad: MCCCVII.

-... Profesor Dumbledore ¿qué es esto?

-Lo que Voldemort quería hacerte saber. La persona que tenía como misión darte esta información, huyó, como ya te dije, con ella. Pero mis vínculos y la Orden del Fénix,- añadió con satisfacción.- consiguieron recuperar íntegramente el documento. El profesor Lupin es su portador. Se dispone a venir a Hogwarts lo antes posible para entregármelo. Lo que tienes entre tus manos es una copia cifrada, claro está. Así se encuentra en el libro que debe traer el profesor, pero Voldemort añadió una traducción, evidentemente, él sabe que no entiendes este código. Sí, es un libro- afirmó Dumbledore ante la mirada de Harry.- llamado "Libro de los Arcanos". Contiene cientos de hechizos, profecías tan antiguas que no están registradas, mitos y leyendas que sólo Dios sabe de su veracidad, los enigmas de la Humanidad, de la Historia, el saber de muchos y tantos siglos... -concretó con énfasis.

-¿De dónde lo sacó Voldemort?

-No puedo contestar a esa pregunta, Harry, lo siento. Es demasiado peligroso que lo sepas.

-De acuerdo... - respondió en voz baja, era la segunda vez que no podía enterarse de algo.- ¿Y Voldemort quería que yo tuviera un libro tan importante como ése?- añadió con escepticismo.

-Por supuesto, a él no le importaba con tal de que averiguaras lo que decía. Tampoco perdía demasiado, por que ¿qué ocurre con el Libro de los Arcanos? Que nadie sabe descifrarlo ni comprenderlo, tal es su poder que escapa del entendimiento humano. Aunque bien es cierto que a diferencia de la mayoría, algunas escasas páginas sí fueron traducidas por los más sabios magos, pero nadie ha sabido de su verdadero significado, son demasiado alegóricas para alguien que desconozca su contexto. Voldemort lleva ya cierto tiempo elaborando un plan para volver a enfrentarse a ti, y la información que llegó a él del Libro, le fue muy sustanciosa. Ha logrado saber qué cuenta concretamente alguna página. E intentó hacértela llegar. Ahí fue cuando se cometió el error y fue descubierto por un aliado de nuestro bando. De manera fortuita, pretendía que pareciera casual que te encontraras con el libro, justamente con la página que contiene el hechizo. Lo demás ya lo sabes.

-Si es tan valioso ¿no era mejor para él quedárselo y descifrarlo?

.-Sí, puede que con el tiempo llegara a averiguar muchos de sus misterios, pero no era eso lo que él quería del libro, buscaba un beneficio más inmediato. Para Voldemort lo primordial es acabar contigo, la verdad sea dicha.

-Y ¿porqué no darme este pergamino en vez del libro original?

-Sin duda acierta cuando supone que para ti es más atractivo un libro que alberga tantas incógnitas que un simple pergamino. En cuanto vieras el libro y lo incomprensible que es, querrías descifrar su lenguaje. Y, casualmente, el lenguaje de este escrito es sumamente sencillo de traducir. El resto no lo son tanto.

Harry lo miró con incredulidad, alzando las cejas y observando el galimatías del pergamino, y Dumbledore comprendió lo loco que había sonado eso para él.

-Este hechizo fue escrito en 1307, por un mago muy sabio perteneciente a una Orden llamada de los Templarios, que en aquel año desapareció, aunque hoy día está resucitada. En cualquier caso, esto está escrito con su código secreto, que en nuestros días está traducido. Nada más indagar un poco, sabrías de lo que se trataba, hay mucha información sobre los Templarios en Hogwarts.

-Espere¿ha dicho que es un hechizo lo que quería que supiera?-inquirió Harry cada vez más intrigado.

-Sí. Voy a contarte de qué se trata, y espero poder contar con que jamás lo ejecutes.

-Nunca, profesor Dumbledore.- prometió seriamente.

Estaba expectante. ¿Por qué Voldemort quería que él, Harry, tuviera un objeto tan poderoso en su poder¿En serio creía que volvería a caer en una de sus trampas? No, ya había aprendido la lección.

-Perfecto. Verás... Voldemort se decantó por una manipulación de tus sentimientos, Harry. El hechizo, si fuera pronunciado por ti, te llevaría en el tiempo a dónde quisieras sin moverte del sitio donde lo ejecutaras, es decir, Hogwarts. Y Voldemort supuso, y estoy seguro que supuso bien, que elegirías sin duda la época estudiantil de tus padres, harías el encantamiento y aparecerías allí.

Harry se quedó un tanto perplejo. ¿Ese era el plan de Voldemort¿Mandarlo veintitantos años atrás?

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad.

-¿Y... y qué gana él haciendo eso, señor?

-Mucho. Os unen muchos vínculos: la cicatriz que él te hizo, las varitas hermanas de las que ya hablamos antes y la sangre, la tuya, que utilizó para volver a recuperar su cuerpo, por ejemplo. Esto quiere decir, que si tú viajaras en el tiempo, él iría contigo.

-¿Él también vendría al tiempo de mis padres?

-Exacto. Pero no te preocupes, sólo irá contigo si pronuncias este encantamiento. Por el pensadero no pudo acompañarte, ni por ningún otro medio, sólo lo haría con este hechizo.

Eso tranquilizó a Harry, que ya se había empezado a alarmar. Pero una pregunta seguía en pie:

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿qué obtiene él con ir conmigo?

-Escucha atentamente, Harry, porque es duro lo que vas a oír. Voldemort quería exterminaros a los tres. Con tus padres, muy jóvenes para hacerle frente o para enterarse siquiera de la situación, fuera de juego, tu existencia ya perdida, no habría quien pudiera con él. Querrá arrancarlo de raíz.- explicó con tanta sinceridad que Harry se estremeció.

-Pero es muy peligroso ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry temeroso.- Podría cambiar todo el orden de las cosas...

-Dudo que le importe si no le afecta. Probablemente tenga un segundo plan para borrar de la mente de todos que Lily y James existieron alguna vez. Y eso sería poner las cosas en orden.

A Harry se le bajaron los colores, pero su cara no se inmutó. La idea era pérfida en sumo grado, inhumana, perversa hasta perderse en el Universo... Pero había cosas de Voldemort de las que Harry ya no se asombraba.

-No tienes que preocuparte, porque el Libro de los Arcanos está en nuestro poder y ahora que lo sabes, nunca realizarás ese conjuro.-añadió Dumbledore.

-Tiene razón, profesor.- afirmó. Su mirada se había vuelto fría y estaba muy serio.- No hay de qué temer. Nunca realizaré ese hechizo.

-El plan de Voldemort ha terminado aquí.- continuó el director, juntó sus dedos.-¿Cómo te sientes?

Parecía una conversación entre las personas más tranquilas del mundo entero.Hubo entre las preguntas espacios de tiempo cortos. ((Para aquel que lo conozca, se parecía a una sesión de los Ratones Coloraos con Jesús Quintero))

-Profesor Dumbledore, esa idea de Voldemort es asquerosa.- silencio pasmoso.- En cuanto a mí, Voldemort ya me ha quitado bastante. No voy a permitir que me arrebate lo que incluso él ha impedido que tenga.

Fue de esas ocasiones cuando dos personas se miran y comprenden más cosas que con palabras dichas en alto. Dumbledore lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna con sus ojos claros y Harry a través de las suyas redondas. El director pensó en que había algo nuevo en el niño que vivió que era importante, no sabía precisar si era benigno o maligno, pero comprendía lo que significaba.

-¿Cuándo dijo que llegará el profesor Lupin?- preguntó Harry.

-En dos días. Hablará contigo si así lo quieres...

-Gracias. Creo que usted dijo que no sabían quién había intentado que supiera de ese hechizo ¿no?- volvióa decir con el mismo tono de voz.

-No, no lo hemos descubierto, pero aún podríamos averiguarlo. Las huellas aún están frescas.- contestó pensativamente.

-Ojalá lo encuentren pronto y lo manden a Azkaban lo antes posible.

-Es lo que todos queremos.-el mago adoptó otro tono de voz.- Harry, ahora que ya hemos hablado, sería bueno para ti ir a la enfermería. Mañana, si te encuentras mejor, volveremos a tratar el tema.- se levantaron.- ¡Ah! Escúchame, Harry, sé que hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces, pero esta noche vacía tu mente; practica la oclumancia ¿de acuerdo? No me extrañaría que Voldemort entrara en ella hoy y te hiciera... practica la oclumancia, no lo olvides. -y Dumbledore abrió la puerta.

Se encontró cara a cara con la señora Pomfrey, por cierto, no con una cara muy amigable. La señora Pomfrey tenía la cara un tanto encarnada, ceño fruncido... sí, estaba enfadada y no poco, especialmente cuando vio que Harry estaba lívido y cansado.

-Poppy, agradezco tu espera, gracias. Aquí tienes a Harry.

-Gracias a usted, señor director, pero le agradecería que no vuelva a dejar que el señor Potter llegue a este estado. No es bueno para su salud.- sentenció algo molesta la enfermera.- Vamos, hijo, que necesitas mucho descanso y reposo...

Cuando Harry se acostó en una de las camas de la enfermería, se sintió extraño y confuso, aunque ya nada tenía que ver con la vuelta a su tiempo, por suerte. No podía creer que Voldemort estuviera dispuesto a tanto con tal de matarlo. Jugarse el futuro de esa manera... y volver a matar a sus padres con la edad de dieciséis o quince o la que fuera. Aunque mirándolo bien, ya lo había intentado cuando él mismo tenía un año, y no había tenido piedad. No tenía alma, era el demonio encarnado en algo parecido a una persona.

Harry recordó a sus padres en la aventura del pensadero, y pensó en si eso nunca llegara a pasar, el desdén, los gritos y finalmente el amor. ¿Y si Voldemort conseguía que por ejemplo Sirius, nunca recordara a James, que pensara que nunca existió? Era un pensamiento que lo atormentaba, que su estupidez había retrasado que lo supiera, que estuviera alerta ante ello.

Y estaba ese encantamiento... sin duda lo habría hecho si Dumbledore no se lo hubiera advertido y se sintió mal por eso. Podría haber terminado él mismo con su existencia de no haber sido por el director.

Instantáneamente recordó: "practica la oclumancia¿de acuerdo? No me extrañaría que Voldemort intentara entrar en ella hoy y te hiciera..." ¿pero hacerle el qué? Cuando Dumbledore lo había dicho, no le había prestado atención porque aún estaba asombrado por lo que acababa de oír, pero ahora que lo pensaba... ¿qué intentaría Voldemort si no vaciaba su mente? Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que lo había hecho y, de golpe, probar a no pensar nada, con todo lo que tenía que meditar, se le hacía tremendamente complicado.

Pero, por primera vez, tenía miedo. Pero no era el miedo que por ejemplo. había tenido de Dudley cuando era pequeño. Era más extraño, ya que era un miedo que sabía que siempre había estado ahí, a Voldemort, y que con el paso de los últimos tiempos tenía a la vez queiba venciendo.Pero sí, tenía miedo de lo que Voldemort pudiera llegar a hacer si se dormía y estaba seguro que haría algo: obligarlo a utilizar ese hechizo maldito, poseerlo, hacerle ver escenas de su presente... No había soñado nada desde que fue engañado para buscar a Sirius. Y aquella vez había sido fatal. Por vez primera desde que el nombre oclumancia llegó a sus oídos, intentó de verdad, totalmente en serio, vaciar su mente y apartar sus pensamientos de todo lo que no fuera en blanco. El problema es que no le funcionó.

Al principio de su sueño, se encontraba en el Gran Comedor y las mesas no estaban, habían sido sustituidas por aquellas redondas que había en el baile de Navidad del cuarto curso. Y él estaba impecable: iba vestido con una túnica de gala preciosa del color de la suya, verde botella, unos zapatos muy elegantes, blancos y llevaba una snitch en una mano y una escoba en la otra, no sabía por qué. Estaba a los pies de una escalera de caracol anchísima, y por ella bajaba una chica que a Harry le pareció la primera maravilla del mundo. Tenía el pelo convertido en un gran bucle que se deslizaba por su hombro derecho, de mirada tan serena, tan sencilla sonrisa... bajó donde Harry estaba, y de manera tan agradable se acercó a su oído y le empezó a susurrar...

De repente la escena cambió. El Gran Comedor se transformó en un salón con una chimenea y un sillón. Harry no era adivino ni mucho menos, pero ya en sueños sabía donde había ido a parar.

-El plan no ha funcionado, señor. Hemos sido descubiertos.- decía un hombre cuya voz pretendía ser firme sin éxito al sillón de espaldas a él.

-Lord Voldemort nunca es descubierto. Son sus inútiles mortífagos los que fallan en sus planes.- respondía una voz grave y silbante.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Dumbledore se enteró y preferí huir, para salvar el libro, señor. No quería que... llegara a quitármelo.- la voz sonaba cada vez más baja.

-Eres un cobarde.- espetó con desprecio.- Escapaste porque no querías ser arrestado... temes volver a Azkaban ¿no? Puedo entenderlo... pero un aliado que no da todo por su señor no me sirve.

-No... su excelencia, yo-yo... yo soy fiel y...

-¡Calla!- gritó. Harry veía al hombre temblar más que un flan.- ¡Mentiras¡Estoy harto de mentiras!

-Su señoría... pu- puedo recuperar el libro, os lo juro, dadme un poco de tiempo...

-Sí, tú, tú has perdido el Libro de los Arcanos, ser rastrero e incompetente... Dime ¿ qué harías si encontraras en una manzana un gusano?

El hombre se encontraba sudoroso, pálido y temblaba más que nunca.

-¡Contesta a Lord Voldemort!- bramó con voz de trueno. El hombre, en vista del estado de sus piernas, se derrumbó en el suelo, sollozando.- Esperas tu final ¿no es cierto?.- un silencio en el que el hombre gimoteaba sin parar.- Háblame ¿Cogerías una manzana distinta o exterminarías al gusano?

-Mi señor, su excelentísima, si me-me lo permitís... yo daría... o-otra oportunidad al gusano repelente que o-os... estorba la vista... no fallaré, os lo prometo...

Una risa estridente, que parecía expresar todo el odio del mundo, se oyó en la sala. Harry se estremeció, pero no tanto como el hombre del que Voldemort se reía. El estremecimiento fue una señal por la que Harry notó que empezaba a despertarse...

-Tu osadía me asombra. No quiero poner a otro en tu lugar porque ninguno vale menos que tú... y alguien debe recuperar ese libro... estás muerto, pero tu vida aún puede ser de utilidad a Lord Voldemort... - sacó su varita y la acarició con sus alargados dedos. Empezó a incorporarse de su asiento...

Harry pegó un bote en su cama y despertó por fin. Sudaba mucho, al sentarse en la cama, se le cayó un vaso al suelo que estaba al lado de su mesita. Pero no había nadie allí, sólo un gran silencio. Cogió su varita y efectuó el hechizo reparo. Colocó en vaso en la mesa y se dio la vuelta para ir al servicio.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!- casi se cae de la cama cuando se encontró con... - ¡Dobby¡Dios mío¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no te eches sobre mí de esa manera!

-Dobby lo siente, señor. Dobby pide a Harry Potter que no hable muy alto. Dobby no ha pedido permiso para venir a ver a Harry Potter, señor.- explicó el elfo doméstico en un susurro.

El amigo de Harry seguía igual que siempre, pero estaba más delgado y tenía puestos los calcetines que Harry le regaló por Navidad, aquellos horribles de tío Vernon.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Dobby quería comprobar que Harry Potter estaba bien, señor. Dobby oyó decir que Harry Potter no estaba de Hogwarts, y se preocupó. Al saber que Harry Potter ya había vuelto, Dobby quiso venir enseguida a verlo, señor, porque Dobby ha echado mucho de menos a Harry Potter.

-Sí, ya estoy bien, muchas gracias, Dobby.

-Para Dobby no es problema, señor. ¿Dónde estuvo Harry Potter?

-Nada, Dobby, una tontería, no te preocupes.

-De acuerdo, señor. Dobby ya no se preocupa más.- dijo sonriendo.- Winky también estuvo preocupada por Harry Potter, señor.

-¿Cómo está ella?

-Winky cada vez está mejor, señor, gracias. Ya no bebe tanto y trabaja más que antes.

-Eso está bien. Dale recuerdos de mi parte.

-Dobby lo hará, señor.

Se quedaron en silencio. Harry deseaba preguntarle a Dobby algo que le rondaba por la cabeza, pero desconfiaba que el elfo pudiera darle la información sin auto castigarse por ello, como siempre hacía.

-Dobby quiere que Harry Potter sepa lo que Dobby oyó hace un par de días, cuando Harry Potter estaba fuera, señor.- dijo mirándose las manos, algo tembloroso.

-Si puedes decirlo, Dobby, cuéntamelo.- pidió amablemente.

-Harry Potter siempre tan amable con Dobby... –dijo mirándolo con sus grandes ojos de pelota de tenis.-Dobby no sabe si hace bien en decirlo, pero cree que Harry Potter debe saberlo, señor. Han hablado de Harry Potter hace un par de días, cuando Dobby limpiaba. Decían que Harry Potter tenía que averiguar algo importante, señor. Algo en lo que a Harry Potter le iba la vida, tenían mucha urgencia en que Harry Potter supiera...

-¿Quiénes lo decían?- inquirió Harry muy interesado.

-Dobby no lo sabe, señor. Dobby no llegó a verlos bien. ¡Pero si Harry Potter no lo averiguaba, Harry Potter moriría, señor!- chilló el elfo con su aguda voz.

Harry se quedó pensativo. Sin duda esas personas habían hablado del Libro de los Arcanos y el hechizo que Harry debía saber, ya que cuanto antes lo supiera, antes estaría a salvo de picar ante Voldemort. ¿Qué sabría Dobby del asunto?

.-¿Qué... –comenzó a preguntar pensativo.-... cómo eran esas personas?

-Dobby no recuerda mucho, estaba ocupado y no prestó mucha atención, señor. Dobby no sabía que era tan importante para Harry Potter saberlo. Dobby lo lamenta, señor.- respondió con sus grandes orejas de murciélago bajas.

-No pasa nada, pero si recuerdas algo, dímelo, por favor.

-¡Para Dobby será un gran placer ayudar a Harry Potter, señor!- gritó animado.- Eran dos personas. Una era muy alta y las dos tenían una capa por encima que les cubría el rostro y el cuerpo. Parecía que se escondían, pero Dobby los vio. Susurraban, pero Dobby los oyó, porque Dobby tiene muy buen oído, señor.

-¿A qué hora fue?

-De madrugada, Dobby no tiene reloj para saberlo exactamente, señor.

-Muchísimas gracias, me has sido de gran ayuda.

-Harry Potter alaba demasiado a Dobby, señor. Pero ahora Dobby tiene que irse, ya lo echarán en falta.

-Bien. Adiós, Dobby y gracias de nuevo.- y el elfo desapareció con un pequeño "¡crack!".

Harry se olvidó por completo del servicio y se recostó en la cama para disponerse a meditar sobre el asunto. Ahora tenía más de una cosa en qué pensar.

Se incorporó como un rayo de la cama. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero había tenido la necesidad de hacerlo. Tal vez otro mal sueño. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama, y se llevó una mano a la frente. Todo había terminado, aquel horrible día de atrás, pero al menos, sabía que no había soñado nada; todo había sido real, y sin embargo, había terminado de manera tal, que bien pudiera haber sido una alucinación.

Miró el reloj, eran las once de una mañana que no sabía a que día pertenecía. ¿Y Ron y Hermione? Recordaba haberlos visto y oído por breves momentos, aunque también parecía haberlo hecho hace mucho, mucho tiempo... Ellos estarían en clase, aún tardaría en verlos... ardía en ganas de verlos de nuevo e inundarlos de palabras de desahogo y desasosiego...

¡Y el profesor Dumbledore¡Tenía que contarle lo que Dobby había oído! Un sentimiento de confusión lo inundó: No se lo había imaginado ¿verdad? Y Voldemort y el mortífago... ¿eso había sido de igual modo una fantasía? Observó el vaso de su mesa; sí, había sido real, al acostarse el vaso estaba lleno y ese de ahí estaba vacío...

Se tapó la cara con las manos y resopló. No creía ser sonámbulo y habérselo bebido ni nada de eso...

El Libro de los Arcanos parecía llevar a un ovillo mayor que al que Harry creía que llevaba.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Qué tal¿Intrigados? Ya me diréis...

No sé cuanto tardare con el próximo, pero aviso, el día 26 me voy a ir a mi pueblo de vacaciones y allí no tengo ordenador...

NOTICIA, NOTICIA! Dicen los rumores que **¡Rowling HA TERMINADO EL SEXTO!** Saldrá a la venta el 16 de julio en ingles, su titulo es "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo".

Primicia, primicia,

¡DIFUNDID LA BUENA NUEVA!

A todo esto... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y UN AUN MEJOR 2005 PARA TODOS!

Y tambien ¡OS DESEO LA MEJOR DE LAS INSPIRACIONES QUE POR AHÍ PULULEN ;D !

Un beso enorme, mis queridas lectoras y lectores.

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------ REVIEWS

**Angie Crowe: **Gracias por tu review! Espero que este cap fuera de tu agrado. BSS

**Ginny84: **Bueno, bueno¿qué te parecio? Menos mal que te gusta esta parte, por que en verdad me asusta un poco que no guste... BSS!

**Laurana- Malfoy rin: **No pasa nada si tardas un poco, lo importante es que llegue. ¡Muchas gracias por tu review¡A ver si tu subes antes de que me vaya! BSS, guapa!

**Kgs: **Es cierto que ahora hay muchos interrogantes, pero al menos el que parece más gordo ya no es ningún secreto. El que va a ir, como ya dijo Dumbledore tantas veces es Remus, creo que ahora ya lo sabes. ¡Actualiza antes de que me vaya, plis! Que me vaya contenta yo... BSS!

**Susi¡**Que guay que mi fic sea tu favorito! En serio, eso me hace sentir muy bien, de verdad. La intriga se disipa poco a poco... Jejeje¡un beso!

**Sisma- Anon¡**Hola, cordobés:D Tu tambien eres el único que he visto por aquí, que no te extrañe, somos tantos... dime¿eres de la capital de Córdoba? Yo sí... ¿Una precuela para tu fic? Uf... no se, había algunas cosas que no entiendo, dímelas, y yo intentare pensar en algo¿ok? Esto es¿Qué hacia James con una espada en un Hogwarts en ruinas¿Por que Harry estaba muerto¿Es un error o alguna especie de metáfora¿E Ismael, quien es? BSS!

**Jean- Kate¡**Que buena la descripción! Ten por seguro que la usare cuando salga Snape. Espero que las ganas de ahorcarme hayan desaparecido... ;) Cuando pongas un cap nuevo, creo que es mejor que me lo digas, porque como actualizas de tanto en tanto, no me voy a enterar... BSS!

**Maniática Lovegood: **Se que fue algo cruel dejarlo en ese punto, pero quería dejarlo ahí, por que sino no me cuadraba el asunto... Oye! No me odies:O ...¡Venga, un beso!

**MarinaPotter: **Gracias por todo lo que ponías en tu review¡me ha gustado mucho! Quería preguntarte¿por que pusiste al final "atte: rocio"? Por que si te llamaras rocio, serias, RocioPotter¿no? Y te lo digo por que mi nombre verdadero es ese, y me ha llamado la atención. Espero con ganas tu respuesta. BSS!

¡FELICES FIESTAS! ;D


	10. Eliminando alternativas

¡¡HOLAAA!!! El primer capitulo del año 2005, qué bien, ¿no? :D

Ya sé que he tardado, siempre tardo más de lo que me propongo, pero he este capitulo le he dado más vueltas... A medida que lo escribía, se me ocurrían cosas nuevas.... :S

Como siempre: LO SIENTO!!!!

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

10. Eliminando alternativas

-¿Ahora qué tal estás?

-No puedo quejarme, teniendo en cuenta como he estado.

Harry ¡por fin! se sentía tranquilo consigo mismo. En ese momento estaba con Ron y Hermione, sacándose todo de dentro. Les contó todo lo que había oído, de Dumbledore, de Dobby, todo. Únicamente "había olvidado" añadir qué quería Voldemort con que fuera al pasado, esa parte quedó en un "aún no lo saben" bastante convincente. No era cuestión de meterles ese disgusto en el cuerpo, ahora que lo único que quería era llegar a una relativa normalidad.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo saldrás de aquí?

-La señora Pomfrey me dijo que más tarde, hoy me dejará.- hubo un corto silencio.- ¿Me he perdido algo estos días que valga la pena contar?

-Hemos estado un poco apartados estos días, en realidad, con todo esto de tu desaparición. Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, ¿qué ha pasado estos días?- preguntó Ron arrugando el entrecejo y mirando a Hermione en busca de respuestas.

-Hmmm... sólo sé que tienes un montón de ejercicios atrasados que recuperar.- se ladeó y se puso a rebuscar en su mochila. Harry y Ron se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara alarmada, después resignada y finalmente sonriente por su inigualable amiga.

-Jo, Hermione, tareas tan pronto no.- se quejó Harry entre risas.

-Tareas tan pronto sí, así mañana ya estarás al día cuando vuelvas a clase. Forma parte de mis deberes de prefecta, y yo siempre hago mis deberes, sean de lo que sean, no me vas a rechistar. Toma.- dijo siguiéndole un poco el juego. Le entregó un tocho de pergaminos que nada tenía que envidiarle a "Historia de Hogwarts".- Aquí está todo: apuntes, ejercicios y cosas de esas... Es por tu bien, Harry.- señaló al final al ver la cara de cordero degollado de su amigo.

-Sí, va a ser que hacer eso es por tu bien... ¡sólo lograrás que Harry tenga que seguir aquí una semana más!- añadió Ron.

-¿Por qué?- arrugó el entrecejo muy extrañada.

-¡Por que cuando vea todos los ejercicios que hay, le dará sin duda un ataque epiléptico!

-Los ataques epilépticos no los producen los ejercicios �.

-¡Pues uno cardiaco, yo qué sé!–se volvió a su amigo.-Te vas a morir, Harry.

-¿Tantos son?

-¡Están como locos con los ejercicios! Cualquiera diría que estamos en séptimo con los EXTASIS.

-¡Ron, estás asustando a Harry! ¡Para ya!

-Uff... Hermione, qué mal me siento... sudores, -se tocó la frente.- fiebre volcánica... acabaré evaporando la tinta. No puedo hacer las tareas.- se tapó la cara con las manos.

Ella sonrió irónicamente y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Como me entere de que no has hecho las tareas, sí que te vas a sentir mal ¿vale?- dijo amablemente.

-Lupin va a venir mañana.- comentó Harry rápidamente para no tener que responder a Hermione.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿A qué?

-Va a traer el Libro de los Arcanos a Hogwarts. Me alegro de que venga, por que tengo mucho que hablar con él.

-¿El Libro de...? ¿Para qué?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez esto último.

-Jeje... el libro es para Dumbledore, así estará seguro. En cuanto a... –empezó a carcajearse.- es que tendríais que haber visto a mi padre y a sus amigos... después de eso te dan ganas de habarlo con él...

-Me hubiera gustado mucho verlos... - suspiró la chica.- Y a tu madre también.

-Fue genial estar con ellos y hablarles, aunque fuera un prisionero de guerra.- Ron rió por lo bajo.- Es una pena que no recordaran nada, pero, claro, no podían.

-Ya, no te trataron muy bien, ¿no?

-Sí, eso es cierto, no fueron lo que se dice hospitalarios, ya que Sirius no "acepta un no por respuesta".- imitó con voz grave. Ron y Hermione rieron sólo de pensar en Sirius de joven diciendo eso.

Entonces llegó la señora Pomfrey, siempre recta y exacta a sus enormes y largos quince minutos de visita.

-Os ruego que os despidáis.- cualquiera hubiera dicho que eso distaba mucho de ser un ruego.- Vuestro amigo aún necesita tranquilidad.

-Sí, señora Pomfrey. Adiós, Harry, nos vemos después.

-Adiós.

-¡Hasta luego!- les gritó antes de verlos desaparecer tras la enfermera. Enseguida volvió.- ¿Sabe usted si el profesor Dumbledore va a venir más tarde?

-No lo sé, Potter. Yo no sé leer el pensamiento y si pudiera, no se lo leería al director, desde luego.- respondió mientras arreglaba una cama cercana. Se volteó a él.- ¿Necesitas alguna cosa? ¿Estás cómodo?

-Sí, gracias.

-En ese caso, voy a mi despacho. Avísame si ocurre algo.

Pero Harry no quiso llamar a la señora Pomfrey cuando a lo largo del resto de la tarde hasta su salida fueron llegando personas que querían verlo. Después de Ron y Hermione, llegó Ginny con Luna y Dean Thomas (éste último probablemente coaccionado). Por suerte, Luna aseguró a Harry que no había contado nada a nadie de la entrevista que Dumbledore había tenido con Lupin, esto fue contado cuando Ginny y Dean ya se alejaban, claro.

Colin y Dennis Creevey se emocionaron cuando lo tuvieron ante ellos, pues según Ginny, le habían dado por perdido y habían erigido en la sala común un "homenaje en recuerdo a su memoria muy digno" añadió con misterio antes de irse.

El equipo de quidditch también acudió a comprobar su estado y Angelina le preguntó una docena de veces cuándo estaría recuperado para jugar en los partidos. Harry hubiera jurado que en un par de ocasiones había visto a algunas personas (probablemente, chicas) asomarse y al ver que estaba despierto o solo, se habían ido corriendo. Antiguos miembros del ED también hicieron acto de presencia por separado...

Hasta llegó una persona que era la que Harry menos aguardaba ver por allí, una en la que ya no pensaba y con la que terminó algo que ni siquiera había empezado el curso pasado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No te esperaba en absoluto.- farfulló sorprendido Harry incorporándose en la cama y pasándose la mano por el pelo. Recordó instantáneamente que eso era lo que hacía James. Por eso se puso nervioso, aunque su cerebro le dijera que no tenía motivos. Por que no los tenía, ¿verdad? Sólo se había pasado la mano por el pelo... ya ves tú que cosa más tonta...

-¿Tú qué crees? He venido a verte.- se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama.- Ya sé que no me esperabas. A eso se le llama sorpresa. Te he traído algo... - le tendió un paquete.- Son ranas de chocolate.

Cho Chang estaba un tanto extraña. Harry tenía el convencimiento de que ella había jurado tiempo atrás que no volvería a hablarle, tal y como habían dejado las cosas, pero estaba tan amable y entregada a la conversación y a Harry, que él no podía por menos de pensar que había un segundo motivo.

-Caramba, muchas gracias. Creí que no... en fin, que no volverías a dirigirme la palabra después de lo que pasó con el ED.

-Ehhhhhh... eso no quita que no venga a ver cómo estás. Bi-Bien, ¿no?- Harry asintió.- Me alegro. Se rumorea que casi no vuelves de donde fuera que fuiste.- el muchacho abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido. No sabía qué clase de chismes circularían sobre él por los pasillos.-... Bueno, no es que se rumoree, s-sino que yo estoy algo más informada a... a como está el resto del colegio en general.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que tú sabes?- replicó con misterio.

A Cho se la vio nerviosa en ese momento, como si se hubiera visto atrapada. Pero como tras lo que había dicho tan tranquila, la pregunta de Harry era de esperar, él no entendía el repentino titubeo y esto lo intrigó aún más. Intentó aparentar normalidad, era muy importante averiguar por qué.

-Yo... yo sé que casi no vuelves, pero dónde has estado exactamente... eeeeso no me lo han contado.- tenía las manos tensas, pero no era miedo o algo que se pareciera, aunque Harry seguía sin saber qué era.

-¿Quién te lo contó?- preguntó tranquilamente. Un silencio. -¿Quién te lo contó, Cho?- repitió de manera más autoritaria.

Los ojos de Cho cambiaron, Harry no hubiera sabido explicar lo que quería decir esa mirada.

-N-No puedo hablar. Mis fuentes se enfadarían conmigo. ¡Abandona el tema!- exclamó con los ojos bajos.

Instantáneamente su expresión cambió a una más calmada.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Cuándo vas a salir por fin de la enfermería?

Eso no era una respuesta a la pregunta de Harry. Algo le había pasado a Cho, pero ¿qué? Harry decidió obedecerla.

-Esta tarde. Después, supongo que iré con Ron y Hermione.

-Ah, bien.- respondió con mucha parsimonia, parecía la profesora Trelawney, con eso lo digo todo.- El profesor Lupin viene mañana, ¿no?- otra mirada inquisidora de Harry.- Yo... m-me encontré con Dumbledore y me lo dijo.

A Harry le extrañó mucho que el director le hubiera dicho eso precisamente a ella, teniendo en cuenta la especial razón por la que el ex-profesor iba a realizar el viaje.

-Verás, Harry, como has dicho antes, acabamos mal el año pasado. Estaría bien que hiciéramos las paces. ¿Qué te parece?

Definitivamente, esa no era Cho Chang, alguien la había poseído. Eso fue lo único que a Harry se le ocurría pensar mientras aceptaba su propuesta y tras una conversación sobre temas menos trascendentales entre los que siguió estando un poco rara, ella se despidió muy felizmente.

---------------------------------------------------

-Clarísimamente, ahí hay gato encerrado. Recuerdo perfectamente lo mal que acabaste con Cho Chang como para que ahora venga a ti tan amiga.- fueron las palabras de Hermione al saber lo ocurrido.

Harry ya había salido de la enfermería y ahora hablaba de la visita de Cho con Ron y Hermione en un rincón de la sala común, que debido al frío que inundaba el castillo, estaba abarrotaba de alumnos que se agolpaban al lado de la chimenea.

El "homenaje en recuerdo a su memoria muy digno" no había sido nada tan grave como Harry había creído, tal y como lo había contado Ginny, sólo una gran foto de Harry tamaño mapa-mundi puesta sobre chimenea (aquella de segundo con Lockhart, éste había sido recortado, y ahora el Harry de la foto sonreía constantemente) con unas velas a medio gastar y unas flores. Ginny lo había exagerado para asustarlo.

-Pero podría ser que simplemente quisiera arreglarlo con Harry, ¿no? Quiero decir, Harry podría no haber vuelto del pasado y a lo mejor Cho pensó que Harry podía haberse quedado allí para siempre y le supo mal que, en ese caso, no hubieran hecho las paces... –replicó Ron.

-Lo dudo, Ron. Venía con unas ganas... tan alegre, que me ha hecho sospechar.

-Tal vez sólo quería romper el hielo que teníais el uno con el otro.

-¿Tú de parte de quién estás?- preguntó Hermione.

-Únicamente ofrezco posibilidades, siempre podría no ocurrir nada extraño. No todas las veces tiene que ser otra cosa.

-¿Qué has hecho con Ron Weasley, desgraciado? ¡Dinos dónde lo tienes!

-¡Venga, vale! ¡Aquí pasa algo raro! ¿Contenta?- le gritó a la chica.

-Sí.- sonrió ella.

-Conozco a Cho, ella habría ido, si lo hubiese hecho, más seria y rencorosa. ¡Si hasta me regaló ranas de chocolate!

-¿Quieres decir que crees que era otra persona?

-No había caído... –meditó Harry.- No quiero asegurarlo todavía, pero esa es la certeza que tengo.

-Tal vez era ella, pero alguien le echó un imperio o algo así.-probó Ron.

-Y, ¿para qué iban a echarle un imperio a Cho Chang?

-Información... claro... ¡El que se lo echó quería saber algo y utilizó a Cho para sacármelo!- exclamó Harry.- ¡Eso es! Tiene que ser sobre el Libro de los Arcanos.

-Pues el que lo hiciera, no te conocía muy bien, por lo visto no sabe cómo vas con Cho.- se rió Ron.

-¿Qué le dijiste, Harry?- preguntó Hermione con miedo.

-Es curioso... no le dije nada que no supiera. Ella sabe que Lupin va a venir, pero no entiendo por qué sacó el tema si ella ya lo sabía. No tiene sentido que me lo hiciera saber.

-O sí, quién sabe. Puede formar parte de un plan para hacerse con el Libro. ¿Quién lo estará tramando?

-Pues probablemente el mortífago al que se lo quitaron. Así satisfará a Quién Vosotros Sabéis, en el sueño de Harry no estaba muy contento.

-Es evidente, tiene que ser él. ¿No supiste quién era?

-No, ni siquiera lo nombraron. Pero ¿qué pensáis de que me dijera lo de Lupin? Porque yo dudo que fuera parte de un plan para engañarme, Voldemort sería más sutil.

Ron se estremeció, Hermione dio la razón a Harry asintiendo y los tres se dieron un momento para responder.

-Vamos a analizarlo: Cho Chang va a verte a la enfermería, este hecho, de por sí, ya es extraño.- comenzó Ron.- Te regala unas ranas de chocolate, se preocupa por ti y te pide hacer las paces. Además, sabe del viaje del profesor Lupin y que podrías no haber vuelto del pasado, pero no puede decirte cómo lo sabe. ¿Es eso todo?

-En realidad, ella no sabía que yo fui al pasado, por lo menos, no lo dijo. En cuanto a lo demás, sí, es todo. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Cierto es que su mortífago sería más sagaz, lo planearía de otra manera.- opinó Hermione.- Y si lo piensas, no usaría a una chica como Cho. Elegiría más acertadamente.- los tres sonrieron.- Y a Lupin es casi imposible quitarle el Libro de los Arcanos, por no hablar de Dumbledore. Además, tú no vas a cogerlo porque dudo que Dumbledore te lo deje ver siquiera, teniendo en cuenta el peligro que supone para ti mismo. Luego está cómo haría para obtenerlo de ti, porque aunque lo cogieras, ni vas a hacer el hechizo ni se lo vas a dar a él.- Harry negó vigorosamente afirmando a la chica.

-Pues por lo visto, parece que Quien Vosotros Sabéis no ha sido. No es tan tonto.- terminó Ron. Harry asintió y Hermione también.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?- concluyó Harry exasperado.

Siguieron hablando y siguieron sin llegar a ninguna parte. Pese a todo, llegó un punto en el que Hermione se levantó, tras ir a su dormitorio, volvió con los ejercicios que tenían y se puso a hacerlos porque "necesitaba relajarse un rato". A partir de ese momento, no paró de dar la lata hasta que Harry también se puso a hacerlos, y ella se ofreció para explicarle lo que se había perdido en clase, para consternación de su amigo. Ron, para no ser menos, se unió a la explicación.

Tras una hora y media aproximadamente, les llamó la atención un repiqueteo proveniente de la ventana. Era Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, la cual después de entrar y dejar a Harry quitarle el mensaje que llevaba en la pata, fue a la chimenea a calentarse. Allí algunos alumnos se acercaron a acariciarla.

-¿De quién es el mensaje?- preguntó Ron.

-De... ¡Dumbledore!- dijo en voz baja sorprendido. Comenzó a leer:

_Harry:_

_Sé que ya has salido de la enfermería y quiero pedirte que vengas a mi despacho, pues dudo que no tengas algo que contarme. Pide a Ron y a Hermione que vayan contigo si así lo deseas, me extrañaría que no estuvieran ya al corriente._

_Te espero:_

A. Dumbledore 

Eso era todo. Harry levantó la vista a sus amigos. No quería que ellos fueran con él, porque no pensaba contar todo a Dumbledore y si éste les daba la palabra, podían contar inocentemente lo que Harry no quería que el director supiera. Prefería ir él solo, era mejor.

-Dumbledore quiere que vaya a su despacho.

-No habrá venido porque esto está lleno de gente.- susurró Hermione.

-Probablemente. Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver que quiere, ¿no?- Harry se levantó.- Volveré para terminar mis deberes, Hermione, no te preocupes.- le sonrió.- Supongo que a la hora de la cena, cuando también él tenga que bajar, me dejará marchar. Hasta luego.

Ellos se despidieron con la mano y volvieron a quedarse solos. A medida que Harry estaba más cerca del despacho, empezó a sentirse un poco mal por no haberles dicho nada; ellos siempre estaban con él en todo y él, en cambio, no había querido contar con ellos en aquella ocasión... Pero seguía pensando que era mejor idea haber ido sin compañía.

Llegó al despacho y tocó a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró a Dumbledore, el cual le ofreció asiento y, por suerte para Harry, no le preguntó por la ausencia de sus amigos.

-He recibido su mensaje, profesor. ¿Quería verme?- comenzó con educación.

-Así es. Disculpa que no haya ido personalmente, pero es preferible que nadie sepa que has venido. Pensarían que otra vez estás metido en asuntos que según otros, no te conciernen.

-No importa, profesor.- aseguró Harry sin entender muy bien qué había querido decir con eso último.

-Te he llamado porque quiero que me digas, a ser posible, algo que no sepa sobre el Libro de los Arcanos.

-No sé nada que usted no sepa, profesor Dumbledore, pero... –Harry bajó la mirada.- tuve un sueño esta noche pasada. Lo siento, lo intenté de veras, pero no pude evitarlo.

El director se quedó callado como si meditara la respuesta.

-Te comprendo. Cuéntamelo todo.

-Voldemort está intentando recuperar el Libro. Lo vi con un mortífago, el que huyó, mandándole que lo recuperara... no pude ver al mortífago ni averiguar su nombre. Voldemort estaba muy enfadado y quería matar al mortífago, pero él consiguió que le perdonara la vida y lo enviara a reparar el daño.

-Entiendo... –Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió al retrato de su despacho que fuera de Phineas Nigelus, que en aquel momento se hacía, y muy mal, el dormido. El profesor tuvo que llamarlo tres veces antes de que como despertando del mejor sueño, bostezara y abriera los ojos.- Phineas, perdona que te despierte, pero debes ir a la Orden y decir a Molly Weasley, que está allí, que nuestras sospechas se han confirmado.

-No está bien despertar a nadie, Dumbledore.- respondió perezosamente.- Veamos, Molly Weasley, sospechas confirmadas... – se levantó del marco de su cuadro.- Está bien, voy.

Cuando se hubo ido, Dumbledore se volvió a su asiento y dijo:

-Por suerte lo hemos encontrado amable hoy. Te agradezco lo que nos has dicho, Harry, es de gran ayuda saber cuanto más mejor sobre el Libro de los Arcanos. ¿Te ha ocurrido alguna otra cosa, lo que sea?- inquirió cortésmente.

Harry rememoró fugazmente esa pregunta cuando en segundo, tuvo tanto que contar y no dijo nada. Sintió el deseo de volverlo a hacer, la visita de Dobby, el extraño comportamiento de Cho Chang... por lo menos no ahora. Tenía la sensación de que había algo más, pero algo más ¿aparte de qué? ¿Del hecho de que unos encapuchados misteriosos iban a por él y una maldición imperdonable había sido realizada en una alumna? Sí, algo que no tenía que ver con ellos e iba más lejos.

-------------------------------------------

-A veces pienso que tú no... ¿se puede saber por qué no dijiste nada? ¡Unos sicópatas están en Hogwarts para quitaros el Libro!- gritaba Hermione en un pasillo desértico de tantos que había en la escuela. Daba igual el frío que seguía haciendo, incluso aumentado por que el sol que ya se ocultaba, aquello no se podía hablar donde hubiera otras personas que no fueran ellos tres.

-Hermione, no sabemos si son unos sicópatas o no. No sabemos nada acerca de ellos. Sólo una descripción de mala calidad de un elfo domestico.- replicó Ron.

-¿Estás diciendo que por ser un elfo es menos fiable?

-¡No! Únicamente es un dato que señalo, pero no he querido decir nada en concreto.

-Pues a mí me parecía que...

-¡Nave nodriza llamando a Ron y Hermione desde el mundo de las disputas!- se quedaron mirándolo con cara incrédula de "¿qué te pasa?"- ¿Qué? Al menos os habéis callado.

-Sí, bueno,- reconoció un poco avergonzada.- pero, venga, di algo en tu defensa.

-Es lo que ha dicho Ron, no sabemos nada. ¡Podrían ser de nuestro bando!

-Entonces, ¿por qué estaban ocultos, de madrugada y en voz baja hablando del tema?

-Habrá una explicación lógica, seguro.- ella arrugó el ceño preocupada.- Hermione, tranquila, es una intuición que tengo, he hecho bien. Si no, en cualquier momento puedo ir a contárselo a Dumbledore.

-Y si se hace tarde para cuando quieras contarlo, ¿eh?- rebatió cansadamente. Harry abrió la boca.- No voy a cuestionarte más. ¿No quieres decirlo? Bien, no lo digas, Ron y yo tampoco vamos a abrir la boca.- el chico asintió.

-Gracias, de verdad.- añadió Harry, sintiendo que a veces no se merecía los amigos que tenía.

-¿Y qué decís del extraño caso de Cho Chang?- preguntó Ron.

-Ésa es otra.- comentó Harry vagamente mientras apoyaba su brazo en una ventana cercana.

-¡Espera!- chilló Hermione- ¿Otra? ¿Y si fuera la misma? ¿Y si...?

-¿... estuvieran relacionadas?- concluyó Harry con sorpresa.- Pero, ¿cómo?

-El mortífago está en Hogwarts y... ha hechizado a Cho Chang para averiguar dónde está el Libro, cuándo lo trae Lupin a la escuela.

-Estás hablando demasiado deprisa. –replicó Ron.- ¿El mortífago en Hogwarts? Es imposible, Dumbledore lo sabría. Aunque la última vez lo lograra, es evidente que él no va a dejar que vuelva a pasar.

-Sí, ahí tienes razón. Pues entonces, ¿qué es?

-Tiene que ser otra cosa...

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el Gran Comedor; aún quedaba un rato para la hora de la cena, pero así no estaban "como si tuviéramos algo que ocultar, siempre solos", había dicho Ron. Se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y repentinamente, Harry dijo:

-Me dijo el profesor Dumbledore que mañana Lupin vendrá antes de la hora de la comida, y que justo después podría hablar con él.

-¿Y que le dirás exactamente?

-Hmmm no estoy seguro. Pero sí sé de qué quiero hablarle: de mis padres.

Ninguno le preguntó más acerca del tema, por que les pareció que era un asunto muy importante para Harry pero a la vez triste.

Más tarde, durante la cena, todo fue normal, aunque Harry no le quitaba ojo a Cho Chang, a la que veía de reojo desde su asiento, para ver si ella hacía algún movimiento que delatara, por casualidad, que había ido voluntariamente a la enfermería. Pese a que a esas alturas, todo parecía querer decir lo contrario, Harry no había desechado completamente la acción de una paranoia por su parte. Era tan misterioso lo que había ocurrido que aún seguía pensándolo. ¿Por qué nunca admitiría a la primera que su vida estaba destinada a estar cuajada de sucesos difícilmente explicables, comprensibles y enigmáticos?

Tal vez esa no fuera una buena forma de saber si a Cho le habían echado un imperio... tenía que ser más directo. ¿Cómo lo haría sin que ella sospechase?

Mientras lo pensaba, Cho y la amiga, la correveidile Marietta Edgecombe se levantaron con intenciones de irse. Debía intentarlo. Al carajo su orgullo.

-Nos vemos en la sala común. Tengo una cosa que comprobar.- le farfulló en el oído a Ron.

-¿Pepo adónfe vad? ¿Vag a perferte el tostre?- le preguntó con la boca llena.

Harry no le entendió y siguió a Cho. Cuando hubieron dejado bien atrás el Gran Comedor, se lanzó:

-¡CHO! Ehhh... Cho, ¿puedo hablar contigo?- Cho cruzó unas palabras con Marietta y fue dónde él. Marietta se marchó.

-¿Sí?- le respondió mordazmente. Harry inspiró:

-Yo, estooo... - re-inspiró, había que tener sangre fría.- me gustaría que hiciéramos las paces.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y parpadeó sorprendida, pero Harry creía saber que ella ya conocía lo que él le iba a decir:

-Sí, estaría bien.- rápidamente añadió.- Pero dime¿ qué piensas de Marietta?

-No estuvo bien lo que hizo.- dijo lacónicamente. Si hubiera sido otra situación, la habría puesto verde aunque fuera delante de Cho, pero en ésta no debía decirlo.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Qué más quieres que diga?

-Me vale.- y le tendió la mano.- Firmemos la paz.

Harry la estrechó. Ya estaba, no había marcha atrás. Esa opción acababa de desaparecer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿QUÉ TAL OS PARECE? ¿Y la Paz de Hogwarts? Espero que venga en el libro de Historia... esto es memorable ;)

No os habéis liado ?¿ :S ....

He puesto un nuevo fic, de misterio y romance Lily y James, llamado La Dama del Amanecer. Me haría ilu que lo leyerais... ¡¡ es mi segundo fic!!

¡¡¡Nos VEMOS!!!

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------------ REVIEWS

**Isa: **Holaaa!! ¡¡Gracias por tu review!! Me alegra que te gustara mi fic y que te picara. Gracias por decirme lo del sexto, tenías razón, así pude ponerlo bien. BSS!!

**FinnFisshu88: **Tampoco fui tan mala, ¿no? VV Creo que he comprendido tu teoría, y la trampa no tenía que ver con Dobby. Simplemente era que Harry cogía el Libro y hacía el hechizo. ¡¡Pero estaba bien pensado!! Me gusta conocer hipótesis. Actualiza pronto y BSS!!

**Rory Granger**: Muchas gracias por tu valoración sobre la parte de Lily y los merodeadores!! :D Me esmero mucho en hacerla, me alegra que te haga reír. BSS

**Ginny84:** ¿Qué te parece? ¿Más interesante aún? Jejeje La araña sigue tejiendo su tela... bonita metáfora... Jejeje, Un beso.

**Susi:** ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Es genial que Rowling acabara el sexto! Pero hasta que esté en español, queda tela todavía... :( En fin, algún día llegará. BSS

**Pili:** Gracias por mandarme un review, aunque fuera por aburrimiento. Uih, en mi pueblo estoy genial, hoy ha vuelto a nevar y la ola de frío y tal... ¡¡que mas quisiera yo!! Esperemos que sigas igual de aburrida para mandarme otro ahora, señorita. BSS!!

**Kgs:** Qué bien conoces a Harry, ¿no? Ya veremos si aciertas o no... Lo del sexto libro no me lo he inventado, que más quisiera que habérmelo inventado antes, Jejeje!! :D Lo de tu cap, creo que ya te lo conté en el review del 10, ¿no? Creo que sí. Espero que te gustara el cap. BSS!! Y actualiza de nuevo!!

**Jean- Kate:** Hola!!! Ya sabremos un poco más del sueño y de lo que hace o deja de hacer Voldemort. ¡¡Gracias por preguntar por mi pueblo!! Para mí es casi como Hogwarts, tan mágico y bonito... ¡en serio! :D Un poco loco si que esta tu fic, pero bien pensado, ya te lo dije. Me alegra que tengas alta la inspiración, ¡¡eso siempre es bueno!! Pues ya está, te criticare siempre que pueda... jajajaja, no, hombre, no, que bien que no te disguste, que otras tienen un mal genio :S. BSS!!

**Laurana Malfoy-rin:** Tu ordenador siempre escacharrado, ¿eh? No pasa nada, a mi tambien me ocurria hace tiempo, pero ahora le pego una patada y ya tira, Jejeje!! No te disculpes tanto, que no hace falta. Tu misma lo dijiste, ¡mas tarde que nunca! Tanto como subir rápido... pero, bueno, aquí esta!! BSS!!

**Angie Crowe:** ¡¡Gracias por leer La Dama del Amanecer!! De momento eres la única, gracias de nuevo. No dejaste review por el 9, pero ya me dijiste que lo habías leído, eso es lo importante. Y gracias tambien por lo de que cada vez escribo mejor, eso siempre anima y mucho, mucho. ¡¡Que buena eres!! BSS!!


	11. Estados de ánimo

¡HOOOOLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Jejejeje, sin más preámbulos que el deciros que sois los lectores más buenos y simpáticos de todo el planeta y que me encantan vuestros reviews, y que los personajes son de JK Rowling y todas esas cosas, os ofrezco el cap. 11. ¡Nos vemos!

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

11. Estados de ánimo

-¿Y para eso te has perdido el postre?

-¿Cuándo querías que lo hiciera?.¿En San Valentín para darle un toque romántico? Pues no.

-Anda que... –añadió Hermione desaprobando a Ron. Se volvió a Harry.- ¿Y qué has averiguado haciendo eso?

-Ahora podemos decir sin miedo a equivocarnos que Cho Chang fue utilizada para ir a la enfermería a verme.

-Si eso ya lo sabíamos...

-Pero así estamos más seguros. Al 100 por ciento.

-Sí, eso sí... aunque ahora la tendrás detrás de ti todo el rato como el año pasado. A lo mejor le da por volver a intentarlo contigo.

-En este instante tengo demasiadas complicaciones como para pensar siquiera en eso.

-¡Ah! Pero acaso te gustaría...

-¡NO! - chilló Harry. Se había pasado con el volumen, así que volvió a responder- Quiero decir, que no, no me gustaría...

-Con lo que puede estar pasándole, no es ésta, precisamente, la situación ideal para intentar algo. ¡Que Cho Chang podría estar poseída!

-Pues sí, y dudo que Harry quiera salir, justamente ahora, con una que está un poco para allá.

-Dejando de hablar de mí ¬¬... Os decía que ésa con la que acabo de hablar sí era Cho Chang. Debo admitir que tampoco esperaba que ésta me perdonara tan rápidamente, aunque tampoco soy yo el que debía hacerlo, claro. –agregó con una mueca de desagrado.- La que vino a la enfermería no era ella, porque ya habíamos hecho las paces el uno con el otro. De haber sido ella misma, se habría extrañado de mi petición. Pero no lo ha hecho ni por asomo. Ahí es donde se delata.

-Y ahora ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Absolutamente nada. Quizás el que le lanzó el imperius a Cho vuelva a hacerlo y podamos actuar entonces. En cuanto a los tipos que vio Dobby, encajan en el perfil de los que hechizaron a Cho y tienen que seguir en Hogwarts.

-Sí, probablemente. Todavía no han logrado nada. Cho no consiguió que le dijeras nada y no creo que todo fuera para obligarla a hacer las paces contigo... deberán volver a intentarlo.–dijo Ron.

-Pero¿qué será lo que quieren? - preguntó Harry, pasándose las manos por el pelo con cierta desesperación.

-Parece haber más que el Libro de los Arcanos ¿verdad? Hay mejores formas de obtener la información que suponemos quieren, que de la manera a como lo han hecho.

-O es un mortífago sin mucha imaginación.- terminó Ron bostezando.

-¿No habíamos quedado en que no era Voldemort quien iba por ahí hechizando alumnas? - saltó Hermione repentinamente, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Algo habíamos dicho... yo, no sé, creo que aún podría tener algo que ver.

Las conclusiones a las que llegaban no dejaban de ser las mismas, pero al menos Harry había conseguido avanzar un par de pasos hacia la salida correcta de aquel laberinto de opciones.

Cuando mucho más tarde, pues estuvieron comentando todo aquello hasta bien entrada la noche, se metieron cada uno en su cama, Harry se quedó pensando en todas las cosas que le ocurrirían a la mañana siguiente quisiera o no quisiera.

En primer lugar, vería a Remus Lupin, a aquél muchacho joven y ojeroso que había sido uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, el único que seguía con vida de aquellos infractores de la ley estudiantil. Harry suspiró. Habían sido tan felices...

Segundo, la firme figura de Cho Chang, con la que ahora tendría que ser amable y cumplidor pese a su desagrado. Más bien quería ser agresivo, decirle las cosas bien claritas y poder explotar con todo ante ella. Pero no le convenía comportarse así, todavía. Harry decía en sus adentros que eso sonaba bastante a manipulación, pero es que era la verdad, él no quería sus paces con Cho para nada, si lo pensaba bien. ¿En verdad quería decirle todo eso que le rondaba por la cabeza a Cho? Ya no sentía nada hacia ella, ni bueno ni malo, era un sentimiento bastante indiferente. Ahora que no la tenía delante ni estaba nervioso, se veía capaz de afirmarlo. Pero... ¿seguro? Por el momento, Harry prefería pensar que eso era lo real y dejar pasar a aquel viejo del reloj de arena que avanzaba sin frenar, a ver si le ponía los puntos sobre las íes y lo sacaba de una vez de aquel dilema que tenía.

Tercero, Libro de los Arcanos. Desde luego que aquel libro de más antigüedad que Dumbledore estaba dando quebraderos de cabeza. Si únicamente alguien lo enterrara en el fondo del mar...

Su propia incoherencia lo llevó a un sueño conciliador sobre todas sus dudas. Por suerte, esta vez Voldemort le ofreció una tregua y lo dejó dormir tranquilo y Harry no tuvo ningún sueño de mortífagos fracasados que suplicaban clemencia a un ser que no tenía humanidad ninguna.

Soñó que iba corriendo por un pasillo al despacho de Dumbledore de una manera sobrenatural, iba tremendamente deprisa. Subía aún a esa velocidad por las escaleras de caracol, sin tener que dar ninguna contraseña a ninguna estatua de piedra. En el despacho, ante la mesa del director, encontró dos figuras que se volvieron muy sorprendidas al intruso. Una de ellas llevaba un gigantesco mamotreto, que cubría a la persona que lo sostenía de izquierda a derecha. Harry se acercó a la que sostenía el enorme libro. Era Cho Chang. En ese instante, al ser vista, Cho le tiró el libro y dijo: "¡Vete con Hermione Granger!. ¿Cuántas vienen tras ella?" El libro lo cogió la otra persona y Cho se tiró por una ventana del despacho. Harry fue tras ella y cayó en una escoba estática en el aire. Y Cho y él se pusieron a jugar al quidditch. Oliver Wood, que estaba por allí cerca, le decía todo el rato: "¡No seas un caballero!.¡Tírala de la escoba!" Y Harry se tiró el resto de su sueño persiguiendo a Cho para obedecer a su antiguo entrenador de quidditch.

* * *

-Ahora que por fin podemos volver a gozar de la estimable compañía del señor Potter, seguiremos con las instrucciones que os di el día que comenzamos con esta poción. ¿Algún alma caritativa puede decirle al atrasado señor Potter de qué trata?

Las clases con el profesor Snape nunca habían sido tan agobiantes, ni siquiera cuando Harry... en fin, si me pusiera a contar las veces que Snape estuvo resentido con Harry, todos coincidimos en que nos volvemos abuelos. Pero esta vez Harry no tenía ni idea de porqué estaba Snape enfadado con él.

A la pregunta del profesor de Pociones, levantó la mano una persona: Hermione, claro. Snape, como tantas otras veces antes que aquella, la ignoró.

-Tal vez no haya formulado bien la pregunta¿Alguna persona de esta sala sabe a qué nos estamos dedicando? – su mirada y una sonrisa torcida recorrieron la mazmorra.- ¿O es que a nadie le apetece poner al corriente al señor Potter? Señorita Granger, he visto su mano, puede bajarla.- añadió sin mirarla.

El aula siguió en silencio. A Snape no parecía importarle estar perdiendo toda una hora de clase.

-Longbottom, demuéstreme que posee cierta lucidez. Responda.

Neville a duras penas había llegado a la nota que Snape exigía en el TIMO, pero eso no quitaba el pánico que le tenía al profesor y a sus preguntas.

-Es-s una poción d-de la verdad que...

-Pobremente explicado, al menos podría dar la sensación de que aprende algo en mi clase. Señor Malfoy-dijo llevando la vista hasta su alumno predilecto.- estoy seguro que de podrá añadir algo más a la deforme explicación de su compañero.

Malfoy permaneció en silencio con la mirada baja y la actitud propia del estudiante que quiere dejar bien claro sin palabras que es evidente que no tiene ni idea de lo que se le está preguntando. Una leve sonrisa efímera apareció en el rostro de Harry. Poco duró porque Snape no iba a dejar que Malfoy quedara como que no lo sabía.

-Señor Malfoy-repitió.- dígame qué estamos haciendo, me da igual cómo lo haga, saque el libro si así puede informar al perdido señor Potter.

La mirada de Draco se iluminó, sacó y abrió el libro observando fanfarrón a Harry.

-La poción que estamos estudiando es sediserum, una disolución de la verdad bastante potente, una de las más fuertes tras el veritaserum, aunque el sediserum no conlleva unas penas jurídicas tan graves. Su diferencia con el veritaserum está en que al sujeto no le afecta en su voluntad: mientras que el veritaserum la anula por completo, el sediserum no alcanza a las entrañas de la persona que la ha bebido. Sus ingredientes no son demasiados difíciles de conseguir, pero los polvos de cuerno de unicornio están clasificados como Bienes no Comerciales de Clase B. Requiere de tres a cuatro días de elaboración. Su textura...

A Harry no le sonaba desconocido el sediserum ése... no le hacía falta que Malfoy le dijera sus efectos: él los conocía muy bien.

-Suficiente. –chilló el profesor.- Perfecto, diez puntos para Slytherin y cinco menos para Gryffindor gracias a la ignorancia de Potter y Longbottom en la materia. Usted tendría que estar al corriente sin que tenga que parar mi clase, Potter. Longbottom ya no tiene remedio.- terció cruelmente.- Pónganse a acabar la poción de una vez, la quiero terminada para mañana.

Además eso, pensó Harry, no podré terminarla para mañana. ¿Qué le habré hecho yo ahora a este hombre? Si acabo de llegar...

Sacaron los ingredientes para pociones. Ron le dijo que Snape estaba muy irritado desde hacía un par de días y que conociéndolo, era normal que lo pagara con él, ya que era lo que siempre hacía. Hermione afirmó a su amigo y añadió sonriendo:

-Es lo que dice Ron, para mí que tiene odio acumulado contra ti, porque no ha podido decirte nada durante días... Anímate, tengo algo para ti.

Ambos fueron a una mesa alejada del aula, donde estaban los calderos con la poción que habían dejado el día anterior. Harry se quedó en la mesa jugueteando con una pluma entre sus dedos, por suerte, se dijo sarcástico, no tenía que ir a por ningún caldero. Esperaba que la sorpresa de Hermione valiera la pena...

Aprovechando el barullo, Draco Malfoy se le acercó:

-El gran Potter ha vuelto¿humm? Y no puede por menos de hacerse notar.

-Piérdete un rato.- replicó Harry perezosamente sin mirarlo.

Draco, en cambio, lo miró con odio y furia.

-No sé adónde irías, pero ojalá no hubieras vuelto jamás.- siseó, dando fuerza a sus palabras, para molestarlo.- Traes la perdición allá dónde vas y a todos los que te rodean.

-Pues en ese caso, ten cuidado, a ver si te la traigo a ti también.

Malfoy entornó los ojos furioso, Harry no tendría la última palabra.

-Conmigo no puedes ir más listo que yo. Sé lo que quieres averiguar, he oído cosas que sé que te interesan.

¿Como qué? - dijo Harry con fingida indiferencia. Malfoy rió.

-¿Crees que voy a decírtelo? Sabes de lo que hablo. Y tendrás noticias de ellos pronto. Entonces comprobarás que lo sé.- siseó arrastrando las palabras con misterio y ademán de irse.

-Malfoy.- lo detuvo Harry. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Él se volvió con aire asquerosamente suficiente, era evidente que quería saborear el sentirse por encima de Harry.- Más te vale no saber nada de ningún asunto.

-Tarde.- sonrió maliciosamente, sus ojos brillaban de puro regodeo.- Suerte con tu poción, Potter, que yo, por mi parte, voy a ganarme un sobresaliente.- y se marchó.

Harry suspiró y se llevó la mano a la cabeza. ¿Por qué tantos misterios, Señor?.¡Ya tenía bastante, pensó y tras maldecir en voz baja, golpeó su frente contra la mesa abatido.

En ese momento, llegó Ron medio corriendo con su caldero, Hermione parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no derramar nada del suyo y lo llevaba con cuidado.

-¿Qué hacía Malfoy?.¿Te ha dicho algo? - murmuró el primero cogiendo aire.

Harry esperó a que llegara la segunda y les contó sus conclusiones sobre las palabras de Malfoy.

-Entonces sabe algo...

-¿Cómo si no iba a saber que estamos buscando a alguien? Como no teníamos bastante con Cho Chang, se tiene que unir Draco Malfoy a la panda... ¿Quién será el siguiente?.¿Michael Corner?- añadió Ron exasperado.

-¡Potter, Weasley y Granger! - gritó Snape desde el otro lado de la clase, haciéndoles temblar.- ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y como no empecéis a trabajar, serán cincuenta!

Ya llevaban quince puntos menos y no estaban allí ni desde hacía media hora. Ron, Harry y Hermione empezaron a sacar de sus estuches los ingredientes necesarios.

-¿Por qué es que comparado con el de Ron, tu caldero está casi lleno? - preguntó Harry lo más bajito que pudo.

- Fácil.- Hermione miró a todos lados, agarró un vaso cercano, empezó a llenarlo de su poción y a echarla en el caldero de Harry.- Nos acordamos de ti cuando comenzamos a hacerla. Te echamos de la mía porque está mejor que la de Ron, sin ofender.- añadió mirándolo.

-Tranquila, ya sé que lo haces mejor que yo. Observa- explicó sin molestarse sonriendo y enseñando a Harry su caldero.- debería ser color beige y es "castaño Hermione". Deprisa, antes de que venga Snape... nos colgaría por esto.

-Muchas gracias, no sé qué deciros... pero ¿no verá Snape que esta poción no la acabo de hacer yo?

-Échale algo más para estropearla un poco y ya no podrá decir nada... creo que nadie que nos pueda inculpar nos ha visto.- concluyó Hermione soltando el vaso.

Una vez que Harry le hubo echado polvo de ópalo, nada recomendado en la poción, ésta se tornó color marrón claro verdoso y cuando Snape la vio con una sonrisa tan amplia que no le cabía en la cara, Harry supo que ya estaba a salvo.

Apenas diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase y la hora de la comida, alguien llamó a la puerta del aula de Pociones.

-Adelante.- respondió Snape secamente a los suaves golpes sobre la madera.

El viejo conserje Argus Filch apareció en el umbral de la puerta, con la mandíbula ligeramente abierta, dándole aspecto de perdido.

-Profesor Snape... –saludó educadamente.- El director me manda a por Harry Potter. Tengo que llevarlo a su despacho.

Snape posó su mirada centelleante y dijo cortante y malhumorado, pero con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro:

-¡Potter, la fama te llama!.¡No la hagas esperar! - Harry recogió sus cosas muy molesto y tras despedirse de sus amigos, fue tras Filch.

-No comprendo que un alumno tenga que dejar sus clases porque haya de verse con un maestro... - murmuraba.

-¿Sabe si voy a ir a ver al profesor Lupin?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Lupin no es tu profesor, hace mucho que dejó de serlo...

-Pero ¿me lleva usted con él?- insistió Harry.

-Deja de hacer preguntas, ya lo verás.- le espetó de mala manera. Harry se quedó callado, pero se acordó con odio de los Dursley y los comparó con el squib fracasado, condenado a ser muggle como ellos, que era el celador. Éste fue maldiciendo todo el resto del camino.

Fueron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore. Harry se asombró al recordar la de veces que había ido allí en tan poco tiempo. Filch no lo acompañó hasta arriba y él se fue echando pestes contra el alumno que hubiera pegado un chicle Drobbles, de los más pegajosos existentes, en una armadura cercana.

Harry subió las escaleras. Abrió la puerta del despacho, tras haber llamado y haber recibido el permiso pertinente. Su emoción no tuvo límites.

Hacía escasos meses que había visto al profesor Lupin, en verano, cuando él estuvo en la Orden del Fénix. Pero la situación había cambiado mucho desde entonces. La última vez, todo Grimmauld Place decía "Sirius Black estuvo aquí", como las pintadas que llenan las puertas interiores de los servicios de las escuelas, y Harry aún no se había perdonado lo que había ocurrido por su causa. Tampoco ahora, directamente no lo pensaba, prefería no hacerlo. Si no volvía a caer y sabía que no debía, por sí mismo y los demás. Pero en ese instante podía hablar con Lupin, se veía capacitado.

Remus Lupin estaba sentado en un sillón, con su vieja maleta de las iniciales Remus J. Lupin a un lado, su túnica de viaje vieja tenía mejor aspecto que el propio Lupin. Sus ojeras eran prominentes y le hacían parecer más cansado de lo que seguramente estaba, a juzgar por sus ojos caídos, esos ojos que habían visto tantas cosas, tan crueles y tan injustas, esos ojos que se negaban a abandonar la vida como los del resto de personas con las que habían crecido. Su pelo castaño, más entrecano que la última vez, denotaba el paso del tiempo desde que Harry lo había visto brillante y hermoso agitarse en los pasillos de Hogwarts, quizás su encanecimiento prematuro fuera por la congoja sufrida ante los sucesos que aturullaban su espíritu día tras día. El cansancio de un alma que pedía un "basta" a gritos. Pero que al parecer nadie se paraba a escuchar.

Y ahora, Remus Lupin estaba allí para servirle de apoyo, para ayudarlo y ayudarse a sí mismo, él, que era el recuerdo de un tiempo feliz que fue y que nunca volvería. En su lastimera figura se veía la sombra de todo lo que había sido y quejamás volvería a ser. Y todo, todo, porque Sirius Black había cerrado sus ojos para siempre. Los ojos que tanto necesitaban Harry y Lupin ver llenos de vida, una vida que se había perdido.

Harry pensó estas cosas y más, y el efecto de ellas fue arrasador. De hecho no pudo reprimirse, ya que cuando Remus se levantó de su sillón, fue directo hacia él y lo abrazó como a un padre.

-Me alegro mucho de verle, profesor.- añadió aún pegado a él.

-Yo también, Harry, yo también.

Dumbledore estaba de pie ante los dos, sin decir una sola palabra. Después se sentaron y el director con ellos.

-Gracias por venir. Harry, espero que no te importara que te haya sacado de clase.- comenzó el anciano mago guiñándole un ojo sonriente. Tras esto borró su sonrisa.- A ti también, Remus.

-Para lo que quiera, Dumbledore.- respondió éste cortés.

-En primer lugar, os digo a ambos que el Libro de los Arcanos será guardado en breve en uno de los lugares más seguros de esta escuela. Me gustaría poder contar con que este caso nunca deba volver a ser tratado. El Libro estará oculto hasta que consideremos oportuno sacarlo de aquí y devolverlo al lugar al que pertenece.

-Creo que podemos afirmar que Lord Voldemort ha perdido la partida en esta ocasión.- aseguró Lupin seguro de sí.

Dumbledore meneó la cabeza dubitativamente.

-No sé, Remus, no sé... Uno nunca, absolutamente nunca, puede estar completamente seguro de afirmar ciertas cosas. Hay mentes muy torcidas.

-Sí... veo lo que quiere decir... –dijo Lupin con el entrecejo fruncido, como descubriendo un dato nuevo.

Harry decidió no hablar y preguntar a qué se referían los dos adultos. En aquel instante realmente no le interesaba saber más. Tampoco es que ellos fueran a decirle nada, eso se veía.

-De acuerdo... doy este asunto por completamente zanjado. Por supuesto, Remus, puedes quedarte en Hogwarts todo el tiempo que quieras, como siempre.

-Se lo agradezco, Dumbledore, pero a menos que cambie de planes, partiré mañana mismo a la Orden.- respondió el maestro mirando a Harry. Él le devolvió la mirada.

-Como prefieras.-el director se acercó a la puerta de su despacho.- Ahora, Remus, si no te molesta disculparnos a mí y a Harry un momento...

-Sin ningún problema. Les esperaré fuera.- dejando su maleta, salió de la sala.

-Harry.- el chico dejó de mirar a la puerta y enfocó su vista al hombre sentado ante él.-Debo pedirte un favor importante respecto al profesor Lupin. Él está al corriente, al igual que tú, de la función que iba a tener el Libro si hubiera llegado a ti. No obstante, he omitido que sepa que recientemente estuviste en el pasado, con él, Sirius, tu padre y Peter Pettigrew. De hecho, es un tema que la mayoría desconoce, y entre esa mayoría debe –dio especial fuerza a esta palabra.- contarse el profesor Lupin. ¿Comprendes? No es porque tenga motivos para hacerlo, todo lo contrario, más bien porque no los tengo, y considero que el profesor Lupin estará mejor sin tener constancia de ello. ¿De acuerdo, Harry?

-No lo haré si usted no quiere que lo haga, profesor.- respondió él.

-Estupendo.- concluyó frotando las palmas de sus manos la una contra la otra.- No hagamos esperar más al profesor.- abrió la puerta. Lupin se encontraba apoyado en la pared con gesto melancólico.- Ya hemos terminado, perdona la molestia.- el hombre hizo un gesto para restarle importancia.- Ahora os dejo. Tengo una entrevista con la profesora Trelawney, por lo visto, no tengo como debería mi ojo interior.- añadió sonriendo finalmente.

Harry y Lupin sonrieron también. Despidieron a Dumbledore, ellos entraron en el despacho y sentaron en las sillas de antes. Se quedaron en silencio. Harry intentó decir algo:

-Profesor Lupin... yo no pretendía que... y-yo no... - no le salía lo que quería decir.

-Parece que te estés disculpando por algo que hayas hecho, Harry. ¿Qué te pasa?.¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

-No.- pero pensó que aquello era un tanto mentira.- Bueno, ya sabe usted todo lo referente al Libro de los Arcanos y todo lo que ha pasado.

-Lo sé. Pero me da la sensación de que eso no es lo único que te contraría. Tal vez me equivoque ¿mm?- inquirió mirándolo.

Harry, por su parte, se miraba las manos. Debía ser el despacho, pensó, el que tenía en él el efecto de no poder contar abiertamente lo que estaba deseando decir. Pero era complicado... y delicado. Precisamente lo que quería hablar con Remus se había vuelto tema tabú. Tal vez pudiera contarlo de manera metafórica... pero a él nunca se le había dado especialmente bien la literatura...

-Es por lo de haber visto a Lily y a James ¿cierto? - Harry lo miró. ¿Lo sabía o no lo sabía? - Estuviste muy cerca de volver a verlos.- Harry se alivió. Parecía que no.- Esto me ha abierto de nuevo ciertas cicatrices ya antiguas. ¿A ti no?

-Sí, es más o menos lo que quería empezar a decirle... Le hubiera visto a usted... a mis padres... y a Sirius de haber tocado el Libro.

-Soy consciente de eso. Y supongo que nosotros te habríamos visto a ti. No se nos escapaba ninguna.- añadió sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Sabe? Estoy pensando en eso que ha dicho... ¿Qué habría pensado usted de saber que yo estaba allí? - preguntó cautelosamente.

-En aquel entonces, lo habría considerado una mentira, imposible.- rió el profesor.- Nada hacía pensar que James se casaría con Lily. Hablo, más o menos, del quinto curso... aunque tú ya nos viste el año pasado¿verdad? Sabes de lo que hablo.

-Sí. Todos parecían muy felices.- susurró.

-Lo éramos, de hecho. Fueron los mejores años de mi vida, Harry, y cada vez están más lejos de lo que es ahora...

Hubo un momento de silencio. Harry quería seguir hablando con Lupin y hacerle más preguntas, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Todas sus palabras eran dichas con calma, con tanta, que turbaban a Harry a continuar. Mientras él se lo tomaba con calma, a éste el tema le hacía sentir nervioso.

-Pese a lo que pueda parecer, no me pongo triste al pensar en ello. No sé bien cómo explicártelo, no me produce pena, pero cómo sabrás tampoco alegría, es una especie de mezcla entre ambas.

-Yo también me siento así muchas veces.- dijo Harry mirando a sus manos otra vez.- Y estoy seguro de que habría hecho el hechizo de no haber recibido el aviso del profesor Dumbledore... –agregó sintiéndose culpable. Lupin pareció darse cuenta de cómo se sentía y respondió incrédulo:

-¿Crees acaso que alguien te culpa por eso?.¡Ni mucho menos, Harry!.¡Yo mismo habría picado como un ingenuo! Más personas en la misma tesitura lo hubieran hecho. Pero tanto tú como yo estamos avisados, eso es lo importante.

-¿No lo ve, profesor?- gritó Harry, hablando casi inconscientemente.- Es esa debilidad. Yo no puedo permitirme caer en esos trucos de Voldemort. La última vez que lo hice, Sirius acabó muerto. No quiero que nada de eso vuelva a pasar con nadie.

Las dos personas quedaron mirándose fijamente, sentadas y quietas en sus sillones, evaluando el efecto de estas palabras sobre el otro, comprobando si era suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

-No te preocupes más, Harry. Nada volverá a repetirse.

* * *

-... Después me dijo que sabía cómo me sentía y que no me preocupara más. Me he sentido muy bien tras hablar con él.- decía Harry tumbado completamente en el sillón de la sala común, con una mano sobre el estómago y otra bajo la cabeza. 

Parecía estar muy tranquilo y sosegado. Las clases de la tarde estaban a punto de comenzar, pero aún así Ron y Hermione no habían podido evitar escuchar por completo la narración de Harry, aunque éste la había contado muy a su manera. (Más o menos sabéis cómo...)

-Menos mal que a ti te ha ido bien... Snape hizo una pesadilla del rato que no estuviste, creo que le enfadó que te fueras...

-Bah, será porque me echaba de menos.- respondió sonriendo y desperezándose. Se incorporó y empezó a coger los libros de la tarde de su mesa.

-¿Sabes, Harry? Te veo con muy buen aspecto. Creo que te ha sentado bastante bien la charla con Lupin.- dijo Hermione sentada en esa mesa.

Él sonrió abiertamente a los dos. Verdaderamente se sentía muy confortado, sin un gran peso desconocido encima de él que el profesor Lupin había conseguido arrancar no se sabe de qué manera.

-¿Qué clase tenemos ahora? -inquirió Harry.

-Humm... - Ron miró un horario de entre sus pergaminos, los cuales intentaba poner en orden.-Transformaciones. Después Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Pues ala, cojamos los libros y vayámonos ya.

Tras coger cada uno sus cosas, se dispusieron a salir. Ron los paró cuando Harry ya tenía un pie fuera de la sala común:

-¿No oís un repiqueteo?- se volvió. Hermione y Harry se quedaron estáticos, esperando oír lo que decía su amigo.-Sí...

Ron se dio la vuelta, dejó su mochila en la mesa de nuevo y miró a su alrededor.

¡Ya está!. ¡Mirad, es Hedwig! –exclamó acercándose a la ventana.

Harry y Hermione entraron rápidamente. Una vez dentro, Hedwig voló hasta el hombro de Harry. Allí, su dueño le quitó una carta de la pata y le acarició ligeramente la cabeza. Aquella carta estaba metida en un sobre y tenía escrita en tinta verde PARA HARRY J. POTTER. El hecho de tener la J. de su segundo nombre hacía pensar que era un mensaje con algún tipo de oficialidad o formalidad. El sobre estaba sellado por detrás y parecía desgastado.

-Vamos, ábrela.- apremió Hermione, con la misma curiosidad que Ron y el propio Harry.-¿De quién podrá ser?

Él así lo hizo. Eran dos pergaminos. En uno que parecía igual de antiguo que el sobre, decía:

_Tienes en tus manos lo que queremos conseguir. Debemos lograrlo. Queremos que lo logres. Más vale que te des prisa. Esto no es una amenaza, sino un aviso. Te ayudaremos, con la condición de que no nos busques, aún así, no lo conseguirías._

_Tendrás noticias nuestras._

Lleno de interrogantes, Harry desdobló el otro pergamino. Tenía otro tipo de letra, más aderezada, y el pergamino era mil veces más antiguo que el otro, también estaba arrugado. Rezaba lo siguiente:

_"Aquél que venció a la Tinieblas irá adonde él no existió, uno capaz de crear Historia, cambiar destinos y unir Universos. Semejante a una gota del río que se hace nacer al originar a sus ascendientes, es similar a él, confundible con él y se dará la vida. Del mismo modo el nogal crea a la nuez, símil a lo que ella y su madre fueron. Así Maat se reestablecerá. Que no yerre su misión, de él dependen sucesos, porque dejará de habitar la Tierra y terminar con el Mal del mundo."_

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Harry arrugando mucho el entrecejo.

-¿No dijo Malfoy algo así? - saltó Ron.

Los tres se miraron entre sí. La campana sonó, pero ellos siguieron allí, sin moverse, estáticos, como si la respuesta a sus preguntas fuese a pasar volando delante de ellos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Y LLEGAMOS A UN NUEVO FINAL!

Ya veremos si se resuelve algo en el cap que viene, que va a ser que sí, porque esto es un embrollo del que ya no se entera nadie. ;S) Que por cierto, si hay alguna falta o no hay guión, disculpadme, porque no sé qué le pasa a esto, que se come todo lo que quiere...

¡Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!

¡OS ESPERO!

LIBRO DE VISITAS----------------------------------------------------REVIEWS

**Devil Lady Hitokiri:** ¡Holaa¡Qué bien que te gustara tanto mi fic:D Jejjee, lo que pasó al final fue que Harry y Cho hicieron las paces porque según Cho, Harry no estaba resentido hacia Marietta. BSS!

**Ginny84:** ¡Holaa! Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que contaba en tu review (lo de que Harry debería haberle contado a Dumbledore lo de Dobby), pero el muchacho no parece querer ir a hacerlo. Tal vez más tarde entre en razón. Y tienes razón¿Cómo podrán dormir con tanto lío¡Jajajaja! Será por eso que tienen sueños raros... ¡BSS!

**Finn Fisshu88:** ¡Holaa, guapa! Me gusta tu teoría, y tienes parte de razón, pero... ya se verá lo que es. El fallo está en lo que dijo Harry, aunque la hubieran chantajeado, no tendrían porque hacer las paces dos veces. ¿Ves? Jejeje, espero que actualices pronto, q me tienes en ascuas. BSS!

**Sisma-Anon:** ¡Hola! Jejejeje, me hecho gracia tu review, si que se nota que eres cordobés de la cabeza a los pies (y sale en verso :D ) Y ahora que estamos de puente, me ha dado tiempo a terminar esta cap. Pero después tmb me esperan a mi unos exámenes... uff... ¡vaya mierda! En fin¡BSS!

**Laurana Malfoy-rin:** ¡Hola! Madre mía, tu review suena desesperado, lo de subir el cap tres veces debe contarse entre esas cosas que hacen que quieras colgarte de un puente... Yo también estoy de acuerdo en que Sirius no ha muerto, claro que no, pero como es lo que Harry cree, no me ha quedado otra :(. Espero que, ya que odias de Cho Chang, te haya gustado el sueño de Harry, Jejeje. ¡Adiós y besos!

**Marina-Potter:** ¡Hola! No pasa nada si no enviaste review por el anterior cap, lo importante es leerlo y dejar un review diciéndolo luego:D ¿Te llamas Rocío¡Ese es mi nombre de verdad¡Que casualidad, Jejejeje! No conozco las guerreras mágicas¿es un libro¿De quien es? Espero que te gustara este cap. ¡BSS!

**Nakumi Black:** ¡HOLA! Vaya¡qué sorpresa! Jejejeje, bienvenida a mi fic! Vale, un poco mala si soy, pero... Jejejeje, bueno eso que les pasa a todas las escritoras de por aquí... Entiendo lo que dices de los movimientos cautelosos, a mí me pasó hace un par de capítulos. Tómatelo con calma... ¡y actualiza ya! Oih¿en serio soy cómo Harry? Nunca me habían dicho nada tan bonito... Revitaa se sonroja...Jejeje, BSS! Nos leemos (Como tu dices ;)


	12. ¡No queda sino batirse!

¡BUENOS DÍAS, TARDES O NOCHES TENGAIS!

Antes de dar paso al capítulo, os pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto tantísimo con éste último, porque verdaderamente se me fue la mano con el tiempo. Por eso no he parado hasta concluir este capitulo antes de las vacaciones, porque seguramente ¡me iré a mi pueblo de nuevo!

Dejando de aburriros con mi vida ;) :

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

12. ¡No queda sino batirse!

-Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida normal... –decía Ron masajeándose las sienes, camino de Transformaciones.- ¿Qué hemos hecho nosotros para merecer esto?.¡Acabamos de recibir una carta de unos desconocidos que ya me están atacando los nervios!

-Estoy harto de tanto lío. Porque no olvidemos el Libro, el cual Lupin acababa de traer y que van a guardar en lugar seguro... el misterio de Cho Chang y sus personalidades... Mirad, yo creo...

Pero Harry no pudo decir lo que creía. Acababan de encontrarse con la profesora McGonagall, que al igual que ellos, se dirigía probablemente a dar su clase. Pero lo que hubiera podido oír asustaba a los chicos.

-¿Qué les pasa? Despiértense.- les dijo dando unas palmadas para quitarles la cara que se les había puesto.- Espero que se encuentren más activos en mi clase, la que les recuerdo, está a punto de empezar. Vayan ya para ella.

Tras haber estado reteniendo aire mientras la profesora les hablaba, suspiraron aliviados. Se detuvieron unos minutos.

-¿Qué crees?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry.

-Tal vez la carta esta sea una broma de Malfoy.

La muchacha arrugó el ceño en desacuerdo. Comenzaron de nuevo a caminar.

-Lo dudo. Mira la carta, no asusta ni amenaza. No parece que haya sido escrita por alguien que sólo quiera gastar una broma. No dice absolutamente nada, únicamente que hagas algo que no sabes ni lo que es. Además, está eso otro de "Aquél que venció a las Tinieblas irá adonde él no existió..." ¿Crees en serio que Malfoy se inventaría algo así?

-Hermione, tienes una capacidad excepcional para dar al traste con todas las hipótesis equivocadas que propongo.

Ella sonrió sacándole un poco la lengua. En ese instante entraron en el aula. La profesora McGonagall ya estaba allí, pero no pareció tener ganas de castigarlos por su leve retraso.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos, - fue lo único que dijo al respecto.- aplicaremos el hechizo que comenzamos ayer de transformar una lechuza en unas gafas con una graduación adecuada. A la salida, me traeréis los ejercicios que os mandé, sobre los que no quiero excusas.-añadió mirando por encima de sus gafas cuadradas con el gesto tieso. Los alumnos sacaron su varita y empezaron a armar revuelo.

Cuando acabó la clase, la profesora, ordenando los deberes y sin mirarlo, dijo:

-Potter, antes de salir, quédate un momento. Tengo que hablar contigo.- Harry así lo hizo, aún con el temor de que le preguntara por algo relacionado con lo que habían hablado antes.

-Dígame, profesora.

-Confío en que ya hayas hablado con Remus Lupin.- Harry asintió.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bastante bien, gracias.- respondió él extrañado.

-Me alegro.- levantó la mirada de su mesa y lo miró. ¿Estaba sonriendo o era una nueva mueca de severidad? No se le podía llamar sonrisa, era muy discreta... tipo Mona Lisa, pero con moño y gafas cuadradas. Ya sabía yo que no..., pensó Harry cuando ella eliminó de su rostro la seudo sonrisa.- Y como Potter ya se encuentra bien, ya puede empezar a meterse en problemas relacionados con el delicado tema del Libro de los Arcanos.

Aquello lo dejó descompuesto. No habría esperado una entrada en el tema así ni en un millón de años.

-Sólo te lo voy a pedir una vez: olvida el tema del Libro. Es un asunto que ya ha terminado.- cogió sus libros y pergaminos.- Nos vemos mañana, Potter.- con las mismas se fue.

Harry se quedó plantado donde estaba. ¿Debía seguir adelante?.¿En verdad estaba todo atado y bien atado como decía la profesora McGonagall? Se rascó la cabeza confuso y decidió irse él también. Ya lo pensaría en otro momento.

-Pues como McGonagall le diga algo a Dumbledore, la habremos montado buena... –se lamentaba Ron tras haber escuchado a Harry.

-Creo que cree que no vamos a seguir en indagando... Pero si antes teníamos nuestras dudas al respecto, tras esta carta rara no queda sino llegar hasta el fondo.-repuso Hermione enredando con su pelo. Los tres estaban sentados en la parte más ruidosa de la biblioteca, en la que se encontraban los que querían estudiar, pero al estar en compañía, se ponían a susurrar con el de al lado, que sufría los mismos síntomas.

-Eso es lo que yo estaba pensando.–opinó Harry.

-Pero no puedo dejar de darle vueltas... ¿no creéis que ahora Dumbledore debería saber que hay dos tipos que te han enviado una carta que van tras el Libro?

-¿Crees que la mandaron ellos?- Hermione se sorprendió al ver esa perspectiva que sin darse cuenta había formulado.- ¿O el mortífago?.¿O el mortífago es uno de los que vio Dobby o qué?.¿QUÉ?

-Ron, tranqui. No es bueno para tu salud rabiar tanto.- comentó Harry.- Voy a sacar un pergamino y vamos a recopilar las hipótesis.-e hizo lo primero.

-¡Harry, eso es muy irresponsable!.¡Podría leerlo alguien!- chilló Hermione.

-No, porque cuando acabemos, haremos una hoguera y tiraremos confeti por la ventana. ¿Me sigues?-sonrió él destaponando el tintero.- Ya está bien de no enterarse de nada.

Primero, escribieron que Dobby había ido a la enfermería, y había oído a unos tipos hablando de Harry y de un asunto en el que le iba la vida si no lo averiguaba (ellos habían dado por _supuesto_ que era el Libro de los Arcanos); después, que Malfoy les había contado que tendrían noticias de unos a los que buscaban y que de hecho, habían recibido una carta misteriosa. Plasmaron en el pergamino que un mortífago, uno de los cuales _tal vez_ era de los que había visto Dobby, (_si_ _es que_ éstos en verdad eran mortífagos) había hechizado a Cho Chang con un imperius para obtener información de Harry sobre el Libro de los Arcanos, pero que como no logró saber nada, tendría que volver a hacerlo. Ante esto había _un problema_¿cómo había entrado este mortífago en Hogwarts? Y si el mortífago había hechizado a Cho para saber acerca del Libro¿cuál era el plan para volver a tenerlo?

Por otro lado, no olvidaron poner que a los que Dobby había visto _quizás_ no eran mortífagos malvados y sedientos de sangre potterina, sino unos buenos y misteriosos aliados de Dumbledore.

_Preguntas_ sueltas¿Cómo Malfoy sabía que Harry recibiría una carta de quién quiera que fuese quien se la había mandado?

Reconstruido, se planteaba _otra duda_: Si un mortífago había hecho un imperius en Hogwarts, a una alumna, sólo para no sacar nada en limpio al final, uno se preguntaba si era realmente Voldemort el que dirigía los hilos. ¿Quién era, sino era Voldemort?.¿Cómo Dumbledore había dejado que ocurriera _si es que_ era eso lo que había ocurrido?

Todo ello escrito con borrones, tachones, tinta corrida y cierto desorden en el pergamino. No obstante, los muchachos parecieron saber ya por dónde se iba al norte.

-¿Todo esto es lo que está pasando?.¡Con esto se podría escribir un libro!- se quejó Ron al final observando las flechas que indicaban y señalaban sujetos, planes, ideas, etcéteras...

-Todo es tan probable como improbable... aún no sabemos qué es correcto y qué no.- señaló Hermione.

Se quedaron en silencio, reposando en sus cabezas lo que habían escrito. De repente:

-¿Harry? Hola, Harry...

El antedicho elevó el rostro desde su asiento para ponerse algo pálido a continuación.

-¡Ah!... ¡Hola!... ¿Sí? Dime.- y se levantó de la silla.

-Hum ¿puedo hablar contigo sólo un momento?

-Sí, claro.- miró a Ron y Hermione significativamente.- Guardad bien el pergamino con mis tareas, luego las acabaré.- y esperando que no sonara a que el papel era algo más que unos deberes, salió con Cho Chang de la biblioteca. Quizás fuera esa la ocasión que él y sus amigos habían estaba esperando.

Ella estaba demasiado serena, como si quisiera aparentar seguridad. Harry y Cho se quedaron algo apartados del pasillo concurrido.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Verás, en primer lugar, quería decirte que me alegro de que hayamos hecho las paces. En realidad, yo tenía ganas de estar a buenas contigo otra vez, pero si te hubiera pedido perdón yo, Marietta se habría enfadado conmigo por todo lo que dijiste de ella. Lo siento, de verdad.

Harry había conectado la alarma. No una, sino varias, todas las alarmas que tenía en su cerebro para averiguar con qué Cho hablaba. Parecía ser la de mentira, pero dudaba que el mortífago que la estuviera controlando supiera tanto de la relación entre ambos. ¿Tal vez el aliado de Voldemort estaba por allí? Giró los ojos disimuladamente a todas partes. Nadie sospechoso.

-¿No la molestó aunque fuese yo quien se disculpara?- preguntó volviendo a mirarla a ella. Tras formular la pregunta, siguió buscando con la mirada.

-Sí, un poco sí se enfadó, pero yo la convencí de que te arrepientes de todo lo que dijiste en contra de ella.- Harry la miró fijamente ahora. Se acababa de convencer, era la verdadera Cho Chang, él estaba seguro de que nadie más creería que en serio había perdonado a Edgecombe tan fácilmente. No, al menos, ningún mortífago, por muy poca imaginación que poseyera, como había dicho Ron.

-Menos mal.- dijo sonriendo, como si aquello lo calmara en sumo grado.

-Sí... –afirmó contenta. Se acercó más a Harry y él, confuso, se retiró un pelín de ella. Vamos a guardar las distancias, pensó.- Lo otro que quería decirte es que... me gustaría que nos viéramos en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, ya sabes, pasado mañana.- a continuación se puso muy seria para añadir:- A menos que también tengas que quedar con Hermione Granger en Las Tres Escobas.

Harry se sorprendió. Parecía ser bastante rencorosilla. Pero mejor no comentarlo.

-No, no, creo que ese día estaré bien libre.- repuso sonriendo para tranquilizarla. Se sentía muy incómodo. ¿Qué era eso que sentía en sus mejillas?.¿Otra vez se estaba poniendo rojo? Ella pareció darse cuenta, pues rió amenamente.

-Eso espero. Gracias por decir que sí, Harry. Creí que no querrías... –hizo un gesto con la mano.- Bien, me voy ya. Adiós.- y rápidamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla que dejó a Harry plantado en el sitio del asombro. ¿O tal vez de otra cosa? Lo dejo a elección del que lee...

-Adiós... –pudo responder mientras ella se alejaba despidiéndose con la mano alegremente.

Harry puso uno de sus dedos donde ella lo había besado, y se quedó un poco abobado. Entonces, Ron y Hermione salieron de la biblioteca, donde Cho acababa de entrar.

-¡Harry!.¿Has sacado algo en limpio?- inquirió aquélla nada llegar hasta él.

-Creo que aún me gusta Cho Chang.

Harry no se comprendía a sí mismo. Aquella chica ¡aquella chica! había demostrado que prefería tener a su lado a una felona que a él, tenía celos de la mismísima Hermione, era una llorona sensiblera y rencorosa, por lo que acababa de demostrar... pero todos los síntomas parecían indicar lo inevitable: Cho aún le gustaba. Y ahora, un desalmado le echaba imperius ocasionalmente, pero eso no lo inquietaba demasiado. Si no le preocupaba lo que le estaba ocurriendo a Cho... ¿qué nombre recibía lo que tenía?.¿La chica le gustaba pero no le importaba lo que le pasara?.¿Era eso?

-¿Cómo?

-Que sí. Eso que has oído es lo que creo.

-¡Por Dios, Harry!- repuso la chica sorprendida y como fastidiada.- ¡Después de lo que te hizo!

-Lo sé. Recuerdo perfectamente lo que nos hizo, que a vosotros también.- dijo él tranquilamente. Miró a Ron.- ¿No dices nada?

-Estás un poco ido. –después añadió.- Relajémonos, quizás eso sea pasajero...

Harry sonrió. Comenzaron a caminar hacia los jardines.

-Y quizás tengas razón... Por cierto, era la Cho de verdad.

-Eso nos ha parecido.- afirmó Hermione con los brazos cruzados.- ¿Podemos saber lo que te ha dicho?

-¡Ah! Sí. No sabía que hubiera excursión a Hogsmeade...

-Lo dijeron al segundo día de irte. ¿Qué, te ha invitado a ir con ella?- preguntó Ron.

-Eso mismo. Le he dicho que sí. Así que no podré ir con vosotros.

-Sí, ya nos lo figuramos... no sea que le vuelva a dar por enfadarse.- rió la chica. Se sentaron en un banco del patio.

-Habéis guardado bien el pergamino¿verdad?

-Qué va, lo hemos colocado en el tablón de anuncios, pero eso sí, junto a las normas de convivencia... allí sí que no lo leerá nadie.

-Muy gracioso, Ron.- dijo Hermione sacándolo de su carpeta, mientras Harry y él reían.- En fin ¿qué vamos a hacer con todo esto?

-Para saber más de quienes enviaron la carta y de si son o no mortífagos, creo que habría que tirar por Draco Malfoy.- opinó Harry señalando su nombre en el pergamino.- Si fueran mortífagos, explicaría mejor porque Malfoy lo sabe.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero nada de pociones multijugos para sacarle cosas otra vez¿eh?

-En eso sí que estoy absolutamente de acuerdo.- aseguró Hermione asintiendo fervientemente. La experiencia de ser casi catwoman no era algo que ella quisiera repetir.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?

-Buena pregunta. No nos va a decir nada por las buenas. ¿Lo retamos a duelo, como hicimos en primero?

-Eso es muy infantil, además, los duelos están prohibidos.- ellos la miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.- Lo digo porque sería complicado hacerlo sin que nos vean.- concretó sonriendo, los otros hicieron gesto de entender, aliviados.- Pero recordad que Malfoy no acudió en primero, es más, nos tendió una trampa.

-¡Qué más da que sea infantil! La cosa es que funcione. Y lo calentaremos y nos enfrentaremos con él allí mismo, sin esperar. Así no tendrá tiempo ni de pensar en decírselo a nadie.

-Puf, para que me eche otra serpiente como en el club del duelo... –comentó Harry.

-Eso es... –afirmó Ron, ilusionado.- Le haces el hechizo que él te hizo, serpensortia creo que era, le dices a la serpiente en pársel que ataque a Malfoy, y él del susto, saldrá escopetado. Seguro que así ganamos.

-Ron, eso no me parece tan buena idea como a ti.- sonrió, y Harry añadió vagamente, para no incomodar a su amigo.- Tampoco es que me sienta orgulloso de hablar con las serpientes...

Hermione puso, como siempre, el punto lúcido al tema.

-No creo que esté permitido azuzar a una serpiente durante un duelo. Más bien, el combate debe ser entre Harry y Malfoy, sin utilizar nada más que sus varitas.

-¿Cómo se lo diremos?.¿Qué le decimos para que se bata con nosotros?

-Le podemos recordar que su padre está en Azkaban... también le dolió que Harry le dijera que su madre era un poco fea el otro día... - rememoró Ron.

-Eso es muy rastrero... –aseguró Hermione arrugando el rostro.- Se va a notar que buscamos algo.

-Deberíamos esperar a que nos diga cualquier cosa y entonces nos encaramos con él. Suena más creíble¿no?- propuso Harry animado por enfrentarse con Malfoy y desquitarse con él de todo.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo así.- concluyó Hermione.

-Ahora, a esperar.- dijo Ron, suspirando, cruzando los brazos y recostándose en el respaldo del banco. Que, por cierto, no había y casi se cae contra el suelo.

Después de aquello, volvieron a la biblioteca y acabaron los deberes, lo que les llevó gran parte del resto de la tarde. Aunque la noche acababa de caer (aún se notaban los últimos rayos de sol en el horizonte), decidieron pasarse por la cabaña de Hagrid; Harry todavía no lo había visto desde su vuelta y tenía ganas de volver a ver a su enorme amigo. Al llegar oyeron voces y se detuvieron a escuchar según les dictaba su conciencia de buenos herederos del monopolio merodeador.

-... y si no es molestia, que mañana por la mañana la llevaras a la Orden, porque es importante tenerla allí lo antes posible, a salvo.

-¡No te preocupes, Remus! En cuanto a esos animales, soy un experto.

-Hagrid, estoy hablando de la mujer... –aclaró Lupin.

-¡Ah! –el otro rió.- Bueno, de acuerdo, pues a la mujer...

–Y recuerda que debe ser de completo incógnito¿eh? Muy malo sería si se supiera que nos pasa la escuálida información de la ayuda que recibe.- él asintió.- Perfecto.- sonó una palmada.- ¡Ah! Y si pudieras hacerme un favor personal, Hagrid...

-Si está en mis manos...

Lupin empezó a susurrar, como si temiera que alguien lo escuchara. En realidad, lo estaban escuchando quienes no debían...

-¿Lo harías?

-Sí, por supuesto, no me cuesta nada. Las criaturas del bosque no me harán daño.

-Te lo agradezco. El profesor Snape se ha quedado sin ellos y aprovechando la visita...

-¡Confía en mí!- exclamó el guardabosques golpeándose en pecho. Se oyó una silla arrastrando por el suelo.

-De nuevo muchas gracias. Que pases una buena noche.

Se escuchó el vuelo de una capa, pies que caminaban sobre el suelo de madera, sombras deformes... Los chicos corrieron al otro lado de la cabaña para no ser vistos. La luz de una puerta se proyectó en la oscura hierba, por la que salió un hombre delgado, y la de otro muy grande que se quedó en el umbral hasta ver al primero en buen camino hacia las torrecillas iluminadas que se veían a lo lejos del castillo. Una vez que Hagrid hubo cerrado de nuevo la puerta, los chicos se miraron bajando la guardia.

-¿De qué hablaban ésos dos?

-De unos animales y un bosque... –contestó Ron un tanto perdido.

-Hay algo que no os había dicho de cuando oí que Lupin iba a venir.- dijo Harry.

-Habla.- apremió Hermione.

Harry les contó entonces lo que había oído en la chimenea con las orejas extensibles. ((Cap. 8))

-Qué raro ¿no?- comentó Ron cuando hubo acabado.

-Sí, apenas se entendía lo que estaban diciendo, que si ella, que si ellos, que si el Ministerio, una ayuda de yo no sé quién...

-¿Crees que estaban hablando precisamente de eso? Podría ser cualquier otra cosa.

-Es de una ayuda a una mujer y de otros terceros, que al parecer son animales... para mí que encaja, aunque sea un poco¿no?

Hermione hizo un gesto dubitativo y opinó sacando una hoja:

-Sí, un poco sí.

-Más apuntes para el pergamino de marras.- dijo Ron afirmando y viendo a la chica escribir en él de manera dispersa. -¿Y lo del favor personal? Es la poción de matalobos ¿verdad?

-Estoy convencida de que son ingredientes lo que Hagrid va a ir a buscar al bosque. Lupin querrá aprovechar que está aquí para que Snape se la haga. Hazme un poco de luz, Harry, que no veo.

-Vamos a ver si Hagrid nos cuenta algo.- propuso Harry después de que su lumos y Hermione acabaran y los tres se levantaron dispuestos a entrar en la cabaña para un interrogatorio retorcido.

Pero Hagrid salió en ese momento de su cabaña, ataviado con su abrigo de piel de topo y su ballesta e iba acompañado de Fang, su perro jabalinero.

-Vamos a por las matas para el profesor Lupin, Fang, así podrá hacerse su poción cuanto antes. Los hombres-lobo no son tan malos como la gente dice, esos malditos prejuicios... Y esa pobre chica ¿eh, Fang?.¿Qué culpa tendrá ella de sus raíces? Me recuerda un poco a mí. ¡Ah, sí! Recuérdame que después vayamos a ver a Grawp, ya sabes...

Y murmurando más para sí mismo que para el perro, se internó en el bosque prohibido.

-¿Creéis que lo de Madame Maxime lo volvió loco o fue otra cosa...? –inquirió Ron rascándose la cabeza extrañado.

-Pero oíd lo que ha dicho. La chica esa tiene un parentesco con Hagrid en sus raíces. ¿Acaso descenderá también ella de gigantes?

-Uhi-uhi-uhi... –canturreó Harry preocupado.- Cómo no hemos visto a esa mujer, no sabemos si mide tres metros como él.

-Por no saber, no sabemos ni su nombre. ¿Os dais cuenta? Nadie lo pronuncia, igual que con Quién Vosotros Sabéis.

-Pero no creo que tenga qué ver con él, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Dumbledore no ayudaría a quien tuviera relación con Voldemort. Y menos el Ministerio.

-Ya, pero es curioso¿verdad?

* * *

-Eso ni se te ocurra volver a repetirlo, que te la ganas. 

-No me asustas, hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho, cabeza rajada.- cada palabra era como una nota chirriante y discorde en el vocabulario de cualquier idioma. Harry y Ron no le iban a soportar todo a aquella lengua que arrastraba palabras tan apestosas, cuanto menos ahora que poseían un motivo excelente para encararse con Malfoy.- Y no vuelvas a hablar así de mi familia, Potter.

Harry, Ron y Hermione sacaron sus varitas de manera que Malfoy lo viera, y Harry, que lo tenía más cerca, la alzó para que él tuviera presente lo que poseía la persona con quién hablaba.

Se encontraban en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, y habían tenido la mala suerte (o buena, según se mire) de haber coincidido con Draco Malfoy a la hora de entrar en el Gran Comedor para cenar. El trío no se iba a mover hasta que Malfoy aceptara un duelo con ellos, allí y ahora. Bueno, mejor en otro sitio y en otro momento, porque había gente por todas partes, pero ya me entendéis...

-Diré lo que quiera mientras tú hagas otro tanto.

-No te permitiré que digas lo que te dé la gana de mis padres, ni de nadie. En ese caso tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

El odio con el que se miraban entre los dos era tal que si hubiera caído un piano del cielo, únicamente habrían seguido mirándose deseando que cayera otro encima del adversario. La conversación se llevaba a cabo en un tono de voz tenue, a poca distancia, cada uno recibía las palabras del otro en la cara, pero éstas se clavaban en la diana del desprecio y cada vez acertaban más en el centro. Un centro que desembocaba en la violencia.

-Y tú a las mías.

Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces.

-Aún deberás pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi padre, Potter y ese día no anda lejos del que es hoy. Y el precio no es bajo, te lo advierto.

-¡Ah!.¿Quieres hacerle pagar? Sabemos que la economía de tu familia ha declinado ligeramente, pero esto... –añadió Ron con un retintín burlón.- Mi casa acabará pareciéndote un palacio a este paso, Malfoy.

-Sólo es cuestión de tiempo, miserable.- contestó él. Se vio en su persona una nota de nerviosismo, leve y fugaz. Aquello por lo que siempre se había reído de Ron se le estaba volviendo en contra.-Tú eres otro con el que arreglaré cuentas, Weasley, y no precisamente de dinero.

-¿Arreglarás cuentas?- Harry rió sarcásticamente y azuzándolo añadió.- Creía que nos tenías ganas ahora, sino, me da la sensación de que se te va la fuerza por la boca.

-No tengo porqué demostrarte nada, pero si crees que porque salieras vivo en junio de los mortífagos eres invencible, te equivocas.

-¡Oh, Malfoy, en ese caso, enséñame a combatir!.¡Quién sabe cuando podría volver a encontrarme con Voldemort!- ridiculizó.

Eso era poner el dedo en la llaga. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que también estaban allí dejando hablar a su dirigente, se estremecieron ligeramente. Estaban pareciendo los débiles y no podían. Tras las palabras de Harry, sólo quedaba una salida.

-¿Buscas pelea, Potter? Pues dilo. No tenemos inconveniente.

-¡Ah!.¿Ahora pluralizas? Eres un asqueroso...

-Al menos no soy un sangre sucia como tú, Granger.- cortó el otro seguro y firme en lo que decía. Harry y Ron se tensaron y apretaron sus varitas en sus manos. No debían comenzar el duelo allí, pero a Ron se le pusieron rojas las orejas y Harry creyó que había oído crujir su propia varita.

-¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir de mí? Y al menos yo no soy una cretina como tú, Malfoy. ¿Tal vez querías oír eso? Ahí lo tienes.

Él calló y Harry aprovechó la pausa para finiquitar el asunto de una vez.

-Busco pelea, Malfoy. Dime dónde y cuándo la encontraré.

Aquello parecía el colofón final. Malfoy miró a las puertas del Gran Comedor mientras pensaba.

-¿Tienes prisa? Hoy mismo, Potter, tras la cena, donde no puedan vernos: podría ser un espectáculo muy cruento para muchos por tu parte. Lleva un pañuelo, Granger.- ella lo insultó. Entonces miró a Harry.- Te cedo el honor de seleccionar el lugar.

Harry lo pensó concienzudamente, pero debía ser rápido en decidir.

-Donde no nos vea nadie¿eh? Que sea lejos. Cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid, en ese terreno.

-¿Quieres contar con la ayuda de tu amigo el híbrido?

-Cállate, Malfoy, y más cuando no tienes ni idea. Hagrid no va a estar en su casa esta noche. Llevaremos unos candiles para que puedas ver bien dónde se quedan tus guardaespaldas. A no ser que te dé cierto miedo, eso lo entendería...

-Cierra tú tu boca, Granger. Allí estaremos.- y con esas penetró en el Gran Comedor.

Los tres resoplaron aliviados cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

-Nunca creí que sería tan difícil hacer enojar de verdad a Malfoy.

-Ni yo. Al menos lo hemos logrado.- dijo Ron.- ¿Porqué has ido a elegir el terreno de la cabaña de Hagrid?.¿Y si vuelve mientras estamos allí?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que Hagrid vuelva porque con Grawp se tarda mucho en hacer las cosas. Además, allí, tan lejos, seguro que no nos ve nadie ni nos pilla Filch ni nada. Filch se colgaría de los pulgares en las mazmorras, como él mismo dice, antes de abandonar el castillo por un rumor de un estúpido duelo.

-Sí... pero de todas formas, deberíamos asegurarnos de que estará ocupado.- concluyó Hermione maliciosamente.

Los otros sonrieron y entraron también en el Gran Comedor, dispuestos a llenarse de energías para el duelo que les aguardaba. Se sentaron en unos huecos del banco vacíos y empezaron a comer.

-Ah, Harry, que no se te olvide decirle a Malfoy que nos tendrá que contar lo de la carta cuando pierda. Que te veo sobre emocionado con esto de darle una paliza.- recordó.

-¡Cómo se me va a olvidar! Con lo que nos ha costado...

-Eh ¿y si perdemos?.¿Qué haremos?

-No pienses en eso, Ron, no vamos a perder. La victoria va con los buenos. ¡Ahí está Nick Casi Decapitado! Voy a convencerlo de que nos ayude.- Hermione se levantó y fue dónde el fantasma estaba.

-¿Cómo?.¿Atravesando a Malfoy?... Hum, o podrían decapitarlo a él... - comentó Ron mirándolos. Una sonrisa atravesó los labios de ambos sólo con pensarlo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡HOLAAA¿Cómo andáis, corazones míos?

¡Espero que os entusiasme la idea del duelo, porque yo estoy que ardo en ganas de escribirlo¡SE ADMITEN IDEAS!

((Que por cierto, esto del duelo fue plan de Sisma-Anon, paisano mío ;) )

Si no subo antes, espero que disfrutéis en las vacaciones de Semana Santa, que todos esperábamos con un ansia... :D

LIBRO DE VISITASREVIEWS

**FinnFisshu88**¡Holaa! Ya te dije lo que estoy a punto de volver a decir, pero de verdad que siento que te perdieras en el fic, espero que lo del pergamino te ayudara a entenderlo, porque si ni Harry, Ron y Hermione se enteraban, menos vosotros, que no lo estáis viviendo como ellos. Dime si te quedó claro todo, por favor. Lo de la carta empezarán a saberlo en el siguiente cap. Espero leerte pronto. BSS!

**Nakumi Black:** ¡Holaa! Que bien verte aquí de nuevo! Que contenta que me pongo:D Me anima mucho tu review, jejeje... la carta sé que es complicado, imagínate lo que me costó en revesarlo todo tanto, jajaja! Un súper-beso! Actualiza pronto!

**Belglez:** ¡Hola y Bienvenid seas! Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me gusto mucho. Espero que este cap te gustara tanto com los otros. Un BSS

**Ginny84:** ¡Holaa! Jejejeje, tranquila, que incógnitas, por suerte, no se me ocurren más y ya poco a poco irán resolviéndose todas... Un enorme BSS!

**Jean-Kate: **¡Chica, da señales de vida! Ni siquiera me dices si te sirvió lo que te conté en un review en LAZOS DE SANGRE!... ¡Mala persona! Jejeje, es broma, estarás meditando (espero) sobre cómo seguirás el fic, pero déjalo ya¡que acabarás levitando como los buditas! Qué loca estoy... es un caso irremediable... En fin, BSS!

**Sisma-Anon:** ¡Holaa! Estarás contento, supongo¿no? En cuanto leí tu review ya supe donde lo iba a poner :)... Espero que aunque no tocaras los libros, sí rozaras la suerte y salieras bien en los exámenes, jejeje! BSS!


	13. El duelo a medianoche II

¡HOLAAAA, VIDAS!

Os voy a contar un mini cuento: Érase que se era una simpática chica llamada Revitaa que tenía un precioso duelo de su fanfiction en su lindo ordenador, copia única. ¿Qué le pasó? Que a su ordenador le dio por ir por el camino más corto, o sea, rompiéndose y un leñador que los muggles llaman técnico informático dijo que había que abrirlo por la mitad, es decir, formatearlo, pero cuando abrieron al malvado ordenador, descubrieron que no había nada porque ya lo había digerido todo y Revitaa lloró mucho (es verdad que lo hice). FIn

En pocas palabras, se me fue el duelo a la puñetera porra! Y lo tuve que volver a escribir, pero para entonces, se me había olvidado la mitad. Aquí quedan los despojos que estaban en mi memoria.

EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO

13. El duelo a medianoche II

Después de haber cenado como Dios quiere y manda, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la explanada de la cabaña de Hagrid con dos faroles. Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle aún no habían llegado, si es que iban a llegar, como Harry comentó divertido.

.-Por cierto, Hermione¿qué le dijiste a Nick Casi Decapitado?. Creía que ibas a decirle que nos ayudara.- preguntó Ron sentado en la hierba.

.-Y lo hice, pero tal vez no como creo que esperabas. Dime¿qué crees que le dije?.- inquirió ella divertida.

.-Hum... -lo pensó un poco.- Pues que viniera aquí con nosotros y... diera un susto muy grande a Crabbe y Goyle, de esos que te mandan al otro barrio, haciéndoles creer que es su fin...

Harry ahogó una risa, pero Hermione empezó a reírse con muy buena gana.

.-Esto es un duelo, no "La casa del terror".-continuó Harry.- Y eso que nunca has visto una película de miedo... no sé de dónde sacas la imaginación, amigo.

.-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Acaso no es eso?.

.-No, no. Lo que le dije a Níck es que nos ayudara con un plan de distracción para Filch, nada más.

.-¿Sólo?.- Ron parecía insatisfecho.- ¡Filch no iba a venir!

.-Duelista prevenido, vale por dos.- respondió la otra, ya algo seria.

.-¡Pero somos tres! Entonces, valemos por seis, y eso ya sobra para reclutar a un fantasma.

.-Eso no tiene sentido.-replicó la chica.

Entonces, Ron y Hermione comenzaron a diferir en sus conlusiones, es decir, empezaron a pelearse. Harry se quedó neutro, como siempre, observando las puertas del castillo y pensando en Hagrid de vez en cuando. A los diez minutos aparecieron otras dos lámparas.

.-¡Por fin llegáis! Ya pensábamos que vendría Filch como hicisteis en primero.

.-Filch estaba demasiado ocupado, si no, habría venido a daros lo que os merecéis.

.-¿Cómo lo sabes?. ¿Acaso eres su aprendiz?- se burló Hermione.

Malfoy hizo una mueca desagradable a la muchacha.

.-Los lavabos del segundo piso han vuelto a inundarse porque Peeves ha abierto todos los grifos.

.-Y¿a quién damos las gracias porque casi nos libra de vosotros?. ¿Al conserje que es un squib, o a Peeves, que es un fantasma?

.-Dádselas a que no tengo ganas de recoger después vuestros pedacitos.

Ron hizo una pedorreta dando a entender que no le afectaba la amenaza. Malfoy respondió:

.-Estoy más que harto de vosotros, así que irá siendo hora de que mordáis el polvo¿no?

.-¿Sabes cómo podríamos hacer esto más divertido?.- inquirió Harry, que había estado callado hasta entonces. Malfoy puso cara de indeferencia.- Vamos a apostar algo para el ganador. Nosotros, por nuestra parte, ya lo tenemos pensado.

.-Ah, pero ¿vosotros hacéis de eso?.- rió.- Está bien, Pipí-pote , esto será lo que haréis: si ganamos, cantaréis "A Weasley vamos a coronar" en el próximo partido de quidditch, en el que Potter se dejará ganar por mí.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero los tres pensaron que más les valía no perder.

.-Pues tú, Malfoy, si pierdes nos dirás cómo supiste que Harry recibiría una carta.

Él empezó a carcajearse con ganas y cuando paró, dijo:

.-¿Todo esto es por eso? Sois patéticos... Pero bien, tengo ganas de veros cantar.

.-Y nosotros a ti, perder.

.-Hum. Convirtamos esto en un duelo de a dos por equipo. Lo digo por si alguno de vosotros acaba tan mal, que tenga que haber quién lo cuente. Yo dejo fuera de juego a Crabbe.

Malfoy no sentía ningún tipo de remordimiento tratar así a sus amigos, pero ése no era el caso de sus tres oponentes. Hicieron un corro para deliberarlo.

.-¿Hay alguien que no quiera darle un paliza a Malfoy?- preguntó Ron irónicamente.

.-Yo me quedaré fuera, lo haréis mejor sin mí.- terció Hermione muy seria.

.-Pero, Hermione,.¡tú sabes un montón de hechizos!. ¡Serías de gran utilidad!

.Os los diré, no os preocupéis. He leído muchos libros de duelos y en ninguno pone que no se puedan gritar las maldiciones a los combatientes.

Ron suspiró, miró a Hermione y luego a Harry. Él decidía.

.-Está bien, como quieras.- deshicieron el corrillo y mirando a Malfoy añadió:- Granger.

.-Lo sabía. Los sangre sucia no pueden ser buenos duelistas, no es una habiblidad que posean.- explicó él arrastrando las palabras más que de costumbre.

.-Hora de dártelas todas juntas, Malfoy. Te concedemos el honor -ofreció Ron en un tono que rayaba la burla.- de iniciar este duelo.

.-¡Rictusempra!- Ron, que se lo esperaba, lo esquivó.

.-¡Flipendo!- Harry golpeó a Malfoy, que salió volando unos metros más allá.

.-¡Petrificus totalus!- pronunció Goyle, en un intento por hacer algo.

.-¡Protego¡Tarantallegra!- y por acción de Ron, comenzó a bailar descontroladamente.

.-¡Expelliarmus!- dijo Malfoy, Harry se separó de su varita y retorcedieron bruscamente por caminos separados, hasta que el muchacho cayó de espaldas a lo bruto.

.-¡Accio varita!. ¡Ten, Harry!- Ron alargó a Harry su varita y mientras todo esto, Goyle había parado de bailar.

.-¡Ahora verás¡Rictusempra!

.-¡Confundus!- gracias al veloz hechizo de Harry, el rayo de la varita de Mafoy fue a parar contra Goyle, quien empezó a desternillarse de risa hasta tener que clavar sus rodillas en tierra. Draco meneó la cabeza, los efectos eran pasajeros.

.-¡Desmaius!. ¡Finite Incantatem!- Goyle frenó sus risotadas mientras Ron evadía la maldición.

.-¡Dissaparate!- y Malfoy desapareció tras una malévola sonrisa, se había vuelto invisible. Ron y Harry miraron alerta a todas partes, pese a la imposibilidad de ver a alguien invisible. Goyle hacía señas a Crabbe en un idioma que los que son personas no entienden bien.

.-¡Ron, Harry!. ¡Usad fumos!- gritó Hermione con voz muy preocupada e histérica.

.-¡Fumos!- dijeron ambos y una enorme cantidad de humo blanco los rodeó. Ellos se fijaron en que el humo no ocupaba un espacio cerca de ellos. Asociación de ideas...

.-¡Expelliarmus!

.-¡Apparecirum!- Malfoy voló hacia atrás a la vez que se hacía visible. Goyle intervino:

.-¡Flipendo!- y lo bueno es que acertó en de lleno en Ron, quien cayó fuertemente contra el suelo, haciéndose una herida en la mano al apoyarla. Se incorporó y gruñendo palabrotas que me harían cambiar la edad recomendada y ya nadie leería el final de este duelo, contraatacó:

.-¡Mocomurciélago!- de su varita salieron unos gargajos, pero unos gargajos asquerosos y pegajosos y en buen número, además, que según la trayectoria que tenían, fueron a dar en toda la cara de Goyle. Él se retiró hacia atrás, gritando.

.-¡Petrificus totalus!- conjuró Malfoy.

.-¡Depulso!. ¡Impedimenta!- Harry resbaló en el suelo y cayó al mismo de nuevo.

.-¡Estoy harto!. ¡Ron, los ojos!- éste se los tapó rápidamente.- ¡Lumos solem!

Por un momento pareció de día, Malfoy y Goyle, el cual seguía limpiándose la cara, quedaron ciegos.

.-¡Te madigo, Potter!- al azar, lanzó.- ¡Locomotor mortis!

Y les dio, Harry y Ron se dieron contra el suelo, ambos afectados por el maleficio de las piernas unidas. Mientras Harry deshacía el maleficio y Draco y Goyle acostumbraban sus ojos de nuevo a la oscuridad, Ron los atacó:

.-¡Flipendo!- desprecavidos, los dos chicos volaron muy lejos. Ron y Harry, piernas normales, fueron con ellos. Aquel empezó a sonreírse de repente.- Me voy a reír. A ver¡Aspexi Mustela!

Repentinamente, Malfoy encogió de tamaño y le salió pelo como el suyo en el dorso de las manos. No fue más allá. También, cuando se levantó, pudieron ver un bulto en su trasero, puede que fuera una cola.

.-¡Malfoy, el hurón, ha vuelto!- rió Ron, acto seguido por Harry y Hermione.- Pero no es todo. ¡Densaugeo!

Los dientes incisivos de Malfoy comenzaron a crecer, crecer, crecer...

.-"Ferás, Fesley"...

.-¡Everte Statum!- dijo Goyle y las cabezas de Ron y Harry chocaron la una con la otra, desmayándolos momentáneamente. Malfoy aprovechó para que Goyle redujera sus dientes y pudiera pronunciar bien, al menos.

.-¡Tarantallegra!- Ron empezó a carcajearse de una forma ruidosísima.

.-¡Expelliarmus!- Malfoy y Goyle, esta vez más atentos, esquivaron el golpe y Harry deshizo la maldición.

Los dos bandos estaban deseando acabar de una vez. La pérdida de horas de sueño ya hacía huella en ellos, jadeaban y tenían bastante mal aspecto. A base de tanto volar, arrastrarse y caerse por el suelo, habían abandonado la explanada de Hagrid y se encontraban cerca de la margen del lago. Hermione y Crabbe observaban emocionados el trancurso de la batalla sin decir nada, aunque a la chica se la oía ahogar gritos asustados de vez en cuando.

Ron y Harry, y Draco y Goyle se miraban unos a otros, acariciando sus varitas suavemente, como unos vaqueros sus armas cuando están a punto de dar el disparo final que manda al enemigo al otro barrio. Sólo faltaban las espuelas, la espiga de trigo recorriendo los labios, la bola de cardos resecos, la chica guapa por la que pele... no, espera, que no es esto el oeste, es más, estamos en Europa.

.-¡Accio varita!- una varita vuela por los aires.

.-¡Impedimenta!- un muchacho sale despedido contra la tierra fangosa cercana al lago.

.-¡Alerte ascendere!- una varita sube todavía más alto en el cielo y cambia su dirección.

.-¡Tarantallegra!- otro chaval comienza a partirse de risa.

Harry corrió todo lo que pudo y apuntó amenazadoramente con su varita, respirando agitamente. La cara puntiaguda y llena de tierra de Draco Malfoy denotó un rictus de pánico cuando se escuchó un chop quedo. Sí. La varita de Malfoy iba de camino de ser compañera acuática de sirenas, grindylows y tritones. Harry pareció no haber oído nada.

Ron, sabiendo que todo había terminado, se miró la herida de la mano, fea y profunda. Le faltaba un zapato y el calcetín (que le estaba pequeño) estaba muy sucio, con un agujero chico en el talón, las mangas de la camisa, la una con sangre, la otra hecha trizas.

Malfoy lucía ahora un pelo sucio color tierra y despeinado, desgarraduras en las rodilleras de los pantalones y en los puños de la camisa y arañazos por las manos, aún peludas. Mirado de cerca, tenía pelo también por la cara y los ojos le habían cambiado de color.

Harry tenía las manos magulladas y con heridas leves, un agujero en una codera y las gafas muy sucias y torcidas. La culera del pantalón se veía horriblemente desgastada.

Hermione se cubría la boca viendo a Harry apuntando a Draco, Crabbe no sabía si asistir a Goyle, que se reía con los brazos en el estómago y estaba más o menos como Malfoy, o quedarse dónde estaba por si recibía algún maleficio.

.-¡Mi varita, estúpido!

.-La recuperaremos luego. Hemos ganado nosotros, Malfoy.- replicó Harry algo tenso.

.-Devuélveme la varita.- exigió él despacio.

.-Más tarde. Ahora, me responderás según es lo acordado.

.-No te diré nada.

.-No estás en condiciones, porque en ese caso, tu varita será el desayuno del calamar gigante. Yo sé cómo sacarla. Tú, no.

.-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

.-El que me hayas pedido que te la devuelva, un Malfoy no está acostumbrado a pedir favores. Eso te delata.

Malfoy puso cara de fastidio inmenso, entornó los ojos y respondió:

.-Sólo una pregunta y... ¡oh, por Dios!. ¡Silencius!- Goyle, aún riéndose, apagó el basto ruido que había estado saliendo por su boca. Crabbe pareció decidirse y detuvo la risa muda de su compañero.- ... seré todo lo lacónico que pueda.

.-Ése no es el trato.- protestó Ron.

.-Pero sí es lo que hay.

.-Está bien, responde,. ¿quién me mandó la carta?

Malfoy lo miró fijamente. Sabía que la respuesta no iba a agradar a Harry.

.-La verdad, no lo sé. Lo juro.- y enseñó las palmas de las manos.

Harry bajó la varita y observó a sus amigos. ¿Tanto para nada¿Sería cierto lo que Draco había incluso jurado?

.-Estás mintiendo.

.-Demuéstralo.

.-Vayámonos.- les dijo Harry enfadado a Hermione y Ron, el cual ya estaba calzado, que fueron detrás de él.

.-¡Quiero mi varita, Potter!. ¡Si no...!

Pero no dijo nada más. Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron andando hasta que llegaron al umbral del vestíbulo, ya bastante tarde.

.-¿Os encontráis bien? Ron, eso no tiene buena pinta...

.-Yo estoy bien. Pero tendré que esperar a mañana para ir a la enfermería.- aún así, la chica cogió la mano de Ron y examinó la herida.

.-Y ahora, después de todo, no sabemos nada sobre la carta.- se lamentó Harry sacando de su bolsillo el mapa del merodeador.- Juro solemnemente...

.-No nos desanimemos. Tal vez cuando Malfoy tenga su varita... ¡Férula!

.-¡Au, Hermione¡Con cuidado!- chilló Ron en voz baja. Una tablilla envolvía ahora su mano malherida y Hermione sacó lentamente la capa invisible del interior de su túnica.- ¿Y cómo se la vamos a devolver?

.-Me vino la idea cuando Malfoy dijo que se habían inundado los servicios del segundo piso. Hum, vía libre por todos los pasillos. Filch está en la biblioteca. Y,. ¿quién vive en ese piso?

.-¿Myrtle la Llorona?. ¿Cómo vas...?- comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común.

.-Ella puede bajar al lago y buscar la varita sin que le pase nada. Ya me dijo en una ocasión que a veces va a parar allí accidentalmente.

.-Me parece que si se lo pides tú, no dirá que no. Mañana iremos a verla, que estoy hecho polvo... Espero que no la haya molestado que no fueras a verla en... ¿cuatro años?

.-No, no, la vi cuando estaba con el huevo de oro hace dos años. Fue cuando me dijo lo del lago.

.-Por cierto, Ron¿qué es ese hechizo que le has hecho a Goyle, el de las babas¡Fue fabuloso!

.-Es la especialidad de Ginny, me lo enseñó este verano, pero sin infringir la ley ni nada¿eh? No te vayas a enfadar.- explicó riendo, aun cuando se ganó un golpe de Hermione.

.-Y lo del hurón lo traías preparado¿no?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.

.-¡Claro! Para que luego diga McGonnagall que para esas transformaciones soy deficiente.

.-Pues no lo cambiaste del todo, seguía siendo Malfoy.- replicó Hermione.

.-No le pongas pegas, que si lo hubiera hecho, habrías montado un numerito tipo: "¡La que habéis armado, nos expulsarán, lo leí en La historia de Hogwarts, nos van a echar por esto!"- imitó él con tanta gracia, que Hermione no pudo ni molestarse, sino reír.

.-Menos mal que nos gritaste lo de Fumos, porque ahí Malfoy hubiera tenido las de ganar.- comentó Harry.

.-Lo sé, y la verdad es que me entró cierto pánico que os hiciera algo.

Siguieron caminando en silencio. Ron, un poco agachado porque eran tan alto que ya se salía de la capa, llevaba la varita iluminada en la mano sana y daba luz a Harry, que tenía el mapa. De repente, éste saltó:

.-Pero¿cómo es que él no sabe de quién oyó lo de la carta?. ¡No me entra en la cabeza!. ¡Seguro que está mintiendo!

.-Shhhss baja la voz y deja de darle vueltas, al menos por ahora, que nada se puede hacer. Mañana ajustaremos cuentas con él y las mentiras que dice. Yo también creo que no está diciendo la verdad.

.-Tendría que haberle obligado a hablar. He sido un tonto, lo tenía allí, tan cerca...

.-No te lamentes más, lo hecho, hecho está.- lo consoló Ron pasándole un brazo por encima. LLegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda.- "Quintaped cojo"

La puerta se abrió, los muchachos se quitaron la capa y se dispusieron a irse a la cama y, a ser posible, a tener un sueño feliz.

Aunque Harry no consiguió tener sueños, sin felices ni tristes, ya que se pasó gran parte de la noche en estado de vigilia. Y todo porque tras estar pensándolo un rato, ya sabía de quién hablaba el pergamino misterioso, sólo con pararse un poco, ya saltaba la chispa: "Aquel que venció a las Tinieblas irá adónde él no existió..." El arrugado pergamino hablaba de él, que había derrotado a Voldemort. Eso tenía sentido y explicaba porqué se lo habían mandado. La carta adjunta decía que era una ayuda. Más bien otro enredo para enredarse bien la cabeza, pensaba Harry. Parecía ser que lo que los emisores querían conseguir era que él fuese a algún sitio. Pero¿cuál?

Harry pensaba que los otros ya se habrían dado cuenta de quién hablaba la carta, pero no le habían dicho nada para no preocuparlo o centrarse demasiado en el tema, ya que por lo visto, era más importante conocer a los firmantes anónimos de la misma, o sus intenciones, al menos. Pero en ella decían que no querían ser descubiertos. ¿Quizás habría que escucharlos?

.-Hum, mirad, Malfoy y sus amigotes están allí.

.-Bah, todos los días están allí.

.-Pero, míralos, qué odio nos tienen...

.-Después de lo que les hicimos ayer... puedo llegar a entenderlo.

.-¿Cuándo iremos al baño de Myrtle?- saltó Ron, mientras se untaba una tostada con mantequilla. Ya tenía la mano curada por la señora Pomfrey y en esos instantes, llevaba una venda alrededor.

.-¿Por qué no ahora? Aún queda una media ahora para el comienzo de las clases. Como nos hemos levantado antes hoy... -propuso Hermione.

.-Por mí, de acuerdo. Venga.

Y se dirigieron a los servicios del fantasma llorón, que se encontraban en el segundo piso. Cuando estaban cerca de ellos, vieron al profesor Lupin acercarse con una maleta. Intentar esconderse hubiera sido una tontería.

.-Buenos días, profesor.- dijeron los chicos.

.-Buenos los tengáis.- respondió afable.

.-No se irá usted hoy,. ¿verdad?-preguntó Harry temeroso.

.-No, no, ahora no. Partiré esta tarde, en el último tren que salga de Hogsmeade.

.-¿No puede quedarse?

.-Hay asuntos... ya sabéis... que requieren mi presencia en Londres, Hermione.

.-Ya, lo comprendemos.

.-Por cierto, muchachos, sé que hicisteis de las vuestras anoche.

Los tres chicos se impresionaron, pero intentaron mantenerse firmes.

.-No fue nada, profesor.

.-Para no ser nada, era una nada peligrosa... ¿no, Ron?- él ocultó rápidamente la mano, como si Lupin no la hubiera visto.

.-Esto fue jugando al snap explosivo.- se denfendió.

Lupin sonrió, dando a entender que no se lo creía.

.-Nos veremos después. Que tengáis una buena clase.

En cuanto Remus Lupin desapareció tras la esquina, corrieron hasta cerrar la puerta del baño de Myrtle. Ron preguntó agitado:

.-¿Cómo... cómo lo ha sabido?

.-Puede que nos oyera ayer cuando volvíamos a las torre de Gryffindor.

.-Quizás, pero ¿qué hacía él por el castillo a esa hora?

.-Creo que ahí coincidimos: ni idea.

Harry y Hermione asintieron. De repente, un gemido largo y con eco, se oyó.

.-¿Quién está?. ¿Es por casualidad o alguien...¡OHhhhhh..!. ¡Vosotros de nuevo!- exclamó Myrtle al verlos.- Hola, Harry.

Los tres la saludaron, esperando encontrarla de buen humor. La Llorona continuaba con su aspecto miserable, con enormes gafas y pelo lacio y apagado. Daba la sensación de haber estado llorando hacía poco por su voz y chorreaba agua por sus pies, como una sábana.

.-Hola, Myrtle. ¿Cómo has estado?

.-¡Sé que tú has estado evitando estos retretes desde que te salieron pelos y cola de gato!- les gritó. Luego pareció pararse a pensarlo.- Sí, me acuerdo bien. Oh, y ahora¿qué cómo estoy?. ¡No he cambiado!. ¡Sigo muerta!

.-Eso ya lo vemos...- Harry miró a Ron pidiéndole cuidado con sus palabras.

.-Verás, queríamos pedirte un favor importante.- prosiguió Hermione.

.-Entiendo, entiendo, hasta que Myrtle debe haceros un favor, a Myrtle se la olvida¡no existe! -volvió a frenarse, con la voz entrecortada y añadió con un tono triste.- Igual que cuando yo vivía. Nadie me tenía en cuenta.

.-Lo-lo sentimos, hemos estado ocupados.

.-¡Esa frase no me es desconocida!- chilló mirando a Harry. Él había dicho lo mismo en cuarto.

En ese instante tan tenso, sonó la campana. Los chicos maldijeron y miraron al fantasma.

.-Luego volveremos, cuando acaben las clases, Myrtle.- se disculparon yendo hacia la puerta. Aquello pareció sentarla muy mal. Entre balbuceos y lágrimas que ya asomaban, les espetó:

.-No, tranquilos. ¡Soy de usar y tirar, como un pañuelo lleno de mocos! Hacedme caso cuando queráis. Siempre estaré aquí. ¡No voy a morirme ni nada!. ¡Ya estoy muerta!- Y se alejó flotando velozmente mientras gemía, antes de salir oyeron como si sehundiera en un wáter, cosa que solía hacer cuando estaba deprimida. Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron del baño cerrando la salida con un portazo.

.-Eso de "durante toda la eternidad" no le sienta muy bien,. ¿no creéis?

.-Sí, yo la encuentro bastante agresiva a la última vez que entré ahí.

.-¿Es cierto que la has evitado?

.-Ya sabéis que si puedo no entro... sí es verdad que en tercero fui una vez, pero Mytrle cantaba un miserere, y no me vio.

.-¿Qué tal si dejamos a Myrtle con su pena y buscamos otra forma de coger la varita de Malfoy?- propuso Ron.

.-No. Mytrle no muerde, cuando volvamos digo yo que estará más tranquila, ha liberado más adrenalina que en toda su vida de fantasma, si es que ellos tienen de eso. A la vuelta, hablaré yo con ella, a ver qué tal.- explicó Harry.

.-Sí, sí, si mientras hables tú, creo que los demás estaremos a salvo... Nadie puede resistirse a tus encantos.- aclaró Ron con una risita.

Harry fue a darle, pero él corrió y Harry también, para pillarlo; y Hermione iba detrás mientras los tres reían .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡QUE AGOBIO DE VIDA! Tendría que estar estudiando mi examen de 200 años de Historia y miradme! Pero ya no podía más, tenía que subirlo hoy.

¿QUE TAL EL DUELO? No me digáis que está mal¡que "me derrumbo" a lo Bisbal y no son ganas¡Pero quiero que seáis sinceros¿eh!

Ya tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo en papel, me falta que el día tenga mil horas para tener tiempo de hacerlo todo! Pero lo sacaré. No sé cómo, pero se hará lo que se pueda.

HASTA ENTONCES, VIDAS FELICES Y TIEMPO QUE DURE MÁS QUE EL MÍO :D

LIBRO DE VISITA-------------------------------------- REVIEWS

**FinnFisshu88:** ¡Hola y muchas gracias por tu review! Me divertí mucho leyendo tus ideas, sobre todo la de Nick Casi Decapitado, te digo, estuve realmente muy tentada a incluirlo, pero ¡no podía! Si Crabbe y Goyle se quedaban fuera del duelo, ya no iba a ser lo mismo... Lo del hurón botador se intentó... Jejejeje! ;) Y en cuanto a Ginny, pues es verdad, la tengo un poco abandonada, al menos en este cap la nombre, eso ya es algo:D Respuesta a pregunta: Si te referías a la excursión a Hogsmeade, supongo que Harry va por no decirle que no y para que le cuadre el asunto (no va a decir que la perdona y luego la va a dejar por ahí tirada). Además, creo que Cho piensa que como hizo las paces con Harry, todo vuelve a ser como antes. Te adelanto en exlusiva que en el proximo cap se sabra que le pasa exactamente a Cho Chang. De Ron y Hermione, si hablabas de la pareja... me explico: sé que hay evidencias en los libros, porque no voy a negarlas, las hay, pero no me gusta mucho la idea de juntarlos. No sé, quizas me lo replantee.

Me congratula que te guste todo! No es por ser pelota, pero a mi también me gusta mucho como escribes y lo que escribes, claro. ¡Te quejarás de contestacion! Jejeje, un BSS y actualiza ya!

**Ginny84:** Holaa¿En serio te emocionó el título? Jajaja, claro que lo saqué del capitán Alastriste, me pareció que quedaba curioso como título. Yo estoy leyendo por el principio de El oro del rey, me los regalaron por Navidad todos. Era cierto lo del peligro por ser en la cabaña de Hagrid, pero al final, decidí no poner nada más, pero tenías razón. Tendría que haber sido más peligroso. ¡Madre mía, una sevillana a la que no le gustan las procesiones! Jejejeje, después de lo que se ve por la tele... bueno, en fin, yo soy de Córdoba, que también dicen mucho de ellas y paso un tanto de ir a verlas, son tan lentas... ¡Pero habrás estado contenta con la feria¿no? A finales de mayo se pasará por aquí, y yo ya tengo unas ganas... BSS!

**Laurana-malfoy-rin:** Holaa! Sabes, a medida que iba leyendo tu review, sonaba una voz en mi cabeza de lo que leía toda histérica y loca... ¿estás en tratamiento? Jejejeje, es broma, no te lo tomes a mal, pero es que me reí mucho cuando lo leí. ¿Te leiste el fic entero? Como dices lo de la cadena de Harry... Claro que le tiene que pasar de todo¡es el protagonista! Aunque a veces me paso, creo que lo de la cadena... pero, en fin. A mi me pasa con el marisco eso que a ti con el pescado, se parece demasiado a cuando estaba vivo¡no puedo comermelo, no puedo! Lo tuyo me recuerda a mi hermano, que lo odia, es muy divertido ver la cara que pone cuando se lo mete en la boca, hace unos aspavientos que... Dile a tu madre que en vez de pescado, te de un complejo vitaminico, que eso también es muy bueno, jeejjeje... a ver si te escucha. Espero que subas pronto, BSS.

**Jean-Kate:** ¡HOLa! Vaya, sí que hace tela marinera que no nos escribimos ni nada. Lamento que estés tan agobiada, debe ser horrible ver tanto trabajo por hacer que no se va a hacer solo precisamente... espero que lo estés pasando como bien puedas. En cuanto a tu meditación, me alegra saber que ya tienes una decisión tomada, a ver cuando podemos ver el resultado ;) .No fue nada ayudarte; para cuando quieras. BSS

**Cangurito:** Holaa y bienvenid! Uff, no sé si tanto como espectacular, pero creo que mal no me quedó. Ojalá te gustara. Saludos.


	14. Buenos modales

¡HOLAS, SALUDOS Y BIENVENIDOS A UNA NUEVA AVENTURA EVENTUAL DE _EN LAS REJAS DEL TIEMPO!_

Esta vez no hay preámbulos. Sólo espero que hayáis pasado bien los exámenes y a los que aún los tengan, les deseo suerte.

14. Buenos modales

Durante la clase de Astronomía, Harry estuvo ausente, pensando en Myrtle y en cómo convencerla, y en si Malfoy diría la verdad con su varita en la mano. Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue instruida por la profesora Grubbly-Plank por pimera vez en todo el curso, por lo que Harry supuso que Grawp aún era difícil de manejar. Así que a esa hora, Harry cambió de Myrtle y Malfoy, a Hagrid y la mujer desconocida, que para no levantar sospechas el grupo había empezado a llamar Misty.

Cuando tocó la campana, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron primeramente a los baños del segundo piso a hablar con Myrtle. Harry entró delante porque según Ron "así la tranquilizaremos fijo".

.- Myrtle¿estás aquí?- dijo, por tanto, con cautela.

Ella apareció un segundo después ante él con el rostro arrugado.

.- ¿Qué queréis ahora?- preguntó hosca.

.- Queríamos pedirte un favor realmente importante, por favor, y si fueras tan amable.

.- La gente sólo viene aquí para dos cosas¿sabéis? Para utilizar los váteres... bueno, ya ni eso, con tal de no verme... -suspiró.- o para reírse de mí. Nadie viene para nada más. De vez en cuando alguien se entera de que estoy aquí porque debe recoger mi llanto. Me cansa tanto estar muerta... - pegó un alarido meláncolico y se alejó, parecía ir llorando, cómo no.

.- ¡Myrtle, espera!. ¡Por favor!. ¿No podrías ayudarnos?- Entonces volvió con la cabeza agachada.

.- Sí, he estado pensando en eso. Me parece que sí os podría ayudar.- respondió de forma neutral, como si no le importara nada hacerlo o no.- ¿De qué se trata?

.- ¿Recuerdas de que en una ocasión nos dijiste que a veces bajas al lago cuando se tira de la cadena?- aventuró Hermione.

.- Sí, pero no te lo dije a ti. Se lo dije a Harry.

.- Ya. Pero te acuerdas¿no?

Pareció que Myrtle iba a soltarle a Hermione un par de palabras, pero continuó con ese aire miserable y triste y asintió.

.- Verás, a un amigo nuestro se le cayó la varita allí, en el lago, accidentalmente. Si tu pudieras ir a recuperarla... nos harías un enorme favor.

.- Ah, claro, ya venís a contarme que yo no respiro y vosotros sí. ¡Sois unos insensibles!.¡Todos hacéis igual!- tras esto, comenzó a gimotear y se elevó hasta sentarse en una de las grandes ventanas de la parte superior de las paredes. Los tres muchachos no dijeron nada y esperaron a ver si Myrtle añadía algo más. - Pero, claro, no vais a tomaros la molestia de intentar mejorar¿verdad? No, siempre tiene que haber quien venga a reírse de la muerte y de mí. - levantó la mirada y desde arriba los miró. Parecía dudar, tal vez no fuera su ideal de favor deslizarse por una tubería de váter.- Lo haré. Al fin y al cabo, habéis pensado en mí. Venid aquí.- bajó de la ventana y se situó en uno de los retretes. Ron, Hermione y Harry entraron en él y vieron a Myrtle sobre la taza del antiguo urinario.- Tira de la cadena, Harry. Tardaré un rato.

Él así lo hizo y todos pudieron ver al fantasma desaparecer por la cañería.

.- Parece muy entusiasmada con la idea¿no creéis?- comentó Ron irónico. -Espero que no se retrase mucho. Está empezando a entrarme hambre...

Pero Myrtle aún tardó unos diez minutos, saliendo estrépitosamente de la taza del w.c. mojando ligeramente a los tres chicos. LLevaba la varita de Malfoy en la mano.

.- Ya la tengo. Me ha costado encontrarla: dos sirenas la habían cogido para rascarse la espalda.- Hermione la cogió tras oír eso con cierto repelús.

.- Muchísimas gracias.- agradeció Harry acaloradamente para ver si Myrtle se animaba _algo.- _Nuestro amigo se pondrá contento.

.- Y ahora nos vamos¿vale? Tenemos que ir al Gran Comedor.

Myrtle hizo un gesto nervioso. Parecía que no quería que se fueran.

.- Pero¿vendréis algún día? Aunque sea de pasada.

.- Sí, ya buscaremos la forma de volver.

Ron, Harry y Hermione pusieron rumbo al Gran Comedor para disponerse a yantar, sin saber ciertamente si volverían o cuánto tardarían en regresar a los servicios de la Llorona. Cuando se sentaron, miraron a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Malfoy comía un flan (las comidas iban por los postres). Pendientes de si él los veía o no comenzaron ellos a comer. Al levantarse Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy, éste se fijó por fin en ellos y Hermione, sabiendo que sabría lo que le decía, asintió levemente mirándolo con fijación. Él pareció comprenderlo. Al acabar, salieron y Malfoy estaba allí esperándolos.

.- Me ha parecido entender que tenéis algo que me pertenece.

.- Tu varita. Sí, la tenemos.

.- Dádmela.- ordenó.

.- Eso siempre y cuando nos hayas contado lo que sepas de la carta.

.- ¿No os asusta que os mienta?- preguntó con satisfacción.

.- No, realmente. Si nos mientes, lo acabaremos sabiendo. Tu varita lo pagará, ya que le he echado una maldición: se partirá en astillas diminutas si no dices la verdad.- respondió Hermione. Era mentira, pero eso Malfoy no podía saberlo.

.- ¿Qué tal si empiezas a hablar?- dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

.-Y o me encontraba cerca de la estatua de Martin "el excursionista", la del tercer piso. Había dos personas: un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, por la voz, no los vi... hace unos tres o cuatro días.

.- ¿Qué decían?

.- ¿Quieres pararte, Potter?. ¿Qué iban a decir? Que iban a mandarte una carta, que era la hora que les habían indicado y que esperaban que la entendieras pronto, cosa que por mi parte, veo imposible, sea lo que sea...- añadió muy molesto.

.- ¿Te pareció que tenían malas intenciones?- se atrevió a preguntar.

.- ¿A mí que me cuentas, Weasley? No tenía ningún chivatoscopio a mano. Si no hay más preguntas estúpidas, quiero lo que es mío, a ser posible antes de que llegue año nuevo.

Harry emitió un gruñido y Hermione sacó muy lentamente la varita de su bolsillo.

.- ¡Accio varita!- exclamó Malfoy con la de Crabbe, cogió la suya con énfasis y devolvió a su enorme amigo la de sus manos. Sintiéndose seguramente más poderoso, aún le quedó para intimidar.- Sabrás lo que es bueno, Potter. Sólo digo eso.

Los tres amigos resoplaron dando por terminado lo peor mientras el otro trío se marchaba.

.- Ya ves tú el miedo que me dan a mí sus amenazas...- masculló Harry. En ese instante sonó la campana y no pudieron decirse nada más.

* * *

.- ¿Qué hacemos respecto a todo esto que sabemos ahora?. ¿Esos tíos recibirán órdenes de Quién Vosotros Sabéis? 

.- ¿De quién si no?- se quedaron en silencio, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Tenían dudas sobre cómo seguir.

Estaban en Herbología y era difícil hablar y concentrarse con precisión con los nerviosos bowtruckles intentando morderte en las manos para irse al bosque prohibido, de donde venían, todo el rato.

.- ¿Qué os parece si intentamos averiguar de qué habla la carta? Al fin y al cabo, es lo que ellos quieren.- propuso Ron.- Vemos lo que es y luego ya actuaremos según lo que diga o lo que sepamos para entonces.

.- Habla de mí. La carta, digo.- convino Harry aparentemente muy preocupado por conseguir dormir a su bowtruckle para abonarlo bien después.- Os habéis dado cuenta¿verdad?

.- La verdad es que sí.- afirmó Hermione mirando lo que Harry hacía (ella ya estaba acabando con el suyo).- Nos preocupa que algo tan extraño tenga que ver contigo.

.- Lo raro sería que algo tan extraño no tuviera qué ver conmigo.- añadió él forcejeando con la planta.

.- ¿Qué más decía? No me acuerdo.

Harry bajó la voz:

.- Que tengo que ir adónde no existí. ¿Cómo voy a ir donde no existo?. ¿Qué lugar es ése?

Enfadado, rompió sin querer una de las ramitas de la pierna de bowtruckle y él en represalia, lo mordió en el brazo desprotegido. Por ello, la profesora Sprout le quitó diez puntos a Gryffindor y lo mandó a la enfermería. Cuando volvía a los invernaderos (la señora Pomfrey, prodablemente cansada de verlo allí, lo curó en un tris y le puso una tirita), se encontró con el profesor Lupin por segunda vez en aquel día.

.- ¿Qué haces ahí, Harry?. ¿No deberías estar en clase?

Harry contó lo sucedido en Herbología. Lupin miró su reloj.

.- Quédate, sólo faltan diez minutos para que suene la campana. Yo me hago responsable.- añadió ante el recelo del muchacho.- Tengo algo que decirte y darte.

.- ¿Qué es?- inquirió curioso mientras veía al profesor extraer de su túnica un objeto cuadrado y plano envuelto en una tela. Harry la desprendió de él.

.- Creo que te gustará.

.- ¿Porqué lo cree usted así?- le preguntó al ver lo que era. Había sentido frustración, pero ahora estaba airado.

.-Es el espejo de Sirius.- respondió Lupin algo contrariado, intentando sonreír tranquilizadoramente.- Como es un regalo que él te hizo, pensé que lo querrías entero.

.-¿De dónde lo ha sacado? Yo lo tenía.

.-Sí, yo intenté usar el otro espejo para hablar contigo y me di cuenta de que se había roto. Espero que no te haya molestado que te lo quitara para repararlo.

.- Se lo agradezco, pero no lo quiero. Ahora no me sirve para hablar con Sirius, él está muerto.-lo decía, más para ceersélo él que porque realmente debiera o quisiera decirlo. Ya no quería el espejo para nada.

.- Me contrarías, Harry.

.- ¿Le sorprende?. ¿Porqué?. ¿Acaso no siente usted lo mismo sobre Sirius?.¿Es usted de piedra, profesor Lupin?

Estaba cansado de ser el único que parecía sentir la muerte de Sirius. El resto solamente se encargaba de consolarlo, nada más. Quiso irse, pero el hombre se lo impidió. Por primera vez, Lupin miró a Harry enfadado, cogiéndolo por los hombros. Éste sabía que se había pasado, pero en ese instante no era consciente.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué te ha ocurrido de repente?. ¿Qué te pasa con el espejo?

.- No lo quiero, no lo quiero. Sé que Sirius me lo dio, pero ya no lo quiero.- Lupin lo escrutaba con la mirada. Harry sabía que quería oír toda la razón.-Me recuerda mucho a él, no quiero verlo y recordarlo.

Lupin relajó sus manos y las bajó suavemente por los brazos de Harry.

.- Así que es eso. Te voy a decir una cosa: todo debe recordarte a Sirius, Harry¡debe!. ¡No puedes hacer como si él nunca hubiera estado!. ¡Eso es imposible!.- el chico tenía el gesto tenso, desafiante. El profesor se retiró definitivamente de él y lo miró como con pena.- ¿Acaso has dejado alguna vez de pensar en tus padres cuando quieres? Están en la misma situación que Sirius.

.- No es lo mismo. A ellos no los conocí.

.- Eso no cambia que pienses en ellos. No cambia nada. Miras las fotos de tus padres, sus recuerdos y guardas cosas que les pertenecieron. ¿Te hizo Sirius algo tan malo como para no hacer lo mismo con él?-

Harry no respondió. Se sentía avergonzado por sí mismo y puso el espejo para verse reflejado en él. Lupin resopló.

.- Quédate el espejo. Sirius quería que lo tuvieras tú y que lo recordaras igual que a James y a Lily, estoy seguro, no que huyeras de las cosas que él te regaló. Yo tendré el otro espejo para cuando quieras hablar conmigo sobre lo que sea. Así le daremos uso.

El que Lupin tuviera tanta razón molestaba a Harry, no sabía por qué. Algo dentro de él tenía ganas de decirle que se callara y que se fuera.

.- Por favor, no me hable así.- le dijo finalmente. Lupin le preguntó que cómo.- Así, de esa forma.- hizo una pausa para intentar expresarse mejor.- Todos me dicen que debo ser fuerte, recobrarme de la muerte de Sirius, seguir adelante...el problema es que no se paran a pensar que tal vez no puedo, o no quiero, que deseo estar aquí atascado hasta que me vea con fuerza para salir. Aunque toda esa gente tenga razón. Yo lo puedo aceptar en los demás, profesor, pero en usted no, porque usted conocía a Sirius mejor que nadie y también me conoce a mí muy bien.

.- Yo no quería...

.- Muchas gracias, profesor Lupin, de verdad. Pero no vuelva a ejercer ese papel conmigo. No sea como los demás, se lo pido.- dio un paso atrás.- Por si no le veo antes de que parta, le deseo un buen viaje. Adiós.

Lupin se despidió también y se quedó parado en donde estaba. Había pensado de verdad que alegraría a Harry y que lo que le había dicho le había servido. Pero estaba equivocado en todo. Sirius había representado personas muy distintas en la vida de ambos: el mejor amigo y el mejor padre (el único) que habían conocido jamás. Era un insulto para Harry hacerle creer con palabras que la vida seguía siendo la misma.

* * *

Harry decidió ir a la habitación a dejar el espejo. Los pasillos empezaron a llenarse de gente, por lo que dedujo que la campana había tocado y él no la había oído. Una vez allí, se tumbó en la cama, elevó el espejo de Sirius y lo miró... La de veces que James se habría mirado en él. Todas las ocasiones en que Sirius habría aparecido sonriendo a la llamada de su amigo. Tendrían que haber seguido así siempre, sin él de por medio llevándose la vida e ilusiones de la gente que quería. Es decir, sin su existencia... una chispa saltó. _"Aquel que venció a las Tinieblas, irá adonde él no existió..." _¿Era posible que...? 

.- Harry¿Qué haces aquí? Ron y Hermione te están buscando, no saben dónde te has metido. ¿Te encuentras bien?- interrumpió Neville al verlo.

.-Sí, sí, sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas. ¿Dónde están ellos?- preguntó levantándose de la cama.

.- No lo sé, andan por todo el pasillo. Si los veo, les diré que los buscas.

.- Gracias, Neville.- él sonrió y Harry se marchó abajo. Ante la entrada a Gryffindor, sacó el mapa del merodeador para buscar a sus amigos. Estaban en el vestíbulo hablando con Hagrid y se dirigió allí antes de que se fueran.

Fue con el mapa en la mano, mirando si Ron y Hermione se movían, pero cuando no lo miraba, pudo ver que Cho Chang estaba apoyada en una columna comiendo Grageas de todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott. Guardó rápidamente en el bolsillo el mapa y se puso alerta.

.- ¡Hola, Harry!- saludó alegremente. Él respondió de igual modo.- ¿No están contigo Ron y Hermione?

.- No, iba con ellos ahora.- tentó Harry a ver si lo dejaba ir.

.-Es raro encontrarse sólo contigo.- sonrió Cho. Harry se la devolvió, mirando como por la mañana a su alrededor a ver si veía algún sospechoso. Ofreció a Harry de sus grageas, pero él declinó la oferta. Para comprobar lo mismo de Cho, probó con algo que ella sabía:

.- Por cierto¿a qué hora es la salida a Hogmeade?

.- Ah... pues ahora mismo no sé.

.- Ya lo miraré yo por ahí.- dijo Harry satisfecho. Estaba seguro de que la verdadera Cho sabía perfectamente la hora a la que sería la salida. Se hizo un silencio breve entre ellos. Ella seguía con sus golosinas, parecía disfrutar mucho con ellas. De fondo, se oían la algarabía del patio y el eco de los pasillos.

.- ¿Has visto al profesor Lupin?- Otra vez con Lupin, pensó Harry. ¿Qué es lo que le preocupará tanto de él?

.- Sí, está haciendo las maletas. Se va hoy.

.- Ya, ya, pero yo lo que...

.- ¡Potter!- ambos miraron instantáneamente a la voz furiosa del pasillo. La voz del profesor Snape siempre sonaba irritada cuando pronunciaba aquel apellido. Venía seguido del conserje Argus Filch, moviendo los brazos rígidos para dar sus pasos con más firmeza hasta llegar a donde Harry y Cho hablaban. Cómo no, estaba furioso. Respiró y dijo:

.- ¡Potter!. ¿Dónde has estado esta última hora?

.- En la enfermería y después estuve hablando con el profesor Lupin, él se lo puede confirmar.- Extrañado aunque tranquilo por la nueva causa por la que Snape quería castigarlo, continuó explicándose.- Más tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

.- ¡Mientes!. ¡No es la primera vez que lo haces! Sabes que puedo verlo en tus ojos.

.- Entonces podrá ver que no estoy mintiendo, sea de lo que sea. ¿De qué me acusa?

.- ¡Mírame, Potter!- Harry no lo hizo. Snape no podía obligarlo sin ni siquiera decirle de qué iba el asunto.- ¿Me estás retando? Esta vez no te ha hecho falta tirar cohetes para distraerme pero aún así, irás al director.

.- Pero¿qué he hecho?- siguió Harry la mar de tranquilo. No iba a asustarlo con aquello, desde luego que no.

.- No es de tu incumbencia.-le espetó Snape, que parecía haber olvidado ir a ver a Dumbledore.

.- Si usted me...

.- ¡Silencio, silencio! La última vez no tuve pruebas, pero verás, en esta ocasión me encargaré de que recibas tu castigo.- y tal cual se marchó seguido por el conserje.- Igual que su padre, siempre impune y descarado¿recuerdas, Filch?

.- Sí, señor, cómo olvidarlo...

Harry y Cho se miraron entonces, él con una cara de sorpresa para ella con las cejas elevadas y ella parecía querer evitar una sonrisa.

.- Te prometo que no he hecho nada.

.- Te creo, pero ¡vaya genio!. ¿Siempre te habla así?

.- Como si no lo supieras...- sonrió Harry.

.- Sí...- contestó Cho mientras se metía en la boca más grageas.

Entonces, ocurrió todo en tres segundos. De haberse metido más de una a la vez, a Cho le entró un ataque de tos importante y mientras Harry le golpeaba suavemente la espalda a ver si se le pasaba, por la esquina donde Snape había desaparecido, asomó otra persona. Cho se llevó la otra mano a la boca (por educación, ya tenía una) y Harry pudo ver una expresión de pánico en su rostro, a la vez que paraba paulatinamente de toser, negaba con la cabeza e intentaba decir "No me des más, ya estoy bien". Pero Harry estaba seguro de que se lo decía a la otra persona, le trataba de indicar que se escondiera. Eso no encajaba con el comportamiento de alguien sometido a imperius que él supiera.

Ni lo pensó. Dejó a Cho y corrió tras el hombre (tenía la certeza de que lo era), que se dio a la fuga. Creía que él era el ejecutor del imperio de Cho, uno de los que había visto Dobby o el mortífago de Voldemort, lo que fuera, supiera Dumbledore de su presencia o no. Harry comenzó a perseguirlo pero el otro era más rápido, si no lo hechizaba, no lo atraparía. Sin detenerse, llevó su mano a la túnica para sacar la varita.

.- ¡No, no, no!. ¡Impedimenta!-chilló angustiada una voz detrás de él.

Harry tropezó y cayó al suelo. El sujeto delante de él torció la esquina y lo perdió de vista. Se volvió para ver quién le había lanzado el hechizo.

.- ¡Desmaius!-éste pasó del cuerpo de Harry mientras se daba a la inconsciencia y volvió a gritar.- ¡Ven, ven aquí!. ¡Ya está, no hay peligro!

Unos pasos veloces sustituyeron a los de la carrera.

.- ¿Te ha visto?

.- Creo que sí.- los dos se reunieron ante Harry.-Y tú¿para qué te asomas?. ¿En qué estabas pensando? No he pasado más miedo en mi vida.

.- Tranquila.- le puso una mano en el hombro y mirando al que estaba en el suelo, añadió.- Haber que le encontramos.- se puso a registrar a Harry.

.- ¿Y si viene alguien?- inquirió temerosa.

.- Mejor darse prisa.- sacó algo nervioso un pergamino.- ¡Observa esto! Es un mapa y salen nuestros nombres...

.- ¿Nos lo llevamos?

.- ¡Qué remedio!

.- Pues que sepas que yo no vuelvo a hacer esto¿eh?- advirtió el ejecutor del hechizo, tocándole el pelo cariñosamente a Harry.- No me gusta y no me sale bien.

.- Bueno, no creo que sea necesario hacerlo más veces. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó repentinamente el otro al ver a su compañero. Se puso de pie.

.- Le toco el pelo.

.- Eso ya lo veo.- replicó molesto.- Anda, vámonos de aquí.

* * *

.- ¿Vuelves?... ¿Qué te ha pasado?. ¿Estás bien? 

Harry abrió los ojos. Ginny Weasley se encontraba a su lado, mirándolo preocupada.

.- Sí, sí, estoy bien...- se incorporó.- Ginny¿dónde están Ron y Hermione?. ¡Tengo que verlos inmediatamente! Esto lo cambia todo...

.- ¿De qué hablas?- inquirió frunciendo el ceño.

.- ¿Sabes dónde están?

.- Pues dejaron de buscarte y creo que ahora están en la sala común. ¿Adónde vas?- respondió titubeante mientras Harry se levantaba.

.- ¿Qué crees tú?

.- No, no, será mejor llevarte a la enfermería a ver si estás bien.-terció ella cogiéndolo del brazo.

.- Te digo que sí. Déjame ir.

.- No puedes estar seguro de eso.

.- Ginny¿qué te pasa a ti?. ¡Estoy perfectamente! Y tengo algo muy urgente que hacer. Hace dos días que salí de la enfermería, no quiero volver.- zafándose con presteza fue a marcharse.

.- Espera, Harry. Tienes razón, perdona. Voy contigo.- dijo a la vez que se ponía a su altura.

.- Esto sólo pueden saberlo Ron y Hermione.- explicó con delicadeza.

.- Lo sé, ya tengo costumbre de que traméis vuestros planes en privado.- aceptó ella riendo.- Sólo te acompaño.

Y aceleraron el paso para llegar antes.

Ginny pronunció la contraseña, dejó pasar a Harry primero por el cuadro; él fue derecho a Ron, el cual jugaba con Neville al ajedrez; y ella subió directamente a los dormitorios de las chicas.

.- ¡Hola, Harry!. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

.-He estado por ahí.- contesó evasivamente.- ¿Y Hermione?

.-En la biblioteca, me dijo que luego vendría.- dijo Ron moviendo ficha.-Jaque.

.- Ah.- y con la intención de parecer despreocupado, añadió.- ¿Cómo vais?. ¿Os queda mucho?

Ron escudriñó la cara de su amigo y comprendió lo que quería decir. Le tocaba mover a Neville, absorto por completo en el tablero. Él se mordió el labio pensativo y movió una figura indeciso.

.- Mal hecho, Neville. Jaque Mate.- concluyó Ron llevándose por delante al rey de su compañero.

.- ¡Vaya! Nunca se me ha dado bien este juego, hay que estar demasiado pendiente. ¿Juegas tú ahora, Harry?- afreció amigablemente el muchacho.

.- No, ahora no, pero recuérdame que te debo una partida¿de acuerdo?

.- Sí, en este momento vamos a ir a la biblioteca con Hermione.- puntualizó Ron. Neville asintió y los otros dos salieron por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

.- Tienes algo nuevo¿a que sí?

.- Aciertas en el centro. Date prisa, Hermione también debe saberlo. Lo hemos enfocado todo mal desde el principio.

.- ¿El qué?

.- Cuando estemos con Hermione, no quiero contarlo dos veces y que ella se entere después. ¿Vosotros sabéis alguna cosa...?

.- Sí, también. Te cuento: ya sabes que Hagrid no es precisamente discreto con ciertos temas.- él asintió.- Pues bien, tras hablar con él, sabemos algo nuevo sobre Misty.-Harry hizo gesto de que se lo contara ya.- Poca información. El tal Towner tenía un idilio con ella o una cosa parecida, algo les pasó y tras eso, él lo contó todo al Ministerio sobre lo que fuera.

.- ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?- preguntó Harry asombrado.

.- Hagrid dijo lo que no debía en un momento muy preciso.- Ron se rió mientras llegaban a la biblioteca.- Él estaba hablando de Cho y tú...

.- ¡Oye!- replicó Harry un poco avergonzado y pegó un empujón amistoso, eso sí, a su amigo.

.- ¡Shhsss¡A jugar al patio!.- les susurró la señora Pince una vez entraron en la sala. Se acercaron a la mesa donde Hermione realizaba traducciones rúnicas. Al verlos, lo dejó y los tres salieron para alivio de la bibliotecaria.

.- ¡Al fin, Harry! .¡No podrás creer...!

.- Lo de Misty ya lo sabe.-dijo Ron rápidamente.

.- Jo, se lo quería contar yo.- se lamentó ella.

.- Bueno, que Harry nos tiene que decir algo muy importante, por lo visto.

.- Ya lo creo. Veréis, todo está mal. Hermione¿aún guardas el pergamino que escribimos?

.- Sí, aquí, en la túnica.- y lo sacó de un lugar en donde nadie metería la mano por descuido.

.- Creo que ahí está bastante bien a salvo.- juzgó Ron sin saber qué cara poner. Harry pasó por completo del lugar donde había estado el pergamino y no comentó nada. Incendió la llama nada más cogerla.-¿Y eso? Ya sé que íbamos a quemarla, pero ¿por qué ahora?

.- Aparte porque así ya no lo verá nadie, como dije antes, está todo mal. Cho Chang no está siendo hechizada, no actúa raro por eso.

.- Ah¿no?

.- No, está ayudando a la persona que ha entrado en Hogwarts a por el Libro o a por lo que sea.

.- No puede ser...

.- Lo es.- afirmó Harry fuertemente.- Estuve hablando con ella antes y vi al tío que creo que vio Dobby. Corrí tras él, pero Cho me detuvo y me dejó inconsciente. ¿Qué creéis vosotros?

.- ¿Será porque después de todo sigue enfadada contigo?- sugirió Ron con un dedo en el mentón.

.- Sí, eso podría ser.

.- Pero no encaja muy bien¿no? A veces estáis perdonados, otras te invita a Hogsmeade y mientras tanto planea tu muerte. No sé vosotros, pero yo me lo montaría mejor.

.- ¡Ahí está! Claro, te quiere invitar a Hogsmeade porque allí estás expuesto. Recordad si no cuando te probihieron ir porque Sirius... porque pensaban que Sirius iba detrás de ti.

.- Es verdad, me lo hubieran prohibido de nuevo.- dijo Harry.

.- ...A no ser que Dumbledore no sepa que van a por ti.

.- Eso es ridículo, ya le dijo a Harry que había entrado uno para darle el Libro. Esta segunda vez debe saberlo incluso mejor.

.- Pero creo que sobre Cho Chang no es lo que dices, Harry.- volvió Hermione con un gesto negativo de la cabeza.- Pienso que no es muy coherente consigo misma para ser una persona.

.- No es un monstruo, Hermione.- se rió Ron.

.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

.- Pensad un poco: no es una maldición que le eche alguien, tampoco está conspiando, porque no salen las cuentas, y las diferencias en su comportamiento sólo dejan una salida: no es sólo una persona, alguien se hace pasar por ella en esas ocasiones.- sentenció hablando lentamente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SALUT A TOUS!

Ya casi pasa de un mes que no pongo nada nuevo, pero vaya días que llevo... menos mal que hoy mismito he acabado con los exámenes. Creo que no suspenderé ninguna, sólo temo algo francés... me pilló por completo en las preguntas:(

Sólo he tenido que pasar un poco y ya tenía el capítulo entero, porque de antes de subirse los profesores a fastidiar bien a sus alumnos había bastante pasado, pero no lo suficiente.

¿QUÉ OS PARECE EL NUEVO ENFOQUE QUE TIENE EL PROBLEMA CON CHO CHANG?

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, a partir de ahora, sólo va a ser de averiguar quiénes son.

OS DESEO EL MEJOR DE LOS VERANOS DE VUESTRA VIDA, y que nadie se tenga que ir a septiembre con nada, me cuento entre vosotros ;)

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------------------------------------- REVIEWS

**Ginny84:** HOLAA! Jejejeeje, me alegra que te gustaran mis depojos después de todo. Viggo Mortensen también es clavao al capitán Alatriste que me imagino, aunque con el pelo más oscuro. ¿Sabes si Reverte va a sacar un sexto libro? Anda que, esperando siempre un sexto libro¿eh? ;D BESOS

**FinnFishu88:** HOLA, compi! Me encantó satisfacerte en cuanto lo del hurón, no fue nada. Y Myrtle, se ve que espiar a los prefectos cuando se bañan le va sabiendo a poco, jejejeje... No me digas que te he llegado a rayar con lo de Cho! Vaya, lo siento, sí es verdad que me repetía un poco bastante, pero... Bueno, se acabó el rayarse, ahora vamos a dejarlo todo al desnudo no literal! ;) La profecía no es nueva, eh, ya salía en el capítulo 11. Y ahora, disfruta de tus vacaciones! BSS AH! y OK, ya me iré inventando aventurrillas de los merodeadores, ;) Y mira, salió Ginny!

Y tenías razón sobre química! Fue ponerme cerca de uno muy listo y ya me salió genial! ;D

**Cangurito:** Gracias por decir que el duelo estuvo bien, eso me reconforta. Gracias por seguir leyendo. BSS


	15. Todo lo que puede ser

¡AHHH¡7 DÍAS PARA HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF-BLOOD PRINCE! (¿lo he puesto bien, no? Jejeje)

ECHANDO LA CUENTA ATRÁS...APARECE OTRO CAP...¿DE QUIEN ES?... DE REVITAA!

(si os fijáis, hasta rima con una música rapera ;)

15. Todo lo que puede ser

-¡Tienes razón!.¡Dios mío, es eso!.¿Cómo no se nos ocurriría antes?- gritaba Harry asombrado.

-Y eso explica lo que te ha pasado ahora... -murmuraba Ron sorprendido mientras Hermione se regocijaba en haber acertado y en las alabanzas implícitas de sus amigos.- Cuando la falsa Cho vio que habías visto a su compinche¡decidió dormirte para evitar que los descubrieras!

-Pero¿cómo lo hacen? Digo, lo de volverse otros. ¿La poción multijugos tal vez?

-No existen demasiadas formas de transformarse en otra persona, pero ésa es la más accesible y fácil que hay de todas.- explicó Hermione con tono de erudita.

-¡Venga ya!- replicó Ron.- Aún recuerdo lo que nos costó hacerla a nosotros: en un lavabo abandonado de chicas con una fantasma deprimente, lo que hicimos en clase de Snape para coger los ingredientes prohibidos, por no hablar de lo horrible que es ser Goyle...

-¡Ron!.¡Eso es!

-No, espera, creo que yo fui Crabbe...

-¡Que no! Cuando estaba hablando con Cho Chang, o quien yo creía que era, llegó Snape tremendamente enfadado diciendo no sé qué de algo que yo había hecho antes, que había repetido ahora y de tirar cohetes para distraerlo. Es decir, estaba hablando de coger la piel de serpiente y lo que fuera lo otro de su armario privado. Esos tíos se lo han robado como hizo Hermione, ella tiró cohetes,y Snape me ha vuelto a echar la culpa. ¡Todo encaja!- explicó Harry muy deprisa y contento¡las cosas empezaban a tener sentido!

-Eh, el mapa del merodeador muestra a las personas con su verdadero nombre¿no?- dijo Ron igual de satisfecho.- Cuando vuelvas a hablar con Cho, veremos en él si de verdad es ella o no¡y así los atraparemos!.¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a Harry al verlo nervioso.

-El-el mapa... ¡no está!.¡Me lo han quitado esos hijos de su madre! Al dejarme inconsciente... ¡y además activado!

-Ay, mierda¿y ahora?

-¡Ahora no vamos a saber ni por esas dónde están!.¡Y ellos lo van a saber todo el rato!- terminó Ron.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Harry miraba a Hermione, tal vez en busca de otra idea maravillosa, igual que Ron. Pero parecía que la perspicacia de Hermione ya se había hartado de deducir por aquel día.

-Vamos a las cocinas, se me ha ocurrido algo que a lo mejor sirve.

-¿El qué?

Harry no contestó y siguió caminando hacia el pasillo del cuadro del bodegón. El primer elfo que identificaron fue Winky. Se encontraba muy atareada, pues atendía tres cazuelas que bullían, y cortaba lechugas de dos en dos que iba echando en boles distintos. Pese al estrés que eso supondría para un ser humano, a ella se la veía feliz, como ni Harry, Hermione o Ron la habían visto nunca, o al menos en mucho tiempo.

-Winky¿podríamos hablar contigo?

Se volvió. Llevaba un pañuelo de cuadros verdes y amarillos por la cabeza, como un velo sin cubrirle la cara y su delantal estaba bastante sucio, todo salpicado de aceite, harina y Harry creyó que las más grandes eran sangre reseca de los filetes del día anterior. Winky se acercó a ellos e instantáneamente fue sustituida por tres elfos que se disputaban continuar con la labor.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que Winky no veía a Harry Potter, señor, aunque Dobby cuenta últimamente muchas alabanzas de Harry Potter.- dijo como saludo haciendo una inclinación a cada uno.

-Precisamente, estamos buscándolo. ¿Sabes dónde está?

Ella agitó su cabeza negativamente con energía.

-Winky siente no poder ayudar a Harry Potter y a sus amigos, después de todo lo que Dobby dice de ellos, señor. Winky quiso distraerse y se puso a trabajar duro temprano.

-¿Y habéis servido últimamente a dos personas aquí?

-¿Qué quiere decir Harry Potter?- inquirió la elfina extrañada.

-Si dos personas han bajado por aquí a desayunar, comer, cenar, lo que sea.

-¡Ah, sí, señor! Pero Winky no sabe quiénes son. No se dejan ver.

-¿No puedes decirnos nada sobre ellos?

Winky volvió a agitar la cabeza.

-Winky lo siente, señor. Se quedan en ese lado de la mesa -señaló el extremo más lejano de la mesa de Hufflepuff.- y no dejan que nadie se acerque. Ellos cogen los platos desde lejos con su varita, Harry Potter.

-Sí que son listos.- comentó Ron.- Creo que sabían que vendríamos aquí tarde o temprano.

-Más listos que yo.- apuntó Harry pensativo.

-¿Porqué lo dices?

-Cuando yo estuve en el pasado, mi padre me pilló precisamente en las cocinas. En fin, Winky, en el momento en que Dobby vuelva, dile que me busque inmediatamente¿lo harás?

-Winky estará encantada, Harry Potter.- afirmó con una reverencia inclinadisíma.

Entonces salieron de la sala.

-¿Para qué querías hablar con Dobby?- repuso Hermione.

-Para preguntarle por las dos personas que vio. Tal vez las haya vuelto a ver o sepa algo nuevo, no sé. Tengo esa esperanza.

Durante la cena posterior, estuvieron los tres bastante callados pensando cada uno en cómo eran en realidad las cosas. Fáciles no, desde luego.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde, en la sala común, Hermione y Ron se pusieron a hacer deberes con la intención de dejar de pensar en el asunto o los asuntos, mejor dicho. Harry en un principio los acompañó, pero acabó subiendo a su cama, pues si seguía intentando estudiar y averiguar todas las tramas, se le iba a poner la cabeza como un bombo, no podía concentrarse.

Tras un rato con la mirada perdida en el techo, Hedwig entró por una ventana abierta que Harry había abierto para refrescarse, aunque cada vez el invierno se notaba más. Traía dos cartas, Harry abrió la primera y se sorprendió agradablemente:

_Harry:_

_He decidido quedarme en Hogwarts más tiempo del previsto, aún no sé cuánto hará falta. Mañana te explicaré por qué si tenemos el momento adecuado._

_Remus Lupin_

Harry no sabía a qué se refería con "el tiempo que hará falta", no decía para qué. Encogiéndose de hombros por respuesta, desdobló la otra:

_Has estado cerca, Harry, pero no lo has logrado. En cuanto a nuestra anterior carta... seguimos esperando. Mira que te estamos advirtiendo, pero no vamos a volver a arriesgarnos. Te recordamos que tu tiempo es limitado._

_Nuestra ayuda a ti terminó._

No estaba firmada, pero eso a Harry le traía sin cuidado, se lo esperaba. Lo que ya estaba totalmente descartado es que los dos tipos fueran mortífagos, no lo parecían ni por asomo, además que Harry dudaba mucho que inconsciente en un pasillo desierto en compañía de mortífagos, éstos lo dejaran allí en vez de llevárselo y hacerlo trizas. Y eran las únicas personas extrañas que había en el castillo, por lo que Harry empezaba a pensar que tal vez la idea de unos mortífagos en Hogwarts había sido muy precipitada, aunque no recordaba ni siquiera cuándo se le había ocurrido, hace escasos dos días. Pero eso no respondía a la incógnita de quiénes eran aquellos dos.

Después, se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y tras muchas vueltas en ella, se durmió. Sin ningún precedente como la vez anterior, soñó directamente con una habitación de paredes de piedra que parecían húmedas, con un fuego en una chimenea que iluminaba la estancia con tonos rojos. Un sillón conocido de espaldas y un hombre con una rodilla en tierra que hablaba.

-... y cuando queráis entrará en Hogwarts, ya lo tene...

-¡Calla!- espetó súbitamente el ocupante del sillón. Cada vez que exhortaba, aquella gélida voz perforaba el aliento de quien la oía. La persona que hablaba bajó la cabeza servilmente.

-¿Señor?- susurró.

-¡He dicho que calles!.¡Largo, vete de aquí!- ordenó con un gesto brusco de la mano. El hombre hizo un movimiento de cabeza, se levantó y se fue.

La misma risa que atormentaba las pesadillas de Harry se dejó oír. Lord Voldemort se incorporó en su asiento y juntó sus dedos alargados frente al fuego en los reposa-brazos del sillón.

-Así que espiando¿no, Harry?- en sueños, él sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. -Creías que tras la última incursión en mi presente no estaría alerta¿verdad? Sabes que tenemos pendiente una lección de buenos modales desde hace mucho tiempo... -rió satisfecho.- No importa, no importa, sé esperar, eso lo también lo sabes. Lo que yo sí sé es que le contaste a Dumbledore como un niño asustado todo lo que oíste hace dos días, pero ¿qué se puede esperar del niño favorito del bienhechor de la Humanidad?- se calló unos instantes.- Conozco sus _errores de viejo_, y van a ir a más. Siempre has creído que era de los tuyos, que estaba para protegerte de mí... ahora ves que es igual que el resto. Él cree que serás uno más a sus pies toda la vida, contándole todo como un espía de su círculo de amigos.- se levantó, puso las manos en la espalda y dio una vuelta por la sala, satisfecho.- El mundo se cae contigo y tú no puedes hacer nada por evitarlo, ni siquiera contarle nada de lo que oigas. Más personas sufrirán por tu culpa, por tu culpa, así lleva siendo desde que naciste. Hace poco se corroboró con la muerte de otro ser apreciado por ti¿no? -de nuevo se quedó en suspensión con su tono sarcástico y cruel.-

-También sabes que el Libro de los Arcanos casi te destruye. Estuve muy cerca. ¡Ah!- paró de caminar.- ¿Eso piensas? Aún creo que podría hacer más...- rió muy alto.- No, no, no va a ser así por más que quieras. Recuperaré ese libro, del mismo modo que he podido con tantos... entre ellos tus padres y... ¿ni nombrarlos? -rió de nuevo. Se quedó un momento en silencio, escuchando el crepitar de la madera encendida. Estaba escuchando a Harry, que hablaba en su mente, al estar dormido.- No pretendo nada de eso. No todo, al menos. Tú sólo entrégame el libro y ya no morirá nadie por este asunto. Humm... Ya veo. En estos instantes estoy planeando minuciosamente cómo recuperar el Libro. Dentro de poco entrará en Hogwarts uno de mis aliados para arrebatárselo a tu querido director de escuela en sus propias narices, que no te quepa duda.- empezó a juntar las yemas de sus dedos rítmicamente.- Tu resistencia es del todo inútil.

Mientras la escena se alejaba y se oscurecía y Harry sabía que Voldemort lo estaba haciendo despertar porque ya no tenía nada con lo que amenazarlo, Harry sintió un golpe súbito en su estómago y dando un salto acabó por desvelarse. Un elfo doméstico lo saludaba tímidamente desde encima de su tripa. Inconscientemente, Harry le pegó un empujón y lo echó de la cama.

-¡Oh, Dobby, lo siento!.¡De veras! Pero es que... -comenzó a decir atropelladamente mientras salía de sus sábanas para ver si Dobby estaba bien.

-A Harry Potter no le gusta que Dobby lo sorprenda así, señor. Dobby lo sabe.- lo interrumpió la verde criatura, a la vez que se levantaba del suelo haciendo ver a Harry que estaba bien. Éste se sentó reconfortado en la cama y Dobby permaneció nervioso en el suelo.- ¡Pero esto es del interés de Harry Potter, seguro, señor!

-¿Qué ocurre?- inquirió alterado.

-Dobby ha encontrado a las personas que interesan a Harry Potter.

-¿Qué?- no lo podía creer.

-Así es, señor. Winky contó a Dobby lo que Harry Potter dijo y Dobby buscó a los enmascarados, como hizo para el profesor Lupin.- Dobby se llevó las manos a la boca completamente aterrorizado. Buscó nervioso algo en la sala y comenzó a golpearse con las zapatillas de dormir de Harry en toda la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- repitió Harty cada vez más emocionado.

-¡Dobby malo!.¡Dobby malísimo, muy, muy malo! Los que busca Harry Potter están en la torre de Astronomía.- farfulló.- ¡Dobby debe ir a castigarse cuanto antes, señor.¡Señor!- repitió otra vez antes de desaparecer con su característico 'crack'.

Entonces Harry vio que Ron estaba despierto, mirándolo muy fijamente.

-Voy contigo.- fue lo único que dijo. Rápidamente, cogieron la capa invisible y se dirigieron a la torre.

-¿Lupin también sabe lo de los tíos raros?.¿Porqué a Dobby? Es nuestro amigo y corría el riesgo de que nos lo dijera. De hecho, nos lo acaba de contar.

-Ya, pero también Dobby sabe mejor que nadie cómo son, porque los ha visto el primero. Lo que no sé es cómo sabrá que Dobby ya los vio una vez... Escucha, - se volvió a mirarlo debajo de la capa- no son mortífagos, lo he comprobado. Acabo de enterarme de que es uno y aún no ha entrado en Hogwarts.

Ron pareció impresionado.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

De repente, Harry pensó que tal vez Voldemort lo hubiera engañado para que dejara de tener cuidado y así... Pero ¿para qué decía nada a Ron? Mejor asegurarse primero, eso era más fiable.

-No, nada. Olvídalo.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo olvide?.¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?- le replicó él. Parecía algo molesto.

-Ya llegamos.

-Pero... -Harry calló a su amigo con un dedo delante de los labios y Ron obedeció haciendo un gesto de violenta impaciencia.

Dobby había acertado, se oían cuchicheos. Por una puerta entreabierta, pusieron los ojos y las orejas y toda la atención que nunca habían prestado a las clases de Pociones e Historia de la Magia. Había dos personas, una bastante más baja que la otra, sentadas de espaldas a ellos en el suelo.

-Así que eso es lo que tendrá que arreglar... - decía la persona baja. Sonaba a que era una chica bastante joven.

-Sí, si queremos que se quede todo como nos dijeron.- asintió el alto, al parecer un chico más mayor, en un tono maduro.

-Pues has hecho una gran deducción.

-Bueno. Pero dudo que al final lo averigüe... parece más ocupado en buscarnos.

-Ya, pero tendremos que decírselo¿no?.¿Cómo va a saberlo si no?

-No, sabes que no. Debe hacerlo él mismo. Cuanto menos intervengamos, mejor.- terció tajante.

-Pero¿cómo esperas que descubra él solo todo lo que deberá hacer en el pasado y lo de Ro...?- preguntó la chica alterada. Parecía molesta por la actitud del otro.

-¡Shsss!.¿Qué te tengo dicho?.¡No nombres nada!.¿Y si alguien nos oyera?

-¡Ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí, en la torre, y nunca nos ha visto ni oído nadie! No puedo con esto.

-Debes poder, Carli. Va a ser un nunca hasta que nos vean. Ya viste que casi nos cogen hoy. Cierra la puerta.

Fastidiada, la chica llamada Carli se incorporó. Harry y Ron bajaron las escaleras de tres en tres rápidamente, y cuando se cerró, volvieron a subir a escuchar. Estaban intrigadísimos, pero ahora oían menos.

-Y no creo que tengan ni idea del caso de Drear¿lo puedo llamar así?- añadió con ironía melosa al sentarse.

-Sólo esta vez.- concedió el otro tras un gruñido.

-Pues eso, y aun con Ronald y Hermione, dudo que sepa hacerlo bien.

-Y yo, pero nada podemos hacer.

-Más instrucciones.- saltó de repente la chica.- ¿Tal vez otra carta?

-Ya veremos. Y para con el temita¿eh?- zanjó el chico, esta vez más serio.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, sentados a lo indio aún. La denominada Carli puso sus manos hacia atrás apoyándose en ellas.

-Ojalá pudiéramos hablarle normal. Sería fantástico.

El chico se quedó callado, y al poco bostezó.

-Vámonos a dormir, que tengo sueño.

-¡Si hoy te has levantado...!

Pero Harry y Ron no oyeron nada más. Dudaban que aquellas dos personas durmieran allí arriba, así que con todo el cuidado de su vida y cual si pisaran en una gelatina en la que pudieran hundirse si se apoyaban demasiado, retrocedieron escalones y al llegar abajo, se pusieron la capa invisible. Por si sacaban el mapa del merodeador, intentaron darse prisa, pero aún no habían llegado, cuando escucharon pasos y un quejido prolongado de alguien.

-¡Se lo aseguro, profesora!.¡Hay alguien en la torre de Astronomía!

-¡Malfoy, no digas sandeces! Te he pillado allí mismo y no había nadie. ¡Cuarenta puntos menos para Slytherin! No tienes excusa, tu sala común están en las mazmorras. ¡Que lo sé, Malfoy!- otro quejido más elevado de volumen. Le estaban retorciendo la oreja.- Parece mentira, un prefecto de sexto fuera de la cama tan tarde... ¡es una vergüenza!.¡Informaré al profesor Snape, que no te quepa duda!

Ron y Harry tuvieron que esperar a estar en la sala común de Gryffindor para poder carcajearse a gusto del tirón de orejas de Malfoy. Después se tranquilizaron y sentaron cómodamente en los sillones un momento.

-Con que Malfoy nos mintió en algo. ¡Él vio a aquellos dos en la torre, seguro!

-¿Para qué subiría allí?- inquirió Harry.

-¡Qué más da! La cuestión es que lo ha vuelto a hacer... ¡y lo han cogido!- Ron volvió a reírse. Se tiró de las orejas hacia arriba.- ¡Y por las orejas, Harry!

-Y¿cómo les dio tiempo a bajar de la torre sin encontrarse con McGonnagall o Malfoy? No da...

Ron le pegó una palmada amistosa en el hombro.

-Harry: estás pensando demasiado, y mira que esa frase parece hecha para Hermione. Mañana pensaremos todo esto con ella. Además, hay excursión a Hogsmeade¿recuerdas? Tienes que ir con cierta persona... Vamos a la cama.

Ron estaba demasiado contento con lo que acababa de pasar como para detenerse en lo que había oído en la torre de Astronomía. En que había oído su propio nombre en boca de esos desconocidos.

Harry, más templado, pudo pensarlo hasta que se durmió. Definitivamente, no eran peligrosos y mortífagos mucho menos, sobre todo ahora que sabía que no estaba en Hogwarts, lo que no sabía si creer o no, pero que en cualquier caso y aunque no quería, lo llevaba a dejarse de cuidados. ¡Si apenas uno parecía ser de su edad y la otra era una niña! Pero algo querían, estaba claro. Y ese algo sólo podía dárselo él, fuera lo que fuese. En el complicado, al parecer, caso de Drear estaban implicados un par de críos. Tendrían que ser algo más que eso para conocerlo tan bien, sino, no tenía sentido.

Pero¿qué hacían en Hogwarts?.¿Esconderse y mandarle cartas?.¿Porqué no le contaban todo aquello a Dumbledore si la Orden también trabajaba en el caso? A lo mejor Dumbledore sí lo sabía. Tendría que hablar con él también sobre su sueño de aquella noche, por lo menos.

¿Debía creer lo que Voldemort le había dicho? Recordaba el tono especial al decir "_sus errores de viejo"_. ¿Qué era lo que sabía?

Y mañana, con todo lo que hay, tendré que ir con Cho Chang a Hogsmeade el día entero, pensó Harry por último. Después, cayó en los cálidos brazos de Morfeo.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡HOLIS!

Aviso: no sé si este será el último capítulo hasta mi vuelta de vacaciones en septiembre... tengo pensado participar en el concurso de los StoryWeavers y Potter&Cía ( http/groups. así que no aseguro que me reste tiempo para subir otro de esta historia.

En ese caso, os deseo un buen verano a todos y mejores vacaciones:D

¡SE RUMOREA QUE UNA FECHA POSIBLE PARA HP6 EN ESPAÑOL SERÁ EL 16 DE MARZO DE 2006 :( !

LIBRO DE VISITAS---------------------------- REVIEWS

**S. Lily Potter:** ¡No puedes imaginar la agradable sorpresa que me llevé al verte de nuevo! Hace tiempo que me preguntaba por ti, me alegra que hayas vuelto. En cuanto a tu review (sabes que me encantan :D:D), del pensadero te digo que ellos creen que es algo que aún no ha ocurrido y por eso lo dicen así. Tengo pensado que vean esa posibilidad cuando vuelvan a decirlo¡gracias! Siempre me ha gustado tu perspicacia ;). Algo cambió de todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, pero ya has visto que de Snape no es¿o tal vez sí? Y Harry no vio a Snape en el pasado, eso en todo caso. Lo de la poción multijugos en las grageas está muy bien pensado, de verdad, pero no pasa. Lo tendré en cuenta para alguna nueva idea, jejje ;). Buff, si Cho te cae mal, ya veremos en el siguiente cap cuanto va a aumentar eso, porque promete guerra, jejeje ;)! Muchos BSS

**FinnFisshu88:** Jejeje, te queda poco en España¿ehh¿No estás nerviosa? A mí me encantaría ir a Londres... esperemos que no pase nada más allí :( ¿Vas a ir en barco o en avión? Uhhh... qué miedo me dan a mí desde que vi Titanic, jejeje ;) Volviendo al fic¿que cómo pude dejar que le robasen el mapa? Que quieres, me pilló en la ducha, jejeje ;) Y claro que lo recuperará¡esos pequeños mangantes no se lo pueden quedar para siempre! Ya verás cómo lo recuperarán (aún no está pensado, se aceptan ideas descabelladas, jeje) Lo de Snape, ya lo viste, no pasa de eso. BSS!

**Cangurito**: Holaa de nuevo! Gracias por lo que dices, jejeje. En realidad, Cho Chang no trama nada, salvo llevarse a Harry al huerto ;) Supongo que averiguas porqué los dos desconocidos la eligieron a ella, pero sino, lo acabarán diciendo ellos en algún momento. BSS!

**Ginny84:** Después de haberte dicho lo del sexto de Alatriste, estuve indagando, y leí en una entrevista a Reverte que "En principio son ocho libros, que a lo mejor resultan ser diez." Y " Se desarrollará en el mediterráneo: Venecia, Corfú, etc. El siguiente debería ser en Misión en París. El último La Venganza de Alquézar." Es decir, que estos pueden ser los próximos títulos, que también he oído que serádespués de la película, pero nada más he podido sacar. De mi fic, yo creo que salvo lo de Snape, que parecía ser algo nuevo... Sí, yo desliaré, pero poquito a poco, si lo descubrieran todo de golpe, no quedaría natural y bien, por eso la tardanza. BSS!

**Shen-Tao:** Bienvenid! Espero que no estés muy perdido y puedas seguir más o menos la historia. BSS!

**Nakumi Black:** HOLAA! Jeje, por poco lo subo antes de recibir tu review y no lo puedo contestar... Un cap, 35 páginas! XD, qué cosa más larga! Sí, comprendo que no te acuerdes de lo que ponía en mi fic... te esperaré impaciente, jejeje ! Muchos BSS!


	16. El círculo de las mentiras

¡SALUDOS A TODOS!

No, sé que lo parecía, pero Revitaa no ha muerto. Sólo estuvo de vacaciones y volvió con una clavícula rota. Eso le pasa por montarse en moto yendo de paquete. Por eso ha tardado tanto en pasar toda esta historia. Ahora sigue con un brazo en cabestrillo, pero le duele menos, gracias por preguntar. Nos vemos al final ;)

16. El círculo de las mentiras

-¿Estás preparado?

-¿Puedo responder que no?

-Humm… no. Vas a bajar ahí abajo y a hacerlo mejor que la última vez, ya que verdaderamente quieres quedar con ese mal bicho…

-Hermione…- la reprendió Harry, con un tono divertido. Ambos bajaban las escaleras camino del vestíbulo para dirigirse a Hogsmeade. El chico dijo de pronto:- En el fondo tienes razón. Me voy con Ron y contigo.

-Nada de eso. Dijiste que irías y tienes que ir. Me imagino que no quieras, pero hay que ver si Cho Chang está bien del todo.

-Te dijimos Ron y yo que habíamos oído que no se transformarían más en ella. Es que no sé si quiero ir…- se sentía muy nervioso, tanto que hubiera preferido quedarse debajo de las sábanas todo el día de haber sido ésa una forma madura de ver el asunto. Lo que estaba dispuesto a averiguar era si Cho le continuaba gustando y no pensaba volver de Hogsmeade sin saberlo.

-Por cierto, Ron no sé dónde está, se ha ido temprano. Subiste de nuevo a la torre y cuando me fijé, se había ido.

-Entonces¿qué vas a hacer?

-Iré con Ginny. Pero espero encontrar a Ron y quedarme con él.

-¿Adónde habrá ido?

-Ya lo veremos por allí. ¡Suerte, Harry!- se despidió rápidamente con un cariñoso golpe en el hombro, pues había visto a Cho Chang mirándola disimuladamente ceñuda. Ella volvió a subir las escaleras y Harry las bajó todas hasta llegar con la otra chica. Mientras se acercaba a su lado, Harry pensó que su misión, la de Cho, había terminado, él estaba seguro de que la tal Carli no volvería a hacerse pasar por ella. La excusa de que la necesitaba para sus pesquisas había desaparecido, ahora sólo quedaban los sentimientos que pudiera haber hacia ella. ¿Y ahora qué?.¿Qué es lo queda?., se dijo al llegar.

-Buenos días.- saludó sonriente.

-Hola.- respondió Harry agitando la mano. Eso parecía estúpido.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí. Mira, Filch está allí recogiendo los permisos.

¿Porqué sonaba tanto o más ridículo que aquella única cita de San Valentín? Al menos esperaba que no terminara igual. Le entregaron las hojas firmadas al conserje, y Harry recordó entristecido que tenía ese permiso porque Sirius se lo había firmado nada más conocerse. Cho no notó el ánimo de Harry y lo obligó a hablar de quidditch y más quidditch, que Harry supiera, lo único que tenían en común.

Llegaron al pueblo puramente mágico. Después de que ella intentara emparedarlo de nuevo en la casa de té de Madam Pudipié, y en vengativa negara ir a Las Tres Escobas, Harry, desesperado, sugirió un simple paseo por el pueblo. Error, porque había más mirones que si todos fueran Rita Skeeter, por lo que salieron de Hogsmeade y se acercaron a la zona de la Casa de los Gritos. Por un rato, Harry se divirtió con la superstición de que era el lugar más encantado de Gran Bretaña, patraña que como todos, Cho creía.

Pero lo más interesante fue que por allí encontraron a Ron, y no solo. Estaba con una chica de Ravenclaw llamada Kimberlei Adams de quinto. Cho quiso irse en el momento para "no molestar", pero Harry sentía mucha curiosidad porque Ron nunca le había hablado nada de aquello.

-Pero Harry¿qué clase de amigo eres, espiando? No deberías estar…

-Ya, Cho, pero siento curiosidad. Déjame oír, por favor.- pidió el otro con mucho interés.

-No te importa lo que yo tenga que decir.- refunfuñó.

-No, qué va a ser eso. Sólo quiero enterarme de lo que está pasando ahí mismo, no mezcles cosas. Enseguida nos iremos.

-¡No he venido a Hogsmeade para espiar a tu amigo!

-Oye, que yo tampoco venía con ese plan.- replicó Harry, que estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-¿Qué has buscado en mí todo este tiempo?- le preguntó repentinamente mirándolo con fijeza. Harry se volvió, dejando de prestar atención a lo que sucedía a unos metros de ellos.

-No te entiendo.

-¿No me entiendes? Esto nunca ha estado tan claro.- dijo sin aclarar a qué se refería, lo que confundió a Harry.- Sa-sabía que no podía ser, que no habías vuelto a hablarme porque realmente me quisieras o algo así. No podía ser por eso, y no sé lo qué es, y en realidad no quiero saberlo. ¿Qué?- le espetó.

-No sé qué decirte.

-Si tan sólo supieras cómo me he sentido estos días... Estarás satisfecho, ahora sólo me queda pensar que no tienes ni idea de lo que quieres. Adiós, Harry Potter.- se despidió, en definitiva, Cho Chang, con los ojos cubiertos por una fina capa de lágrimas, mientras Harry la veía salir de su vida posiblemente para siempre. Todo sentimiento hacia ella había muerto y hasta entonces él no se había percatado porque estaba claro que iba a ser un torpe en el amor hasta que la palmara.

Sin saber cómo debe sentirse uno en esos momentos, Harry extrajo de su bolsillo las orejas extensibles que Luna le había regalado y las mandó a escuchar a Ron.

-Cuando quieras saber más, sólo tendrás que decírmelo. Me encantará ayudarte.- decía Adams.

-¿Puedo invitarte a algo en Las Tres Escobas? Podríamos estar allí un rato.- ofrecía Ron.

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí.- Ron fue a levantarse, pero la otra lo agarró de la túnica obligándolo a sentarse de nuevo, aunque él no lo hizo.- ¡Contigo! No te vayas, anda.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió el chico.- ¿Por qué?.¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Bueno… sí quiero estar contigo. Pensándolo mejor, acepto tomar un té en el bar.

-Pues levántate y vamos.

Harry recogió sus orejas. Qué raro. Esperó a que se fueran y decidió buscar a Hermione para contarle lo que había visto. La encontró con Ginny y otra amiga de ésta enfrente de la tienda de ropa Tiros Largos Moda.

-¡Hola!.¿Habéis visto a Ron?

-No, aún no. ¿Tú?

-Tampoco. Hermione¿vienes a ver si lo vemos?- planteó Harry con cara de disimuladas circunstancias.

-Sí, vale.- accedió ella, entendiéndolo. Ginny no fue menos, ya que añadió divertida:

-¡Si queréis intimidad, sólo tenéis que decirlo!

Harry se alejó lo que consideró suficiente y le dijo a Hermione:

-Es mentira que no he visto a Ron. Está en Las Tres Escobas con Kim Adams.

-¡Con ésa! Sé quién es, Ginny dice que es una chismosa de categoría, tiene un título oficial.

-Pues ahora vamos a ser nosotros los chismosos viendo qué hacen.- insinuó Harry.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer? Harry, no podemos espiarlos. Si han quedado, no podemos meternos.- replicó Hermione frenando.

-Pero no es sólo eso, estaban haciendo algo "no normal".

-¿ "No normal" ?- repitió ella riéndose por la expresión y sorprendida.- ¿Como qué?

-No sé decirlo exactamente, pero se traían algo entre manos.

-En cualquier caso, no está bien. Si Ron queda con una chica…

-Es que no es sólo "quedar con una chica", como tú dices, creo que es otra cosa.

-Esta conversación es un poco estúpida, Harry. No podemos ir.- sentenció.

-Pues yo digo que sí podemos. Si no quieres venir, no vengas.

Harry no sabía si pensar que todas las chicas tenían un sentido de la legalidad muy concreto, o si era mera casualidad que dos mujeres tan diferentes coincidieran, pero en cualquier caso, no se aplicaba a él, así que despreocupado entró en Las Tres Escobas seguido de Hermione, cubriéndose como podían con las chaquetas.

-¿Y ahora Fred y George cómo andan? Su tienda en el callejón vende mucho.

-Sí, los Sortilegios Weasley. Su éxito está creciendo sin parar.- comentó Ron henchido de orgullo.- Ahora buscan algún local en Hogsmeade para poner una sucursal. Aunque no quieren desbancar a su querida Zonko.- ambos rieron, pero sonaba algo forzado, al menos por parte de Ron.

-¿Y absolutamente todos los miembros de tu familia son pelirrojos?

-Desde luego.Cien por cienauténtico Weasley.

-A mí me gusta el pelirrojo sin teñir, es tan especial…- y vieron cómo se acercaba peligrosamente a Ron. Él se echó hacia el otro lado.

-Algo sí que es "no normal".- aceptó Hermione sonriendo.

-Cómo se lanza¿no?- añadió Harry sin poder aguantar una risita.

-¡Qué bien veros de nuevo otro año!- les saludó la señora Rosmerta.- ¿Qué puedo poneros?

-Dos tés estarán bien.- reaccionó Hermione.

-¿Dónde habéis dejado a Ron?- repuso tomando nota.- Lo he visto con esa chica en aquella mesa.

-Sí, bueno, no siempre vamos a estar juntos todo el rato.- contestó Harry.

-Claro, claro, entiendo. Enseguida vengo con lo vuestro.- y se marchó con otros clientes que acababan de llegar.

-Hermione ¡Ron no está!.¡Se ha ido!- exclamó Harry volviéndose de mirar el asiento que Ron había ocupado.

-Pero tenemos pedidos los tés. No podemos irnos.

-¡Uih que no!.¡Primero, que no entremos; luego, que no salgamos!.¡Ponte de acuerdo!- gritó Harry cansado de haber oído tantas veces lo mismo. Se levantó del asiento, dejó un galeón en la mesa y salió volando. Miró a su alrededor y rápidamente halló a Ron al final de la calle. Entretanto, Hermione había llegado a su lado y se quedó más cerca de Ron, mirando cómo éste, muy enfadado, gritaba con un gesto de airado aburrimiento:

-¡Que no me gustas!.¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga?

Adams se quedó más tiesa que un poste, observando a Ron marcharse de allí a toda máquina. Harry y Hermione lo siguieron. Fueron a parar a un punto cercano de adonde Harry había estado con Cho.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?.¡Te ha oído todo el mundo!- preguntó Hermione escandalizada.

-Y vosotros también, por lo visto. Pero me da igual. Si tú le hubieras aguantado a ésa lo que yo, me darías la razón.- se explicó el muchacho a la vez que miraba el suelo, asqueado.

-¿Qué te decía?

-Ha estado tirándome los tejos desde que me encontré con ella.- continuó, con las orejas más rojas por momentos. Hermione soltó una risa que Ron reprendió con la mirada.

-¿Y para qué te ves con ella sin decirnos nada?- inquirió Harry.

-Harry… -le susurró Hermione entre dientes, como pidiéndole que no preguntara eso. Ron respiró sintiéndose agobiado.

-No os dije que iba porque me preguntaríais la razón, ya que no es amiga mía ni nada.

-¿Pensabas mentirnos sobre dónde ibas a estar?- continuó Harry, sin poder creer del todo el comportamiento de su amigo. Si Adams le gustaba y/o había quedado con ella, lo mínimo era decírselo a Hermione y a él, y más aún cuando él siempre había contado sus cosas con Cho Chang. ¿Porqué Ron no había hecho igual? Se sentía enojado.

-¡No, no, cómo iba a mentiros!

-Ron, no tienes que pedirnos permiso para quedar con alguien, pero lo suyo es decirlo aunque sea.

-Ah, claro, yo te digo que me voy con Kimberlei Adams y tú no me preguntas que a qué¿es eso?- gritó él irónico.

-¡Pues mira, a lo mejor sí!.¡Tampoco te pregunto cómo te ha ido cada vez que sales del lavabo!- replicó Hermione.

-Pero… si te gusta, no es tan grave, solamente dilo.- intentó ayudar Harry. Ron se rió.

-¿No me has oído gritarlo a los cuatro vientos?.¡No me gusta Adams!- intentó aplacar su genio para dar una explicación de una vez. -Ya sabéis que Adams sabe muchas cosas que pasan en la escuela. La mayoría no son ciertas, lo sé, -aclaró viendo la cara de sus amigos.- sé que son rumores estúpidos. Y supongo que yo también soy estúpido por pensar que a lo mejor sabe o ha oído de los misteriosos de la torre de Astronomía. Ya está, decidme lo que queráis.

-Pero¿tú para que le dices nada de eso? A ver ¿porqué?- espetó Harry.

-Yo sólo lo hice porque pensé que sabría algo. Sino, no se me habría ni pasado por la cabeza…- se defendió Ron.- Tampoco fui muy detallista en la descripción.

-Pues únicamente habrá valido la pena si realmente estaba enterada de algo…- terció Hermione. Harry prefirió no decir nada. Eso que decía Ron no tenía ningún sentido y sólo se corroboraría la idea de que había quedado por otra cosa si, en verdad, Kim Adams no sabía nada.

-Sí, dice que sí. Me contó que vio a dos personas como yo le dije hace dos días en el séptimo piso, cerca del tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, sobre la hora de la cena, cuando nosotros nos encarábamos con Malfoy para el duelo, he calculado. O entiéndase de esta manera, estaban en la entrada de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron asombrados.

-¡Claro! Es que soy tonto de remate. ¿Dónde iban a ocultarse sino? Vamos a volver a Hogwarts.- todos acordaron que era lo mejor.

Y con éstas, se salieron del pueblo y fueron por el camino que cada principio y fin de curso los llevaba al castillo. Al principio fueron todos en silencio, pero Ron acabó rompiéndolo:

-Oye, y al final Chang ¿qué?

-Nada, así se queda todo. "No sabes lo que quieres, adiós".- imitó burlón.- Menuda forma de decir las cosas.

-No deberías reírte de esa manera.- replicó Hermione.- Ella sólo intentó…

-¿La estás defendiendo?- interrumpió Ron muy sorprendido.

-No, claro que no. Pero, no sé cómo decirlo, ella debe sentirse bastante machacada por todo lo que le continúa pasando con Harry, porque ve que no funciona y que posiblemente no lo hará nunca, según el camino por el que va.

-Eso que se lo hubiera pensado antes de apoyar a la traidora.- terció Ron de nuevo. Hermione lo comparó de nuevo con una cuchara de café.- Ah, Harry, acabo de recordar que ayer dijiste que había un solo mortífago en Hogwarts. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

-Voldemort me lo dijo en sueños antes de que Dobby me despertara. Y podría no ser verdad perfectamente. Aunque los que vimos ayer no lo sean, Voldemort me dijo que ese mortífago no estaba aún aquí y eso es lo que me preocupa. Tengo que decírselo a Dumbledore, quizás él lo sepa.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Ninguno de los tres habló más palabras hasta subidas las escaleras de la entrada de Hogwarts. Cada uno había ido rumiando su vivencia de aquella horrible mañana. Ron y Hermione se separaron de Harry, ellos a la Sala Común y él directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Harry no podía ya ni contar las veces que había estado allí en tan poquito tiempo.

En la estancia deliberaban Remus Lupin y el director. Ambos se volvieron a ver al chico.

-¡Buenos días, Harry! O tardes, a estas horas, tal vez ¿no? Excelente que estés aquí. Por favor.- ofreció Dumbledore en pie muy sonriente. Él se sentó en una butaca a la derecha de Lupin sin añadir nada. Después preguntó:

-¿Porqué es excelente que esté aquí?

-Teníamos algo importante que contarte. Íbamos a hacerlo cuando volvieras de Hogsmeade, pero primero, quiero saber qué tienes tú que decir. Nadie deja su día en Zonko y Honeydukes si no es importante.

-¿Lo suyo es grave?.¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió de nuevo levemente preocupado.

-Muchas cosas ocurren.- respondió en tono muy cansado.- Nada que no pueda esperarte, Harry.

Obediente, contó a los dos adultos lo que había oído a Voldemort la noche anterior.

-…Pero no me extrañaría que me hubiera mentido.

-¿Y sobre qué, en concreto?- puntualizó Dumbledore interesado. Lupin no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Harry vio que si respondía la verdad, tendría que explicar que él había pensado que eran dos, porque había visto a dos extraños, que patatí y patatá… Y eso era muy largo de contar.

-Creo que es más propio de Voldemort intentar engañarme.- lo cual por otro lado era tan verdadero como lo primero.

-Ciertamente.- afirmó el anciano mago.- Esto que nos cuentas confirma nuestras noticias de que vuelve a la carga. Es peculiar que te lo haya contado a ti, hace ver un plan perverso.

-¿Se le ocurre qué puede ser, Dumbledore?- interrogó Lupin frunciendo el ceño.

-A mis ojos, está utilizando a Harry mediante esos sueños que le provoca. Está ansioso por saber más sobre lo que nosotros vamos a hacer.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer, señor?- demandó Harry automáticamente.

-Absolutamente nada. Sí, es lo mejor. Que nuestros planes no avancen, Remus. Voldemort no puede pretender algo contra Hogwarts, puesto que el Libro sigue aquí,si no nos movemos, si no ve un resquicio que le diga a qué os dedicamos.

-Yo creo que no podemos esperar con los brazos cruzados.

-Escucha, Harry, un Voldemort no puede atacar Hogwarts ni nada así. No puede. Sería capaz de esconder un mortífago o dos, como ya hizo,pero nada más. Sus seguidores no tienen fuerza para nada de esa envergadura.

Y lo dijo con tanta convicción, que sonaba incluso inocente, que aunque no dejara de mirar fijamente su oreja, a Harry no le quedó más remedio que creerlo a regañadientes, afirmando con la cabeza.

-Pero, yo quiero saber, profesor, si realmente hay un mortífago en la escuela. Usted debe saberlo en ese caso.

Pareció meditar mucho la respuesta, que no tardó en ser dada:

-No, por eso puedes estar tranquilo. Si lo hubiera, yo lo sabría. Aunque, claro, esto no quiere decir que nada se me escape.

Se quedaron un breve espacio callados. Harry no fallaba al pensar en que el director lo ponía prueba con aquello. Dumbledore habló en un acento más relajado la vez siguiente:

-Ahora, me disculparéis.- se levantó despacio y se fue diciendo.- Voy a echar una mirada a las cortinas nuevas de la enfermería; la profesora McGonnagall las ha alabado mucho…

Harry y Lupin se miraron entonces, en la boca de éste último asomaba una sonrisa que el otro no comprendió.

-Sé lo que vas a preguntar, y me permitirás que me adelante y te lo explique.

-¿Se refiere a por qué se queda más días en Hogwarts?

-Exacto. Cuando la lechuza se fue, supe que había escrito algo que te dejaría intrigado. Fue sin darme cuenta.- se excusó.

- No pasa nada por eso. "Aún no sé cuánto tiempo hará falta…"- recordó Harry.

-Así es. Como sabes, vine a la escuela con el objetivo primordial de entregar al profesor Dumbledore el Libro de los Arcanos.- Harry asintió con vigor.- Una vez concluida esa misión, me paseé nostálgico por todo Hogwarts. Y por medio de una serie de favorables casualidades, he llegado a notar aquí movimientos que no son normales.- Harry recordó su expresión de "no normal" y pensó dónde estaría Cho Chang en ese momento. Quizá estuviera con Marietta Edgecombe… -¿No has notado nada anómalo estos días a tu alrededor?

-No, nada.- repuso despertando.- Pero¿qué me está queriendo decir?.¿Es algo de mi sueño?

-No, no.- contestó Lupin con un gesto de las manos.- Por suerte, no tiene nada que ver con tu sueño, ni con la guerra contra Voldemort. Por esa razón, pasa a ser un misterio; porque, Harry, me atrevo a comunicarte que hay quien busca algo en ti, y aún no sabemos qué.- el profesor parecía angustiado por estas últimas palabras, las cuales expresó muy preocupado, además. Él esperaba una reacción parecida de Harry, pero éste no se la otorgó por entero. Sólo un enorme sobresalto que tuvo que disimular.- Esto lo deduzco del comportamiento que les he visto seguir.

-¿Tampoco sabe quiénes son esas personas?.¿No son mortífagos, verdad? Dumbledore…

-Nada de eso. ¿Qué obsesión tienes con los mortífagos? Dumbledore también está enterado, te lo ha dicho cuando salía.-Lupin parecía serio.- Pero no, no sé nada de ellas, eso me inquieta. Deberían comunicarse contigo si es algo tuyo lo que quieren. Así que, te prevengo, no es seguro nada, si tuvieses noticia de alguien desconocido, búscame de inmediato¿de acuerdo? No esperes a nada.

-Sí, sí, yo lo haré.- asintió el chico.

En ese instante, Harry supo lo que tendría que haber hecho cuando recibió aquellas cartas. Lupin lo habría ayudado y apoyado, y juntos quizá sabrían más cosas de las que conocían por separado. Pero había elegido callárselo. ¿Qué pasaría si Lupin descubría lo que Harry había hecho? Prefería no pensarlo.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Y UN NUEVO FINAL APARECE!

Esto fue todo. Espero como siempre, que os gustara.

¡VENGA, SÓLO VOSOTROS PODÉIS HACERME LLEGAR A LOS 100 REVIEWS¡SI ES QUE SOIS LO MÁS LINDO DEL MUNDO!

¡Hasta otra!

LIBRO DE VISITAS----------------------------------- REVIEWS

**FinnFisshu88:** Vaya, ahora se me hace raro hablar contigo por aquí, jeje ;) Menudo review me dejaste antes de irte a Londres! Jajaja, bueno, tus ideas, voy a ver que hago con ellas, aunque me parece que el ranting (o como se diga eso) debería cambiarlo a +18, o así. En el próximo cap, te aseguro que se va a saber sino completo, parte del pergamino extraño. Aún tendremos que hablar algo más de Londres y esa beca… muchos besazos! Nos vemos mañana, ;)!

**Ginny84**: Mi incondicional! Te aseguro que de los tres metros de lío, por lo menos cinco centímetros te saco ;P… ya no puedo estrujar más la bola aunque quisiera… BSS!

**Nakumi Black:** Wola! Que bien que ya llegaste hasta el cap 15! Tus hipótesis me parecieron requete-interesantes… pero si se dice ni se desdice, es el suspense, lo siento. Mira, la tal Carli podría ser Lily con otro nombre¿no? Todo puede ser… Uih, que digo muchas cosas! Daré cortes a Draco Malfoy en tu honor, eso que lo sepas ;). BSS!

**Shen-Tao:** Hola de nuevo! Parece que no sólo el trío sabe lo que está pasando¿verdad? Ya veremos cómo llevan entre cuatro el enigma. Espero volver a verte, BSS!

**Nuria:** Bienvenida! Gracias por todo lo que dices, es gente como tú que manda esos reviews por la que se hacen los fics. Gracias otra vez y muchos BSS!

**Mircalla Karnstein:** Qué sorpresa! Me alegra verte aquí. ¿No vas a continuar con El secreto de Horus? Síguelo, mujer, que a mí me gustaba. ¿Leíste el fic entero? Muchas gracias por el rr y por lo que dices en él, sin esas palabras yo andaría perdida :D! BSS!


	17. Una mañana muuuuuy larga

¡OS APRECIO MUCHO, PERO CREO QUE OS VOY A DEMANDAR POR APLASTAMIENTO PSICOLOGICO! (si es que eso existe, que no lo sé)

¡99 REVIEWS!. ¿SABEIS LAS GANAS QUE TENGO DE LLEGAR A LOS 100 Y NO ME DEJAIS!

Aunque creo que le diré a mi abogado que no se pase mucho… jo¡99 reviews! Si lo pienso, es capicúa, un número muy mono, y que si no es por vosotros y vosotras no hubiera llegado ni a 5. Sí, se lo diré. Puede que eso os rebaje la cadena bastante…

17. Una mañana muuuuuy larga

Harry caminaba a paso muy decidido hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, donde esperaba encontrar a Ron y Hermione. Acababa de abandonar la torrecilla del despacho de Dumbledore con una idea muy clara y única en su mente, todavía podía oír la voz de Remus Lupin en su cabeza:

-Estate alerta. Si tuvieses noticia de alguien desconocido, búscame de inmediato¿de acuerdo? No esperes a nada.- y más tarde.-Para eso estoy aquí, espero poder desentrañar este asunto cuanto antes.

Harry apretó los ojos al cerrarlos y agitó ligeramente su cabeza, pero la expresión de Lupin mientras decía aquello no desaparecía.

Entró en la sala tras dar la contraseña y encontró sólo a Hermione realizando las complicadas tareas de Encantamientos. En la habitación únicamente había dos niños de primero jugando al snap explosivo, afuera se tenía uno de los días que pronto el invierno extinguiría. Ron bajó en ese instante de la escalera de los chicos con un libro en la mano, lo dejó en la mesa y se acercó a Harry.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? No traes buena cara…- se sentaron ambos enfrente de Hermione, que había levantado la vista.

-Lupin lo sabe todo acerca de Carli y el otro tío. Lo único que le queda es averiguar que tengo una carta suya llena de cosas extrañas para ponerle la guinda y venga a hacerme trocitos. Qué mal todo, él estaba tan preocupado…

-Pero¿cómo¿Cómo lo sabe?- inquirió Hermione exaltada. Ron también parecía interesado.

-No lo sé, dijo que habían sido muchas casualidades… -respondió vagamente.- Lo que quiero deciros es que tenemos que hacer caso de la carta y averiguar ya lo que quiere decir. He pensado dejar pasar un par de días, para no levantar sospechas, y mostrarle la carta a Lupin y Dumbledore. ¿Os parece?

-Creo que es una muy buena decisión.- Ron asintió.

-De acuerdo, pues subo un momento a buscarla.- Harry así lo hizo, trajo consigo los tres escritos que había recibido. Lo volvieron a leer.

_"Aquél que venció a la Tinieblas irá adonde él no existió, uno capaz de crear Historia, cambiar destinos y unir Universos. Semejante a una gota del río que se hace nacer al originar a sus ascendientes, pues es similar a él, confundible con él y se dará la vida. Del mismo modo el nogal crea a la nuez, símil a lo que ella y su madre fueron. Así Maat se restablecerá. Que no yerre su misión, de él dependen sucesos, porque dejará de habitar la Tierra y terminar con el Mal del mundo."_

-Veamos, lo que de primeras yo sé es que "adonde no existí" tiene que ser el pasado, porque yo no existía cuando no había nacido, eso suena lógico.

-¿Lo sabías¿Y no lo dijiste?- se sorprendió Ron.

-Se me vino a la mente y luego lo olvidé.

-¡Ay, Harry, cómo vas a ir al pasado!- se angustió Hermione.- Eso parece siniestro.

-Oid¿y no podía ser que se refiera a cuando estuviste en el pasado hace una semana? Ya has ido una vez.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero entonces esto... - Harry parpadeó pensativo.- ¿Qué tengo que hacer? A partir de ahí no entiendo nada.

-Pásamelo.- pidió Hermione. Se detuvo a escudriñar el papel.- Veamos, Maat es una diosa del antiguo imperio egipcio, simbolizaba la verdad, la justicia y el orden cósmico, se referirá a esto último, supongo. Quizá venga de esa época. Parece, además, que tienes una especie de misión y que si te equivocas, "dejarás de habitar la Tierra". No sé vosotros, pero eso del final no me suena muy reconfortante.

-Entonces, si el orden cósmico o lo que sea que sea la Maat esa, no se restablece… ¿Qué pasará?

-Imagina. Eso del orden cósmico suena a algo del mismo valor y fragilidad de la porcelana china. Y uno siempre se la carga, y mucho, cuando rompe la porcelana china.

-"De él dependen sucesos…" Tiene que hablar del futuro, de lo que Harry aún está por hacer. Claro, si muriese, no podría hacer nada…

-Sí, porque creo que el Mal del mundo al que derrotar es Voldemort.- hizo notar Harry. Ron se estremeció más que de costumbre y Hermione tembló ligeramente.

-Pero, pero ¿tú crees que tiene algo que ver con todo esto? No con los dos desconocidos, sino con este mensaje.

Tras una breve espera, sólo obtuvieron la única respuesta, de todas las posibles, que los dejaría intranquilos:

-Yo qué sé.

Las cientos de hipótesis que lanzaron posteriormente con las frases referentes a la gota de río y al nogal dieron fuera de la diana, pero los muchachos se sentían entusiasmados por descubrir el nuevo misterio, ciertamente más tangible que los que habían tenido de un tiempo a aquella parte. No podían, sin embargo, olvidar la peliaguda y severa cara que mostraba el escrito. Uno no se sentía seguro con aquella amenaza de muerte tan repleta de eufemismo.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde, con las nucas, las sienes y los occipitales de las cabezas agotados y derretidos, Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que abandonar el comecocos cuando Ginny apareció repentinamente por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, cerca de la una de la tarde.

-¡Ginny¿Qué haces aquí?

-He tenido que volverme. Corren rumores odiosos por Hogsmeade y yo no podía ya más.

-¿Rumores?- repitió Harry.

-Sí, sobre Ron.- soltó ella acercándose al sillón más cercano a la mesa. Parecía cansada. Los niños que se entretenían al snap explosivo empezaron a recoger su juego.- En fin, no sé, decían que Ron había gritado algo a alguien…

-Vo-voy a la biblioteca a buscar más sobre los encantamientos modeladores.- farfulló Ron mientras se levantaba de manera torpe y salía de la sala común.

-Mejor que vaya con él.- aseguró Hermione siguiéndole la pista.

-No sé qué voy a hacer con mi hermano.- comentó Ginny viendo desaparecer a la chica.

-¿Qué?

-Harry, sé perfectamente lo que ha pasado en el pueblo. Me he hecho la loca. Le gritó a Kimerlei Adams¿a que sí?

-Sí, bueno, algo así. –respondió con cautela.

-¿Qué haría en su compañía?- preguntó de nuevo para sí misma.- Esa chica no es muy de fiar.

-Eso quisiera saber yo.- dijo Harry también para sí mismo, pensativo. Seguía sin aceptar del todo la explicación de Ron. Al volver a la realidad, informó rápidamente.- Voy a la biblioteca también a hacer esos ejercicios. Nos vemos después, Ginny.

-Hasta luego.- despidió ella mientras Harry iba camino de salir de la habitación.

Encontró a Ron y Hermione en la puerta de la sala de los libros, parecían hablar confidencialmente. Harry sabía que Ron no había salido precisamente para estudiar.

-¿Qué pasa? Ron¿estás bien?

-A escala de mi estado físico, perfectamente; pero del otro bienestar me desentiendo.- repuso levantando la vista a su compañero.

-He pensado que podríamos ver si encontramos algo en la biblioteca, ya que estamos aquí.

-Por probar… -Harry fue a abrir la puerta, pero descubrió que estaba cerrada.- Oh… me parece que la señora Pince se ha tomado un día libre. Esto está con la llave echada.

-Vamos al patio, quiero comprobar si esta sensación va a ser permanente o si con el aire se me pasa.- dijo Ron medio bromeando. Salieron a la fresca brisa que corría y fueron a sentarse en un lado apartado, donde no había mucha gente.

-Y en concreto¿cuál esa sensación que tienes?- le preguntó Harry interesado. Ron se lo pensó su tiempo mientras que hacía un murmullo continuo.

-Pues me siento… ridículo por haber gritado en medio de la plaza más concurrida de Hogsmeade… idiota por ver a Kim Adams y decirle lo que le dije, porque hay que ver hasta dónde me meto… avergonzado porque mi hermana lo sabe… en conclusión, me siento la suela pisoteada de Hogwarts…. ¿sigo?

-No, está bien así.- Harry le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Qué más da lo que hayas hecho? No tiene ninguna importancia.- aseguró Hermione.

-Y al que le importe, le metes un puñetazo.

De Ron sonó una pequeña risa. Estaba más animado.

En ese momento, volvieron los tres la vista hacia el Bosque Prohibido, por cuya linde aparecía Hagrid formando gran ruido. Les pareció que iba cojeando e instantáneamente fueron a ver si se encontraba bien. Algunos chicos cercanos miraron al guardabosques preocupados, pero no se movieron.

-Hagrid¿qué te pasa?- chilló Hermione.

-¿Ha sido Grawp otra vez?- apuntó Harry dejando que su enorme amigo se apoyara levemente en él.

-No, ha sido culpa mía. Vamos a pasar a mi casa… -respondió él en tono agotado. A parte del cojeo, apretaba su gigantesca mano en la cadera y le sangraba la nariz. Presentaba todo tipo de cicatrices por el resto de la cara del año anterior. Una vez en la cabaña, Hagrid se sentó en su sillón estirando la pierna y levantó la cabeza para frenar su hemorragia nasal.

Hermione lo asistió mientras Ron le levantaba con permiso la pernera del pantalón. Harry le preguntó:

-¿Qué ha ocurrido¿No ha sido Grawp entonces?

-No le ha quedado otro remedio, de verdad. Está muy hambriento y eso le enfurece, sino está muy tranquilo, ya se ha acostumbrado a esto. Tendría que haberle llevado su comida hace dos días, es lógico que…

-Pero¿qué tienes aquí?- se escandalizó Ron al ver la pierna de Hagrid. Ésta, a partir de poco más abajo de la rodilla, estaba completamente morada, como cualquier otra cosa de ese color.

-No es grave, ya me ha pasado antes. Sólo es un golpe, de aquí a dos días desaparece.

-¿Estás seguro?- la voz de Harry no sonaba a credulidad.

-Sí. Y ahora sería bueno que os fueseis de aquí, yo me encuentro bien.

Quiso ponerse en pie, disimuló el dolor de la pierna y apartando a Hermione, pues la nariz no sangraba ya, empezó a empujarlos fuera de su cabaña. Los tres muchachos se resistieron.

-Tengo que volver a darle a Grawp su comida, sólo así estará en paz. Pobrecito, qué descuido el mío…

-Hagrid, puedes regresar peor de cómo estás ahora.

-Voy a ir con su comida, no me hará nada.- ellos no se movieron.- Es mi responsabilidad¡y vosotros no tenéis porqué meteros! Está solo en el bosque todo el día, sin nadie que esté con él y aun así ya tiene mucho auto control, yo debo seguir enseñándolo y no me lo vais a impedir.- sentenció con una nota de lástima pero con una voz predominantemente autoritaria. Había dejado de intentar echar al trío.

-Ni queremos.- probó Hermione con suavidad.- Pero nos preocupas mucho. Déjanos quedarnos aquí hasta que vuelvas y veamos que estás bien, por favor.

Nada pudo hacer Hagrid contra los ruegos de sus jóvenes amigos y acabó accediendo a la petición. Les ofreció unos periódicos atrasados para su entretenimiento, les dio permiso para hacer té si les daba el antojo y se marchó muy deprisa.

-Cada vez me angustia más. ¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza?- se dijo Hermione sentándose en el sillón extra-grande que había ocupado Hagrid. Harry y Ron la imitaron mientras resoplaban.

-¿Creéis que Grawp será más sociable de verdad?

-Puede que a Hagrid finalmente le haya cogido más afecto, pero no creo que vaya a ser igual con cualquier otro ser viviente.

-En junio recordaba tu nombre.- comentó Harry.

-No me lo recuerdes, que se me eriza todo el vello.

Nadie añadió nada más. Ron se levantó al rato y propuso hacer té, porque se encontraba muy aburrido. Los otros dos aceptaron y Hermione comenzó a hurgar entre los diarios algo que la interesara. Harry no hizo nada y pensó en aquella extraña profecía. ¿Tendría que volver al pasado; cómo lo haría¿A qué, en concreto? Repentinamente y sin dejarle más en sus pensamientos, Hermione arrojó una revista al otro lado de la mesa en la que reposaban las ediciones de El Profeta, con una mueca.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó Harry.

-No sé qué hace Hagrid con ese ejemplar de El Quisquilloso, no lo quiero ni ver.

Después de que en ella hubiera aparecido el relato de Harry sobre la vuelta de Voldemort, la revista del padre de Luna había comenzado una buena racha que poco a poco (la gente había pensado que más cosas aparte de aquella podían ser verdad) desaparecía al ver sus nuevos lectores que todos sus artículos volvían a ser locuras y tonterías. Hasta Hermione había dejado de criticarla cuando se hablaba de ella durante ese tiempo.

Harry la cogió y vio sus titulares.

-Yo te lo puedo decir. Aquí pone: "Entrevista especial: Bestias incomprendidas"; "Las sirenas buscan el poder"; "Quintapeds, la humanización del monstruo" y "Leyendas en torno a…"

-Esa revista no ha cambiado nada.- comentó Ron echando en vasos los tés mientras reía.

-Pues yo la voy a hojear, a ver qué pone.- dijo Harry resuelto y cogiéndola. Ron puso los vasos en la mesa y cada uno agarró uno.

Harry pasó páginas, dio el primer sorbo con normalidad, pasó más páginas, dio otro sorbo y volvió los ojos de nuevo a la revista. No habiéndolo bebido, se atragantó y por no escupirlo desagradablemente por toda la casa de Hagrid, se lo metió en el cuerpo a trompicones. Señaló la revista mientras se golpeaba el pecho e intentó articular:

-Drear… Drear… es el caso de Drear. Drear es una isla…

-Es lo que entendimos en la torre de Astronomía¿qué pone ahí?

-¿Oísteis Drear y no me contasteis ese detalle? Yo sé muy bien lo que es Drear, venía en el libro de tercero, "Animales fantásticos y dónde encontrarlos". Es donde viven los quintapeds.

-¿Qué tiene que ver con…?- Harry no completó la pregunta.

-Parece que mucho. Es un asunto de Dumbledore porque es del Ministerio también, tiene relación con Misty por lo que oyó Harry en la biblioteca y los "incógnita" la conocen, pero ni idea de si el primero sabe algo de los últimos, aunque si se esconden de todo el mundo no puede ser…

-Lee el artículo, Harry, a ver si dice algo más de Drear.- instó Ron.

Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó la lectura:

_"Quintaped: la humanización del monstruo_

_Todos hemos oído hablar alguna vez del quintaped: una horrible bestia peluda de cinco patas, similar a una araña y sin nariz, calificada con seis equis (digamos, un sobresaliente) en peligrosidad por el Ministerio de Magia. Su especie habita sola en la inmarcada isla de Drear, en el mar de Escocia. Se sabe que en la Antigüedad, magos dementes o locos viajaron a esta isla, pero sólo se le volvió a ver el pelo a uno de ellos, Nicholas Benson, quien con 72 años tuvo la idea de regresar con una cría de quintaped que dio paso a uno de los mayores problemas en su Historia al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. A lo largo de los siglos han ido apareciendo diversas teorías y leyendas (véanse distintos números de esta editorial, 10, 30 y 45) sobre la sociabilidad y costumbres de estos animales, en torno a su pavorosa leyenda, declarándolas nulas con sospechosa insistencia. Para el hombre de pie continúan en la lista de asesinos voraces de carne humana y en su papel de sembradores del pánico en las almas inocentes de nuestros niños._

_PERO…. ¿ES ESO CIERTO?_

_Recientemente, se han ido teniendo noticias de que esa aterradora imagen del quintaped, por otro nombre Hairy MacBoon, puede desaparecer para dar paso a la de un triste ser humano encerrado en el cuerpo de una bestia."_

-¡Eso es absurdo!- interrumpió Hermione son poder contenerse.- ¡No tiene ni pies ni cabeza!

_"El Ministerio de Magia se halla inmerso en investigaciones encaminadas a comprender a estos seres y descubrir si son aptos para la convivencia fuera de su hogar natal, Drear, debido a que estos especímenes han dado indicios de poseer humanidad. El departamento de la Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica, presidido por el Wizengamot, se encuentra en arduas deliberaciones sobre el asunto que no tardarán en ver la luz. Estén alerta, dentro de un breve espacio de tiempo, podría ser que su vecino apareciera con pelo castaño rojizo por todo el cuerpo y cinco patas, con un sombrero y podando alegremente el seto de su jardín"_

Harry concluyó en tono extrañado lo último. Ron se reía.

-Lo que os he dicho: una sarta de bobadas.- repitió Hermione molesta.

-No te enfades tanto, al menos es una bobada entretenida. Además, suena más creíble que aquél que hablaba de Fudge sobornando con miles de galeones que le forjaban los duendes de Gringotts a cada familia maga para las próximas elecciones. –recordó Ron.- Y que con lo que le sobrara, iba a fabricarse un bombín todo de oro.

-Ese bicho no puede tener humanidad porque se comería a sí mismo. Quiero decir que adora la carne humana por encima de todo.- se explicó ella.- Y eso de Nicholas Benson es mentira, se demostró 134 años más tarde que esa información fue producida por su mujer en una alucinación, porque se había tomado una sustancia extraña.

Ron asintió dándole la razón por no bregar más, agarró El Profeta de la semana anterior y comenzó a hacer el crucigrama.

La lectura de periódicos fue una mala opción para pasar el rato, pues todas sus páginas si no hablaban de coacciones, asesinatos o ajusticiamientos, no hablaban de la verdad. Los tiempos duros que los de la generación de Harry habían oído nombrar desde la primera infancia se habían instalado en su realidad cotidiana; pero parecía que Hogwarts estaría eternamente a salvo, por lo que sus estudiantes respiraban más tranquilamente entre sus fuertes y gruesas paredes mientras temían por la vida de quienes se quedaban fuera.

Hagrid volvió más tarde, únicamente con otro golpe en la cara, pero no quiso que los niños que quedaran más tiempo, cosa que no consiguió.

-No pienso irme hasta haberte mirado bien eso.- atacaba Hermione.

-Yo me curé los rasguños que me hizo el año pasado y tampoco eres enfermera, Hermione.- rebatió Hagrid poniéndose un filete de carne verde en el rostro, que había estado en un plato en otra mesa con papel de El Profeta por encima.

-Pues se me ocurre algo mejor que ponerte un trozo de carne de un verde enfermizo.- Hermione quiso acercar sus manos a su cara, Harry y Ron se levantaron.

-Quiero que me dejéis. ¡No os queréis ir, no os vayáis! Pero estaos quietos.- gritó Hagrid nervioso, agitando los brazos como espantando moscas. Luego dio un golpe en la mesa y todos se callaron. El filete resbaló por su cara y cayó al suelo. Tranquilamente, Hagrid lo recogió y se lo puso de nuevo por el otro lado. Hermione hizo ademán de replicar contra aquello, pero no dijo nada.- Perdonadme, a veces soy un poco bruto. Pero sí que quiero que dejéis el tema de Grawp en mis manos. Es mi hermano, nadie va a cuidarlo mejor que yo y eso incluye lo que me haga. Y ahora, marchaos a comer, ya pasan de la hora.- señaló un reloj de su chimenea. Después su herida.- Yo iré cuando esto pare un poco.

-Te esperamos.

-Está bien, vosotros ganáis, pero en diez minutos os vais si aún no estoy listo.

Los chicos asintieron. Ron se atrevió a romper la tensión:

-Hagrid¿cómo es que tienes tantos periódicos viejos?

-Bueno, con todo lo que está ocurriendo, quiero estar bien enterado de todo por… ya sabéis… -tanteó con la cabeza en una seña significativa. Había recuperado su tono afable.- Aunque ya va siendo momento de tirarlos, sí.

-¿Y la revista de El Quisquilloso¿También la tienes por… ya sabes…?- inquirió Harry con el mismo movimiento de Hagrid.

-No, claro que no.- respondió él rápido.- Tiene, tiene otras cosas interesantes para mí. Tampoco es mía, se la dejó el profesor Lupin cuando estuvo aquí hace unos días, tengo que devolvérsela.

-¿Otras cosas interesantes aparte de qué?- siguió Hermione perspicaz. La loncha verde cayó de repente y de nuevo al suelo. Hagrid quiso volver a ponérsela con tozudez, nervioso otra vez.

-¡Hagrid, no voy a dejar que te pongas eso en la cara, dámelo!- exclamó la chica sin poder reprimirse.

-¡Que no! Venga, ya han pasado diez minutos, iros de aquí.- y los empujó exitosamente de su cabaña en dos segundos. La puerta se cerró suavemente, pero los pasos del interior sonaron muy fuertes.

-¿Nadie le ha dicho nunca lo que es un germen¿O quintillones concentrados en un pedazo enano de carne?- habló Ron.

-¿Habéis visto cómo se ha puesto con El Quisquilloso? Eso ha sido algo.- razonó Harry.

-Seguro que tenía la revista por el artículo de los quintapeds.

-Es verdad. Yo creo que eso señala que el caso de Drear está relacionado con los quintapeds¿no? Y que además, lo llevan Lupin y Hagrid, entre otros posibles.

-Misty debe ser una especie de protectora o científica de los quintapeds, o algo así, en cualquier caso se interesa por ellos, pero ¿qué protección necesitarían esos bichos si están tan tranquilos en su isla y nadie quiere acercarse a ellos?- expuso Hermione.

-¿Y si tienen la revista porque hay algo interesante o cierto en ella?- preguntó Ron.

-Por ahí no paso. Por favor, es El Quisquilloso. Desde luego, será por otra cosa.- zanjó Hermione mostrando la mano en señal de stop. Harry fue a replicar pero la chica se le adelantó.- ¿Qué oíste sobre ellos en la chimenea de la biblioteca, Harry?

-Ya no recuerdo mucho… necesitaban ayuda y se la estaba dando el Ministerio y Dumbledore pensaba que lo iban a hacer muy mal… no sé qué más.

-A estas alturas quizás habría que decírselo a alguien. A Lupin, mejor. Los de la torre de Astronomía saben algo y eso puede no ser bueno.

-Pero volvemos a saber más de lo que deberíamos. En teoría, todo tendría que sonarnos a chino.- replicó Ron.

-Bueno, da igual, olvidad lo que he dicho.

Y poco a poco regresaron al castillo para comer, todos los de primero, segundo y otros que no habían ido a Hogsmeade ya estaban en sus asientos. Ellos se acomodaron también y procuraron olvidarlo todo durante, al menos, el momento en que llenasen sus estómagos.

Ya pensarían mejor las cosas después.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, aquí tendría que decir algo que no haya dicho arriba.

Uhm, veamos, no le recomiendo a nadie que vuelva al colegio… se pasa mal, sigue siendo un rollo y sigue teniendo aspecto de cárcel.

¡Ah, otra cosa! Resulta que me dio por ahí, jejeje, y me asocié con FinnFisshu88 (gran persona, escritora incomparable y una larga continuación de etc) y juntas creamos cierta historia llamada "Cómo colar a dos locas en Hogwarts". Quizás no se note, pero las dos locas somos nosotras mismas. Como tales hacemos mucho el loco y prometemos no aburriros del todo.

La dirección no me sale, pero su número es 2590426, o si no, la encontraréis entre mis ff favoritos.

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------------- REVIEWS

**Helen Black Potter: **Lo que es tardar, no he tardado mucho¿no? Más gusto me da a mí contar conque me leas. Muchos BSS!

**Elementh Reload: **Holaaa! Bueno, como salvo cuatro palabras, el review era por La Orden del Fénix, no te digo nada más que es para mí un gusto subirte esos caps. En cuanto éste esté subido, pondré otro de lo tuyo. Saludos!

**FinnFisshu88:** Buff… ¿y a ti que te digo? Porque con los demás lo tengo más fácil, pero contigo… Ahora mismo te acabo de dejar en el messenger. Menuda conversación la nuestra… ¿qué te queda pensar de la gente, cuando hay quien te ha hecho cosas así? Bueno, enterremos las miserias de nuestra vida…

Espero que te parezca buena la publicidad de nuestro fic, yo creo que tira a buena. Recuérdame que te hable de un concurso de los Story-Weavers, (a cuyo concurso de verano presenté Mi gran dios Sirius¿lo has leído?), sobre historias originales que a lo mejor te interesa.

Pobrecito mío, Harry, lo llego a poner con Cho y me demanda el personaje, jejeje ;) Muchos BSS y nos vemos mi mañana, tu hoy! (¿Has visto qué poético? ;9)

**Ginny84: **HOLAA! De la clavícula ya estoy bien, sólo me falta estar un mes sin hacer gimnasia y ya se me pasa, jejejeje. De Lupin, aún nada, pero yo creo que muchos secretos ya no guarda. BSS para ti!

**Nuria: **Continuación realizada! Ojalá tu interés siga ahí. BSS!

RL-P

30-09-05


	18. Explosión por demasía

¡Gracias a todos¡¡Este fic ya es mayor de edad¡18 capítulos y 101 reviews! No puedo decir otra cosa para comenzar. Podría poner un **disclaimer**, pero realmente, todos saben que esto no es mío, todo es de Jo Rowling…

18. Explosión por demasía 

Llegaron enseguida a Hogwarts para comer, puesto que además iban con retraso. Aún pudieron estar con Ginny mientras se tomaba el postre.

-Y si la biblioteca estaba cerrada¿dónde os quedasteis después?

-Por los jardines, tampoco teníamos ganas de estar todo el rato con los deberes.

-Bajé a buscaros y no estabais.- replicó ella suspicaz.

-Sí, luego llegó Hagrid y nos fuimos con él a su cabaña un ratito.- aseguró Ron tranquilo. Había recuperado la calma y conseguido olvidarse de sus vergüenzas durante al menos aquel momento.

-Ya veo… -Ginny no parecía del todo satisfecha y Harry lo notó pensando que tal vez ella sabía más de lo que mostraba saber.

-Pásame esas patatas, por favor.- le pidió Hermione distraída, cavilaba sobre lo que hacía poco les había pasado.

-Sí, toma. Ah, por cierto¿no os habéis fijado en que faltan profesores en la mesa alta?

Ellos dirigieron allá toda su atención, recriminándose el haber estado demasiado en sus cosas. Ginny tenía razón, había exactamente tres sitios vacíos y si no se equivocaban, pertenecían a Snape, Lupin y a la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Porqué será?

-No sé, pero digo yo que estarán juntos, reunidos o así, porque sino sería mucha casualidad que faltaran los tres¿no creéis?

Definitivamente, Ginny siempre sabía algo más de lo que parecía. Así lo pensaron todos, Hermione, Ron y Harry se miraron significativamente. Si había reunión, aún faltaban ellos por llegar. Ginny escrutó sus miradas, se retiró de la mesa y afirmó un apretón intestinal.

Mientras la misma idea cruzaba los cerebros de los tres muchachos, Ron recibió un sobresaltó por detrás: Kim Adams volvía a la carga, posiblemente empujaba por la sublimación progresiva de Ginny.

-Ron, quisiera hablar contigo un momento. ¡Ah, hola!- saludó a Harry y Hermione, impresionados de su aplomo.

-Para ti no soy Ron.

-Venga, no seas arisco. ¿No podemos hablar?

Ron iba a contestarle lo que se avecinaba como otra muestra de su maravilloso tacto, cuando Hermione intervino repentinamente:

-Bueno, Harry y yo nos vamos a… que nos vamos por ahí.- agarró al chico por el brazo y salieron precipitadamente.

-Jo, estarás contenta, me has dejado con hambre.

-No me cuentes historias, tú querías husmear.

-Eso no es demostrable.- se rió él.

-Veamos, mientras Ron resuelve sus diferencias con Adams, iremos a ver a qué se dedica el profesor Lupin. Sólo por encima.- concretó graciosamente.

-Aún no sabemos dónde está.

-Si tuviéramos el mapa… bah, pero no pueden estar en muchos sitios.- razonó Hermione.- Estará con Snape y McGonagall en su despacho o en el de ellos, seguramente.

-Por probar…- dijo Harry vagamente.

Así, fueron primero al de Lupin y lo encontraron vacío. Tras eso, se dirigieron al de la subdirectora. Ya de lejos notaron que en él había gente.

-¡Tendríamos que haber traído la capa invisible! Nos vendría de perlas.- susurró Hermione.

-No nos da tiempo a ir por ella , podrían acabar lo que estén haciendo entre que vamos a buscarla.

-Sólo era una idea utópica.

-Utilizaremos las orejas extensibles ya que no podemos abrir la puerta.- ofreció Harry sacándolas de nuevo. No podía creer el uso tan fructífero que les estaba dando. Sin ningún problema, el cable pasó por debajo de la puerta.

-No me dejaron ir con ellos, vean ustedes si son irresponsables. Aseguraron fuertemente que era mejor para mí quedarme en tierra.- sonaba una voz de mujer, con un eco ligero que les dio la sensación de que no estaba realmente allí.

-¡Qué estupidez!- comentó Snape con los dientes apretados.

-Desde luego.- aprobó Lupin con un deje rencoroso.- Supongo que además no te dirían para qué iban¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Deseaban hacerlo ellos solos y no admiten que sin mí no pueden, que es peligroso. Verás como alguno no vuelve, Remus. Quieren correr cuando ni se tienen en pie para caminar.

-¿Qué otra información tienes?- preguntó McGonagall.

-Partieron ayer, así que ya estarán en la isla. Volverán mañana por la noche para "no levantar sospechas". Bah, como si toda la prensa no supusiera igual.

-No. Hablo de Cornelius Fugde.

-¡Ah! Él cada vez está más nervioso por las elecciones, aunque aún falta él ve como se le vienen encima y no ha conseguido nada positivo.

-Por esa razón se arriesga tanto con los quintapeds. Si le saliera bien, la gente le rebajaría los errores que tuvo por no creer a Potter en su momento.- dijo McGonagall.- ¿Cuándo te entrevistaste con él la última vez?

-Desde que hablé con el profesor Dumbledore, una vez, y me trató como si fuera una mera secundaria en el asunto, cuando es más mío que de nadie.

-Hay quien nunca cambia.- afirmó Snape despacio.- Aunque yo supongo que tú sí cambiarías en ésta con respecto a tu anterior reunión.

-Ciertamente, ya he tenido bastantes roces con el ministro de Magia como para tener más. Severus. –respondió ella cortante.

La profesora McGonagall intervino entonces:

-¿Estuvo Towner en esa ocasión?

-¡Que si estuvo, profesora! Ese hombre no perdería la oportunidad de verme pidiendo ayuda, ustedes ya me entienden, ni por todo el oro que robaron los piratas. Claro que apareció por allí, profesora, y bien que intentó ponérmelo difícil, impidiéndome más cosas, pero Fugde esa vez hizo bien y le paró los pies. Aunque no aceptó mi permiso de navegación.- añadió con sarcasmo, en un tono peculiar, las palabras divididas y como a trompicones.

-¿Qué más pasó?

-Bah, fue aburrido. Todo formalidades, hecho de menos la Orden.- nadie añadió nada a estas palabras.- Lo que a mí me gustaría saber es qué ocurre con el Libro. Lo sigo esperando.

-No cambies de tema todavía, Evans.- frenó Snape.

-¿Evans?- la chica parecía sonreírse.- ¿Dónde quedan los viejos tiempos?

-¿Cuánto más estarás ahí?

-Lo justo y necesario, nada más.- de nuevo una voz seca.

-En cuanto al Libro, -inició Lupin.- Dumbledore me ha pedido que se paren todos los planes por seguridad. No lo esperes ya.

-Pero¿también…?

-Sí. Voldemort conspira a pasos cada vez mayores, sino el profesor Dumbledore no habría tomado esta medida.

-¿Y Harry?- fuera de la habitación, éste dio un respingo. ¿Misty (porque indudablemente lo era) estaba preguntando por él con acento preocupado?

-Él y sus amigos –respondió McGonagall.- están y siguen intentando conocer más en torno al Libro. Lo que le dije a Potter le salió por la otra oreja.

-Pero eso era más que previsible. Potter no puede evitar meter las napias ("mira quién fue a hablar"- pensó él) en lo que ya no le incumbe.

-Pues yo opino que todavía le incumbe, Severus.- replicó Remus sereno.- Aunque sí es cierto que no debe intentar averiguar más de lo que se le diga.

-¿Debería tal vez recordarteque forzó mi armario de pociones privado?- le susurró Snape con los dientes tan apretados que se le hubieran podido romper.

-No es necesario, y ya hablé contigo sobre eso en un momento más adecuado que éste.- Lupin se acercó a él y se lo susurró también mirándolo muy fijamente.

-Todo es cada vez más peligroso para él.- irrumpió McGonagall en una nota elevada con el fin de zanjar esos cuchicheos que ni ella ni Misty habían comprendido.- Debe dejar de hacerlo.

-Le diré algo si os dejo más tranquilos a todos así.- Snape ejecutó un gesto irónico.- Ahora, si tenéis la amabilidad, me gustaría hablar a solas con la chimenea, por favor.- se oyeron pasos desde el interior de la habitación.- Nos veremos después.

Entre que esto oían a como un murmullo, Harry se guardaba precipitadamente las orejas en su bolsillo y salía disparado junto con Hermione del pasillo, justo dos segundos antes de que la puerta del despacho de la profesora McGonagall se abriera. Aunque se morían por saber qué le diría Lupin a Misty, pudieron oír cómo los dos profesores se quedaban en la puerta convirtiéndose en sus guardianes.

Así que volvieron al Gran Comedor, pero aunque Ron no estaba allí, Harry pudo saciar el apetito que supuestamente le había quedado. Él y Hermione fueron a la torre de Gryffindor después y hallaron a su compañero con Ginny, quien hacía unos deberes sin ponerles mucha atención. Se les acercó antes de que ellos les dieran alcance:

-Advertencia: no quiero oír hablar de Adams.- previno Ron como saludo.

-¿Y eso?. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Es una lapa que está muy, muy loca. Punto.

-Bueno, yo creo que exageras.

-Hermione, es amiga de Lunática Lovegood. ¿No te indica eso nada de forma escandalosa?- inquirió Ron con los ojos entornados.

-No. Tu hermana también es amiga suya.- y señaló a Ginny.

-No, perdona, sólo se lleva bien con ella, nada más¿a qué sí, Ginny?- le gritó.

-Es un poco de las dos cosas.- terció la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-No empecéis a armarla¿vale?- repuso Harry bostezando.

-No vamos a pelearnos.- aseguró Hermione.- Sólo nos estamos aclarando.

-Bueno, como queráis llamarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde en un Hogwarts semi desierto fue muy tranquila, rayando lo monótono. Aquello se hubiera podido aprovechar maravillosamente si no hubiese sido por Ginny. Ante ella, los chicos no podían hablar ni abierta ni cerradamente de nada, aunque sí avanzaron mucho en sus estudios, lo que para desagrado de Harry y Ron y juicio de Hermione "tampoco les venía tan mal". Los tres albergaron la esperanza de que las amigas de Ginny volvieran de Hogsmeade y ella los dejara, pero eso sólo ocurrió mientras se daba el ocaso, con toda la escuela siguiéndolas con la cara encarnada de frío.

Ginny se marchó antes de la cena; los profesores que habían estado en la chimenea de McGonagall parecían pensativos; Harry se dio cuenta de que Cho lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo, pero pasó de ella, de modo parecido a cómo Ron hizo con Kim Adams.

-He pensado que esta noche podríamos rebuscar por el castillo, para ver si encontramos a Carli y a quién sea el otro. No nos esperarán y quizás los encontraremos. Sería muy emocionante.- había propuesto Ron con muchas ganas. Tal y como sus amigos sospecharon, necesitaba distraerse.- O lo hacemos ahora, con todos comiendo.

-Bien, pues el primer punto serían las cocinas¿no? Allí es donde deben ir si no quieren morirse de hambre, Winky ya dijo que los había visto.

Se levantaron, aunque aún no iban por los primeros platos, salieron del Gran Comedor y se desviaron hasta las cocinas.

-¡Señor! Dobby se alegra mucho de las continuas visitas de Harry Potter, señor, y de sus amigos.

-Gracias por lo que nos contaste ayer.- inició Harry tras saludar. Dobby se inclinó.- Winky nos dijo que suelen venir aquí dos personas, y nos preguntábamos si han venido a cenar hoy.

-Dobby sabe a quiénes se refiere Harry Potter, pero Dobby no los ha visto aún, señor. Tampoco los vio para comer. Dobby duda que vuelvan, señor.

-¿Y porqué?

-A Dobby le parecieron personas nerviosas sólo por estar aquí cuando los vio la última vez, señorita.

-Ah, y dime¿también has hablado con el profesor Remus Lupin sobre esto?

Dobby arrugó peligrosamente el ceño y se mordió los labios hacia dentro. Con la cuchara de madera con la que había removido la sopa, se golpeó cuatro veces, pero él solo dejó de darse.

-Dobby no… no puede… puede contar… ¡Son los secretos del profesor Dumbledore!. ¡Dobby no puede contar nada, señor!- y el pequeño elfo corrió a un rincón entre la una de las mesas y la pared. Se apretó las orejas entre sus manos.

-¡De acuerdo, Dobby, está bien, todo bien! No queremos saber nada sobre los secretos de Dumbledore.- le aseguró Harry yendo junto a él.

-Winky pide a Harry Potter y sus amigos que se retiren de la cocina, señor.- pidió la otra elfina apareciendo detrás de Ron.- Algunos elfos se están molestando, señores y señorita.

Y era cierto. Unos cuantos los miraban más de lo normal, y otros preparaban bandejas que en breve les ofrecerían. No estaba en la naturaleza de un elfo enfadarse con un humano al que servían, pero a aquellos los estaban realmente poniendo a prueba.

-Pues entonces, nos iremos ya.- aseguró Ron cogiendo a Hermione y a Harry. A estos les dijo sonriéndose ligeramente: - Entre el ánimo que tienen y que han escuchado todas las teorías de Hermione, esto puede ser peligroso.

Ante el cuadro del bodegón se pararon.

-Veamos, Lupin y Dumbledore han confiado a Dobby este pequeño secreto para que los ayudara, algo que ha hecho en la misma medida que con nosotros. Mañana mismo deberías ir a hablar con ellos, Harry, porque esto tan paralelo se va a descubrir de un momento a otro.

-Sí, bueno, pero lo interesante de verdad es que no han ido a comer tampoco. No han comido nada y eso es básico¿y si se hubieran ido por fin?- preguntó Ron.

-Pues vayamos a la torre de Astronomía para ver si siguen allí. Ojalá sea cierto que se han ido.

Hasta allá arriba fueron y no encontraron nada. Recogieron incluso la capa de invisibilidad de la torre de Gryffindor para que los ayudara, pero un sólo vistazo bastó para saber que había sido en vano.

-Ahora toca la Sala de los Menesteres, donde dijo Adams.- saltó Harry.- ¡Tienen que ocultarse allí, sólo queda ese sitio!. ¡Tira!- y empujó a Ron para avivar la marcha. Enseguida llegaron.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí. ¿En qué deberíamos concentrarnos para hacerla aparecer?

-Supongo que en ellos, en esperar que estén dentro.

-Y si no están¿qué nos va a salir?

-Vamos a probar.- los tres, caminando a la par, pasaron tres veces enfrente de la pared. La puerta que daba el acceso a la especial estancia se dejó ver.

-Yo entraré primero.- dijo Harry, sacando la varita en actitud cazadora. Hermione y Ron lo imitaron.

El chico se adelantó e hizo bajar poco a poco el picaporte. Más lentamente aún abrió la puerta y se asomó. Volvió a sacar la cabeza y afirmó ligeramente, en tensión. Ellos estaban allí dentro.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- exclamó lanzando un rayo sobre dos figuras oscuras en el fondo de la habitación. Pero no pasó nada.- ¡Desmaius! –lo mismo.- ¡Lo-que-sea!- las figuras continuaron estáticas, agazapadas y dándoles la espalda.

-A ver.- Hermione entró en la habitación y se acercó a las sombras.- ¡Menudo timo! No son reales. Es una especie de holograma mágico.

-¿Holo-qué?

-Observa.- Hermione pasó una mano a través de la imagen más cercana para ella.- Estamos viendo que lo queríamos ver, la habitación ha cumplido. No están aquí, digo yo que si hubiera sido que sí, nos los habría mostrado.

-La verdad es que están exactamente igual que cuando los vimos en la torre de Astronomía¿a que sí, Ron?

-Cierto parecido sí guardan… Total, que nos hemos movido para nada. Se estarán escondiendo por ahí¿no? Sería más bonito pensar que se han ido, pero dudo que sea eso.

-Claro, se esconden porque saben que los estamos buscando ahora mismo… Es el mapa del merodeador. Esos viles ladronzuelos…- y Harry imitó a un gángster italiano.

-Pues si se te hubiera ocurrido antes, no nos estaríamos perdiendo la cena. Volvamos al Gran Comedor antes de que nos echen de menos.- dijo Ron y los demás estuvieron de acuerdo.

Por tanto, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, pero llegaban tarde. Los platos acababan de desaparecer cuando Harry fue sorprendido por su lechuza.

-¿A estas horas, Hedwig¿Qué me traes? Puede que sea de Hagrid…

Pero, para sus desagradables consecuencias, no fue así.

_La ayuda que se te ha ofrecido se ha vuelto vital a nuestros propósitos. Así será, ve mañana a contárselo, él lo entenderá. Te lo agradecemos todo._

Harry se puso muy nervioso ante esa breve misiva y se sintió observado. De esa manera miró a la mesa alta, a Remus Lupin. La lechuza blanca no había pasado desapercibida para él y la cara del chico tampoco. Harry se levantó muy despacio y abandonó el Gran Comedor con el máximo sigilo. Ron y Hermione comprendieron lo que intentaba y lo dejaron escabullirse en paz.

Salió al vestíbulo y de ahí al umbral del castillo. Allí todo estaba muy oscuro, pero aunque notó mucho frío para el calor que hacía dentro, se encontró más seguro. Apenas pudo disfrutar de un par de minutos más así. Las puertas volvieron a abrirse pesadamente.

-Creí que te encontraría aquí. No me quedan más sitios donde buscarte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero pensar que me estoy metiendo dónde no me llaman, pero he visto como recibías una carta que te ha dejado lívido. ¿Debería preocuparme y pedirte que me la enseñes?- preguntó con un tono de seriedad tan neutra que Harry lo interpretó como una orden de las peores. De mañana nada, pensó, es ahora cuando va a explotar de verdad. Entregó la carta y Lupin la desdobló, la leyó a continuación. Un suspiro agitado siguió de cerca esa acción una vez concluida.

-Te pido que entres, hace frío.- y retrocedió dejando sitio en la puerta. Harry obedeció y siguió al profesor por un pasillo camino de las mazmorras. En otro pasillo más estrecho y apartado, Lupin se detuvo y se volvió. Miró a Harry y éste supo que había cometido uno de los errores que más le pesaría siempre en la conciencia. Aquellos ojos tan tranquilos parecían querer mostrar rabia, sin conseguirlo, obteniendo como resultado una mirada insoportable.

-¿Qué quiere decir esto? No sé qué significa. ¿Quiénes lo han escrito?

-Profesor Lupin, no sé quiénes lo escribieron, se lo prometo, pero son esas personas de las que sospechaba usted. Ésas que intentarían tener contacto conmigo.- respondió sinceramente con la vista baja. No añadió nada más.

-¿Y bien?

-Pues… tiene usted una de esas cartas.- Harry lamentó lo que dijo en el acto.

-¡Ah!- se sorprendió desagradablemente.- ¿Debo entender que hay más?

-Sí.

Otro suspiro como el anterior. Qué gran tristeza inundó estas palabras:

-Realmente, Harry, siempre creí que… desde que Sirius murió, desde que me desperté en el vagón del tren y te defendí de los dementores, creí que te había hecho entender que yo soy alguien que está a tu disposición. ¿Y esto?- señaló la carta con incomprensión.- ¿Qué ha sido¿Tú-tú tienes idea…?- nervioso y frustrado, se revolvió fuertemente el pelo entrecano. Una profunda espiración.- No, no tienes ni idea. Ahora me dirás qué pasa y qué está ocurriendo, porque yo no lo sé.

-Lo que me dice es que mañana yo vaya a hablar con usted de lo que me contó esta mañana y le hablara de ellos.

-No lo dejes para mañana si lo puedes hacer hoy. ¿Qué sabes?

-No creo que más que usted.- disimulado, pero había cierto tono defensivo en la voz de Harry. Lupin también sabía cosas de ellos y tampoco se las había contado, al fin y al cabo.

-Yo no soy tú, Harry. No te dije más de lo preciso porque lo consideré mejor y sé que no me equivoqué en lo que decidí.- replicó el profesor al ver por dónde iba.- Tú no tenías ningún motivo para actuar como lo has hecho.

-¿Y usted sí?

-¡No eres tú quien lleva este caso, Harry!. ¡De él no sabes ni la mitad!. ¿Eso es lo que tú confías en mí?

-¡Oh, Señor!- el enojo de Harry ante lo que estaba viviendo aumentaba.- ¡Recibí la primera carta mucho antes de que usted me la nombrara!

-No lo dijiste cuando lo hice, de todas formas. ¿Por qué?

-¡No lo sé!. ¿Vale?

-No me hables de esa forma.- sosegado, se acercó a Harry y lo miró fijamente. El color que había asustado al chico en un principio era más apagado.- Escucha esto: comprendo que sea agobiante que todo el mundo quiera protegerte. Es como un peso muy grande del que no te libras por más que lo desees.

-¿Y eso cómo lo sabe?- preguntó secamente.

-Yo fui un hombre-lobo que era estudiante y estaba rodeado de inocentes, Harry. Conmigo lo hicieron, yo lo aguanté y tú también lo aguantarás. Nadie duda de las grandes cosas que eres capaz de hacer. Pero todo es insuficiente¿es que no te das cuenta?- inquirió desesperado.

-¿Adónde quiere llegar? Dígamelo.- incitó con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Aún es pronto para saber la gravedad de lo que has hecho, pero la hay, por mínima que sea, eso tenlo presente. Todavía no se puede saber qué nos hemos perdido, o qué vamos a averiguar. ¿Qué más hay aparte de esto?- y agitó la carta delante de Harry.

-Está bien. Venga conmigo.

Harry salió fuera de la habitación, seguido de Remus Lupin. Subieron hasta la torre de Gryffindor, por donde el estudiante entró y el profesor se quedó a la puerta. Dentro, con cara preocupada, estaban Ron y Hermione, que observaron la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lupin asomó la cabeza y todos los alumnos pudieron verlo.

Ron quiso decirle algo a Harry, pero éste no le dio tiempo ni su cara invitaba a hacerlo. Subió al dormitorio para buscar las tres bien escondidas cartas.

"Estoy harto, cansado y aburrido de que todos pretendan estar encima de mí para 'protegerme'"- pensó Harry molesto mientras las buscaba.- "Nadie lo hizo en las pruebas de la piedra filosofal, ni cuando luché contra el basilisco, ni en el cementerio cuando Voldemort volvió. ¿Porqué se empeñan ahora?. ¿Creen que lo necesito después de haber pasado tanto yo solo? Ahora es cuando más capaz soy de hacerlo todo sin nadie, ahora, cuando soy consciente de que mi destino es destruir a Voldemort. No hay más que hablar. Aquí está esto… a ver qué pasa."

Metió las cartas en una pequeña carpeta y volvió a descender las escaleras.

El murmullo de la sala común estaba servido. Lupin no dijo nada a los espectadores, ni cambió su seria fisonomía por una sonrisa agradable de las suyas, lo cual resultó raro en él.

"Entiendo sus razones, vaya si las entiendo, pero son inaceptables. Hubo noches en las que apenas pude dormir… ¡Y él!. ¡Él lo tenía! Quizás sea culpa mía, que preferí no sospechar nada de él; tuve que haberlo hecho sobre todo desde que los vi volver de los terrenos esa noche. Le preguntaré después. Lo que debo hacer es no mostrarme resentido, aún me queda mucho que caminar con Harry. Piensa, Remus, que esto no ha pasado y nos irá bien."

Harry llegó al lado de Lupin, que posó su mano en el hombro del chico suavemente.

"Sabes lo que le está pasando, no lo olvides."

"La verdad es que, aunque sea, siempre han estado ahí. Aunque no me ayudaran"

Sin haber ni dirigido una última mirada a la concurrencia, ni a Hermione ni Ron siquiera, ambos cerraron el retrato. Hasta la Señora Gorda hizo mutis, pues podía adivinar que en medio de esas miradas había un algo cuya envergadura nada tenía que envidiar a la suya propia. Ni idea de si era un algo bueno, o malo, eso sólo lo sabían ellos.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bien, ahora os doy el aviso de que no voy a poner más misterios irresolubles. Creo que todo tiene un límite y yo lo he pisoteado un poco a ver si ya no se veía y podía pasarlo… ya me entendéis. Es que me salían solos, qué le iba a hacer, hasta yo misma lo he dejado más seco que los embalses de España este verano…

Así que nada, si vienen más, no serán estos personajes quienes lo sufran, que ya se me están rebelando. Gracias por vuestra paciencia.

LIBRO DE VISITAS---------------------------------------REVIEWS

**Helen Black Potter: **¡Holaaa¡¡Me alegra tenerte aquí! Como ves, ya no podrán llevar esto por su cuenta y en el próximo cap se averiguará todo con Lupin y Dumbledore. Esta parte está llegando a su final. No puedo evitar decírtelo, me escribiste en el review "haberiguando", no me puedo callar que correctamente es "averiguando". Ojalá vuelva a tener noticias tuyas, BSS!

**FinnFisshu88: **¡Ahora te doy yo la razón a ti con lo de rayante!. ¡Yo te pago la luz de todos los farolillos! No me quedan excusas VV … ¿Sirius? Sé que lo pusiste por Mi gran Dios Sirius, pero igualmente, es un personaje encantador… ya verás cuando lo ponga, lo voy a pasar un rato bien, jejeje. ¿Cómo es que hoy no te conectas? Hoy que no tengo ni academia ni colegio, por ser San Rafael, patrón de la bella ciudad cordobesa… ¡Ah, muy bonito, tu hermana sube y tú no!. ¡Nos vamos conociendo ¬¬! A ver si subimos lo nuestro, que hay que ver el retraso que llevamos. ¡Uih, Hagrid, pobrecito mío! Él quería tener un papel relevante en un capítulo y no pude decirle que no, porque decía que la comida de Grawp iba a ser yo, imagínate… Pero no creo que haga nada más que explicar qué se trae con Lupin. Y Lupin me dice que tenga cuidado con él, porque ya está mal del corazón con tanta vuelta… ¡Menuda estampa! Tengo al reparto revolucionado… BSS

RL-P

24 de Octubre 2005


	19. La verdad que no entendimos

Bien, queridos seguidores de En las rejas del tiempo. Os he dirigido por un camino en esta historia por el que os perdéis en tanto lo oscuro y retorcido que se vuelve.

Por este motivo y asesorada por mi compañera de este mundillo de la ficción, FinnFisshu88, voy a dedicar el principio del presente capítulo a explicar (esto resulta vergonzoso para mí) los sucesos más significativos que han ocurrido a lo largo de varios capítulos anteriores a éste.

Para poner las cosas en claro:

Comienzo: Harry volvió del pasado después de unos días tremendos huyendo de los merodeadores, que finalmente lo habían atrapado. Fue a la enfermería tras haber estado cuatro días (que para él fueron dos) fuera de su era.

Antes, Dumbledore es llamado a la biblioteca a hablar con Remus Lupin. Harry descubre que el profesor será el portador del Libro de los Arcanos y que el Ministerio de Magia está inmerso en un problema grave llamado caso de Drear, sobre unos _ellos_, llevado a cabo por una _ella_, traicionada por un tal Towner.

El antedicho libro era uno muy milenario que Voldemort quiso hacerle llegar a Harry. Contiene un hechizo que haría volver a Harry al pasado seguido de Voldemort, con intención de matar así a sus padres y asegurar que Harry no naciera. Esta información la desconocen Ron y Hermione. Ahora que el libro no le sirvió para su propósito, Voldemort pretende recuperarlo. Harry así lo ve en sueños, más tarde.

Dobby visitó por la noche a Harry y le contó que había oído, entrada la noche, a dos encapuchados hablar sobre él y un algo en que le iba la vida. Es presupuesto el Libro de los Arcanos.

En la misma enfermería, recibió la extraña visita de Cho Chang y a partir de ahí, comenzó, acompañado de Ron y Hermione, a pensar que lo estaba agasajando para sacarle información sobre Remus Lupin y el libro de los Arcanos. Relacionaron esta idea con el sueño de Harry, que hay un mortífago negociando con la chica.

Harry salió de la enfermería al día siguiente. En el despacho de Dumbledore, prefirió no contarle al director la conversación con Dobby, pero sí su sueño. La Orden del Fénix se puso en guardia ante la noticia.

Harry hizo las paces con Cho Cang formalmente para tenerla mejor vigilada. Descubrió que al parecer, Cho Chang se comportaba de forma diferente y se asomó la hipótesis de que la maldecían con imperius.

Remus Lupin llegó a Hogwarts con el Libro de los Arcanos. Dumbledore pidió a Harry que no le contara su experiencia en el pasado.

Tras la charla con él, Harry recibió un mensaje extraño y por lo que pareció, profético, con una carta que explicaba que debía averiguar la solución del acertijo.

McGonagall supo de alguna manera que el trío andaba metido en el tema del Libro e instó a Harry de que lo dejara, pero él no hizo caso. Cho Chang lo invitó a Hogsmeade pasados dos días y Harry aceptó.

En la cabaña de Hagrid, éste y Lupin hablaron de una mujer y unos animales que los chicos relacionaron con lo que Harry oyó en la biblioteca. Esta mujer recibe el nombre de Misty.

Los chicos planearon desafiar a Draco Malfoy a duelo porque creyeron que sabía algo de los escritores de la carta. Después de ganar, descubrieron que había sido por casualidad y que no sabía nada.

Lupin entregó al día siguiente a Harry el espejo comunicador que había sido de Sirius y dio muestras de saber algo del duelo contra Malfoy. Snape acusó después a Harry de haberle robado ingredientes para sus pociones. Esto, y que Cho Chang encubriera a un sospechoso y le hiciera un desmaius a Harry cuando intentó seguirlo, le hacen encajar que hay una poción multijugos de por medio. Estos dos robaron el mapa del merodeador al dejarlo inconsciente. Este suceso se unió a los emisores de las dos cartas que Harry tenía.

Esa noche, Harry tuvo otro sueño en el que Voldemort le aseguraba que un mortífago entraría en Hogwarts y que no puede fiarse de Dumbledore. Dobby despertó a Harry y muy nervioso le contó que los que habían estado hablando de él estaban en la torre de Astronomía y añadió accidentalmente que Lupin también lo sabía. Harry subió con Ron y averiguaron que se trata de una chica y un chico jóvenes, ella se llama Carli y ambos conocen a Ron y Hermione y el caso de Drear.

A la mañana siguiente, en Hogsmeade, Harry rompió definitivamente con Cho Chang y Ron conoció a una chica de quinto, Kimberlei Adams, a la cual le gusta bastante Ron.

El trío volvió a la escuela y gracias a la poca discreción de Hagrid, averiguaron que el caso de Drear está relacionado con unos seres llamados quintapeds, que viven en la isla de Drear. Lupin y Hagrid trabajan en el asunto, y posiblemente también se trate de Misty.

Poco más tarde, Hermione y Harry espían a McGonagall, Snape y Remus hablando con Misty en una chimenea. Ella está esperando en Libro de los Arcanos, pero no llegará por el riesgo que conlleva. Snape la llamó Evans. Todos instaron a Lupin para que hablase con Harry sobre el Libro y sobre el supuesto robo de ingredientes del profesor Snape.

Después, a hora de la comida, Harry recibió una última carta de los desconocidos, con la mala suerte de que Lupin la vio y a partir de ella, ha descubierto todo el entarimado que han montado Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Exactamente es en este punto donde acaba el anterior capítulo 18. Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

Sin nada más, doy parte del capítulo 19.

19. La verdad que no entendimos

Ron se dio la vuelta en la cama. Todavía no podía dormirse. Desde fuera de la habitación, una luz muy tenue subía las escaleras acompañada de sonidos de pisadas. Esta luz se apagó antes de entrar, Ron esperó a que Harry se metiera en la cama para hablar con él.

-¿Qué ha sido?

-Una charla muy larga. Me pillaron con la carta encima, y tuve que darle a Lupin las otras tres que teníamos. Después, en el despacho de Dumbledore, hasta ahora.

-¿Qué te dijeron?. ¿Se enfadaron mucho?

-Pensé que sería más, la verdad. No se centraron en mí y lo que hicimos, sino en las cartas. Sobre todo en la primera, la que ellos interpretaron como una profecía cifrada. Me hicieron peguntas sobre las circunstancias en que las había recibido, el día, la hora, en fin, todo. Me parecieron excitados con todo esto. Luego se desentendieron de mí, pero no me dejaron irme.- se notó un eco de reproche en su relato.- Tuve que quedarme mirando como discutían dándome la espalda sobre los posibles significados que puede tener esa profecía, o lo que sea.- un largo y sonoro bostezo.

-Y tú, ¿qué les contaste?

-Ya te digo que respondí a sus preguntas, y por mi parte, les dije que son dos personas, pero nada más. Que averigüen el resto ellos.

-Pero que ellos tengan el mapa del merodeador…

-Nada. Ya les diremos mañana que tú y yo los vimos. Si lo hubiera hecho hoy, te hubieran metido enseguida y nos habrían tenido a los dos cuatro horas más. Fíjate, acabo de salir ahora mismo y estoy que no me tengo….

-Pues creo que mañana por la mañana hay entrenamiento de quidditch. Y además, temprano.- repuso Ron dándose la vuelta con intención de disponerse a dormir.

-¿Qué?. ¡Estupendo!. ¡Me encanta!- contestó Harry irónico. Añadió resignado: - Bueno, lo mejor será dormirse pronto…

-Buenas noches.

Pero lo último que Harry quería en realidad era dormirse. No había sido exactamente como había contado a Ron, ni como haría creer a Hermione al día siguiente. Era difícil olvidar el rostro de Dumbledore y Lupin mientras él les explicaba todo. Atentos, sí, pero acaso entristecidos. Quizás se sentían traicionados o decepcionados. Pero, ¿por qué? Harry no comprendía bien del todo dónde estaba su garrafal error. O más bien, no quería comprenderlo.

"Claro, siempre tengo que decir todo lo que sueño y todo lo que me ocurre. Luego no me tienen en cuenta y manejan ellos solos mis temas. ¡Son míos! Si al menos el año pasado me hubieran demostrado que podía confiar más ellos, seguro que no hubiera dudado en contarles todo. Es culpa suya."

"…_Siempre has creído que era de los tuyos, que estaba para protegerte de mí…"_

"…_Le contaste todo a Dumbledore como un niño asustado…"_

"…_Él cree que serás uno más a sus pies toda la vida, contándole todo como un espía de su círculo de amigos…"_

Claro que sí. Y él no era ningún niño asustado, y aún menos un espía, ni suyo ni de nadie. ¿En quién podía confiar si en Dumbledore no? Después de estos vagos y temibles pensamientos, Harry cayó dormido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, probablemente más agotado de lo que no se había sentido en meses, él y Ron se levantaron poco después del alba para entrenar. Angelina, como en su día se había sentido Oliver Wood, encareció a su equipo sobre que ella estaba en séptimo y que esa sería su última oportunidad de de ver a Gryffindor ganar la copa. Recopiló rápidamente las tácticas que iban a seguir para después explicarlas durante la hora y media siguiente. Después salieron al campo de juego y comenzaron. A las dos horas y media, los jugadores hicieron una parada de cinco minutos para recobrar fuerzas, que la anterior hora de sueño hubiera sido sábado noche pasaba factura para todos. Por eso, Ron preguntó a Harry:

-¿Has pasado mala noche? Tienes una cara que espantaría a los muertos…

-Ja, ja. No he dormido casi nada, no podía quitarme de la cabeza nada… Ron, ¿qué va a pasar ahora?. ¿No lo has pensado?

-Pues claro que sí.- replicó el otro.- ¿Por qué crees que el nuevo cazador, con lo malo que es, me ha metido tantos puntos? Si no veo la pelota cuando me viene… Pero no te preocupes así. Ahora podremos saber todo lo que no supimos averiguar.

Harry lo dudaba, pero en vez de exponerlo, dijo:

-Sí, supongo. ¿Qué será lo siguiente que ocurra?

-No lo sé, pero si es Snape quién viene a contárnoslo, no estoy seguro de que sea un buen siguiente.

Y lo decía rápidamente porque el profesor, con paso ligero y labios tensos, se acercaba barriendo con los bajos de su túnica el polvoriento suelo.

-¡Potter!- apeló con un siseo no confortable.- ¡Ah, y Weasley!. ¡Claro! Ustedes dos tendrán que venir conmigo.

Angelina quiso interceder.

-Profesor, estamos en mitad del entrenamiento. No puede llevarse a mi guardián y a mi buscador.

-Señorita Johnson, en este momento no me interesa su juego ni la posición que Potter y Weasley tengan en él. Ellos no deberían haber venido a entrenar, o eso que se supone que están haciendo.

Encima se permitía rebajar al equipo de Gryffindor.

-¿Por qué?

-El director espera que los lleve a su despacho. ¿En serio cree que voy a pararme a darle explicaciones?- aseguró con una horrible mueca desagradable de dientes apretados.- ¡Continúen jugando!

Y sin esperar más, agarró a Ron y Harry de su uniforme y los puso a caminar delante de él aún más deprisa a como él había venido.

-¿De verdad pensáis que después de la que habéis montado os podéis poner a jugar alegremente al quidditch?

-¿Qué quiere decir?- le chilló Ron.

-Quiero decir que el profesor Dumbledore os quiere delante de él. A vosotros y a vuestra amiguita, la señorita Granger. Así que iréis a la torre de Gryffindor y saldréis de allí como una exhalación hacia el despacho del director, ¿está bien?

Ya en el vestíbulo de la escuela, Snape desapareció camino del Gran Comedor. Harry y Ron comenzaron a subir las escaleras para subir al séptimo piso, cuando las puertas se abrieron y por ellas salió una acalorada Hermione.

-¡Hermione!. ¡Qué casualidad! Tenemos que…

-No es casualidad, Ron.- aseguró ella llegando hasta donde sus amigos estaban.- Digamos que Snape me ha indicado amablemente el camino. Estaba muy cortante.

-¿No te ha dicho nada de lo que nos puede esperar?

-De Snape no puedes esperar nada, Ron. Pero esto me mosquea. Vayamos arriba y pidamos que no sea grave.

-Supongo que Dumbledore y Lupin habrán descubierto algo de las cartas.- estimó Harry.

-¿Por qué se lo habrán dicho a Snape?

Alcanzaron las gárgolas de piedra y dijeron la contraseña que a esas alturas tenían harto sabida, y Hermione golpeó suavemente la puerta con el nudillo del dedo corazón tres veces.

-¡Adelante! Ah, señorita Granger, ya os esperábamos. Tenemos que hablar con vosotros tres.- señaló Dumbledore, que en esa ocasión no ofreció asiento. Remus Lupin tampoco estaba sentado, sino apoyado sobre la mesa sobre las manos, con la palidez de quien ha dormido fatal si es que acaso lo ha hecho. No se movió ante los chavales, parecía concentrado en dos libros muy grandes que reposaban sobre la mesa.

-No voy a andarme con rodeos, porque estoy seguro de que sabéis por qué habéis sido llamados. Remus y yo sabemos que conocéis más de lo que Harry nos contó ayer.

-¿Qué han averiguado sobre esas cartas?- preguntó Harry, defensivo como lo había estado el día anterior.

-Tenemos casi completa la traducción de la primera carta. Quiero decir, su comprensión. Ahora me respondedme vosotros.- apuntó Dumbledore. Remus parecía estar solo en el despacho, porque seguía sin moverse, como si así estuviera.

-Lo único que habría que añadir a lo que les conté ayer es que Ron y yo los vimos hace dos noches. Ayer no lo diría por el cansancio, perdón.

Pero no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.

-Estuvieron en la torre de Astronomía.- afirmó repentinamente el profesor Lupin, sorprendiendo a los tres chicos. Había levantado la vista, pero aún en la misma postura. - No sois los únicos que han estado haciendo sus pesquisas. Yo ya sospechaba que estaban en Hogwarts, pero a partir de ese día, parecieron desaparecer. ¿Alguna idea?

-Sí. Esa tarde me robaron el mapa del merodeador. Supongo que mientras usted llegaba a cualquier parte, ellos se estarían marchando. Por eso nosotros tampoco los volvimos a ver.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Sospeché de uno de ellos y al intentar atraparlo, el otro se me echó encima y me quitaron el mapa.- explicó lacónico.

-No entiendo cómo pudiste callártelo todo. Tanta alevosía.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Puestos a decirlo, no lo haría delante de Dumbledore, Ron o Hermione, ni hablar.

-¿Desde cuándo sabía usted que estaban aquí?

-Que estaban en Hogwarts era una mera sospecha. En realidad, empecé a pensarlo cuando vine a la escuela con el Libro de los Arcanos, pensé que Voldemort tendría en mente hacer algo.

-No tienen nada que ver con Voldemort, ¿verdad?- preguntó Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

-No, aunque gracias a pensar eso, supe que verdaderamente y por otros motivos, ellos estaban aquí. Lo que ahora veo más claro, pero a la vez me oscurece, es lo que quieren.

-¿Qué es?

-Veámoslo.- cogió de la mesa la carta vieja, amarillenta y levemente arrugada. La leyó:

"_Aquél que venció a la Tinieblas irá adonde él no existió, uno capaz de crear Historia, cambiar destinos y unir Universos. Semejante a una gota del río que se hace nacer al originar a sus ascendientes, pues es similar a él, confundible con él y se dará la vida. Del mismo modo el nogal crea a la nuez, símil a lo que ella y su madre fueron. Así Maat se reestablecerá. Que no yerre su misión, de él dependen sucesos, porque dejará de habitar la Tierra y terminar con el Mal del mundo."_

Después, con la misma mano, levantó otro pergamino que se veía escrito por él mismo.

-Más o menos, esto es que Harry debe viajar al pasado de nuevo. No se refiere a cuándo ya estuvo porque…

-Creía que usted eso no lo sabía.

-Ahora sí lo sé. Es necesario que lo sepa porque voy a tener que enseñarte esa época de mi vida y la de tus padres.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos?- espetó Harry, que había notado una punzada en su espalda, similar a un escalofrío.

-A dónde no existes vas por una razón. –Remus parecía muy afligido por lo que iba a decir.- La gota de río de la que se habla aquí eres tú.

-Eso ya lo suponía pero, ¿qué quiere decir?

-Tal vez preferirías que te lo dijera en privado.

-No. Que Ron y Hermione oigan todo lo que tenga que contarme.- respondió serio y curioso. Sus amigos le regalaron una sonrisa agradecida.

-Está bien. Esta idea es supuesta, pero es la única que nos encaja al profesor Dumbledore y a mí de las posibles que pensamos.- con los dos escritos aún en sus manos, rodeó el escritorio del despacho y se situó enfrente de los chicos. Dumbledore se puso donde él había estado, muy atento. La situación podía cortarse en el aire.- Vas a tener que hacerte nacer, Harry, como dice esta profecía. Aunque "_originar a sus ascendientes" _no quiere decir exactamente originar. Pero debes encaminarlos para hacerlo. Dicho de otra forma, -suspiró.- en el pasado, deberás unir a tus padres para que tú nazcas, porque sino "_dejarás de habitar la Tierra y terminar con el Mal del mundo"_ , evidentemente.

Harry estaba perplejo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hacer eso? No podía ser, además, viajar de nuevo al pasado se presentaba imposible. El choque le hizo olvidar por completo su actitud defensiva y su enojo.

-En cuanto al resto del mensaje… la nuez y el nogal es una continuación de lo del río, lo más seguro. Maat, el orden correcto del tiempo y el espacio, se repondrá en cuanto Harry logre su propósito.

-Pero, profesor, ¿cómo irá…?- aventuró Ron con un hilo de voz, la noticia era muy impactante para todos.

-Aún no.- interrumpió Dumbledore con un gesto de la mano.- Tenemos varias opciones y es particularmente difícil decidirse por una con la certeza de que realmente es la correcta y la adecuada, y, sobre todo, la practicable. No sabréis nada de eso, sólo le comunicaremos a Harry cómo deberá ir al pasado, nuestra elección final. Es más sencillo así.

A Harry no le parecía justo, pero decidió que no estaba el horno para echar más bollos de los que ya había.

-¿Cómo se supone que voy a hacer para juntar a mis padres?- no aguantaba más tiempo sin saberlo.

-Reconozco que tienes por delante una dura tarea.- aseguró Lupin quizá más relajado.- Pero no hace falta que te preocupes por eso ahora, yo te enseñaré.

-¿Usted?

-Sí, ya verás cómo.- y encima parecía ilusionarle la idea.

-Bien, ahora aconsejo que procuréis continuar como acostumbráis, sin el menor cambio. Imaginad si esto transcendiera… -les instó Dumbledore mirándolos sobre sus gafas de media luna.- No, todo debe ser como siempre. El profesor Lupin y yo investigaremos más y os informaremos sólo de lopuntual. Este proceso debe ser lo más rápido posible.

Lupin, tras haber escuchado al director, les abrió la puerta a los muchachos, que se despidieron. Harry, el último en salir, se volvió para otra pregunta de la que necesitaba saber su respuesta:

-¿Y el Mal del mundo…?

-Sí, Voldemort.- susurró Lupin.

Harry salió del despacho con aire preocupado. No sabía si debía sentirse mejor porque ahora conocía más cosas sobre esa profecía. La idea de unir a sus padres sonaba tan lejana, casi imposible, grotesca… más bien parecía un argumento muy bueno para un libro o una película. Pero en la vida real, en su vida, seguro que no era tan ideal como lo parecía la aventura que proponía cumplir tal hazaña.

-Harry, ¿qué piensas?. ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Hermione intranquila.

-Sí, claro. Sólo un poco confuso. Vosotros habéis oído lo mismo que yo, supondréis cómo me siento.

-Ya te dije que esa idea de volver al pasado me parece muy siniestra, hasta a Dumbledore y Lupin se lo parece. Y además, para una cosa así…- resopló suavemente.

-Ya me diréis cómo voy a hacer para que mis padres se enamoren. Suena tan raro decirlo, ¿verdad? Encima yo, que no fui capaz de aguantar con Cho ni de hacer nada con nadie… ¡no voy a saber hacer nada!. ¡Me mataré a mí mismo!- exclamó desesperado.

-Bueno, seguro que tus padres sólo necesitarán tu empujoncito para que todo salga bien.- comentó Ron.

-Sí, claro, eso lo dices porque no sabes lo que yo. Mi madre odiaba a mi padre, no lo podía ni ver; y él era un prepotente cruel cuyo hobby era humillar a todo el mundo e ir de listo por la vida.- explicó Harry con mucho dolor de su corazón. No era fácil para él admitir todo aquello cuando incluso lo había visto con sus ojos hacía tan poco y hacía tanto.

Pero en ese instante, no quería marearse. Dejaría de pensar en ello hasta que Lupin volviera a nombrárselo. Sino sería demasiado lío mental y sabía que aún le faltaban datos por saber que desestabilizarían sus esquemas si los pensaba.

Sólo tenía una frase en su cabeza:

-¡Esto es una misión imposible!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡¡Aquí me veis de nuevo! Eternamente vuestra y agobiada por mis dos semanas repletas de exámenes que me vienen, Revitaa Locatis-Potter!

Espero que os haya gustado esta resolución de la profecía. Sé que ha sido cansino seguirla hasta ahora, así que espero de todo corazón que os sea satisfactoria. De verdad.

¡POR FAVOR, QUE NINGUNO DE VOSOTROS SE PIERDA EL CÁLIZ DE FUEGO! ¡¡EN SERIO, ESTÁ GENIAL! ¡NO PODÉIS DEJAR DE VERLA LO MENOS TRES VECES!

Advierto, mis cuentas me dicen que sólo podré subir otra vez antes de irme para mi pueblo en Navidad. No puedo hacer promesa de hacerlo más veces antes del Año Nuevo porque vuelvo a presentarme al concurso de los Story-Weavers de Navidad y me comerá tiempo ante el ordenador, ya veremos cómo hago… Y a esta historia se le va viendo el final, que lo sepáis.

¡¡Muchísimos besos para todos, lo más lindo que yo he visto desde que vi antes de ayer el Cáliz de fuego!

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------------------- REVIEWS

**Inuyami**: ¡¡Aquí tienes otro nuevo cap! Ojalá te haya gustado, besos!

**Nachita:** ¡¡Hola! Espero que te hayas leído el fic y te haya parecido entretenido en todos sus interminables caps… ¡Gracias por lo de original! Eso intento con toda mi alma. Muchos BSS!

**Helen Black Potter**: Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero en serio que no he podido: internet se toma las de Villadiego cuando quiere y entre eso, los exámenes y la delicadeza que debía tener en este capítulo…pero bueno, aquí lo tienes. Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado bien. BSS!

**FinnFisshu88:** ¡¡Finn! Chica, hace la tira que no hablamos. ¿Tengo que subir un nuevo cap para atraerte a que me digas algo, o qué pasa? ;9 ¡¡A ver si tú me "atraes" también y me das una alegría! ¿Qué tal tus exámenes? Los míos tirando… sólo me da miedo filoso-mierda, aunque he sido de los 5 que han aprobado el examen, con un 5! ¡¡Casi me da un patatús! Aunque un 5 no garantiza un aprobado para el siguiente examen y por eso temo. Te deseo mucha suerte para este trimestre, espero que todo te salga bien y tengas después unas vacaciones de padre y muy señor mío, jejeje ;) BSS!

RL-P

27 de Noviembre


	20. La memoria de Remus

**Disclaimer: **Si fuera Rowling, nadie me estaría amenazando para decirme que me quite del ordenador para estudiar, sólo es un momentito…. ¡Ya voy!

¡¡Nos vemos abajo!

20. La memoria de Remus

Harry tuvo que explicarles a Ron y Hermione lo que había visto de sus padres el año anterior en el pensadero. Por supuesto, decidió omitir el dato que incluía a Snape invertido y enseñando sus calzoncillos, no por él, si no por su padre. No hubiera soportado que sus amigos supieran cuán retorcido pudo llegar a ser. Si lo pensaba sólo un segundo, rápidamente podía darse cuenta de que el tampoco sabía mucho como para conocer ese punto. No estaba seguro de quererlo saber.

Como los deberes habían sido hechos el día anterior, a los tres amigos no les quedaba nada por hacer, nada con lo distraerse y aparentar que nada ocurría. Pero al menos para evitar esto, se preocuparon de encontrarse solos toda la mañana, de la que ya les quedaba muy poco.

Se encontraban en una sala desértica de la biblioteca, posiblemente el último lugar donde entraría un alumno un domingo por la mañana. Siempre se llenaba bien entrada la tarde por quienes apuraban los ejercicios tras un fin de semana de maravillosa holgazanería. Así que hasta esa hora, estarían muy bien allí.

Pero estaban en silencio. Ron leía El Profeta que le había llegado tarde, Hermione escribía a sus padres y Harry intentaba que no se diesen cuenta de que estaba pensando. Se había dicho así mismo que no iba a hacerlo, por lo que para esquivarlo, redundaba en la idea una y otra vez para no aventurarse en otras. Poco a poco, apoyado sobre la mesa, se fue durmiendo a pesar de no tener sueño.

Una vez llegado a la fase REM, Harry se vio caminando por un pasillo oscuro, sin decoración y ni siquiera ventanas. Con una puerta al fondo que él conocía muy bien, que había intentado abrir durante todo el curso anterior. Pero llegó a ella muy fácilmente. Atravesó diversas salas que él recordaba y llegó a la que había sido su destino en junio: la sala del Registro de Profecías del Departamento de Misterios. Caminaba por ella de una forma extrañamente tranquila y relajada.

Aunque no eran sus pensamientos, en su mente sonaba: "Curiosidad, curiosidad…. tiene que estar aquí…" muy nervioso, en gran contraste con sus pasos.

Estaba buscando una sección en concreto, pero Harry no sabía cuál era. No sabía qué encontraría, pero tenía el ansia de a quien le va la vida en saberlo.

Repentinamente, se oyó un potente chasquido que sólo parecía haber oído él, tampoco la persona por la que veía. Otro similar, más sordo pero igual de fuerte y se incorporó rápidamente todavía con los ojos cerrados. A continuación los abrió y cayó sentado en la silla, agotado.

-¡Harry!- le chilló Hermione mirándolo a la vez que soltaba la pluma.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Has soñado otra vez?

-Sí.- hasta incluso jadeaba un poco.- De nuevo en el Departamento de Misterios, con esa sala donde estaban las profecías.- sus amigos le eran todo oídos.- Yo era alguien que estaba buscando algo allí, pero no sé qué sería. Estoy seguro de que era un aliado de Voldemort.

-¿Y qué ha pasado allí?. ¿Han pillado a ese mortífago?

-Ha seguido caminando, aún debe estar allí.

-¡Espera! Yo he leído algo así.- Ron acercó el periódico a Hermione y Harry.- No está ocurriendo ahora, ha sido hace dos horas. Esta edición especial de El Profeta recoge la noticia. Pero tiene que estar encubierto que haya sido en el Departamento de Misterios, puesto que esa sala es secreta para el mundo mágico. Aquí no se habla de ella, sino de una "incursión sin importancia en el Ministerio".- señaló el titular que así rezaba.

-Está claro que Fudge sigue empecinado en hacer como que aquí no pasa nada y en suavizar lo más grave. ¡Que no es nada, dice!- comentó Hermione mientras leía el artículo.

-Dumbledore ya debe saberlo, si este boletín le ha llegado a todo el mundo. Vamos a contarle mi sueño, podría ser importante para la investigación.

Ron y Hermione pensaron que debía de ser bueno que Harry por fin se abriera de esa forma al director, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo que al parecer debía realizar su compañero.

Harry no había vencido sus recelos a Dumbledore, pero conocía su misión. Y era de la mayor importancia que se pudiera imaginar, por lo que se decía a sí mismo que su posible idiotez no debía volver a actuar (si es que alguna vez lo había hecho) interponiéndose en medio de ella. Iría con Dumbledore y Lupin, y fin.

Se encontraron con Lupin antes de llegar al despacho.

-¿Dónde vais? Si buscáis a Dumbledore, no está.

-¿Se ha ido por lo que ha ocurrido en el Ministerio?- dijo Harry en un tono bajo.

-Sí, aunque el ministro ya no lo llama, Dumbledore sabe que su presencia es necesaria. ¿Qué ocurre?

-He soñado con el Departamento de Misterios, sé que ha sido allí, profesor. Yo era quien ha entrado, si se lo pudiera contar…

-Por supuesto, vamos por aquí, a esta aula.- Lupin, presuroso, entró con los chicos en ella.- Dime exactamente lo que has visto.

Harry lo contó punto por punto y sin dejarse nada. Al final peguntó:

-Pero no sé cómo pude ver a través de ese mortífago si sólo puedo ponerme en el lugar de Voldemort, en teoría. Por que Voldemort no estaría poseyendo a ese hombre, ¿verdad?- así mismo sentía haberse dado la respuesta.

-Es poco probable, pero posible. Y eso realmente quiere decir que debe haber algo allí demasiado importante para él como para dejárselo a alguno de sus aliados más cercanos… Pero no debemos conjeturar hasta saber qué ha ocurrido con precisión, hasta cuando vuelva el profesor Dumbledore.

-Harry, tengo que hablar contigo y esta vez tiene que ser sólo contigo.- le propuso el profesor después de un silencio meditabundo.

-Estaremos en la sala común.- respondió Ron al instante.- O si no, en el Gran Comedor.- salieron de la habitación.

-Dígame.- pidió Harry una vez Lupin y él solos.

-Quizá te parezca precipitado, pero como esta mañana te dije, tengo que enseñarte la vida que James y Lily tenían en Hogwarts. Pero como comprenderás, no será sólo eso; quiero decir, vas a tener que desarrollar los hechizos que conoces para cualquier situación posible que puedas vivir allá, puesto que en está en juego demasiado, si soy sincero. Desmemorizantes, transformaciones, encantamientos diversos, etcétera. Por eso, a partir de esta tarde, o mañana como muy tarde, comenzarás a recibir unas clases extra para dominarlos mejor. ¿Te parece? Así cuando llegue la hora estarás más preparado.

-Hum, de acuerdo. ¿Quién me dará esas clases? Porque esto no lo deben saber muchas personas.

-Eso es. La mayoría de clases te las daremos la profesora McGonagall y yo.- explicó animadamente.- Quizás algunas te las imparta el profesor Dumbledore, otras el profesor Snape…

-¿Snape?- repitió desagradado Harry.

-Sí, claro. Él ya está al tanto de gran parte de este proceso y es un mago de poder, así que es un buen candidato. Sé que no es santo de tu devoción, pero aprenderás mucho con él, estoy seguro.

-Si usted lo dice… -replicó nada convencido. Miró de reojo a Lupin. Quería preguntarle algo.- Profesor, quisiera saber, ¿qué pensó cuando supo que había ido al pasado?

Lupin pensó brevemente la respuesta.

-Bueno, reconozco que comprendo al profesor Dumbledore por no confiármelo. Me puse especialmente nervioso al saberlo, Harry. Fue un sentir… -hizo gestos con las manos de plenitud.- y quizá yo viva demasiado anclado en todo aquello. Aunque ahora tendré un verdadero motivo, ¿no?- miró a Harry satisfecho.- Después, creo que miraré hacia delante con otros ojos.

-¿Cómo sabe que esa profecía no se refiere a ese momento y sí al futuro, por así decirlo?

-Creo que está claro. Esa profecía no vino cuando vino porque sí. La mandaron un par que sabían cuándo debían mandártela, el momento exacto. Si hubiera sido para ese primer viaje, te la hubieran mandado antes, ¿lo ves?

De tal manera, parecía estúpida la pregunta de Harry y de lo más obvio su respuesta.

-Y en cuanto a ellos, concluyeron su misión, estoy seguro. No tienen nada más aquí. ¿Recuerdas qué decía la última carta que recibiste? "_Te lo agradecemos todo." _Suena a despedida, ¿no crees? Posibilidad remota, pero posibilidad al fin y al cabo. ¡Ah!- exclamó el profesor, en una forma de dejarlo en el aire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Más tarde, Dumbledore volvió con noticias sobre el Ministerio, pero Harry y los suyos no pudieron hablar con él hasta mucho más tarde, después de la comida, ya que estuvo reunido con algunos profesores durante cosa de dos horas.

Finalmente, la asamblea concluyó, y tras una media hora, Harry, Ron y Hermione pudieron pasar al despacho. Harry aprovechó para resumirles los planes de Lupin para él.

Los maestros parecían haberse dejado un ritmo sin freno, una sensación que sólo parecía volar por la habitación, porque dentro estaban sosegados, del típico caso en el que uno lo siente, pero en realidad no existe. Lupin volvía a leer los grandes y viejos volúmenes del día anterior y Dumbledore estaba sentado en su sillón, esta vez con tres asientos esperando a los muchachos. Los ocuparon.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido en el Ministerio, profesor Dumbledore?- comenzó Hermione.

-Remus ya me ha contado el sueño de Harry. Me alegro de que en esta ocasión acudierais a nosotros. Aunque se ha demostrado que en el Departamento de Misterios hubo alguien, no se ha encontrado a nadie. La Sala de las Profecías estaba intacta cuando se descubrió a quien estuviera allí, pero lo hubiera estado por poco tiempo. No se puede saber qué estaba buscando porque escapó, no obstante yo sospecho que buscaba una profecía sobre Harry. Voldemort piensa que perdió toda posibilidad de conocer la predicción del verano pasado, por lo que no tiene nada que ver con esta, al menos aparentemente. Al volver aquí, investigamos en el Libro de los Arcanos puesto que sigue detrás de él, para buscar una respuesta, algo que le pudiera interesar ahora, y encontramos sin proponérnoslo esta nueva información, la cual es más que probable que resuelva muchas cosas.- y sacó de entre sus ropas un pergamino.

Lo leyó a los muchachos:

"_Sucederá en el aniversario de los tres lustros desde que la luz no es vista por los padres del que vivió… verán la luz cuando éste no la veía… En el libro que nunca queda escrito se halla la respuesta y fin a su gran cuita, el deseo de sus corazones se unirá… en el aniversario de los tres lustros, se unirán…"_

-Dicha por C.K.T.. Sin nombres de hacia quién o quiénes va dirigida.

-¿Otra nueva profecía?- inquirió Ron con un atisbo de inútil esperanza.

-Más o menos, sí. Es un apunte que con certeza se realizó cuando el Ministerio no guardaba las profecías, así que oficialmente, no lo es. Los padres del que vivió son James y Lily Potter, obviamente. El 31 de octubre… tres lustros de su muerte, ese día se cumplirán quince años. Ése será en el que Harry vaya al pasado. Además de que la misión girará en torno a ellos y será más propicio. Está demasiado claro como para ser en otra ocasión.

-¡Pero sólo le quedan dos semanas!- exclamó Hermione.

-Así es.- intervino Lupin.- Seguiremos trabajando para completar esa profecía. Harry, entenderás que tu entrenamiento no puede esperar a mañana, se ha vuelto precipitado. En este caso, tendrán que ser más intensivos de lo que tenía planeado… -meditó Lupin.

-¿Cuál es el libro que nunca queda escrito?- preguntó Harry, observando ahora a Dumbledore.

-Por lo que ahora conocemos, me temo que no podemos saberlo aquí. Probablemente lo encontrarás allí y deberás saber identificarlo.

-Yo me encargaré de que sepas hacerlo.- aseguró con firmeza Lupin, ya salido de su abstracción.- Harry, ¿tienes todas tus clases preparadas para mañana?

-Sí, todo lo hice ayer.

-Estupendo. Empezaremos ahora mismo, con el fin de que tengas clara la idea de lo que tendrás que hacer, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry asintió con vigor. Tenía ganas de comenzar.- Si nos disculpa, Dumbledore. Ron, Hermione… Harry os lo contará después.- añadió con su agradable sonrisa.

Ambos se levantaron y abandonaron la habitación, tras ser despedidos. Harry y Lupin descendieron un par de pisos y penetraron en un aula grande y alejada del tránsito normal del resto de los alumnos.

-Bien. En primer lugar, quiero que me cuentes cuál fue tu experiencia, qué sacaste en limpio cuándo estuviste en el pasado.

-Hummm…. No sé exactamente. Todo fue muy rápido.

-Algo pensarías.- Harry se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que no sabía que pensar de aquella época.- En cualquier caso, no conozco los detalles de tu aventura. Cuéntamela.

Harry comenzó con titubeos y acabó narrando sus peripecias con verdadera energía, cada vez más exaltado y olvidando a cada palabra a quién se las dirigía. Lupin sonreía constantemente por los recuerdos felices.

-Sí, sí, todavía recuerdo cuándo nos despertamos en esa mazmorra. Fue un momento divertido, aunque estuvimos bastante perdidos…

-¿Y mi madre?

-La vez siguiente que la vimos estaba como siempre, no te preocupes. Ninguno recordamos haberte visto. Después, llamaron a James al despacho del director porque Lily decía que le había hecho algo que no sabía qué era… creo que fue la primera vez que le pusieron un castigo sin merecérselo.

-Sí, eso me lo contó Dumbledore. Tuvo que ser extraño.- dijo Harry vagamente.- Profesor Lupin, usted debe saber cómo comenzaron a salir mis padres, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, yo tendré que hacerlo, si usted ya lo sabe…

-Ya lo había pensado. Te puedo asegurar que ése fue siempre un gran secreto que ninguno de los dos quiso decir. Y nosotros no quisimos discutírselo porque pensamos que eran manías de pareja. Cuando naciste, solíamos bromear con que algún día se desvelaría cuando tú se lo preguntaras, pero claro… -"al poco los mataron", hubiera añadido, pero la suspensión era suficientemente sugerente.

-Va a tener que contarme muchas cosas, entonces.- respondió Harry a modo de comentario.

-Sí.- Lupin parpadeó para despejarse. Sonrió.- ¿Por dónde te gustaría que empezase?

-Recuerdo que en aquella ocasión en que vi a mis padres en el pensadero de Dumbledore, me dijo que mi padre no era cómo yo lo había visto. ¿Había cambiado en su séptimo año?

-No mucho, ciertamente. Se controlaba más con gamberradas a partir de cierta escala, pero con nuestros compañeros de curso era el mismo. Para Sirius y él sólo existían dos formas: pequeñas bromas o verdaderos planes de crueldad. De los últimos yo intentaba desentenderme, puesto que era prefecto, aunque a veces no podía evitar formar parte de ellos, siempre era por procurar hacerles entrar en razón. En séptimo curso recuerdo que hubo muchos intentos contra Severus Snape, si lo pienso. La verdad es que si estarás allí, tú también tendrás que hacerlos. Sin embargo, entre tú y yo, sé esa idea no te desagrada demasiado, ¿a que no?

Harry sonrió afirmativamente.

-¿Como qué cosas malas hicieron?

-Pues… -Lupin lo pensó un momento.- Por ejemplo, no sé cuándo, pero en una ocasión acorralaron a un niño de primero y lo convirtieron en escarabajo o cucaracha, no estoy seguro. La especialidad de James siempre fueron las Transformaciones. Después, lo soltaron en un pasillo donde las niñas casi lo matan a pisotones. Recuerdo que al destransformar al niño, no recordaba nada de nosotros y no pudieron culparnos. Solíamos escaquearnos de los castigos con bastante impunidad.- continuó ante la cara atónita del muchacho.- Teníamos el apoyo del público siempre, Harry, excepto cuando les tocaba a ellos, pero no se enfadaban demasiado. James y Sirius tenían carisma, sabían caer bien a la gente, y por eso sólo se les perdonaba casi todo lo que hacían.

-Menos mi madre.- añadió Harry ladeando la cabeza

-Menos tu madre. Lily nunca toleró lo que hacía James. Tu padre empezó a ir detrás de ella en quinto, y realmente, creo que no hubiera soportado que James hubiera empezado antes. Por lo que dejaba ver, odiaba a James con toda su fuerza. Estoy seguro de que al final no era tanto como aparentaba, aunque no niego que cuando los viste fuera de otra manera. Pero, sí, James podía llegar a ser detestable para alguien como era Lily. Era muy responsable, fue Premio Anual junto a tu padre, ¿sabes? No es que le gustara respetar las normas por encima de todo, pero era muy inteligente, supongo que, como nosotros, si hacía algo nadie se enteraba. Recuerdo que solía estar siempre en un lado del castillo realizando sus deberes, no le gustaba mucho la biblioteca, porque allí era donde James iba a buscarla normalmente. Le gustaba espiarla, pero ¡ay, cuando ella se daba cuenta!- se rió con alegría.- Lily tenía bastante temperamento cuando se enfadaba, desde luego.

-¿Cómo eran usted y Sirius?

-A Sirius le encantaba estar con James en todos sus planes con Lily. Y con lo que no era Lily. –añadió.-Uña y carne, cuando no los veas juntos, será que pasa algo grave. Estoy seguro de que era la única persona por la que James habría dejado a Lily. No digo que el resto fuéramos menos para él, pero sí existía algo entre ellos grande y diferente, parecían complementarse. Sirius sabía parar a James y James sabía parar a Sirius, la pena es que no lo hicieran muy a menudo.- concretó enarcando las cejas.- En lo referente a mí… no sabría decirte… vigilaba a James y a Sirius, como ya te he dicho, pero no fui un santo, eso tenlo claro, ¿de acuerdo? Me metía en los mismos problemas que ellos, pero los profesores ya sabían quiénes lo organizaban todo perfectamente. Y Peter Pettigrew… en fin, a él lo queríamos como nos queríamos entre nosotros, aunque desde luego no era como el resto. Ahora que sé quién era en realidad, entiendo muchos de sus comportamientos de entonces. En todos sus actos era un cobarde bajo la seguridad que le ofrecían Sirius y James, los más fuertes, los favoritos de Hogwarts. Ah, pero en esos años no teníamos ni idea de nada. Cuando seas tu padre, tendrás que confiar en él, no tienes alternativa, Harry. Ésa será sin duda una de las mayores pruebas, lo sé.

-Profesor, ¿cree que hay alguna manera de que yo pueda ver esas cosas aquí?- Harry decidió cambiar el tema de conversación. Dolía oír a Lupin.

-Se me ocurrió el pensadero de Dumbledore, pero no está disponible, quedó tocado cuando lo usaste por última vez. De todos modos, sólo encontraríamos al director eligiendo castigos para nosotros. No obstante, al menos necesitas conocer las formas de James para suplirlo correctamente.- llevó la mano a los labios pensativo.- Si te descubrieran, sería un desastre.

-Ah, profesor Lupin, hace tiempo que llevo pensándolo, ¿cómo voy a pasar por mi padre? Quiero decir, tenemos ciertas diferencias físicas…- repuso Harry.

-Ya, ya tengo pensado cómo solucionar ese inconveniente. Casi se me olvida decírtelo: el profesor Snape está haciendo poción multijugos, ¿la conoces?

-¿Multijugos? La-la conozco, pe-pero…- ni en sueños bebería una pócima hecha por Snape. Ni que fuera tonto. Se hizo como el que nunca la había tomado.- ¿no es peligrosa?

-No.- respondió con seguridad, posiblemente para tranquilizarlo.- Normalmente en dolorosa, pero teniendo en cuenta las pequeñas diferencias que tienes con tu padre, no será demasiado. Es drástico, pero sin duda lo más eficaz. El profesor Snape me aseguró que podría hacer que sus efectos de una hora fueran más duraderos.- hizo un gesto de dar paso a otro tema.- Bien, ahora comenzaremos a repasar algunos encantamientos que te serán útiles, ¿te parece bien?

Harry asintió y se preparó. Estuvieron hasta muy cerca de la hora de la cena, cuando decidieron dejarlo para ir ambos a asearse.

Remus consiguió hacer que Harry se sintiera pleno y seguro para la dura prueba cuya llegada restaba un día menos. Harry consiguió hacer que Remus tuviera esperanza.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Guau, ni yo me creo que ya haya subido, no lo esperaba. No pensaba hacerlo tan pronto, porque aún me quedan los reviews y está semana está repleeeeeta de de exámenes. ¿A que los odiáis como yo?. ¿Sí? Nos entendemos . La cosa es que como hoy no llegó mi profe de economía, nos dejaron llegar antes a mi casita y he aprovechado el tiempo.

¿Os deseo feliz Navidad? Queda raro, pero posiblemente ya sí que será éste capítulo el último del año….

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡¡QUE LOS REYES MAGOS VACIÉN EL SACO EN VUESTRA CASA Y EL CAMELLO NO HAGA DE VIENTRE EN EL SALÓN! (Se me va, se me va… ay, los exámenes…)

LIBRO DE VISITAS---------------------------------------- REVIEWS

**FinnFisshu88: ¡¡¡**HOLAAAAA, cari! Jejeje… Atribuyo mecánicamente que no te conectas desde hace dos semanas por lo-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-sino-quiero-que-me-dé-algo (otra vez). Voy a suspender filo-basura, lo sé, lo tengo el miércoles, son 30 páginas y me sé 2. viva el progreso. Los acabo el viernes, ¿ese día te podré ver? Todavía recuerdo que me dijiste que el cap anterior te gustó mucho, esas palabras me llegaron hondo. Gracias, chula ;D. Espero que nos veamos en el msn. ¡¡¡BSSazos hiper-enormes! (estoy mal del seso, directamente)

**Helen Black Potter:** ¡HOLAAA! Bien, en realidad hace mucho que no actualizo con tanta prontitud, has tenido suerte, jejeje. La gracia está precisamente en lo difícil que es el hecho de unir a sus papás, no se ni cómo voy a hacerlo yo…. Mi idea no está definida aún. En cuanto a los que mandaron las cartas, ya dijo Lupin algo de ellos, pero aún queda más, sólo un poco de paciencia, plis… BSS!

**Naexxass: **Bienvenid! Menos mal que hice ese resumen, parece que no era una sensación mía que estabais perdidos :S, me lo han dicho varios. Uih, sobre tu teoría… cuando llegue el momento te diré, o bien "¿Cómo se te pudo pasar eso por la cabeza?" o bien, "¿Eres superdotad o es que estaba muy fácil?" Ya veremos… hasta entonces, BSS!

**Mircalla Karnstein**: ¡¡HOLAAA! Menos mal que hice ese resumen, parece que no era una sensación mía que estabais un poco perdidos :S. Sé que lo ideal hubiera sido que James y Lily declararan su amor en ese momento, pero comprende que hubiera sido bastante violento que se juntaran así. Creo que ni siquiera habría quedado coherente. Tu pregunta es muy buena, en serio, tendría que haberla explicado mejor, eres muy observadora. En cualquier caso, te cuento: en el capítulo 9, Dumbledore dijo "El hechizo, si fuera pronunciado por ti, te llevaría…", es decir, si lo pronuncia Harry, no Voldemort. El hechizo aún no ha aparecido (será en el próximo ;), pero verás que sólo podía realizarlo él. Bien por hacer la pregunta, a ver cuándo actualizas, gracias por decirme el libro, y muuuuchos BSS!

**Clea Everlasting: **¡¡HOLAAA! ¿Sabías que con reviews como el que me mandaste no existirían los psicólogos? ¡¡El paro se pondría por las nubes! Jejeje, no, ahora de verdad… ¿en serio piensas todo eso tan bonito de mi fic? Joo, prácticamente increíble… O.O Creo que nunca he estado tan agradecida… espero que lo continúes leyendo y que jamás, jamás te defraude. ¡¡Va a ser mi deseo de año nuevo, lo tengo claro! Muchos BSS!

12 de Diciembre 2005

RL-P


	21. Vuelen altos los dados

Revita llega a una sala oscura y absolutamente deshabitada. "Hola¿sí?. ¿Hay alguien?" Grillos, cri… cri… "Vale, tampoco es para tanto. No, no he muerto… sí, Harry ya viaja al pasado en este capítulo… no, no he podido hacerlo antes… sí, mi musa, Musi, huyó presa de los exámenes y me dejó sola… no, no tardaré tanto porque mucho tiempo ha que tengo escrito el siguiente..sí, doy paso a su comienzo… ¡ya está bien!"

21. Vuelen altos los dados

Harry nunca pensó que llegaría a aprender tantas cosas sobre sus padres en apenas una semana y después de saberlo, no podía creer todos los años de su vida que habían pasado sin que supiera nada de ellos.

Aprendió todo de James, desde sus pequeñas manías hasta sus soniquetes cuando decía determinada palabra o frase. Lupin no sabía, por desgracia, el mismo número sobre Lily como de James, pero Harry había llegado a las puertas de su psicología, lo cual era muy importante también para entender muchos de sus actos.

No obstante, no todo fue dulzura para el chico, y lo peor, sin duda, era que se había visto obligado por las circunstancias a retomar sus clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia con Severus Snape, de ahí todas las escenas que había podido ver y analizar de sus padres. Gracias a practicarlos con la mente de Remus Lupin, había conseguido verlos de verdad del modo en que vio por accidente retazos de la vida de su maestro de Pociones, aunque se agotaba mucho al hacerlo, porque apenas dominaba las técnicas justas para entrar en sus recuerdos fugazmente, pero, sin embargo, se llenaba de información.

Pasaba todas las tardes con algún profesor que, como nunca en clase, eran muy estrictos y exigían hechizos absolutamente perfectos. Tal y como Lupin le enunciara, sólo recibía clase de Snape, McGonagall y el propio Lupin; Dumbledore era sin duda una opción muy lejana. Harry regresaba tras sus sesiones con ellos a la torre de Gryffindor después de la cena, y todavía encontraba una pila abultada de deberes inmisericordiosos por hacer todos los días. Hubiera resultado anormal que Harry no realizara sus tareas y los profesores lo excusaran a los ojos del resto, además, excepto aquellos dos, el profesorado no tenía noticia de los entrenamientos que Harry realizaba. Su alegría alcanzó límites insospechados cuando pudo ver que Hermione y Ron le aliviaban el trabajo que podían, puesto que los profesores se fijaban en la caligrafía atentamente. Se corrió el rumor por los pasillos de que Harry (Ron no perdía ocasión de asegurar que la instigadora había sido Kim Adams, cuando bien sabía que había sido Dumbledore) recibía clases particulares de tantas asignaturas por que sus desvaríos iban a peor y estaba perdiendo facultadeshasta mentales,lo cual no animaba especialmente a dicho tonto.

Las clases favoritas que Harry recibía eran las que pasaba con Remus Lupin, porque a diferencia del resto, exceptuando las prácticas de Defensa que hacían tras cada charla, constituían básicamente en hablar y maravillarse de las peripecias paternales. No todo transcurría en torno a James y Lily en cualquier caso, Harry aprendió de sus amigos y amigas, también de conocidos y antagonistas. Snape era el que estaba más insoportable con diferencia. Sus clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia era algo que lo molestaba sobremanera, porque como no se hartaba de decir aunque fuera totalmente incorrecto, Harry no tenía el menor interés y sus logros eran lo que ni Neville Longbottom había conseguido jamás. Sin duda, y al igual que Harry, no podía evitar recordar el motivo por el que lo dejaron el curso anterior cada vez que comenzaba una nueva clase. También tuvo que enseñarle (presuntamente) cómo se fabricaba la poción multijugos, para horror de ambos; así que Harry pudiera hacerla en el pasado a la hora de sustituir a James. Del mismo modo, debería entregarle suficientes ingredientes para una mejor inalteración del pasado. Con todo esto, Snape acostumbraba a andar de un humor malo, tanto así que de no haber sido por la intervención de la profesora McGonagall, los contadores de puntos de todas las casas excepto Slytherin hubieran llegado a cero. Se debía a que Harry reviviría y contemplaría las escenas más humillantes que él había recibido de James y le había llegado la noticia de que quizás él fuera autor de otras pocas, lo cual atravesaba radicalmente la línea del límite inimaginable de su animadversión y profunda grima hacia el muchacho.

Y de esta manera, cuando cayó en la cuenta, a Harry le quedaban tan sólo tres días para su aventura retrospectiva.

-Pero ahora no puedo pararme a ver dónde están Carli y el otro.- pensó Harry cuando recordó la acusación que Snape le había hecho sobre sus ingredientes aquel día que Cho Chang no era Cho Chang, y a lo que había llevado tal acusación; mientras Snape lo amenazaba con sus dientes amarillentos a punto de romperse por la presión con tenerlo allí hasta la madrugada si continuaba sin prestarle atención y pensaba en sus cosas, mientras él se dejaba la paciencia y la cabeza en introducir algo en la oquedad de la suya, como apuntó él mismo.

Pero Ron y Hermione no habían olvidado a Carli. La curiosidad que siempre caracterizaría a los tres no se contentaba con haber oído aquello de "concluyeron su misión, no volverán", y asunto cerrado. Aquello hasta sonaba encubridor. Ambos habían decidido no contar con Harry para esa cuestión, porque él ya tenía bastante con no tener un momento libre, aparte del enfado que supondría que se enterara, por lo que lo llevaron ellos con el máximo secreto. Encontrarían a Carli y la harían hablar, averiguarían quién era y el porqué de todo lo extraño de esas últimas semanas.

Lo que acabó de desconcertar a Harry y supuso el fin de una larga lista de ambigüedades en ese mes de Octubre, fue lo que le ocurrió durante una sesión de Transformaciones con McGonagall. Pidió ir al servicio solamente para que parara brevemente la retahíla de todos los profesores "Potter, esto tu padre lo podía hacer perfectamente y tú tienes que tener su nivel." Atravesó uno de los patios interiores con el fin de respirar profundamente. No había nadie en él, pues el día era de los que marcarían el posterior invierno y era un área que no era camino para ninguna otra parte. Inspiró de espaldas al viento y espiró con fuerza. Se dio la vuelta y el aire frío le impactó en la cara. Lo que no tuvo tiempo de impedir fue el objeto volador no identificado que impactó contra él mismo, caído del cielo a gran velocidad.

Harry, magullado, se volvió al cuerpo que descansaba a su lado. Se trataba de una pequeña lechuza con los ojos cerrados y apretados de dolor. Era parda y moteada de gris, algo anciana. Harry no tardó en darse cuenta de su ala herida y la carta que transportaba, la recogió con suavidad del suelo.

Le hizo a la lechuza el encantamiento desmaius para que no sufriera y extrajo la carta de su pata, después de haber comprobado el nombre Remus Lupin como destinatario.

_Querido Remus:_

_Me dejaste muy sorprendida cuando nos despedimos. De hecho, diría que no creo nada de eso de no ser porque nunca bromearías con algo así. Volver de nuevo… ¡es increíble! Mis averiguaciones llevan a un asentimiento profundo. Estoy algo asustada, de verdad. Después de todo, tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que está pasando._

_Las cosas no me van muy bien. Espero que puedas volver pronto._

_Da abrazos a Harry, y otro más fuerte para ti. Deséale suerte._

_PD: Muchos recuerdos de la señora Lupin. _

Esa breve carta era, cuanto menos, intrigante. Además, no tenía firma alguna. Lo que hubiera herido a la lechuza había tenido sin duda la idea de leer aquella misiva. El tema sobre que el se hablaba en ella estaba cuidadosamente cubierto. ¿Qué sería lo que estaba pasando que asustaba a la escribiente¿Y qué le ocurriría a ella¿Y qué narices quería decir aquello de la señora Lupin? Por lo que él sabía, el profesor era un hombre soltero y bien soltero. Jamás había oído nada que condujera a pensar lo contrario.

Estaba claro que mientras a él le pedían la más escrupulosa sinceridad, pensaba Harry, Lupin podía ir contando su misión a remitentes cuyas contestaciones caían en el riesgo de ser interceptadas por cualquiera que se lo propusiera. Ah, no. Lupin iba a decirle qué se traía, porque ya no era el momento de ir con secretitos. Puso la carta de modo que parecía cerrada, se dirigió a la clase de la profesora McGonagall y le contó lo ocurrido. Ella buscó al profesor para entregarle la carta, dejándole el resto de la clase de Harry, y se fue a llevar la lechuza a la enfermería. Después, dijo que iría a informar a Dumbledore. Lupin abrió la carta, la leyó, luego levantó la vista a Harry, sentado en una mesa, y la mirada de éste fue suficientemente explícita.

-¿La has leído?- había en su tono reproche.

-No me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, -replicó desafiante.- me nombra. Espero que, por tanto, me explique cosas.

-Quién escribió esta carta es de mi total confianza y eso debe valerte.- le contestó de manera brusca.- Lo que debe preocuparte ahora, Harry, es que sé perfectamente cómo vas al volver al pasado y no ha quedado otra opción que la peor posible. El mensaje que te llegó hace casi un mes. Eso es lo que está pasando, es lo que escribí por carta para obtener una confirmación.

-Según ese mensaje, Voldemort me seguiría si hacía el hechizo.- recordó reticente.

-Esperaba que no tuviera que ser así, pero…- Lupin enarcó las cejas evitando mirar a Harry, sino a la carta en su mano. Añadió desesperado:- Es que no hay otra manera. No, decididamente, no la hay, la he buscado sin éxito.

-Entonces lo haré de todos modos.- afirmó Harry seguro. Ya había dado muchas vueltas en la cama de noche sopesando la terrible posibilidad. Lupin no conocía la profecía que le unía a Voldemort, pero Harry sabía que ese momento cada vez era más tenso cuanto más se acercaba.- Si se da cuenta, hemos estado practicando muchos encantamientos y maldiciones contra artes oscuras.

-Sí, al menos de eso tuve cuidado. Esto ya está siendo de mucho peso para ti.

-Creo estar preparado para lo que sea.- se defendió Harry.

-Una vez te dije que eres capaz de hacer lo que te propongas.- afirmó él.- Y pienso que nunca te he visto tan seguro.

-Y posiblemente, no lo volveré a estar tanto en mi vida. ¿Qué problema tiene esa persona? Además, dudo que "lo que está pasando" sea eso que me ha contado.

-Quizá no.- reconoció Lupin.- El ataque a su lechuza ha sido una jugada sucia de Cornelius Fudge, con seguridad. Vive introducida en el Ministerio y tiene problemas en él. Eso es todo.

-El caso de Drear¿no es cierto?- repuso Harry, dispuesto a jugársela.

Lupin clavó en él una mirada sonriente.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Harry.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry había recibido instrucciones de no ir a clase el día 31 de octubre para ultimar los detalles de su viaje, así que la noche anterior fue a la cama muy tranquilo, puesto que no se había agobiado por unas tareas que no iba a entregar, y seguramente no tendría que aguantar más sesiones con Snape. Durante unos segundos se sintió separado de la realidad al pensar en lo cerca que se hallaba el momento. Uno que con certeza marcaría un antes y un después en su vida. Aunque pensándolo bien, ya había hecho líneas muchas veces, una más… aquello iba a parecer un código de barras, se rió Harry, y se dio la vuelta. Ron no estaba allí porque aún era temprano, Harry había querido ahorrar a la par que reparar fuerzas marchándose antes a dormir.

Y no debía olvidar la oclumancia. Era asquerosa esa técnica, lo tenía harto. No obstante, tenía que agradecerle muchos sueños tranquilos desde que la dominara. Con un tesón que ni él mismo conocía en sí, en apenas cinco días había repelido con éxito los intentos de Snape por colarse en su cabeza. Y seguía practicando y viendo cómo al profesor se le acababan los sarcasmos con sus progresos. Claro que a Snape nunca se le terminaba en repertorio y sus fallos eran reprobados con mayor agudeza. Pero en fin. Después de lo que había oído con sus orejas extensibles (ya guardadas en la mochila de viaje, como recordó) en el despacho de Dumbledore, la oclumancia pasaba a ser una técnica asquerosa, sí, pero a partir de ese momento útil:

-¿Cree que cabe la posibilidad de que Voldemort se introduzca en la mente de Harry?- había escuchado a Lupin, cuando éste fue llamado por el asunto de la lechuza.

-Está claro que la posibilidad existe. Y por tanto, gracias a su poder en legeremancia, puede averiguar todo lo que Harry conoce de su viaje. Voldemort sabe que Harry utilizará ese hechizo y que irá con él, ya debe saberlo, está preparando su plan.

-Eso explica porqué Harry volvió a soñar con esa puerta y el pasillo… Dumbledore, eso sí tiene sentido, escuche. Estoy pensando que tal vez se introdujo en la mente de Harry en sueños y supo que él andaba tras el significado de una profecía, la que nos ocultó, y sin saber en concreto cuál era, se adentró en el Ministerio pensando que Harry se la señalaba allí. No obtuvo toda la información que buscaba por la Oclumancia que Harry ha estado aprendiendo. Él me dijo que la había practicado las noches pasadas.

-Sabes lo que eso quiere decir, Remus.

-Así es. Puede hacerlo en cualquier momento, también en el pasado.

Harry sabía que era imposible saber cómo iba a actuar Voldemort en el pasado, cuáles iban a sus pasos según su plan, y se sentía intranquilo en ese sentido. Tenía muchas más armas que Harry y era el perseguidor que nada debe temer porque domina todas las piezas del tablero. El puesto de perseguido y superviviente era de Harry y además debía velar por sus padres como una gata por sus inconscientes crías ciegas. No estaba seguro de poder serlo con todas sus consecuencias.

Harry despertó abruptamente cuando el Sol apenas daba luz. Había tenido una pesadilla; estaba seguro de que había sido una normal, producida por el miedo a lo desconocido. Pero, se dijo mientras se lavaba la cara y se ponía las gafas, ya no la recuerdo, sólo sé que era normal.

Había pensado ya suficiente la noche anterior, así que decidió asegurarse el equipaje (el mapa del merodeador, las orejas extensibles, la capa invisible… sí, estaba todo) y salió a practicar algunos encantamientos a un aula cercana. En esos días, había logrado inmunidad a los castigos y no temía ni por Filch.

Comenzó a practicar algunos hechizos de camuflaje y siguió con un par de maldiciones sobre un cordón de sus zapatos convertido en una enorme lombriz durante un par de horas. Cuando eliminaba la última que le había echado a la lombriz, escuchó la voz lejana de Remus Lupin, ininteligible.

Harry se asomó a la puerta rápidamente. Lupin estaba solo y no miraba a ningún lado en particular, sólo de frente, de espaldas a él. Salió fuera y se acercó por detrás, pero antes de eso, Lupin se había vuelto. Su varita estaba iluminada, no obstante ya hacía un buen sol. La varita se apagó.

-Buenos días, Harry.

-¿Con quién hablaba? Me ha parecido oírle.

-Sí, estaba usando mi varita, es más cómodo que meter la cabeza dentro de una chimenea¿no crees? Ya he terminado.- la señaló, apagada.- ¿Entrenabas?

-Hoy ha llegado el gran día, era para liberar algo de tensión.- explicó después de asentir.

-Cada uno a su manera. Yo he estado toda la noche dando vueltas por el castillo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?

-Hablar. Todavía nos hace mucha falta. En cuanto a hechizos, te veo suficientemente preparado y aún más. ¡Ah! Tienes que ir a recoger las pociones del profesor Snape antes de que empiece sus clases.

Harry bajó la cabeza y enarcó las cejas circunstancialmente.

-Todavía es pronto¿por qué no vas con Ron y Hermione? Tienes que despedirte de ellos.

-Lo sé.- repuso Harry con un deje ofendido.- No voy a olvidarme de eso; cuando vine aquí estaban durmiendo. Pero, tiene razón, ahora estarán despiertos.

-No tengas prisa, búscame cuando quieras.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Observad esta losa suelta. Os mandaré noticias desde aquí. Creo que no podría aguantar sin sentir que algo mío llegará hasta aquí.- indicó el sitio hueco a Ron y Hermione, cerca de la sala de los menesteres.

-Ni nosotros sin saber nada de ti.- sonrió Ron comprensivo.

-Dejaré cartas para vosotros, pero también para Lupin y Dumbledore, así que dádselas¿vale?- ellos asintieron.

-Apenas quedan horas.- comentó Hermione.- Harry¿eres consciente de… -no acertaba las palabras y tras mover los ojos a su alrededor, terminó.- todo esto? No sé¿de su envergadura?

Harry contestó despacio y pensativo:

-Hum, no estoy seguro. Por un lado, sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer, claro, sé que nada en mi vida me costará tanto y no hablo de un esfuerzo físico, pero no estoy convencido de si sé la magnitud que esto puede alcanzar.

-Supongo que no alcanza nuestra comprensión.- dijo Ron. Después sonrió y preguntó:- Hermione¿te imaginas a Lupin con diecisiete años? La verdad es que tiemblo de emoción con sólo pensar en lo que vas a vivir, Harry.

-Eso no me ayuda.- respondió él relajado. Le quedaba muy poco de estar con ellos dos y era incapaz de tener un mal rato, ni pensaba hacerlo. Ni una ni otro sabían todavía qué seguiría a Harry cuando se marchara. Desde luego no pensaba abrir la boca.

-¿Sabes ya cómo vas a irte?

-Sí, Lupin encontró algo ayer. Se trata de un hechizo muy antiguo, está seguro de que es ése, pero no sabe cómo será exactamente. Para que la profecía sea tal cual, debe ser a medianoche, cuando esté comenzando el día de Difuntos. Coincido con él en que esto se está volviendo macabro.

-Y conmigo.- convino Hermione con una mueca de circunstancias.

-¿Y volver?. ¿No se sabe cuándo volverás?

Harry guardó silencio y nadie quiso interrumpirlo hasta pasado un tiempo en el que olvidaron la pregunta.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la hora de la comida, Harry se acercó al aula de Pociones.

-¿Profesor Snape¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó viendo cómo éste guardaba sus mohosos libros en la balda de un armario. Con su piel cetrina arrugada de rabia, Snape asintió.-He venido a buscar las poc…

-Sé a qué vienes, quédate ahí y no rompas nada.- señaló un rincón cuya estantería estaba llena con las pociones de los alumnos de cuarto curso.- Podríamos tener el horrible incidente de que murieras a escasas horas de tu excursión.

Harry se quedó en silencio, replicar hubiera sido sin duda lo peor. Snape cerró su armario y se dirigió a otra habitación comunicada con aquella, muy estrecha y llena de pócimas de varios colores. Allí estaban guardadas todas las de Harry, aunque en suma no eran más de diez.

-Resultaría demasiado contradictorio que Harry Potter resultara herido por un brebaje de un alumno de cuarto, cuando él está tan aventajado. ¿No has traído dónde meter las pociones, Potter?

-No, señor.- respondió Harry dándose cuenta.

-Pues llévalas en la túnica y así no vuelves más.- se las fue colocando encima de la mesa. Harry, que era de la misma opinión, comenzó a guardarlas en sus bolsillos.- Los ingredientes están aquí. Y óyeme, Potter, utiliza esto para un fin que no sea para el que te los doy y lo recordarás lo que te reste de vida¿entiendes?- le aseguró con una profunda mirada que le echaba pestes.

-Perfectamente, señor. Gracias por dármelos.- dijo Harry procurando ganar un tono burlón sin abandonar el educado. Cada día me parezco más a mi padre, pensó.

Snape adoptó su sonrisa torcida y maliciosa.

-Ya eres igual que tu padre. Ni te llevas con él un ápice. Sin duda, lo pasarás muy bien poniéndote en su lugar y creyéndote inmensamente superior a los otros. ¡Qué hermosa visión paternal!- lo miró de reojo haciendo ademán de irse.- Dumbledore no va a estar allí para velar por tu seguridad y estaría bien que procuraras vivir más años que tu padre.

Con un frufrú de su capa negra, pasó por su lado y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Harry cogió la caja donde estaban los ingredientes y salió de la mazmorra. El profesor Snape siempre era una caja de sorpresas. Qué forma más peculiar de advertir cuidado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de una cena rápida y sin hambre, Harry apareció en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando Lupin le había indicado, a las diez y cuarto. Éste consultaba los dos grandes volúmenes que se había acostumbrado a ver en esos días y Dumbledore sostenía en pie un libro enorme y seguramente pesado.

-Llegas un poco tarde.-observó Lupin.

-Lo siento, he tardado más en subir de lo que pensé.

-Te diré lo que vamos a hacer hasta la hora exacta. Primero tienes que aprender el hechizo, sólo decirlo, no necesitarás la varita. Prepararemos la habitación y a las doce en punto… ¿has comprendido bien?

-¿El hechizo?. ¿Ahora?-se sorprendió Harry.

-Sí, ya sabes que hace poco que supimos cuál sería. No es difícil, créeme, no tardarás nada en aprenderlo.

-¿Y si lo digo mal en el momento…?

-Las consecuencias de decirlo mal son imprevisibles, pero sin duda sólo existe esta ocasión para hacerlo, es única.

-Una y no más¿no es eso?- sonrió sardónico Harry.

-¿A estas alturas ese temor? Venga, te lo enseñaré.

Harry pudo comprobar que lo que Lupin le había dicho era verdad en poco tiempo. Después preparó el despacho con ambos profesores: despejaron una de las paredes y en ella un atril con el libro que Dumbledore había estado sosteniendo mientras aprendía el hechizo. No lo dijo, pero podía asegurar que era el famoso Libro de los Arcanos, lo más viejo que había visto incluso por encima del propio Dumbledore y deshecho por todas partes. A su alrededor crearon una semicircunferencia con una tela roja provisional, pues en el momento preciso sería sustituida por luz.

A las once y media llegaron Ron y Hermione de improviso para Harry.

-Pensé que sería una buena idea el despedirse.- le dijo Lupin.

Harry lo agradeció y abrazó primero a Hermione.

-Vamos a pensar en ti las veinticuatro horas. Quizá haya algo en la biblioteca para contactar con el pasado, lo buscaremos¿vale?- le susurró muy deprisa.

-No dudo de que la vaciaréis.- respondió él con un tono que intentó alegre.

Luego le tocó a Ron.

-¿Qué se le puede decir a un amigo que está a punto de hacer lo que tú?

-Haz que me voy a Privet Drive.- contestó Harry sintiendo algo apretado dentro de sí.

-Entonces… muy buena suerte y hasta pronto.

-Voy a estar perfectamente, os lo aseguro.- les dijo a los dos. Se volvió a Lupin y a Dumbledore.

-Que no se me olvide, aquí tienes esta nota. Tienes que ponerla en el despacho del señor Filch. Así confiscará el mapa del merodeador y no te verán en él.- advirtió éste último.

-Estupendo.- comentó Harry contento porque hubiera preparado en ese detalle.

-Tienes delante de ti la mayor hazaña de tu vida, Harry. Intenta olvidar ese vértigo y adelante.-se despidió el profesor Lupin.

-Es la hora.- habló Dumbledore. Se acercó y lo alentó.- Cuida mucho de James y Lily y sé comprensivo.

-¿Tienes todas las cosas bien guardadas?- preguntó Lupin en una voz que quería dejar el sentimentalismo. Él asintió y se acercó a ese lado de la habitación.- Entonces empecemos. Es simple: sólo tienes que recitar en hechizo en voz alta y clarísima.

Ron y Hermione se alejaron hasta el marco de la puerta, Harry se colocó en el centro de la semicircunferencia con su bolsa de viaje, Lupin y Dumbledore en sus extremos exteriores. Todos se quedaron en silencio y dejaron pasar el tiempo exacto. Harry se fijó en ellos, tenían ojeras y aún parecían otra cosa con aquella palidez del momento. "Este es mi destino, mi vida se ha encaminado hacia este instante", pensó justo antes de que Dumbledore diera la señal esperada.

La tela roja se prendió cuando en su lugar creció una alargada llama roja del color de la sangre, que no quemaba sino que daba luz. El Libro de los Arcanos tembló de forma descontrolada y se abrió finalmente en una página cuyas letras se volvieron del color de la llama. El atril desapareció y el Libro quedó en suspenso, emitiendo una luz que tapó a los profesores y a los dos chicos de la puerta y dejó solo a Harry, impresionado y confuso, pero decidido. Dio un paso hasta el Libro e intentó leerlo, pero su rojo le hacía daño en los ojos. En ese momento, sin que nadie dijera nada, sintió que una pregunta le era hecha:

_¿Posees corazón y alma?_

_Entonces, con tu sombra_

_y Némesis avanza._

Harry continuó de nuevo seguro de sí mismo. La luz que le había cubierto lo envolvió y atravesó las entrañas, y pudo oír una voz grave para ser de mujer y fina para ser de hombre:

_Así eres el elegido,_

_Cúmplase lo escrito_

_Pues sólo así serás el niño_

_Que a todo venció._

Harry echó una ojeada al Libro después de eso y pudo ver que las letras ya no dañaban sus ojos y se habían vuelto verdes luminosas. Las leyó en voz alta atentamente de forma correcta y se vio aceptado para saber lo que nunca nadie es apto para conocer.

Lo que a Harry se le hizo un momento fue para los otros un largo espacio de tiempo inquietante tras el que todo se deshizo y pareció que nada hubiera pasado. Pero Harry Potter ya no estaba.

Dumbledore hizo una sentencia:

-¿Sabes, Remus, lo que dijo el gran César cuando cruzó el prohibido río Rubicón?

-Creo recordarlo: _Alea Jacta Est_

-Exacto. Y Harry acaba de atravesar su propio Rubicón.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Alea Jacta Est_ quiere decir "La suerte está echada" en latín y lo dijo Julio César, para el que no lo sepa.

Sobre mí… nunca había tenido tantos exámenes en mi vida, de verdad, es simplemente horroroso. Si alguien está en 4 de ESO que aproveche, que se le va a acabar el rollo en nada… Luego entré en un problema bastante grande que me afectó mucho y me retrasó (las conversaciones sueltas de Snape y el trío las escribí entonces)

Aquí creo que se ve bien porqué Voldemort tenía que ir tipo lapa con Harry. Ah, y Harry ya sabe lo respectivo a Misty, pero lo que sois vosotros, hasta que no lo averigüen Ron y Hermione… sí, ellos también tendrán sus papelitos, que aún quedan cosas por saber en el presente.

Ya quiero advertir, la parte de Harry en el año merodeador no va a ser extensa. Ya tengo muchas ganas de terminar este fic y embarcarme en unos nuevos que me entusiasman mucho .

¡Aish! En mi bio encontraréis **mi primera historia original **con personajes propios, en cuyo ámbito soy estrenada. Por fis, pasaos a leerla, que está bastante bien (eso me han dicho quienes ya la han leído y no tengo motivos para pensar que no mienten;)

LIBRO DE VISITAS---------------------------------- REVIEWS

**Clea Everlasting**¡Hola! Sé que se me plantean muchos problemas con esto que quiero hacer, pero creo que como lo he planeado no quedan agujeros. ¡Espero que estés atenta y así los corrija en tal caso! ;P BSS!

**Helen Black Potter**¡Holaa! Sirius me ha traído por la calle de la amargura bastante tiempo, porque no sabía cómo iba a engañarlo, pero ya lo tengo, jejeje. Sé que se me plantean muchos problemas con lo que quiero hacer, roguemos para que no me equivoque, creo que eso sería fatal, ouch! Muchos BSS!

**Finn Fisshu88: **¡Mi nena bonita¡Que se harta de estudiar para ser muy lista ella! En serio, qué cariño te tengo… Dónde voy a meter a James es algo que tiene tela… veía que estaba llegando al punto donde tendría que esconderlo y yo¿dónde lo metoooooooooo? Fue desesperante. Tendría que haberme organizado mejor (Cuántas veces te habré dicho eso ya, madre mía….). En fin, hay que apechugar. Enormes BSS!

**Alebochi:** ¡Bienvenid! Me alegra que lo hayas cogido todo, porque hay veces que me lío hasta yo :S Espero que sigas por aquí. BSS!

**Mircalla Karnstein: **¡HOlaa! Caray, qué puntillosa eres… va sin malas, incluso te lo agradezco porque me hace ver cosas que deberían estar mejor explicadas y eso. Me alegra haber encarnado bien a Lupin en tu gusto, me esforcé en que me saliera como él ¡O! El gesto de las manos sí lo veo, me lo imagino, y más o menos intenté contarlo así… fracasé por lo visto u.u Confusión es el segundo nombre que debería tener mi nick, soy una "lianta", como dice mi padre. Más adelante podremos ver las razones totales de Dumbledore para no fiarle a Lupin lo del viaje, digamos que aquello fue una verdad a medias. Ahh, casi se me olvida… no veas el vuelco que me pegué cuando vi que uno de mis reviews en fictionpress ¡era tuyo! Fue una sorpresa de lo más agradable y me gustó mucho tu crítica. Era larga y one-shot porque la tenía que presentar a un concurso y sólo podía ser así. BSS, especialista ;)!

RL-P

16 de Febrero


	22. Testimonios

¡CHANANA NANÁN! Holis…. Aquí os traigo un pequeño regalito. Fue que estaba revolviendo en el desván y me topé con estos libritos sin candado¡a quién se le ocurre! Si es que… Luego pasa como a James, ya veréis el pobrecito…

22. Testimonios

Extracto del diario de Lilianne Evans

2 de Septiembre

_¡Es maravilloso estar de nuevo en Hogwarts! Madre mía, ya estoy en séptimo curso… y aún sigo emocionándome como el primer día. Tenía muchas ganas de volver y ver a las chicas de nuevo. Una semana más comiendo lo de mamá y mis dimensiones se hubieran asimilado al diámetro del campo de quidditch. _

_Esta escuela sigue tal y como todos la dejamos y los profesores un año más ancianos y amargados, explicación obvia de porqué todo es más difícil a cada curso que pasa… he tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar este verano, creo._

_Veamos, las chicas. Las veo cambiadas y apenas han pasado tres meses. Didi, por ejemplo¡se ha cortado su pelo precioso! Ahora lo tiene muy cortito, pero la verdad es que le queda muy bien. Aunque en invierno le dará frío, con el que siempre ella tiene… Y esto de estar con sus hermanos pequeños todos los días nos la ha devuelto más traviesa que nunca. A ver si este año, ya que es el último, vemos algún cambio en ella porque por ejemplo, ayer estuvo dando botes en su cama hasta que se durmió, por "¡alegría de la buena, Lily!" Pero sé que el día que lo haga lo echaré de menos._

_Roxie llegó con dos maletas llenas de los libros que espera leer este curso. Y todavía dice que tuvo que dejarse otros que no le cabían. Ha adelgazado bastante, todas nos dimos cuenta nada más verla, pero aquí en Hogwarts se pondrá mejor, eso es seguro. ¡Si no cuidáramos de nosotras… ay, entonces! Como era de esperar, el petardo de siempre se acercó a Roxie y ella como siempre lo despachó sutilmente con ese típico suyo que he echado tanto de menos de "¡Que te pires!". Fue buenísimo, para no perdérselo. _

_Es exactamente igual que Potter. Sólo que Potter es aún más pedante, pero salvo eso son clavaditos. Se acerca, hace el gilipollas, yo lo mando a paseo, y ya. ¡Pero es que no puedo! Ni gilipollas, ni chulo ¡no! No debo pensar más. Mente en blanco, om…. ¡Ah, que me dejo a Emily! Es Potter, que me pierde. _(y escrito apreciablemente después)_ Pero no en el mal sentido._

_Mira que le dije a Emily en junio que los rollos de verano luego dejan secuelas, a ver qué hacía, pero ella nada, que se ha vuelto una rebelde, tal como le pronosticara a Roxi en nuestra charla de siempre de "otro año pasó y nosotras sin darnos cuenta". Nos ha explicado que está harta de muchas cosas y desea vivir más emocionantemente. Cuando llegue Noviembre ya se le habrá pasado, si la conoceré yo._

_Ojalá este año pueda conmigo misma de una manera más digna… No creo que sea muy difícil, debido a mi duro entrenamiento, mientras piense que puedo, podré. Si lo dejo de pensar, estaré perdida y caeré. Bah, soy fuerte. ¿Porqué lo bonito tiene que ser malo? Con los mejores deseos para el presente curso: Servidora._

* * *

Extracto del diario de James Potter 

1 de Septiembre

_¡Qué culo más hermoso tiene Evans!. ¡Señor, qué culo! Es… _(garabato y línea que desciende hasta el final de la hoja con fuerza, marcando las cuatro páginas siguientes)

2 de septiembre

_Vale, perdón por no haber completado mi oda a las curvasde Lily Evans, pero Canuto me tiró una almohada con saña y como uno no es merodeador sólo en el nombre, contraataqué. Ya se me ha ido la inspiración, jo… La cosa es que tenía que empezar el curso con aquellas palabras porque aparte de ser una monumental verdad, (este verano ha cogido unas curvas que ¡humm! me relamo, en definitiva) seguro que me traen suerte. Ahora es cuando me explico: algunas tienen culo y otras no lo tienen, después está el grupo Evans, el perfecto. Las que no lo tienen, parecen hacer pasado por un tubo y se les ha estrechado el cuerpo (con todas sus partes incluidas) aunque en general estén buenas y gasten una 32 de pantalón… diuj… Las que lo tienen son el resto, son así como………………………………………………… bueno, en realidad, no sé, tampoco voy a hacer un ensayo sobre culos (aunque le daré la idea a Sirius), sólo sé que el culo que me interesa es el de Evans, ése es mío. No quiero decir que sea el mismo que el mío, a ver, sino que el suyo es para mí. Eso he pensado siempre (veánse diferentes cuadernos escolares)._

_Lo que empiezo a pensar ahora es que esta autobiografía no podrá ser llevada nunca a las imprentas cuando sea un afamado. Mi nombre quedaría a la altura del betún, o como muy arriba, de los chicles que se quedan pegados en las suelas de los zapatos (y eso además es asqueroso). Y todo porque no paro de usar como tinta la baba que se me cae con ella. _(Garabato que denota desesperación)

_Este verano sólo puede recibir el nombre de fabuloso. Esto de estar con Sirius todos los días ha sido fantástico de nuevo, anda que no lo hemos pasado bien. Pero me ha dicho que en junio, cuando él ya tenga dieciocho, se irá de casa de mis padres, no quiere abusar. Me pregunto qué problema habrá, porque en mi casa lo quieren hasta las petunias de mi madre._

_Algunos días pudimos estar con Remus y Peter y nos fugamos las dos noches de luna cerca de la casa de Lunático, ese bosquecito es impenetrable, con lo que fueron dos grandes aventuras._

_¡Aggggggh! He vuelto a ver a Quejiquis hoy. Casi me muero del asco. Pero no le hice nada… vale, Evans estaba cerca y me contuve con poco¿qué pasa? Qué enfermedad me transmite cuando está cerca, qué otra cosa podría impedirme darle a Snape con mi varita en su grasienta cabeza … cualquier día me dará de verdad y entonces nadie podrá curarme y estaré enfermo hasta que muera aun cuando ella esté en mis antípodas y no la vea durante muuuuuucho tiempo, jejeje._

Y es que yo no puedo entender, qué me pasa con esa mujer

Hace tanto que sueño su boca

Que la vida se me ha vuelto loca

Cada noche imagino sus besos

Pero despierto y la vuelvo a perder

Hace tanto que vivo por ella

Hace tanto que muero sin ella

Pero sé que aunque sea en mis sueños

Yo seré dueño de su alma y su piel.

_(Suspiro) Me voy a liarla un rato con Sirius._

_Cornamenta es un cursi sin seso que está salido perdido por Evans. Fdo: Sirius Black (alias Canuto)_

_Y Canuto se come los mocos y se hace pis en las piscinas ¬¬. Fdo: Espera que lo piense… ¡no soy tan tonto como para poner mi nombre!_

_La verdad es que tiene razón, Sirius, admítelo._

_¡Remus!.¿Tú también?.¿Qué hacéis olisqueando en mi vida privada?.¡Ya sólo queda Colagusano! _TT

_Pues eso, olisquear, cosa que por otro lado yo hago que lo flipas de bien… (gracias por la idea del ensayo)_

_Entonces¿aquello amarillo no era de la pastilla de cloro? Voy a potar…_

_Exacto, Peter, igual que ese "chicle" que masticaba ayer…_

_¡ME VAIS A OÍR!. ¡VAYA QUE SI LO VAIS A HACER!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Y la venganza fue terrible… Pero eso ya lo dejo a vuestra preciosa imaginación .

Ese estribillo pertenece a una canción llamada Sueño su boca, de Raúl, uno de esos que llegan con un disco venido a menos y después desaparecen. En fin, la vida es dura.

Bien, pues como puede apreciarse, aquí estamos de nuevo. Antes de que comience mi semana fantástica de exámenes os subo este pequeñito cap. Pequeñito, sí, pero es que las clases de filosofía no me dan para escribir cosas más largas…

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, al menos. Mientras tanto, yo me regocijaré en mis planes para esta parejita y otras que puedan salir, jejejje… (suspensión interesante)

LIBRO DE VISITAS----------------------------------------- REVIEWS

**Jean- Kate: **¡Nena¡Qué bien verte por aquí! Como ya te dije, claro que me acuerdo de ti y me alegra mucho tu vuelta. Por supuesto que seguiremos en contacto, me entristecería mucho lo contrario u.u. Espero que no vuelvas a tener más problemas, porque son más tocanarices que qué sé yo. BSS!

**Helen Black Potter: **¡Hola! Sí, lo de Misty se está acabando ya, que ya viene siendo hora buena. Muchos BSS y gracias por el review!

**FinnFisshu88:** ¡Hola, moni!Yo te explico todo lo que tú quieras, que no quiero que te pierdas ni una migaja: Harry sabe lo de Drear porque Lupin, que está al corriente porque lo lleva con Hagrid, se lo contó cuando Harry le dijo que no se chupaba el dedo y la carta se la había escrito Misty. Entonces Lupin ya no le pudo mantener el misterio¡pero yo a vosotros sí¡Ahí está lo bueno, muahjajajaja! Pero yo tampoco voy a poder hacerlo mucho tiempo más u.u, jooooo… XD. ¿Te vestiste de algo en Carnaval¿O te pilló con la fiebre y no saliste? Yo tuve planes, pero nada al final. Hace que no me visto desde 4 de Primaria, que lo hice de Escarlata O´Hara para un baile y cada vez que lo ponen en mi casa en vídeo me escondo de la vergüenza¿en qué estaría yo pensando¿Y en qué momento perdí la razón y escribí esto aquí al alcance de cualesquiera ojos¡Estoy fatal¡Muchos BSS! PD:No sé qué le pasa al messenger, que no me funciona, así que no me puedo conectar...

**Sisma-anon:** ¡Sisma¡HOLA! Me quedé sorprendida de tu review y muy contenta también, aunque no lo creas. Y hasta me atrevería a decir que el estilo de este review es bastante diferente a los anteriores, así que espero que estés bien (por absurdo que suene, que suena un rato..) En cuanto a cansarse de los fics, deseo que la afición me dure más porque tengo ideas que quisiera escribir sin extenderme tanto que me canse así como con éste. Con esta parte nueva en el tiempo de los merodeadores espero perder algo de rechazo hacia ella. Qué pena que dejases de escribir, todavía recuerdo aquella tuya que leí, tan cargada de emoción… Sobre la frase que llamó tu atención, no es que la dijera con un tono irónico, aunque sí que en el fondo pretendía decir más que lo que parece. Y en cuanto al Rubicón, te voy a decir más: el título del capítulo "vuelen altos los dados", se dice que en vez de _alea jacta est_, Julio César pronunció esa frase en griego, aunque la otra es más extendida y la elegí por eso. Atravesar el Rubicón suponía para César romper un acuerdo muy antiguo que le haría entrar en guerra nada más pisara con los pies en la otra orilla. Ya ves, de todo se aprende, esa sí que me ha gustado a mí. Muchos BSS!

**Mircalla Karnstein:** ¡Hola! Definitivamente, voy a coger un cariño especial a tus reviews. ¡Es que me gustan de veras¡No me faltes nunca en lo posible, Mircalla, te lo pido O! En verdad, el lío James-Harry está estupendo, pero creo que mis pretensiones van por encima del comecocos que tengo en la cabeza y que me pide, entre otras cosas, alguna historia nueva que no esté atada al avance de ésta. ¿Has visto mi fic "La dama del amanecer"? Pues lo comencé queriendo llevar los dos a la vez, pero si lo hago tardo mucho más en subir y eso sí que no quiero hacerlo. Si me das una idea antes de que les quite el mapa, te aseguro que intentaré ponerla . Para Drear ya queda muy poquito, tranqui. Yo también recuerdo Alea Jacta Est con demasiada frecuencia, no tengo remedio… soy un desastre, lo admito. ¿Ingeniería¡Madre mía, ahora siento que tengo que impresionarte OO! Muchos BSS!

RL-P

11 de Marzo


	23. Donde comienza todo

¡De vuelta y vuelta, reaparezco de la nada con otro capítulo bajo el brazo! Ojalá que lo disfrutéis, porque Harry hace exhibición de su buen control. ¡Bien por él!

23. Donde todo comienza

Cuando Harry llegó, al principio pensó que no llevaba puestas las gafas; hasta que poco a poco su alrededor se fue volviendo nítido. Todo estaba oscuro, sentía como si acabara de despertar y tuviera que enfocar somnoliento y cansado las imágenes. Miró su reloj, había dejado de funcionar.

Era de noche, de eso no le cabía duda, así que decidió hacer lo primero que Dumbledore le había recomendado: dejar lo antes posible la nota en el despacho de Filch y después resguardarse de los espacios públicos. Sacó la capa invisible y se la puso por encima.

Harry sentía dentro de sí una emoción muy fuerte. No era como la otra vez, en ésta estaba listo y preparado y no veía el momento de ver por primera vez a James, a Lily, a todos después de tanto tiempo preparándose para ello. Todo esto lo pensaba mientras caminaba al despacho de Filch a un ritmo dinámico. Lo encontró cerrado, pero lo abrió con facilidad. ¿Quién iba a querer entrar allí, donde nadie deseaba estar nunca, y más a esas horas? El rincón del fichero que Harry conocía reservado exclusivamente para Fred y George lo ocupaban dos, uno correspondiente a Peter Pettigrew y a Remus Lupin, y otro que peligraba con explotar de James Potter y Sirius Black. Dejó la nota sobre la mesa en "asuntos pendientes" y sacó su propio mapa de merodeador. Los chicos no estaban de caza, sino en la habitación de Gryffindor, en sus camas. Quizá fuera muy tarde, incluso para ellos. Harry lo pensó y bostezó a continuación. Se sentía agotado. También sería bueno para él dormir.

El día siguiente sería probablemente el de Todos los Santos y no habría clase. Un buen momento, sin duda, para una primera prueba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡Mirad la nieve!. ¡Venga, arriba, que está nevando!- grita Dianne Leonowens mientras se apoya en la ventana y así coge impulso en sus saltos. Una de las chicas que duermen en su alrededor se levanta de la cama y comprueba con emoción que están cayendo gruesos copos. Se aparta el pelo de la cara: es Emily Ross.

-¡La primera nevada del curso!- dice ilusionada.

-Si recuerdas, también lo es del año. Desde el año pasado no vemos nevar en Hogwarts.- comenta Dianne Leonowens romántica, con el codo en el alfeizar interior y la cara apoyada en tal brazo. Se le ha puesto la nariz colorada porque la ventana está abierta.

Dianne Leonowens tiene el pelo castaño, rizado y los ojos claros de color verde, su estatura es la normal en una chica de su edad y complexión, de aspecto delicado. Es una niña.

A su derecha, mirando por la ventana y con el vello de punta, está Emily Ross. Ella es excepcional: muy alta y fuerte también, su cuerpo grande, los ojos almendra y una melena de todas las formas posibles: liso en el nacimiento, se le ondula en la larga caída y en las puntas aparecen algunos bucles y rizos esporádicos. Depende de los días, pero normalmente es muy fosco y enmarañado.

De las sábanas y descorriendo el dosel colorado emerge una cara cansada.

-Didy, te voy a hacer trocitos como cierres la ventana en tres, dos, uno…- Dianne no reacciona, espera un enfrentamiento que encontrará divertido, pero Emily coge el relevo y la cierra. La cara cansada de Roxanne MacBoon vuelve a hundirse en el colchón. Ella es una chica de pelo lacio y muy negro, de cara delgada con unos ojos grises y nariz pequeña, y también es bastante baja, quizá es en consecuencia que siempre está llena de energía.

-Vamos a bajar a la nieve.- propone Dianne animada, se acerca al baúl a los pies de su cama y posada encima de él, coge su ropa.

-Ni te muevas.- Lilianne Evans se está poniendo una bata azul claro.- Primero a desayunar y luego bajamos, os voy a tirar tantas bolas que veréis blanco una semana.- repone con una sonrisa clara y desafiante.

Lily es una joya: tiene un rubí que le desciende en forma de hilo por la espalda y un par de esmeraldas plantadas en su cara. Mide lo mismo que Dianne y tiene la piel blanca, con lo que sus alhajas destacan aún más todavía.

Nadie discute su decisión, especialmente porque si bien mirado, a todas les han sonado las tripas al oír la palabra "desayunar".

Se visten y arman en gorros, guantes y bufandas y salen de la torre de Gryffindor.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry caminaba despacio por el pasillo. Veía en el mapa del merodeador que su capa corría el riesgo de salir volando por la velocidad a que alguien se le acercaba.

-¡Emily, vuelve aquí! No escaparás a tu justo castigo.

-¡Verás como sí!

-¡Lo has hecho a mala leche!

La tal Emily para en un rincón y se efectúa un hechizo de camuflaje poco logrado. Harry pensó que a él le salía perfecto. Dianne, la perseguidora, se acerca despacio, pasa de largo, coge un poco de nieve de la ventana y grita mientras se la lanza a Emily:

-¿Quieres un poco?- Emily recupera su completa visibilidad, la nieve le ha caído en el pie. Mientras se la sacude, Lily Evans y Roxie aparecen tras ella.

Harry se sintió muy sorprendido cuando por fin pudo ver a su madre. Hacía un mes la había visto con dos años menos y era en ese momento cuando conocía a sus amigas, a las que no tardó en identificar. Lily era un poco más alta, más desarrollo físico y sus facciones denotaban las de una joven especialmente pletórica.

-Estáis muy locas.- sentencia.

-_Merci._- agradece Dianne con una inclinación.- ¿Creéis que habrá chocolate calentito para desayunar? Cuando nieva lo hacen a veces.

Roxanne siente un escalofrío.

-Chocolate¡qué rico! Diría que lo huelo desde aquí.- huele el aire y se adelanta, están a escasos metros del comedor. Se asoma a la puerta y comunica ilusionada.- ¡Hay!

Dianne no se puede resistir y entra corriendo a coger asiento. La última en entrar es Lily y cuando parece coger la puerta, ésta se desplaza hasta llegar a su mano. Pareciera que alguien se lo ha hecho, pero ella no se da cuenta y entra detrás de Emily. Lo que no sabe es que en realidad lo ha hecho detrás de su hijo Harry.

Harry intentó localizar a su padre entre la gran multitud y los vapores del chocolate. Necesitaba arrancarle algunos pelos para poder echárselos a la poción de Snape. No obstante, sería mejor quitarles algunos a todos, por las circunstancias que pudieran darse. Uno nunca sabía, y menos en una situación tan extraordinaria como aquella. El Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar de gente, afortunadamente para Harry, sentada, hundiendo sus bizcochos en las tazas. Las chicas se habían sentado cerca del extremo de la mesa más alejado de la mesa alta, donde por cierto estaban las únicas personas que Harry conocía a priori de estar allí, aunque no todos los profesores eran familiares para él.

James Potter se situaba en la mitad de la mesa y se acercó a él. Los merodeadores tenían cara de más mayores y Harry adivinó que también eran bastante altos, por su medida sentados. Se dio cuenta de que la longitud de James era no poco superior a la suya y sin más miramientos, se aproximó a su cabeza y le tiró del pelo rápidamente. A ojo había conseguido cinco o seis.

-¡Auuu!. ¿Qué ha sido eso?- James se lleva la mano a la cabeza y se vuelve. Tiene a Harry a menos de un palmo, éste aguanta la respiración. James mira a la mesa de Ravenclaw a través de el muchacho.- ¡Esas niñas me ponen malo!- se pone al derecho y Harry aprovecha para acercarse a la cabeza de Remus, a su lado.- ¿No las habéis visto?

-No sé qué ¡ahhhh!- Remus imita a James.

-¿Lo ves? Ya nos han encontrado. Esta tarde a la guerra.

Sirius, enfrente y por tanto a salvo de Harry, se ríe.

-Esta tarde ya hay castigo: transplantar y abonar todas las plantas de Sprout… va a ser horrible. Sobre todo sabiendo que el abono es de los centauros del bosque prohibido. Firenze me dijo el otro día que anda con diarrea, imagina.

-Y sobre todo hacerlo con las manitas, a pelo.-comenta Peter, al lado de Sirius. Éste hace una mueca desagradable y se las mira con aprensión. Remus alarga las suyas hacia la gran fuente de chocolate del centro de la mesa.

-Venga, Lunático, ya deja de comer chocolate.

-Una gota más sólo.- responde ávido.

-¡No! Vamos a quemar todo lo que te has metido en el estómago en el patio.

-Sirius, ya sabes que me da mucha energía para cuando sale cierta cosa blanca en el cielo…- le susurra Remus muy serio.

-Lo sé, pero para eso quedan dos semanas, aprovechado.

Harry extrajo unos tubos alargados de laboratorio y metió los pelos de James en uno marrón y los de Lupin en otro blanco. No podría hacer nada hasta echarlos en la poción de la Sala de los Menesteres.

-¿Cuántas tallas estaremos cogiendo con esta delicia?

-Me estás deprimiendo, Emily.- responde Lily escanciándose otro poco en la taza.

-Ohhhh…- murmura Dianne desde hace un rato mientras come, con los ojos en blanco. Añade suavemente:-¡Qué bueno!

-Ésta acabará llegando al éxtasis. O pierde el conocimiento, como poco.

-Sí, porque esa cara no la pone ni Charles Weaver cuando está con la novia.-todas comienzan a reírse fuertemente, y la aludida casi se atraganta por el comentario.

Harry se alejó entonces, aprovechando la salida del comedor de unos alumnos de Slytherin.

Nunca había podido evitar ver en sus padres figuras idealizadas, cuando según había oído tantas y tantas veces habían sido personas excelentes. La de James había caído en picado en la experiencia del pensadero el año anterior. Y Lily se había vuelto real, humana, susceptible al error y le sabía raro. Esa chica daría un día la vida por él y sin embargo… Y encima se la tenía que ligar, tenía narices.

Volvió a la Sala de los Menesteres. Mientras estuvieran jugando en la nieve no tendría nada que hacer. Cuando los chicos estuvieran solos cumpliendo el castigo por la tarde probaría la poción. Debía ir muy poco a poco. No podía ir a saco con Lily directamente, eso era casi suicida, nunca mejor dicho (ya que provocaría su no nacimiento). Primero tenía que probar con los merodeadores. Se incorporó de la cama donde se había tumbado a pensar todo esto y decidió preparar algunas pociones nuevas y practicar hechizos de emergencia. La prueba de fuego se acercaba.

-¡Ésta te la debía!- chilla Emily tras lanzarle nieve a Di.

-Pero¡serás…!. ¡Eso ha sido a traición!- se ríe ella mientras corre y se retira la nieve del hombro. Se oculta tras un arbusto recubierto de nieve. Roxanne se ha quedado dentro del castillo, así que no está con ellas. Un muchacho les agita la mano desde la distancia. Dianne lo ve y lo llama entusiasmada:

-¡David!. ¡Corre, ven a la trinchera!. ¡Me tienen acorralada!- le hace un gesto con la mano para que vaya.

-¡Qué vergüenza!- les grita a las otras en broma. Ellas están fabricando bolas con forma de obús mediante magia. David se acerca a Dianne:- ¿No está Roxy contigo?

Un chico atractivo, David. Con el pelo negro, melenita corta y los ojos castaños, claros. Tiene una sonrisa blanca y sincera.

-Está dentro. Ha quedado con su madre en una chimenea justo hoy.

-Vaya.- agarra un poco de nieve y comienza a darle forma.- Bueno, aquí estoy yo para equilibrar la balanza. ¡Conozco vuestro efecto, chicas!. ¡No vais a conseguir darme!

Se hace un pequeño silencio y de repente Lily aparece por un lado del matorral y Emily por otro. David le tira a Lily su bola y ella se queda sorprendida, estática.

-¡Depulso!- grita Dianne con su varita. Comienza a reír a mandíbula suelta.- ¡Emily, tendrías que ver tu cara!. ¿Estás bien?

-Estaré mejor cuando…- visto y no visto, saca nieve escondida detrás de su espalda con la mano izquierda y la ha lanzado fuertemente.

-¡Bruja!- llena de felicidad y energía, se incorpora poniendo un pie en el suelo y coge nieve, Emily corre; Dianne la persigue. De rebote le ha dado a Lily, que también se une a la persecución. Mientras tanto, David hace rular una gran cantidad de nieve para hacer un gran muñeco.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Harry salió de la sala de los Menesteres con las pociones multijugos encima. ¿Dónde estarían los merodeadores? Decidió dar una vuelta sin consultar el mapa y así prestar más atención al conocido y añejo alrededor.

Encontró varias personas y grupos de amigos charlando animadamente que le hicieron recordar la soledad que con bastante seguridad experimentaría con el inevitable paso de los días. Estaría solo siempre mientras estuviera allí, sin contacto con nadie que supiera que él era Harry Potter.

-…Claro que no. Ahora sólo tengo que hablarlo con él. La decisión está tomada.

-Nada puede salir mal.

-Espero obtener el efecto deseado. Agh, si lo hiciera en vano…

-Yo te apoyo. Los chicos son tan incompetentes…

-Y en su caso, la chica. Qué desperdicio…- chista en tono negativo. Ambas prorrumpen en carcajadas que hasta suenan crueles.

Harry les perdió la voz cuando salieron al patio nevado. "Mierda, la nieve", pensó. Aún con la capa invisible iría dejando huellas. No las podía seguir. Pero él ya sabía que de Evelyn Hill y Holly Blair no se podía esperar nada bueno. Ellas, evidentemente, seguían estando allí.

Tras una larga batalla, los merodeadores volvieron al castillo para ducharse y fueron después a comer. Por la tarde había un castigo y debían llegar antes de la hora para demostrar buena disposición, lo sabían bien.

Harry estuvo ojo avizor desde que, aburrido, los vio entrar en el castillo con el mapa. Lily y sus amigas lo hicieron una hora más tarde, pero él ya no se preocupaba por ellas.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter salieron del colegio en dirección a los invernaderos, con Harry siguiéndolos muy de cerca. Entraron en un almacén donde se encontraban diversos tiestos de muchos tamaños, aperos de jardinería y…

-¡Abono de centauro!. ¡Decidme si hay algo más fragante que el abono!- sonreía Sirius alegremente tratando de suavizar la desagradable sensación.

-Muy cierto, señor Black.- afirmó la profesora Sprout, que entró en ese momento.- Por una vez, es de agradecer que os metierais en líos; yo sola con todas las mandrágoras habría tardado siglos.- se frotaba las manos realmente agradecida.- Allí tenéis estiércol suficiente para todas, las orejeras las encontraréis en ese estante y en cuanto a las macetas, son de este tamaño.- agitó su varita y apareció sobre un taburete bajo una maceta de 25 centímetros de diámetro.- Tened cuidado con ellas, las tengo gran estima.

Tras otras indicaciones del estilo, la profesora se marchó satisfecha deseándoles suerte. Harry también recogió ese deseo para él.

-"Yo sola habría tardado siglos".- repitió James.- Si no llega a ser por nosotros, ni se hubiera molestado en abonarlas.

-Además, las mandrágoras son peligrosas. Su chillido puede provocar la muerte…- aseguró Colagusano cogiendo las orejeras y dándole unas a cada uno.

-De suerte que éstas no son tan grandes para eso… aunque con la caca de Firenze quién sabe, tiene buen aspecto.- dijo Sirius arqueando las cejas sobre los sacos.- Poneos las orejeras, cuanto antes empecemos, más pronto terminaremos.

Todos se las pusieron. Harry, que conocía a la maravilla su efectividad, se apresuró a hechizar a James:

-¡Epoximise!- la pierna de su padre se quedó pegada al suelo instantáneamente.

Los otros chicos no recayeron en sus avisos y salieron de la habitación. Harry se frotó las manos, nervioso y antes de que James se preguntara cómo su pie no se movía, su hijo le echó una maldición que lo dejó inconsciente e inmóvil. Sintió cierta emoción por haberlo logrado en el momento adecuado, pero no perdió la atención. Sacó la poción multijugos de la ampolla marrón, correspondiente a James y se la bebió. Reprimiendo el dolor que notaba en la cara y las rodillas, se quitó la capa y se la puso a James. Sólo debía esperar un poco a que concluyeran los efectos de la poción. Descubrió que con sus gafas no veía del todo bien y se las cambió por las de James. Se tocó la cara: no notar la cicatriz y comprobar que su nariz era ahora más larga eran buena señal.

-Cornamenta, tío¿dónde te quedas?- le preguntó Remus, apareciendo por la puerta, interesado. Al verlo, Harry se asustó porque parecía que había visto algo entrañó en él. Lupin se volvió hacia fuera y gritó.- ¡Sirius, me debes los dos galeones! James¿qué te pasa? No te me desmayes por el abono, que pierdo la apuesta.

Harry se relajó y sonrió. "Casi me da un ataque en vez de un desmayo", pensó.

-Estaba atándome los cordones. Conmigo no se hacen apuestas, Lunático.- comenzó Harry procurando transformar su tembleque en una advertencia guasona.-Vamos, ayúdame con los sacos. ¡Locomotor abono!

Gracias a Dios, Harry no habló demasiado porque todos debían llevar orejeras puestas y se concentró al máximo en los movimientos de James, y por lo pronto, nadie llamó su atención sobre que fueran raros o impropios de él. Decididamente, como Harry pensó, no podía haber habido mejor castigo para aquella prueba.

-No ha sido tan aburrido¿verdad?- comentó Sirius cuando tres horas más tarde colocaban las mandrágoras en su sitio primitivo.- Pero Firenze debe comer más verdura.

-Qué pesado con el centauro, Canuto. ¡Déjalo tranquilo o cásate con él!- exclamó Remus.- Y ahora sería mejor ir a ponernos en remojo.

-Jo, si yo ya me he duchado hoy.- rezongó Peter. Todos se rieron tomándolo en broma. Harry acentuó la carcajada al pensar que quizá no lo fuera. Sirius se fijó en él. Los cuatro comenzaron a caminar hasta el castillo.

-Mirad cómo se ríe James. Claro, como a Evans no le va el "_eau de cuadgupedó"_, elaborado en exclusiva por Fi…

-Como lo digas, te abro la cabeza.- advirtió Remus. Se colocó enfrente de Sirius, haciéndolos parar, abrió las palmas como si leyera un libro y añadió solemne:- Sirius Black¿quieres a tu amado centauro para amarlo y respetarlo y no volver a nombrarlo en mi presencia por los siglos de los siglos, amén?

Él se puso de lado, con las manos a la altura del pecho, cogió las manos de Colagusano y respondió con seguridad mientras asentía:

-Sí, quiero.

-Pues hala, por el poder que me he conferido ahora mismo y con James Potter como testigo,- Harry, al borde de la carcajada ruidosa, no pudo evitar dar un respingo. Era difícil olvidar en lugar de quién estaba con todo aquello. Y… ¡James seguía en los invernaderos!. ¡Debía volver por él!- te aseguro que si lo vuelves a nombrar, mi alter-egopeludo a mi lado va a parecer una caricia.

-Menuda comparación, Remus.- le replicó Peter.

Harry sabía que no podía decir sin más que debía volver a los invernaderos, porque no tenía sentido que James fuera, ésa era una de las reglas principales del juego. Pero también sabía que no debía tardar, los efectos de la poción restaban a poco tiempo. Esperó a que entraran en la sala común (guardando en su memoria la contraseña "gusanitos"), todos fueron a la ducha y él se marchó entonces, sin que nadie reparara en ello.

Cuando Harry llegó a los invernaderos, había tardado tanto que ya era él mismo casi por completo. En el almacén, tras devolver las gafas a su respectivo dueño, apartó la capa a James y se la colocó él. Con ella puesta, cogió aire para la parte más complicada del proceso de la sustitución: se concentró en todo lo que había vivido esa tarde desde que Remus apareció en el marco de la puerta buscándolo, eliminó los pensamientos y añadió una razón para estar allí. Con mucha calma y apretando los ojos para concentrarse más, se acercó la varita a la sien y extrajo un fino y largo hilo plateado, que arrancó mientras recobraba la respiración con esfuerzo. Rápidamente, agitó el hilo que colgaba de la punta de la varita y éste se enderezó. Harry tanteó en la sien izquierda de James buscando un punto exacto por el que, una vez lo hubo encontrado, comenzó a introducirle el recuerdo que él tenía de aquella tarde, para que James lo tuviera por suyo.

Después pronunció un contra-maleficio, James recuperó la movilidad como si nada hubiera pasado y se marchó tras recoger su chaqueta.

-¿Dónde estabas ahora? Ah, la chaqueta.- dice Sirius cuando lo ve llegar a la sala común.

-¿Sabéis dónde está Evans? No la he visto en todo el día. No voy a poder dormir si no la veo.- asegura sentándose de golpe en el sofá al lado de su amigo. Con tanta naturalidad parece que tiene costumbre de decir eso.

Casualmente, ella entra en la sala en ese momento precedida de Emily y con sus otras amigas detrás; parecen tener ligeramente húmeda la ropa. James se revuelve el pelo en señal de saludo.- ¡Evans! Estoy seguro de que te mueres porque sea yo quien te seque.

-No, antes prefiero la pulmonía triple, pero gracias de todas maneras.- agradece ella con no menos costumbre y sube por la escalera de las chicas dejando huellas en la alfombra.

-Ay del día en que yo averigüe cómo subir a ese dormitorio…- comenta el chico colocando los brazos a lo largo del respaldo, comodísimo, observando las huellas, como si llevaran al País de las Maravillas. Sirius le dedica a continuación una de sus mejores collejas de vuelta a la realidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Voldemort desapareció en el momento planeado de su guarida y apareció en medio de la nada, como esperaba. Por fin había obtenido lo que deseaba desde que entregara a uno de sus aliados aquel cochambroso libro, sin duda había merecido la pena desprenderse de él. El matrimonio Potter estaría muerto en menos de dos días y donde mueren dos, mueren tres, Harry Potter no llegaría a existir.

Pero muy a su pesar, no podrían ser dos días: Hogwarts estaba férreamente protegido del Voldemort que ya sembraba el terror, como si Albus Dumbledore supiera del peligro que corrían dos de sus alumnos.

Trazaría un plan infalible por el cual se haría con al menos uno de los Potter, la mujer, Lily, posiblemente. Después sería extremadamente sencillo atraer al otro, que se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos. ¿Sentimientos?. ¡Bah! Ellos serían la perdición de los jóvenes Potter. Ellos, que los hacían humanos defectuosos de fábrica.

Sabiendo a la perfección lo que hacía, Voldemort se trasladó solitario hasta el que era actualmente su escondite y que en aquel entonces no utilizaba. Rápidamente, comenzó a idear su plan, lo que lo llenaba de una satisfacción sádica y malvada.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Voilá! Justo cuando mañana me voy de vacaciones de Semana Santa, he terminado a tiempo otro capítulo. Me ha encantado hacerlo, así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado.

Otra cosilla: tengo otra historietilla original, cuyo título es **La leyenda del olivo**, es muy cortita, romántica y poética. No tardaréis más de tres minutos en leerlo, en serio. ¡Por favor, que alguien se pase! La encontraréis en mi bio, en la dirección de fictionpress.

¡Que lo paséis de muerte estas vacaciones y alguien sale de procesión, que lo disfrute!

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------------------- REVIEWS

**PaoVi: **¡Hola! Siempre me gusta leer un nuevo review, te agradezco muchísimo el tuyo, en pocas palabras, dices mucho. Sigue por aquí, BSS!

**Helen Black Potter:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara lo de los diarios, intenté que me salieran como tales. Para mí fue también muy divertido incluir a todos los merodeadores en el de James, porque son unos violadores profesionales de la intimidad y qué menos que en el diario de su amigo :D Muchos BSS!

**Sisma-Anon:** ¡Hola, webmister ;)! Sé que parece que a tu página ni la miro, pero tengo algunos artículos que quizá te interesen para ponerlos allí. Hacerlo sin decirte nada no me pareció bien, así que si quieres yo te los mando y pasan tu revisión¿ok? Sobre el cap anterior, agradezco tu pequeño "análisis" sobre James y Lily. Yo, verdaderamente, también creo que Lily fue importante para la maduración de James y odio los clichés: Lily siempre es demasiado sensata y le da una palizas verbales a James que lo flipas; y él sale como el imbécil que de repente cambia y lo da todo por su amor. Nunca aparecen con la edad que tienen realmente, un par de adolescentes descerebrados, porque con nuestros menos y más, todos estamos así. Y sí, me gusta mucho la Historia en general, no sólo la romana. Ése comentario de la categoría del fic me ha gustado, sí señor ;D Muchos BSS!

**Mircalla Karnstein: **¡Hola! Qué contenta estoy porque te parecieran naturales los diarios, de verdad y que te rieras¡cómo menos! Me encanta que me lea gente como tú (¿eso ha sonado a pelotilleo? No lo es¿eh? ;), me sube la moral. Y qué bueno que te sientas realizada, nos realizamos unos a otros ;9. Muchos BSS!

**Finn Fisshu88: **¡Mi nena! Madre mía, qué triste lo de los exámenes, sí que debe ser agobiante… yo me imagino estudiar así como lo he hecho estas semanas anteriores y me da un yuyu, aunque digo yo que Junio será peor, porque como además me quede una, aunque si es religión, estropearé las vacaciones a toda mi familia, agh, no podría soportarlo. Pero eso que tú dijiste, ánimo y sigamos caminando. Te deseo las mejores vacaciones. Si puedes escribir algo de nuestro fic, hazlo, porque hacerlo juntas para mí que no acabaremos nunca… BSS!

RL-P

4 de Abril de 2006


	24. Hechos desenterrados

¡Buenas noches/tardes/días! Por mi parte, noches, mejor me voy a acostar ya, que sino me va a caer una bronca de narices...¡Que lo disfrutéis!

24. Hechos desenterrados

El tiempo en Hogwarts pasaba volando fuera cual fuera el año en que estuviera. Y las noticias eran secretos a voces, como podía recordar. Debía ser siempre así, pensó Harry una tarde, recostado sobre la cama de la Sala de los Menesteres.

Lo bueno de ser James de vez en cuando era que al menos nunca debía ir a clase. El nivel de EXTÁSIS era muy alto para él, se justificaba con sorna. Agotaba mucho ser James y eso al menos si era plena verdad. Transpiraba mucho por los nervios, a pesar de no hacerlo mal ni tener ya motivos (una vez vale, pero ya lo había hecho con éxito repetidas veces). Especialmente agotador era extraerse recuerdos e introducirlos en la cabeza de James, sentía que eso le seguiría costando el mismo esfuerzo hasta el día de irse.

Se estaba planteando algún intento con Lily, y ya no podía rehuir más la idea. Además, era ridículo e inútil porque tenía que hacerlo tarde o temprano y que fuera lo último era mejor que lo primero.

James veía poco a Lily, exceptuando en clase, cosa que tanto Harry como ella agradecían, pero casi siempre le decía algo en esos encuentros; Harry ya tenía en memoria diversos ejemplos de cómo ser James ante ella.

Así que la orden del día era clara: tenía que flirtear con Lily, su madre, cuanto antes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los merodeadores se encontraban a esa hora más o menos en la clase de Pociones, la última de ese día, por lo que todos se hallaban cansados y con ganas de volver a sus vidas. Él único ausente era Remus Lupin, porque esa misma noche había luna llena y él sobrevivía como podía en la enfermería.

-Ahora añades el polvo de rábano cocido en luna menguante… -murmuraba suavemente James.- luego las zanahorias en tiras con vinagre… y así es cómo mi madre hace la ensalada que tanto te gusta.

-Y por ella que bien buena que está.- afirmó Sirius con énfasis.- Aunque yo sólo te he pedido que me pases el polvo de unicornio.

-Es que me recuerda mucho. Siempre que la está haciendo canta una canción sobre un unicornio que…

-¿… quería tener el cuerno tan grande como la luna?-dijo Peter sonriendo. Sorprendido, James asintió.- La mía la canta cuando quiere que me vaya a la cama.

-Aburre demasiado¿verdad?

-Yo me sé una sobre el primer tricornio que existió, que vivía amargado porque la gente decía que tenía dos cuernos de más porque su mujer…

Sirius comenzó a tararear una melodía de tonos fuertes mientras los otros dos se reían sin poder remediarlo.

-Señores Black, Potter y Pettigrew¿están cantando lo que yo creo mientras deberían estar cortando sus lenguas de rana cornuda?- preguntó el profesor de improviso. Del sobresalto, Peter casi estampa el caldero contra el suelo, pero los reflejos de James lo impidieron.

-Sí, señor, estamos siguiendo sus instrucciones al compás.- sonrió él mismo, agitándose el pelo y procurando ganarse al profesor sin reparar en su hediondo y frecuente olor.

-Vamos bien, porque ya está azul turquesa.- señaló Sirius convencido, con un tono de que él no habría querido nunca descuidar su bella poción.

El profesor, que no tenía muy claro si cantar aquello contrarrestaba el buen aspecto del contenido de los calderos, los advirtió con la mirada y sin decir nada continuó su ritmo revisor.

-Somos los amos.- alardeó Sirius con una amplia sonrisa mientras Peter suspiraba pasado el susto.

De repente, una chica de espaldas a él se incorporó de su asiento hacia delante en la mesa, dejando a la vista un gran trasero. Sirius extrajo dos galeones y los usó de plantilla en un pergamino.

-Canuto, hijo mío¿eso que estás pintando es un…?

-Sí, dilo, es un culo. Concretamente, el de ésa.- señaló con la pluma. Después echó un par de trazos definiendo la postura de ella.- ¿Nombre?

-Pues… creo que es la hermana de Charles Weaver.- apuntó Peter.

-¿En serio? Pues no hubiera dicho que… Veamos…- divagó Sirius concentrado. Luego escribió debajo de su boceto: "Segunda clase, categoría media-baja". James estaba escandalizado y a punto de estallar en risa.

-¡Que alguien llame a un sanador!. ¡Y de la cabeza, a ser posible!

-Oye, tú me diste la idea.- le reprochó el otro. Guardó el dibujo y comenzó a darle vueltas a la poción.- Voy a escribir un _best-seller_ demoledor. A McGonagall le encantan mis redacciones. Por eso me las redondea a diez siempre; y mi sonrisa mata-cincuentonas hace el resto.

-Sirius, necesitas una mujer ya. Te estás volviendo un morboso.

-A mí déjame de mujeres.- replicó con un vago gesto de la mano.-Los rayos de mi sol deben llegar a todas las chicas de esta escuela.

Peter y James se pusieron comoamapolas por tener que aguantar la risa (Nda. ¿Nunca os ha pasado?) por la solemne frase. Él reaccionó y se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No, pero yo... ¡sois unos malpensados!. ¡Vuestro color favorito es el verde!

-El mío sí.- aseguró James. En la última mesa del fondo, Lily y sus amigas también reían mientras removían sus pociones.

-Eh, florecilla del campo, el verde para la hierba.- dijo Sirius interponiéndose en el campo visual del chico.- Tú sí necesitas una mujer.

-Pero sólo a una.- suspiró él.

Mientras Sirius se metían los dedos en la boca y Peter se reía con él, los halagos exaltados del profesor llegaban desde el otro lado de la mazmorra.

-¡Muy bien, Severus!. ¡Excelente tendría que decir!. ¡Quince puntos para Slytherin! Recoge un poco y llévalo a la mesa. Hoy tienes una buena nota.

-No vale, Snape tiene ventaja: cualquier veneno sólo lo es con que él esté cerca del caldero.- comentó Sirius despreciativo.

Al joven Snape se le veía bastante contento por la aprobación pública ante sus compañeros y no se percató del pie de James disimuladamente colocado en su trayectoria hasta la mesa del profesor. Se dio de bruces contra el suelo, el tubo se rompió y el humo de la poción comenzó a desprender un hedor que metódicamente ponía los pelos de punta. En algunos comenzó a brotar el pánico por las indicaciones recibidas al comienzo de su elaboración: "Una vez separada del caldero principal, dejar reposar varias horas. No hacerlo no tiene consecuencias agradables."

Snape, desde el suelo, chilló porque alguien le había pisado la mano. James, entonces, se la pisó adrede.

Poco a poco la paz se fue reinstaurando en la mazmorra y después tocó la campana que ponía fin a las clases de la tarde. A Snape lo castigaron quedándose a arreglar el estropicio por su acentuada torpeza.

-Has sido tú.

James se volvió como impulsado con tirachinas. Antes de eso se revolvió el pelo otra vez.

-¿Qué, preciosa?

-Tú has puesto la zancadilla a Snape y has armado todo el alboroto.

-No quisiera adjudicarme tanto honor, pero en nombre de la verdad soy capaz de declarar si me besas.

-Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter.- concluyó Lily mientras pasaba por su lado y se iba con Dianne Leonowens, que la esperaba. Parecía buscar a Remus con la mirada, su ausencia era latente, al fin y al cabo.

-¿Por tirarle los tejos a la prefecta?. ¿Qué harás cuando salga contigo?- le sonrió él, aunque ella ya no podía verlo. Se volvió a Peter y Sirius muy deprisa.- Yo me pido saber dónde va. Os veo en la sala común o en el Gran Comedor, ya veré.

Ellos decidieron echarle una última ojeada a Remus antes de que se transformara. No volvería a asistir a clase hasta tres días o cuatro después. Así podrían comentar con él la trastada de James y a qué nueva exploración dedicarían la noche.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry, ajeno a estos sucesos, ocultaba a su padre dentro de un baño bien sellado con la capa invisible de él, aprovechando que lo había encontrado con ella puesta (Harry se quedó con la suya). El hecho de hacerse pasar por el aplomado y bravucón James Potter podía ser considerado un lujo. Cuántos chicos desearían estar en su piel, tomando poción multijugos en cantidad, sin que James, en un rápido movimiento de varita, los colgara por los pies en el aire. Hasta para Harry era difícil explicar cómo nada de eso le había sucedido todavía.

Harry encontró con el mapa del merodeador a Lily rápidamente: estaba en ese pasillo donde le había dicho Lupin que solía estar estudiando. Por lo tanto se acercó hasta allí. Suponía que James se ponía la capa invisible para acercarse más a ella, pero él en su lugar se arriesgó a ser visto, cosa que al poco tiempo sucedió.

-Potter, largo.- Harry sintió una especie de chispazo que lo llevó a hacer justo lo contrario.- ¿Cómo me has encontrado?

-Acabo de tener una bonita visión: tú, yo y una bonita puesta de sol.

Ella pasó una hoja de su libro con fuerza y le hizo el vacío. Harry se acercó más aún y ella reaccionó repentinamente.

-No me toques. Ni se te ocurra.

Harry pensó unos segundos en los que miró fijamente la cara de su madre, sin sorprenderse de que todos alabaran en su tiempo su belleza perdida. Y eso que estaba enfadada.

-Me encanta que me amenaces. Eso me da más ganas de estar contigo.

-Tú no eres James Potter. Eres un sinvergüenza. Vete.

Con los movimientos seleccionados de antemano, Harry se separó de ella rápidamente y luego mucho más despacio, continuó alejándose. Pero sintió un impulso más propio de James: se volvió y le puso la boca como si fuera una ventosa. Siendo otra persona, y más James, Harry se sentía seguro para realizar determinadas cosas.

-¡PUERCO!- le chilló Lily y varita en ristre le lanzó una maldición a los pies para invitarle a ponerlos en polvorosa lo más rápido posible. Su hijo aceptó la invitación a regañadientes.

No había tardado tanto como esperaba en encontrar a Lily y hacerla rabiar un poco como había calculado y aún le quedaba mucho tiempo de poción. Quizá podría volver con Lily más tarde, pero de momento le interesaba tener algo de contacto con la civilización antes de tener que pasar otro día prácticamente solo.

Fue al Gran Comedor, donde suponía por la hora (aunque su reloj seguía sin funcionar) que debía ir James. Allí encontró a Sirius, quien le relató un encontronazo con Snape donde él terminaba con el labio superior encima de la nariz y el inferior en la barbilla. Harry, en buen alarde de quién era hijo y ahijado, no reparó en divertirse con ello y aprovechó para suavizar su retraído rencor por aquellas horribles clases de oclumancia que no podía olvidar, usando una terminología aprendida de Lupin que surtió un buen efecto. Tenía allí delante a Sirius y sentía una mezcla extraña de alegría y tristeza; lo había echado tanto de menos. Aquel Sirius era espectacular.

Poco después apareció Peter. Harry notó el habitual impulso homicida que incluso veía más incrementado de lo normal por el hecho de estar totalmente prohibido cocinar papilla envenenada a la Colagusano. Qué asco le daba Pettigrew.

Entretanto, los platos ya estaban llenos.

-Esta noche podríamos acercarnos por estos riscos en torno a Hogsmeade. Me ha dichoCharles Weaverque está lleno de cuevas.- señaló Sirius en un mapa hecho a mano. Eso indicó a Harry que ya no tenían el del merodeador.

-Quizá encontremos una pintura rupestre.- señaló Peter con ilusión.

-O una máquina del tiempo.- añadió Harry divertido.

-O a Evans desnuda.-concluyó Sirius la baraja de opciones entre carcajadas. Harry se dio cuenta de que eso tendría que haberlo dicho él e intentó arreglarlo:

-Y en ese maravilloso caso¿qué tendríais que hacer vosotros?

-Taparnos los ojos,- Sirius guiñó un ojo mucho más que pícaro.- marcharnos sigilosamente y dejarte a ti al mando de la situación.

-Esa síntesis merece un Extraordinario, señor Black.- dijo Harry con comodidad. Él sí que gobernaba la situación, aunque aún no se acostumbraba demasiado a oír tales salidas por parte de los merodeadores.- Cada vez me gusta más ir de luna llena.

Por su parte, esa frase carecía de todo significado. Por mucho que tuviera el aspecto de James, Harry nunca podría ser animago. Aquella noche que se presentaba tan fantástica como arriesgada iba a ser de su legítimo propietario. Pensándolo de nuevo, ya debía de ser hora de regresar por James. No quedaba mucho para la luna, de todos modos.

Harry decidió ponerse la capa invisible porque de un momento a otro podía terminar el efecto de la poción. Cuando a la vuelta de la esquina estaba el servicio, se encontró con Severus Snape, que parecía alterado e iba en dirección contraria. Harry se sorprendió al verlo y más con los labios en su sitio, aunque curiosamente enrojecidos. De repente se detuvo y miró por una ventana a los terrenos. Harry, muy cuidadosamente, escudriñó por encima de su hombro. ¡Era Remus! Acompañado por la señora Pomfrey, atravesaba la hierba congelada entre barro y nieve deshelada. Con la noche casi encima, no podían sino ir al sauce boxeador. Caminaba con la cabeza cubierta por una túnica, cabizbajo y tropezando. Sintió lástima, debía de estar muy débil.

Sin aviso de ninguno de sus sentidos supo que había estado a punto de haber sido descubierto. Snape notó la misma sensación desagradable de ese tipo de sorpresa.

-¿No eres mayorcito para estar jugando a los espías, Quejicus?

Éste, con el brazo en alto pegado al cuerpo, apuntaba a Sirius con la varita. Él, sin miedo, lo agarró por la túnica. Peter, en segundo plano, aguantaba la respiración, igual que Harry.

-¡Déjalo ya!- le chilló. Acto seguido lo soltó, separándose de él. Una mirada indicaban las consecuencias de que Snape lo maldijese.- ¿Cuánto llevas detrás de Remus?. ¿Tanto te interesa saber dónde va? Para ir detrás de él sólo hace falta un palo lo bastante largo como para tocar el nudo del sauce boxeador.- Sirius parecía una auténtica furia.- ¿Satisfecho? Si te aburres, ahógate en el lago, ya has desentrañado el gran misterio.

-Muérete, Black.- le espetó él con la mejor cara de asco que nunca le había dedicado a Harry.

-Créeme que no lo haré antes que tú, por nada me perderé la fiesta de tu funeral.- Harry arqueó las cejas irónico.

Sirius pasó por su lado como había hecho Lily y con Peter a la zaga, se perdió subiendo escalones. Qué asco le daba Severus Snape.

-No es que te cuestione, pero ¿no te has pasado con eso? Lunático es peligroso ahora…

-Na, Colagusano, será divertido. No te preocupes, es Snape al fin y al cabo. Vamos a buscar a James.

Éste, perplejo, esperó hasta verlos desaparecer.

Harry se sentía morir en una mezcla de pánico y estupor. Él conocía ese horrible suceso, que había marcado para siempre la eterna rivalidad de James y Snape y le había salvado la vida a él en primer curso, cuando su escoba estuvo gafada. A quien no conocía era a Sirius. ¿Dónde se había metido el buen Sirius que él conocía?

¿Snape?. ¿Dónde estaba?. ¡Se había ido ya! Harry empezó a correr con la capa puesta, le daba igual si se le volaba o no. Eso sucedió al abrir las puertas de Hogwarts a los terrenos, por el viento helado que hacía. No había un alma en todo el patio.

Acababa de anochecer por completo, pero aún la luna no se veía. Cuando Harry alcanzó a ver las copas del sauce boxeador, se dio cuenta horrorizado de que no se movían y como evidentemente Snape iba delante, eso quería decir que la entrada estaba abierta y el muy imbécil ya había entrado. No sabía si calificarlo de inocente o gilipollas.

-¡SNAPE!- gritó Harry aunando el escaso aliento que le quedaba en la boca del túnel, al bajar la rampa que había. Una luz se movía muy lejos de él.- ¡NO avances!. ¡NO SIGAS!

-¿Potter?

-¡Idiota, ven aquí!- y lo decía porque Snape continuaba su marcha, ahora corriendo como podía por el bajo techo. Comenzaron una absurda persecución por el oscuro túnel.

-¡Snape, detente!

-¡Impedimenta!- la maldición dio a Harry y lo detuvo contra el suelo. Claro, la varita. El otro muchacho se había perdido sin saber que corría derecho hacia un hombre-lobo.

"Esto no me está pasando… ¡lo debería estar haciendo papá, no yo!" A medida que Harry avanzaba, comenzaba a oír terribles gruñidos, golpes, ruidos… que ponían la piel de gallina. El terreno se elevó y comenzó a serpentear.

-¡Impedimenta!- exclamó Harry fuerte pero no muy alto, en el último tramo recto. Snape apareció en su campo visual, se había visto obligado a retroceder. Había estado cerca.

-No vas a poder proteger a tu amigo, Potter.- aseguró Snape furioso.

-¡Vámonos!. ¡Petrificus Totalus!- probó con el mismo tono de voz. Los ruidos eran cada vez más fuertes y llamaban la atención de Snape. El licántropo los olía desde allí, Harry no lo dudaba. Si rompía la puerta...

Snape lo detuvo. Tenía el pelo graso pegado a la cara por el sudor y parecía estar satisfecho.

-Lo he averiguado… ¿un licántropo? Pero¿cómo…?- ahora se anonadaba. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de la situación?. ¡Había un hombre-lobo transformado, adulto y peligrosísimo a siete metros!

-¡Tenemos que irnos!. ¡Desmaius!. ¡Mobilicorpus!

Con el cuerpo de Snape inconsciente en el aire, Harry se precipitó a volver lo más rápido posible. Ahora comprendía bien por qué Sirius había dejado que se fuera dando en la cabeza cuando en su tercer curso pasaron por allí. Era más que evidente. Bobo…

Cuando Harry salió del sauce, encontró un perrazo negro con una rata en el lomo que corría hasta él. Al llegar a su lado se transformaron respectivamente en Sirius y Peter. Todo estaba bastante oscuro y sólo iluminaban la luna y la tenue luz de la varita de Harry.

-Cornamenta, te buscábamos. ¿Qué haces con Quejicus?

-¡Tú qué crees!. ¡Sirius, le dijiste cómo entrar!- le gritó atónito y enfadado.- ¡Ha descubierto a Remus y casi morimos en el intento de volver!

-¿Lo-o has sa-alvado?- preguntó Peter más blanco que la cera.

-Hay que llevar a Snape ante Dumbledore. Ahora esta cosa sabe demasiado.

Harry no podía dejarse ver por Dumbledore a corta distancia y lo sabía muy bien. Rápidamente advertiría que no era quien todos pensaban. Pero¿cómo iba a irse por las buenas cuando estaban hasta el cuello en un apuro semejante? La poción de seguro había terminado su efecto y por la constante oscuridad aún nadie se había dado cuenta. Entonces se le ocurrió una descabellada idea. Le entró miedo de que no funcionara, tenía varias lagunas al respecto, pero todo era mejor a que alguien reparaba en su cicatriz.

-Vais a ir vosotros al despacho de Dumbledore. Voy a entrar de nuevo.- y con el corazón en un puño, añadió:- Habrá que explicarle a Lunático lo sucedido.

-Qué gracioso, Cornamenta. A tragarnos nosotros el marrón. _(problema)_- replicó Sirius cogiendo el relevo en sostener a Snape.-Luego cuéntale un cuento para que se duerma. Anda, tranquilízalo, pero no tardes mucho.

-Nada.- aseguró Harry asintiendo fuertemente, no lo podía creer: le había salido bien.- ¡Iros! Nox.

Se quedó a oscuras mientras observaba la luz de Peter entrar en el castillo. Después, y sinolvidar su capa, entró en el baño donde estaba James sin tener ni idea de todo lo que Harry había hecho por él.

Sirius había mandado a la muerte a Snape¿aceptaría James en su mente en el hecho de ir a detenerlo? Recordaba que haber salvado a Pettigrew en la Casa de los Gritos era "lo que habría hecho tu padre y no puedo dirigirte mayor elogio",según Dumbledore. En teoría, no tendría que haber ningún problema.

Harry se extrajo una hebra tan larga de la sien que pensó que perdería el conocimiento antes de terminar de sacársela y así estuvo a punto de suceder. Luego, muy lentamente (pues eran recuerdos muy complejos) se la introdujo a James, unas palmaditas de ánimo en la espalda y lo echó a andar por el pasillo hacia donde se fraguaba un gran problema que se alargaría hasta mucho más tiempo después del que los merodeadores podían imaginar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hola, holita! Ojalá os haya encajado bien este cap, porque como contiene hechos que están constatados en los libros, temo haberme dejado algún dato…

Ya más o menos tengo calculados los capítulos que quedan y cuento con que no sean más de 30, o sea, que quedan unos 6 aunque mis cálculos son a grandes rasgos. Bueno, os mantendré informados ;)

El próximo nos llevará a años futuros con Ron y Hermione, para acabar definitivamente de llenar huecos.

¡Besazos para todos!

LIBRO DE VISITAS-------------------------------------REVIEWS

**Helen Black Potter:** ¡Hola!. Qué bien que te gustara lo de las mandrágoras, porque no sabía muy bien qué ponerles como castigo :P. Supongo que están acostumbrados a hacer cosas horribles, porque ya los profesores tienen que usar la imaginación para castigarlos ;) BSS!

**Zelany**¡Jejeje, hola y bienvenid! Vaya, qué alegría que por estar bien escrito sigas con el fic, mereció la pena pararse con las tildes ;) Espero que, de haber continuado la lectura, te siguiera gustando. Gracias y muchos bSS!

**Elarhy:** ¡Encantada de verte y bienvenid! Agradezco tu review y que consideres buena mi historia¡tienes mucho por delante! Espero con verdaderas ganas tu nuevo review y saludos!

**FinnFisshu88:** ¡Hola! Pues una vez más, Harry ha vuelto a tragarse el trabajo sucio de James… si lo pienso tienes razón, debería habérsele ido ya la olla, le estoy haciendo aguantar demasiado. Quizás para la próxima no se lo ponga tan difícil, porque hasta las hazañas que Harry pueda hacer tienen un límite. No sé, ya veré… El mapa ya no lo tienen, como has podido ver. Me doy cuenta en que nadie ha caído en que Harry sí lo tiene y se me pasó poner cómo lo ha recuperado (se lo robó Carli¿recuerdas?) Si es que no estáis a lo que tenéis que estar… Tengo que arreglarlo antes de que alguien se las dé de listo conmigo ;9. ¡Abrazos, chula!

**Mircalla Karnstein:** ¡Hola! No pasa ná por el retraso, si todas estamos igual. Bueno, características de los personajes originales… en realidad no son tantos: _Dianne_ era la que jugaba con Remus y por así decirlo a veces es medio-hiperactiva, están _Roxanne_ que es la que no va siempre con las demás (no le habría gustado jugar con la nieve, te lo digo) y _Emily_, de la que no hay nada viejo significativo (aunque he preferido no colgarles carteles de "la lista", "la tranquila", ellas son mixtas, aunque destaquen más por un comportamiento que por otro) ; _Evelyn Hill_ y _Holly Blair_, que de acuerdo, la próxima vez que salgan repondré sus habilidades; también está el nuevo _David_, de quien aún no he dicho nada apenas; y si me apuras está _Kim Adams_, que volverá en el siguiente cap a la carga con Ron. La pobre tiene una fijación muy grande.

Espero si no haberte liado más, haberte resuelto algo el lío de personajes;) BSS!

RL-P

1 de Mayo

**"LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE QUIEN ERES Y QUIEN QUIERES SER SE ENCUENTRA EN LO QUE HACES"**


	25. Tiempos

¡Hola a todos! Jejeje, antes de lo esperado me vengo con otro capítulo. Ojalá que os guste…

Este capítulo queda dedicado a mi querida compañera FinnFisshu88, cuyo cumpleaños está próximo y a mi pequeñita prima Natalia, que hace su primer añito un díaantes que ella. (¡Todo el mundo nació en Mayo:D)

25. Tiempos

_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_No sé qué día recibiréis esto respecto de cuando yo me fui, este tiempo me desconcierta. Dentro de cinco días darán vacaciones de Navidad y mis intentos aún no han resultado, pero soy bastante optimista. _

_Esta situación sólo es un engaño para todos. Creo que mi madre siente algo por mi padre y yo estoy aquí para sacarlo a la luz. Ojalá él tuviera alguna amiga a quien preguntar… y es que me he dado cuenta, Hermione, sois demasiado paradójicas._

_Con la excusa de la Navidad intentaré acercarme más a ella. Dentro de una semana hay excursión a Hogsmeade, creo que mi padre quiere regalarle algo bonito por ser su último año "juntos" en Hogwarts, así que quizá tenga que intervenir yo._

_Voldemort aún no da señales, por lo que me mantengo alerta. Podría dar el golpe en cualquier momento y no sé cómo, y eso que estoy constantemente vigilándolo todo con el mapa del merodeador._

_Os recuerdo constantemente, cosa que me lleva a pensar que todavía no me he vuelto completamente loco. Estoy bien:_

_Harry_

_PD: No olvidéis las cartas para Dumbledore y Lupin._

Pero Lupin ya no estaba en Hogwarts para recibir las cartas que Harry mandaba ocasionalmente. El profesor había partido al día siguiente de que Harry se marchara por la tarde y de improviso, por lo que Ron y Hermione ni sabían a qué se podía estar dedicando, pero imaginaban que tendría que ver con su trabajo para la Orden y la solución para el problema de Misty. Hagrid se había ausentado esos primeros días y después volvió con la sordera que presentaba siempre cuando alguien nombraba la Cámara de los Secretos.

Hermione acorraló a la chica contra la pared y le quitó la capa de la cabeza. Ron forcejeaba con el otro muchacho, casi tan alto como él, aunque de miembros más delgados. Pero era fuerte y trataba de deshacerse de Ron para ir a proteger a la niña. Ella era pelirroja oscura, con el cabello sobre los hombros y tenía los ojos marrones claros. Parecía tener unos trece años. El chico era como ellos en edad; tenía el pelo casinegro y los ojos castaños. Su cabello era un mosaico de direcciones.

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó la niña de improviso y desarmó a Hermione con mucha destreza.- ¡Suelta a mi hermano o la hechizo!- le aseguró a Ron.

Él, despacio y con las manos en alto se separó. El otro chico se acercó hasta la niña y le pasó cariñosamente la mano sobre el pelo mientras miraba duramente a Ron y Hermione, que no sabían qué hacer.

-No vais a dejarnos en paz¿verdad? Nos venís buscando desde hace ya tiempo…

-Demasiado.- se arriesgó a replicar Hermione.-Y no pensamos parar.

-No podéis esperar que os dejemos en paz cuando sois vosotros los que han estado metiéndose en nuestras vidas. Haberlo pensado antes.- les reprochó Ron.

-No había nada qué pensar. Había que hacerlo y como sabéis, nuestro apoyo ha sido crucial para la misión de Harry.

-Sin nosotros, no habría llegado siquiera a conocerla.- añadió la niña.

-Tú eres Carli¿a que sí?- preguntó Ron. Ella, con un repentino tembleque en la mano que sostenía la varita, se sorprendió y levantó los ojos a su hermano.

-Sí, es Carli.- miró a la niña atento.- No te sorprendas tanto, al fin y al cabo, son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. No es nada nuevo que lo sepan todo.

-¿Nos vas a contar de qué va esto?- inquirió Ron agresivo.

-Claro, Ronald. Puedes empezar a preguntar lo que quieras. Tú también, Hermione, por supuesto.

El aplomo inusitado de aquel chico ponía por completo a prueba los nervios de los otros dos, que no estaban seguros de lo que pretendía siendo tan extrañamente amable. Su mirada continuaba siendo dura. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, en Hogwarts? No sois parte del alumnado, desde luego.- comenzó Hermione, precavida.

-Bien dicho, no lo somos. Llegamos para entregarle a Harry Potter una profecía y serle de la mayor ayuda posible en desentrañar su significado.

-¿Y para eso teníais que venir hasta aquí?

-¿No era más fácil decirle lo que debía hacer directamente?- repuso Ron.

-Sí y no. Eso es más complicado de explicar.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú?- cayó Hermione.

-Es verdad, si no lo he dicho. Yo soy Nico. Veamos, el caso es que Carli y yo no nos podemos ir de aquí todavía. No hasta que Harry haya amarrado bien el pasado, tal y como debe estar.

-Pero¿cómo demonios sabéis tanto? El caso de Drear, la puñetera profecía, el viaje de Harry y lo que tiene que hacer en él…- enumeró Ron con los dedos y nervioso.

-Es muy sencillo de explicar. Os lo podemos decir, pero implica que después no lo recordéis. Aunque,- enarcó las cejas mientras enlazaba sus manos. Luego extrajo su varita de un bolsillo interior.- a decir verdad, por el simple hecho de estar así, hablando con vosotros, ya tenéis que olvidarlo. Claro que podemos entablar una amigable conversación.

Entonces hizo lo que menos esperaban Ron y Hermione. Alargó la mano, ofreciéndoles su extremo y Carli hizo lo mismo.

-¿Qué?. ¿No queríais eso?- les preguntó esta última al ver que no se decidían.- Ahora vosotros estáis armados y nosotros no. ¿Mejor así?

Hermione tuvo un flash que le trajo a la mente el momento en el que Remus Lupin comenzó a contar su historia en el sauce boxeador. Ron debió pensar algo parecido, porque puso cara de extrañeza. Cogieron las varitas.

-Remus Lupin sabe que estáis aquí¿no?

-Algo así. Sabe que alguien vino a ayudar a Harry y eso le bastó. Un elfo nos vio el día que llegamos y nos encontrábamos desorientados. Se lo contó a todo el mundo.- comenzó con un gesto asqueado.

-Se lo contó a Harry porque estabais hablando de él. Qué os costaba hablar claro… nos equivocamos demasiado por vuestra culpa.

-Nosotros sólo dijimos que como no consiguiéramos que Harry averiguara a tiempo la profecía, moriría. Si no conseguía unir a sus padres, no nacería. Lo que interpretarais no es cosa nuestra.

-En la enfermería¿cómo sabías que Lupin iba a venir a Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione sagaz.- Por que usasteis poción multijugos para ir allí y hablar con Harry.

-Veníamos preparados¿qué crees? Teníamos que saberlo todo para hacerlo lo mejor posible y aún así nos ha salido regular.

-Y nosotros creyendo que era sobre el Libro de los Arcanos.- masculló Hermione hacia otro lado. Ron la miraba de hito en hito, fascinado por su preocupación en sus anteriores fallos. ¡Por Dios, por fin tenían delante a Carli y a su hermano! Él por el contrario estaba nervioso.

-Sé que no estuve muy fina en mi actuación, era la primera vez que lo hacía.- se disculpó Carli encogiendo los hombros.

-No te salió mucho mejor en las siguientes.- sonrió Nico. Ella respondió:

-Vaya, gracias. Reconozco que no tengo grandes dotes de actriz, pero no es para tanto. – se defendió Carli levantando un dedo.- Yo hice lo que pude.

-¿Eras tú?- se asombró Ron.- ¿Todo el rato?

-No, sólo unas cuantas veces: le regalé una caja de ranas de chocolate cuando estaba en la enfermería, y un par de días después casi me pilla cuando comía grageas de Bertie Bott. Tras eso, decidí no volver a hacerlo.

-¡Y cogisteis los ingredientes de Snape!- chilló el mismo.- Nos habéis metido en un montón de líos.

-Ese hombre tiene muy mal genio.- comentó Carli.- Acusó a Harry sin pruebas ni indicios.

-Se nos acabaron los nuestros¿qué podíamos hacer?- explicó Nico con un movimiento de mano.- Yo en ese momento oí toser tan fuerte a Carli que pensé que era un aviso y estaba en apuros. Entonces Harry me vio y me persiguió. Después de desmayarlo, le quitamos ese mapa para que no viera nuestros nombres en él. Me sorprende mucho que no los viera antes de quitárselo. Aún no estaba todo terminado. Teníamos que saber cómo avanzaba Harry, pero decidimos no hacer más directamente. Eso es lo que pusimos en la carta.

-Esa noche os vimos en la Torre de Astronomía Harry y yo.- dijo Ron esperando no ser el único sorprendido de toda la sala.- Nos nombrasteis a Hermione y a mí y sabíais lo que Harry está haciendo en el pasado ahora.

-Ya te digo que vinimos a eso.- repitió Nico algo cansado.- Y si lo conocemos a él, está claro que a vosotros también.

-Pero¿el caso de Drear también? Eso no tiene qué ver con Harry y sin embargo hablasteis de él.- refutó Hermione con los ojos entornados, atenta a cada palabra. Todo el rato los apuntaba con la varita, mientras que Ron la tenía relajada.

-Eso era una misión secundaria. Remus Lupin se quedó más días en Hogwarts cuando nos descubrió, pero no tardó tanto como le hizo creer a Harry. Como él y vosotros no sabíais nada del caso en teoría, no pudo deciros nada. Luego se sintió enfadado porque Harry le ocultó nuestras cartas y aunque le explicó el caso, no le habló de nosotros.

-Espera, espera… ¿Harry sabe el caso de Drear?- apuntó Ron haciendo stop con la mano.

-Lo sabemos porque Remus nos lo iba contando.- explicó Carli.- Teníamos contacto con él, aunque nunca ha sabido quiénes somos ni nos ha visto. Pudo habernos entregado a vosotros en bandeja de plata pero es un hombre leal: eligió no hacerlo.

-Carli lo admira.- añadió su hermano mirando a los chicos con cara de circunstancias.

-Y él admira a la profesora McGonagall.- les dijo ella y comenzó a reír. Su hermano le dio con la varita en la cabeza.

-Esto es surrealista.- le susurró Ron a Hermione.

-Del todo. Y saben demasiado.- se volvió a ellos.- Dime lo de Drear.

-¿Harry? Sí, lo sabe, como ya digo. No conozco las razones por las que no os lo ha dicho, así que no os molestéis en preguntar.

-Sí, está demostrado que lo sabéis todo.- dijo Ron con cierto tono irónico.- Pregunta¿cómo no os vio McGonagall cuando subió a la torre nada más bajar Harry y yo?

-Tenemos nuestro propio sistema de camuflaje. Gracias a él hemos hablado con Lupin varias veces y aunque llegara alguien de improviso, él encontraba la forma de disimular.

-Cuéntanos más sobre vuestro hobby de jorobarnos la existencia.- pidió Ron con amabilidad.

-Por supuesto. A los pocos días no sé quién nos volvió a escuchar y no se le ocurrió sino decíroslo.

-Draco Malfoy.- apuntó Hermione.

-¿Sí?- Nico hizo una pequeña pausa para diferenciar el momento, no parecía interesarle su nombre.- Os repitió prácticamente lo mismo que el elfo doméstico. Seguimos mandándoos cartas y advertencias de que nos dejarais en paz, pero sabíamos que era inútil y que tarde o temprano pasaría esto. Lo que más nos importaba era que Harry no estuviera en ese momento y dejamos de ir a las cocinas a comer porque sabíamos que os podíais pasear por allí. Con la ayuda del mapa fue bastante fácil, pero desde que se lo devolvimos a Harry cuando emprendió el viaje, supimos que estábamos condenados a que vosotros dos nos vierais. Al menos cumplimos el objetivo de que él no supiera nada de nosotros.

-Y coméis de la sala de los Menesteres.- dijo Hermione.

-Sí, ella puede darnos todo lo que queramos. Hemos vivido bien en ella.

-Dios mío.- susurró Hermione con una mano en la boca, los ojos sin pestañear.

-¿Qué?. ¿Ya lo sabes? Me preguntaba cuánto más ibas a tardar.- aseguró Nico relamiendo el momento.

-Pero no puede ser cierto, es absurdo.- se volvió a Ron.- Ron, vienen del futuro.

-Venga ya… -contestó Ron, pero sabía que era verdad.- Por eso saben todo lo que pasa…

-Lo único que no pega de esta historia es la profecía. Vinisteis a entregarla¿no? Si ya estuviera formulada, Dumbledore no habría tardado nada en saber que existía otra profecía con el nombre de Harry. Lo que me lleva a pensar que todavía, hoy, no está profetizada y por eso la habéis traído.

-No nos engañaron al hablarnos de tu perspicacia, Hermione.- halagó Nico cruzando elegantemente los brazos.

-Fue Harry quién te habló de nosotros y por eso nos conocéis tan bien¿a que sí?- señaló Hermione volviendo a entornar los ojos.- Si él hubiera visto vuestros nombres en el mapa¿acaso le habrían dicho algo?

-Le habrían sonado familiares. Harry Potter es nuestro padre.

La mandíbula de Ron descendió rápidamente y se quedó con cara de alelado. Hermione tragó saliva:

-Ya lo sospechaba cuando he dicho que veníais del futuro.

-Porque eres muy lista, Hermione.- repitió él con suavidad.

-No es tan difícil averiguarlo. No habéis cometido ningún error que cometió Harry cuando estuvo en el pasado: os guardasteis de ir a la cocina, donde Harry fue descubierto; conocéis la Sala de los Menesteres, cuando ni Dumbledore sabe de su existencia y apuesto tres mil galeones a que vuestro sistema de camuflaje es la capa invisible de Harry. ¿Cómo sino podíais hablar con Lupin de la forma que has dicho? Y lo encontrábamos a menudo en aulas vacías, _solo_.

-¿Y no podríamos ser hijos de cualquier otra persona capaz de tener una capa invisible y supiera de la sala?

-Sabéis demasiado de nosotros en concreto, porque si supierais de todos, Carli no se hubiera hecho pasar por Cho, gran error, y que Snape odia a Harry con su alma.- extendió la mano señalando de arriba bajo a Nico.- Y mírate: eres igual que Harry. Me llevo fijando un rato atentamente y vuestros ojos me parecen verdes.

Era cierto. El verde se hacía presente en el centro del iris de sus ojos, el castaño no había podido luchar contra la fuerza del color paterno. Tampoco en Nico, cuyos ojos eran exactamente iguales a los de su hermana pequeña. Ella agradeció el detalle con una sonrisa. Nico asentía satisfecho.

-Algo aquí no tiene sentido…- se alteró Ron.- ¿Cómo va a formularse una profecía sobre el pasado, si hablan de hechos que no han ocurrido aún?

Nico miró a Carli.

-Y las profecías se registran automáticamente en el Ministerio y sólo las puede coger quien debe recibirla. Nadie más.- continuó Hermione cayendo en la cuenta.

-Mis poderes están muy desarrollados.- Ron y Hermione se miraron nerviosos.- La profecía la hice yo, sí, y claro… en este año me quedan todavía bastantes para nacer.

-No la cogimos del Ministerio, no era necesario. Mira, por ejemplo, que decía que Harry debía ir a arreglar a sus padres. La dijo mi abuela materna y acabó en el Libro de los Arcanos. Lo de Carli fue parecido. Es un don que heredó de ella y por los genes mágicos que tenemos, desarrollamos naturalmente todo nuestro potencial, por eso ella predijo también sobre el pasado de forma excepcional.

-Era legítimo que yo viniera aquí a entregar mi propia profecía, y era muy arriesgado fiarse de otros para venir aquí.-prosiguió Carli.- Mis padres me creían pequeña para venir sola, así que mi hermano viene a mirar por mí.

-¿Harry es entonces…?

-Comprendo que se os haga extraño.

-¿Te imaginas que Harry se entera de todo esto?- le dijo Ron a Hermione.

-No se va a enterar, por otro lado.- replicó Nico. Aunque ya no les miraba con dureza, sus ojos se mantenían serios y no se relajaba.- A nosotros no nos queda mucho aquí. Los efectos de lo que Harry está haciendo en el pasado no tardarán en hacer mella en este presente. Cuando haya hecho lo suficiente para encaminar la unión de mis abuelos todo estará arreglado aquí, lo que a su vez dará por terminado nuestro deber y volveremos inmediatamente. En ese instante lo olvidaréis todo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron.

-No puedes recordar nada, Ron. Ningún espacio-tiempo puede aguantar ese choque durante tanto. Quedan como diez años para que yo nazca. La predicción de Carli lo decía así.

-¿Es la que nos mandasteis en un principio u otra?

-No, era la misma. Si recordáis la profecía, hablaba de una gota de río que se hacía nacer… bien, ésa gota era mi padre, sí y después decía que era del mismo modo a como un nogal crea una nuez, símil a lo que el propio nogal y su madre habían hecho antes, esos somos nosotros. No sé si me explico…

-No.- apuntó Ron meneando la cabeza, dando por absurdo que Nico considerara que lo dicho era comprensible.

-Es decir, mi padre lo había hecho y nosotros teníamos que hacer lo mismo que él.- aclaró Carli despacio.

La tarde se acortó más de lo que ninguno de ellos podía imaginar. Carli y Nico habían sido responsables de prácticamente todos los embrollos y enredos en que se habían metido Ron y Hermione con Harry y no dudaron en explicarse. Carli parecía encantada con estar allí hablando con ellos y contando los cambios que aún no se habían producido en sus físicos. Nico no quería decir nada sobre el futuro, ni lo más mínimo, pero no por eso callaba, al contrario, les contaba detalles de cómo habían estado allí. No les parecía mal chico a los dos amigos, pero sí desconfiado y consciente en todo momento de dónde estaba. Con su hermana era amable y dulce, pero no parecía tener esos sentimientos por nadie más. Carli estaba tan inquieta y emocionada que la enorme curiosidad que despertaba un futuro indefinido a Ron y Hermione resolvió que costase lo que costase Carli era la más indicada para contarles los sucesos del futuro. Aunque lo olvidaran; ¿qué podía importar?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, bueno… en primer lugar quisiera felicitar a Nakumi Black, que se olía este desenlace desde el capítulo 15 XD menuda visión, jejejeje…

Cuento con volver a subir antes de comenzar fuerte con los exámenes de junio, así que espero buenos ánimos en vuestros reviews! (sí, se le puede llamar chantaje ;)

¡Muchos buenos deseos para todos! -

LIBRO DE VISITAS----------------------------------- REVIEWS

**Helen Black Potter**¡Hola! Qué bien que te gustó el cap, porque temía que no cayera bien. Supongo que es lástima que no fuera James quien salvara a Snape, pero piensa que al menos que él lo hubiera hecho igual, porque sino su mente no hubiera aceptado ese recuerdo de Harry. No sé si sirve de consuelo, pero bueno ;9 BSS! Gracias por tu review, me gusta tenerte ahí :D!

**FinnFisshu88:** ¡Hola! Pues ahora que miro tu review respondo a parte del email que te mandé ;) Justo hoy terminas! Como la feria ya está aquí, este jueves y viernes no tengo clase, espero que entonces podamos hablar, que hace ya mucho. Jajajaja, sí, pobre Harry después de esto acabar con Voldemort es un hobby, XD. Me encanta que te gustara, esas palabras son música en mis oídos… muchos BSS y suerte con lo último que tengas¡Ahhh… y puedes tomarte este cap como un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños¡Felicidades!

RL-P

22 de Mayo


	26. En el día de Navidad

¡Hola! Pues resulta que tenía este cap hace una semana y el día que me tenía que ir tal espacio de tiempo bien lejos, por una extraña razón que se me escapa no podía... Bueno, lo siento, aquí lo tenéis...

26. En el día de Navidad

Los merodeadores se sintieron consternados durante varios días tras lo sucedido en el sauce boxeador. No pudieron creerlo cuando al día siguiente Snape apareció especialmente sonriente y atacó a James para dejar claro que aún lo sabía todo. Que Dumbledore sólo le había dado unos azotes por mal comportamiento y un "no lo vuelvas a hacer" maternal. Cierto que el director no había llevado a mayores que Sirius hubiera intentado matarlo (lo cual él veía normal y de cuya experiencia no había aprendido nada), pero ¡tenía que habérselo hecho olvidar todo a Snape!. ¡Ahora era una bomba de relojería!

Nunca les había preocupado nada tanto, aunque si cabe lo estaban más por Lupin, que había sufrido una de sus peores crisis de culpabilidad y no quería arriesgarse a que alguien más supiera lo suyo. Se había cerrado herméticamente y rehuía la mirada de Snape, que ahora era mucho más envalentonada. Sus amigos, su propia conciencia y también Dumbledore se preocupaban más que nunca de su seguridad, en el miedo de que algo así pudiera volver a repetirse. Lupin fue más consciente que nunca de su peligrosidad, de que él tampoco podía dejar que algo mínimamente parecido a aquella noche volviera a pasar. No necesitaba a nadie para recordárselo y que tantos se le vinieran encima con las mismas palabras o intenciones lo agobiaba. Pero por más que lo intentó, no podía olvidar lo que significaban para él esas escapadas y para sus amigos. Soportaba todo porque ellos estaban con él. Poco a poco, apagó ese sentimiento, alocado por su juventud y alentado por James, Sirius y Peter, aunque nunca pudo olvidarlo cada vez que veía la luna más redonda en el cielo oscuro de la noche.

-¡Hace mucho frío!- exclamó Dianne al descender del carro de Hogwarts, en la plaza principal del pueblo. Todo estaba lleno de nieve, pero tras varias semanas así, a las cuatro amigas ya no les resultaba tan llamativa.

-¡Por fin! Vamos a vaciar nuestros bolsillos presas del consumismo navideño imperante.- añadió Lily con cierta ironía.- Que así sea.

Dando un paseo y recogiendo ideas de los decorados escaparates, fueron hasta El enredo lanudo en primer lugar, una gran tienda que hacía esquina al final del pueblo donde vendían todo tipo de instrumental para confeccionar cualquier ropa.

Cuando Lily ya habían entrado, el resto se volvió al oír los potentes ladridos de un perro.

-¡Ay, mira, si es Hocicos!- exclamó Didi muy alegre. Un enorme perrazo negro llegó hasta ellas saltando. Se lanzó sobre Emily y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. El color del perro contrastaba fuertemente con el de la nieve.

-¡Eh, no me empujes!- le dijo al perro. Él se puso a dos patas y comenzó a olisquearla y a mirarla muy inquieto. Ella le acarició las orejas.- ¿Dónde habrás estado este tiempo, eh?

Enseguida, se acercó a Dianne y repitió la pose.

-Para el que hace que lo conocemos, nunca lo hemos visto con nadie¿estará abandonado? Ay, qué bonito eres…

-No voy a dejar que lo lleves a Hogwarts.- advirtió divertida Emily.

-No… -ella hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua. Hocicos bajó a tierra y se dejó acariciar por las dos.- Es sólo si tendrá a alguien que lo cuide.

-Tiene buen aspecto.- opinó Roxanne agachándose para mirarlo, pero a una distancia prudente.- Además, piénsalo: si estuviera solo tendría miedo de las personas. Y nunca me visto un perro al que le guste tanto que lo soben.

-¡No me abandonéis!- Lily salió de la tienda con los brazos en jarras. Vio a Hocicos.- No os pienso echar friegas de menta cuando os piquen las pulgas de ese bicho.

En esto estaban cuando aparecieron Hill y Blair al doblar la esquina. Evelyn Hill le duraban sus facciones de niña, pero era más alta y mejor proporcionada. El pelo moreno y sedoso y los ojos chispeantes y pícaros no le habían cambiado nada. Los campeonatos de duelos que había ganado no se podían contar con los dedos. A Holly Blair se le había oscurecido levemente el cabello rubio oscuro y con los grandes esfuerzos en el equipo de quidditch del que era capitana se había alargado hasta parecer que era a causa de la velocidad que alcanzaba en la escoba.

-Vamos a contar los perros:- comenzó Lily como si diera clase a parvulitos, señaló a Hocicos, que miraba especialmente atento a las recién llegadas.- uno,- volvió su dedo a Blair.- veinte,- luego a Hill.-, cien perros.

-Te dejas más por contar.- contestó Blair defensiva, mirando a su alrededor. Didi se había sentado en la nieve e intentaba atrapar la cola de Hocicos sin mirarla, pues levantaba la vista a las dos chicas; Roxy se había incorporado y observaba al atento perro con detenimiento y Emily, al lado de Lily, moderaba la situación.- Sólo veníamos a la tienda.

-Pero¿os van a dejar entrar?- preguntó Lily con un buen tono escéptico.

-Si te han dejado entrar a ti… No tengo ganas de pelea, Evans.- la voz de Hill parecía cansada.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Cansada?

-Sabes que podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados.- replicó ella de nuevo, duramente, con sus ojos fijos en Lily.

-Hill, no se me escapa lo que dijiste ayer de mí a Potter.

-Ya sabes que sólo es por Potter.

-Me importa un rábano.

Sacó la varita y echó un vistazo a Hocicos, de pie con el lomo erizado. No gruñía, pero enseñaba varios colmillos. Daba miedo y Lily agradeció las salchichas que Dianne solía darle y que lo ponían de su lado. Sus amigas tenían la mano enguantada dentro de los abrigos, rozando suavemente sus varitas y esperando un movimiento.

Entonces salió la dependienta y dueña de El enredo lanudo muy alterada: una mujer entrada en años, con tres pares de gafas en su alargada nariz, tan delgada que parecía uno de sus hilos. Era extranjera y no dominaba del todo el idioma.

-¡No, no, pelea no!. ¡Luchar aquí no!. ¡Lucha, no! Vosotras ya ponéis pequeña vara bajo abrigo.- les chilló a las dos chicas con moviendo los brazos entre ellas.

-Es igual.- repuso Hill dejando de mirar a Lily, y guardó su varita.- Potter lloraría sobre tus pedazos.

-Si Potter no existiera… -murmuró Lily con media sonrisa.

De repente Hocicos lanzó un ladrido que asustó a todos de manera inesperada y agarró la pernera derecha de Blair. Tras revolverse con ella breves segundos, y con un pequeño gemido que tal vez temía rápidas represalias, se soltó de la campana del pantalón y se perdió corriendo entre la nieve mientras seguía ladrando. Hasta sonaba contento. Blair estiraba la pierna, el pantalón estaba destrozado.

-Al menos alguien no ha querido quedarse con las ganas.- comentó Lily divertida. El resto se reía por lo bajo para evitar escaramuzas.

-Ese perro siempre me ha parecido muy raro.- comentó Roxanne.

Sin decir nada más, ellas entraron en El enredo lanudo ante la mirada de la dueña, que parecía desorientada; y las otras dos chicas decidieron dejar sus compras allí para luego. Al salir del establecimiento, muy satisfechas por el feliz desenlace que les había dado el perro, cada una se fue en una dirección a comprar los regalos para las otras.

-¿Estaba bueno el pantalón de Hill? Te vimos bajo la capa.- sonreía James en Las tres escobas más tarde.

-Creo que voy a coger una infección en la boca.- dijo Sirius preocupado con un dedo dentro de ella.- Sé que estabais allí, os noté.

-Estuviste muy bien.- comentó Peter acercando la botella hacia él.

-Hociquitos.- añadió Remus burlón.

-Soy Canuto, cualquier otro nombre que me den sin estar aprobado en el consejo de los merodeadores no es mío.

-Votos a favor de llamar a Sir….- propuso James levantando la mano. Sirius se lo impidió del todo y advirtió:

-El que levante un solo dedo lo pierde. Se lo arranco con mis colmillos.- Todos se rieron mucho mientras Sirius les ponía el gesto gruñón.

-Creía que preferías las salchichas de Leonowens.- dijo James entre risas.

-Calla, que me hacen cada agujero en el estómago... No quería encontrarme con ese par de arpías, yo iba detrás de unas de Hufflepuff.

-Yo te encomendé la misión de robarle algo a Evans como regalo de Navidad y me vuelves con las manos vacías. ¡Pues quiero los guantes que había en Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch!- exigió James.

-Bueno… - respondió Sirius cansado.- Pero todavía tengo que encontrar a esas de Hufflepuff, que llevaban falda.

-¿Con este frío?- preguntó Peter sorprendido.

-Precisamente por eso. Imagina que tengo que esperar a verano hasta volver a ver una.

-Pero si en Hogwarts el uniforme de las chicas es con falda… -replicó Remus.

-¡Lunático!. ¡Por favor!- exclamó Sirius ofendido.- ¡Hasta un miope sabe distinguir eso de una falda de verdad!

-Yo sé distinguir y soy miope.- afirmó James orgulloso, levantando un dedo y ajustándose las gafas con la otra mano.

-He aquí el más claro ejemplo.- Sirius golpeó amistosamente el hombro de James.- Me voy a ser el perrito más adorable del mundo.

Acto seguido, se levantó, apuró la cerveza de mantequilla y salió de Las Tres Escobas sonriendo a sus compañeros.

-Está deseando que le tengamos envidia.- opinó Remus agarrando su propia jarra.

-Obvio. Y efectivo.- asintió James elevando la comisura izquierda la boca.- Ojalá me transformara en ardillita o en conejito. A las chicas les encantan.

-En conejito correrías el riesgo de alguna salvaje se hiciera un estofado contigo.- se rió Remus.- Dicen que la prima de Sirius se come todo lo que pilla.

-Creo que no va por ahí el sentido, Remus.- sonrió James pícaro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡NAVIDAD!. ¡NAVIDAD!. ¡NAVIDAD!- gritó Dianne con la voz ronca. Acababa de despertar el día que pregonaba y de ver sus regalos a los pies de la cama. Como estaba adormilada, se cayó de la cama al darse la vuelta.

-¡Di!. ¿Estás bien?- inquirió Emily asomándose a cuatro patas por su cama, a la derecha. Ella ya estaba despierta, Lily en proceso y Roxie, como siempre, en estado de letargo.

-¿Bromeas?. ¡Hoy es Navidad!. ¿Cómo voy a estar mal?- se incorporó, estaba muy sonriente.- Pero primero me pondré una sudadera, que me voy a helar.

Breves segundos después, todas comenzaron a desenvolver sus regalos.

-¡Pero mira cuántos libros! Me siento como Dumbledore.- sonreía Roxanne entre las tapas de sus nuevos mamotretos.

-Yo tengo por aquí este libro de... "Protégete de los fallos y accidentes", gracias Roxie, pero no soy tan torpe;- las otras le dirigieron sonrisas amplias: Emily era cuándo menos, poco hábil.- estos preciosos tinteros… ¿aquí pone "completamente irrompible"? Didi, te vas a enterar.

Emily se levantó de la cama, llevándose por delante los tinteros que cayeron sobre el diario nuevo de Lily, fue al suelo donde Didi se encontraba encima de la alfombra. Después de una curiosa forma de dar las gracias, también quiso informarse. Entre los papeles de colores espurreados por aquí y allí, no se adivinaba nada.

-Tengo estos dos libracos de mis padres y mi hermana Jo; este jarrón de los enanos…- dijo llamando la atención de todas sobre un deforme y alargado trozo de arcilla hecho por sus hermanos pequeños.- ¡ah! Y este espejo tan precioso.

Lo mostró. Era ovalado y plano, reluciente y con el borde grueso y dorado.

-Es todo un acierto con Dianne, Lily.- sonrió Emily. Desde que se rompiera su anterior espejo, Didi sólo había podido realizar su afición de poner caras con las cucharas soperas.- Ahora podrá declararse en condiciones a su amor verdadero.

Dianne enrojeció de golpe y trató de disimularlo escondiéndose debajo de su colcha mientras chillaba que la dejaran en paz. Cuando decidió volver a la superficie, Roxanne tenía una muñeca de porcelana blanca de pelo rojo y un vestido verde, y observaba a Lily desenvolver un último regalo.

-¡Eh! Cuidado con ésa, que me la ha regalado David.- pidió.

-¡Madre mía!- exclamó de repente Roxanne al ver el regalo de Lily. No cabía duda de que era de Potter. Era una especie de bola dorada achatada por los lados, que tenía en su parte superior un círculo verdoso, parecía un botón. Era pequeña, tanto que simplemente se podía decir que era una snitch un poco más grande y sin alas.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que es esto?- inquirió completamente extrañada. Los regalos de Potter solían acabar en la basura, pero aquello parecía muy diferente de aquella estatuilla que los representaba a ellos y cuyos muñequitos se movían sin dejar de decirse lo mucho que se querían, hasta el punto de no callarse nunca y dar cinco minutos de insomnio, luego acabó partido en dos.

Sin esperar a nada más, Lily apretó el botón, sin saber lo que pasaría después. Instantáneamente, salió del botón una luz verde que se alargaba hasta proyectarse en el techo. Lily ahogó un grito sorprendido al ver aparecer a James Potter con pijama, una hoja de papel en la mano. Parecía haber recibido un empujón para salir a escena. Se llevó la mano a la boca y carraspeó, nervioso.

-Bueno, inicialmente, Lilianne Evans, te quería felicitar la Navidad. Luego recordé que mis anteriores regalos no te conmovieron lo más mínimo y eso que es una época para ser realmente bueno con los demás… -miró hacia otro lado, se revolvió el pelo y volvió sus ojos a Lily.- de acuerdo, no me estaré más por las ramas… en fin, que yo tuve esta idea y me gustó más que otras que se me ofrecían. Básicamente, este cachivache tiene muchas funciones pero la más original es que puede canalizar los sentimientos de la persona que esté más cerca cuando está encendido, sobre todo si son intensos, y puede crear música a partir de ellos. Ah, también imágenes imaginarias de lo que desees que pase.- leyó. Luego la señaló con el índice en un gesto de chulo.- Yo no soy imaginario, pero con esto y conmigo puedes hacer lo que desees… -quiso introducir la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón para redondear el gesto, pero descubrió que no tenía. Se miró.- ¡Ahhhhhh, pero como no me decís que estoy en pija….!

Se cortó la conexión, James desapareció del techo y se metió dentro de la pequeña bola. Se hizo un breve silencio en la habitación. Costaba asimilar aquello. Lo primero que sonó fue la pequeña risita de Emily, seguida con potencia por Dianne.

-Ah, vale…- se limitó a decir Roxanne mientras se rascaba la cabeza extrañada.- Lily¿qué tal?

Lentamente, observando la bola dorada, ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-Es que me lo comía. Sin masticar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Crees que le gustará?- preguntó James mientras se retorcía las manos. El regalo le tenía que haber llegado y sin duda era esencial saber que si había terminado en la basura.

-Eso era de las mejores ideas que he tenido. Con eso se conquista a una chica, no con un centímetro cuadrado con puntillas. Y eso va por ti, Sirius.- aseguró Remus relajado, sentado en una silla en el dormitorio de los chicos. Comprobaba lo apretados que le quedaban unos pantalones que le habían regalado sus padres.- Esto no me vale…

-Gracias, era difícil darse cuenta.- replicó él vagamente, tumbado bocabajo en su cama, sin quitar ojo de un libro de quidditch lleno de fotografías de partidos ancestrales.- Parece que uno no pudiera decir nada ni en broma.

-En broma se puede decir que a Remus esos pantalones le hacen un culo interesante.- defendió Peter con dos ranas de chocolate y tres grageas Bertie Bott en la boca. Lupin, en equilibrio mientras se sacaba el pantalón sobre una pierna, se cayó al suelo cogido por sorpresa.- Pero con Evans eso hubiera significado la muerte inmediata.

-¿Lo del culo o lo de las puntillas?

-Creo que ambas cosas.- respondió James riendo y serenándose. Lo que debía hacer era disfrutar de la nueva escoba que sus padres le habían comprado, o de los guantes de Sirius. Por lo menos el breve tiempo que tardara en encontrar a Evans.

-Oye¿acaso tengo un culo feo?- se preguntaba Lupin desde el suelo e intentando mirárselo.- ¿No os interesa?. ¡No, Canuto, no!. ¡Dame la pluma!- chilló Remus al ver que éste ya la hundía en la tinta con intención de añadir un boceto más a su ensayo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

En Hogwarts nunca había demasiada gente por Navidad, se decía Harry mientras daba una vuelta con la capa invisible. Era agradable no tener que contener la respiración al cruzarse con alguien por el pasillo o hacer posturas imposibles para no chocar. Podía ir muy relajado y aún era temprano para que se decidieran salir a fardar con los nuevos regalos fuera de las cálidas casas comunes.

Harry tenía tanto tiempo para reflexionar sobre tantas cosas que no sabía por cuál empezar. Sus experiencias allí marcaban todo el resto de su vida, y eso era imposible de cambiar. Nunca miraría igual hacia el futuro y hacia el pasado. Ahora comprendía mejor lo que Lupin había querido decirle con que lo entendía a él y sin embargo no había podido creerle hasta haberlo visto con sus ojos. Que Lupin hubiera pasado por aquello lo había de ayudar en más de veinte años para acercarse y comprender a Harry. Eso era muy especial.

Cuando dobló una esquina cualquiera, tuvo que detenerse bruscamente y por poco ahogó un grito, se tapó la boca a tiempo, aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiera probabilidades de ser oído. Porque allí mismo había un pareja besándose apasionadamente apoyada en la pared.

La chica que aprisionaba al chico se retiró suavemente. A Harry casi se le cae el alma a los pies.

-Sí… -dijo el chico relamiéndose los labios.- Has conseguido que olvide lo que estaba diciendo.

-No importa.- respondió ella con un tono meloso y frío.- Lo importante de verdad son otras cosas.

-¿Vas con prisa? Podemos repetirlo donde quieras.- ella le puso cara escéptica, "de eso nada" parecía decir.

-¿Acaso crees que MacBoon sufrirá mucho? Le encanta que estés detrás de ella, esa fijación tuya... ¿no ves que ella no puede aspirar a nadie más?

-Cuento con eso para que dé sus frutos.- aceptó el otro, soportando esas palabras que en el fondo no le agradaba oír.

-Y conmigo.- sonrió ella, volviendo a reducir la distancia.

-Tú ya eres un fruto de por sí.

-Mentir tan descaradamente debe de tener muchas ventajas.- respondió ella tras una risa acompañada de una mirada penetrante y fija.

-Y tú las conoces tan bien como yo, Evelyn.

Harry decidió marcharse de allí. Aquello era demasiado para su sensibilidad. Ahora de su cabeza sólo surgían imágenes de aquellos dos besándose. ¿Qué podía hacer? En el día de Navidad no pensaba sustituir a James, pero quizá debía hacer algo en lo que respectaba a lo que acababa de ver. ¿O no debía?. ¿Tan grande sería la intromisión? Miró su reloj, pero él seguía sin funcionar todavía, a pesar de haberlo intentado con los medios que disponía.

-Vamos a la comida de Navidad, Towner. He oído que Dumbledore ha juntado las mesas porque somos poca gente.

-Me alegro de haberme quedado.- sonrió el chico, siguieron caminando hasta el Gran Comedor.

"Bueno, se dijo Harry, a los ojos de Dumbledore no puedo estar, así que nada de momento. Me quedaré cerca del comedor, de todos modos."

Sólo había una gran mesa redonda con varios sitios vacíos aquí y allá. Hill y Towner se sentaron juntos al lado de Blair.

-¿Todo bien?- le susurró ésta.

-Todo perfecto.- respondió la otra con media sonrisa.

-¿Porqué siempre me parecerá que están tramando algo?- preguntó por lo bajo Roxie a Lily, a su izquierda al otro extremo de la mesa. Los postres empezaban a servirse entonces.

-Por que nuestra intuición está atrofiada comparada con la tuya.- contestó Lily mirándolos. Sabían que eran observados, con más razón aún Hill se acercaba a Towner.

-¿Qué hacen esos dos juntos?

-¿Un bombón, Lily?- ofreció Dumbledore en una bandeja que hacía flotar, que presidía la celebración con una alegría casi infantil y un gorrito en la cabeza. Ella, sorprendida, se volvió hacia el profesor aceptando la dura mirada de Hill, cuya mano había ido lenta e irritantemente sobre la mesa hasta rozar con sus largos dedos la de Towner.

-Profesor, no por favor, eso sería canibalismo.- saltó James con dulzura y tono elevado a cinco sitios de Lily. Quizá si las dos chicas de tercero no hubieran soltado una risita, ella no se habría ruborizado tan bruscamente. Sintió que Emily la cogía de la mano para darle fuerza. Pero Lily no sabía qué cara poner.

-Muy galante, James.- premió Dumbledore acercándole la bandeja, de la que el chico cogió tres bombones.

-Yo siempre digo la verdad, señor.- añadió con un gesto agradecido. Más risitas. Lily se sentía fuera de esa habitación, bloqueada. Sentía ganas de irse.

-¿Estás seguro, Potter?- intervino McGonagall con doble intención marcada en la voz.

-Profesora, nadie está en posesión de la verdad absoluta. Al menos, no para todo.- contestó solemne y elegante, guiñando un ojo con desparpajo. Se revolvió momentáneamente el pelo. McGonagall dio un sorbo a su copa sin decir nada y puso un rictus en la boca.

-Lily, tienes las manos muy frías¿estás bien?- preguntó Emily, poniendo sus dos manos unidas a la de su amiga encima de la mesa. Roxanne, al otro lado, la miró detenidamente, percatándose. Dianne estaba con David un poco más allá y no se había dado cuenta.

-Claro. Sólo déjame ir un momento al servicio.- pidió Lily y se fue.

-¿Quién quiere un cohete sorpresa?- dijo entonces Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer una caja rebosante de ellos en medio de la mesa. Después de que todos hicieran explotar el suyo, David se acercó a Dianne con su enorme bigote de pega cuyas puntas hacían cosquillas a los circundantes y se metíanpor las orejas.

-Tenemos que buscar a Lily, no creo que esté bien.

-¡Es verdad, si aún no ha vuelto!- Didi se levantó y con su bufanda en forma de alargada serpiente que se retorcía y sacaba la lengua liada al cuello, salió corriendo de la sala callando todas las conversaciones por el ímpetu. David fue tras ella antes de que saliera del todo y Emily y Roxie detrás.

-Pero¿dónde podemos buscar? Porque seguro que hace mucho que dejó el baño.- aseguró Emily pensativa. Entonces se oyó el eco de un chasquido potente. Luego un gruñido elevado. Otro chasquido.

-Pero¿qué…?

Cuando los cuatro llegaron hasta allí, Harry estaba intentando evitar que Lily saliera por la puerta que daba a los jardines, porque estaba como ida, lo intentaba incesantemente, pero él volvía a hacer fuerza y a cerrarla con el menor ruido posible.

-Lily¿qué haces?- le preguntó David cogiéndola por los hombros. Entonces vieron su mirada perdida y ella se desvaneció.

-¡ADAMS¿Qué le haces a Evans?- gritó James Potter desde la puerta del Gran Comedor que acababa de cerrar.

-Calla, imbécil. No está bien, hay que llevarla a la enfermería.

-No sabemos que le habrá pasado, quería salir afuera… -explicó Didi.

-¿Qué explicaciones necesitan? Vámonos.- interrumpió Roxie. Con David transportando a Lily, James diciéndole que como se le fueraal suelo se iba a quedar sin cabeza, Emily encabezando la marcha hacia la enfermería y Remus y Didi a la zaga intentando averiguar qué le había ocurrido; Sirius aprovechó y se detuvo:

-Espera, yo quiero hablar contigo.- dijo repentinamente muy serio.

-¿Y no puede ser en otro momento, Black?- respondió nerviosa Roxanne. Imaginaba el asunto y no le gustaba.

-Ahora.- la cogió por el brazo y se metieron por un pasillo.- Me ha dicho Remus que tienes problemas.

Roxie abandonó su actitud preocupada y arrugó la cara con algo de desesperación.

-¿Y cuándo no los he tenido? Pero, sí, apenas queda medio año para que acabemos aquí…

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- inquirió Sirius bruscamente. Roxanne puso una expresión incrédula.

-¿Cómo que qué voy a hacer?. ¿Crees que es tan sencillo como decidir cualquier tontería? Y no creo que sea de tu incumbencia lo que decida.

-Mira, no estoy diciendo que me importe, pero sí puedo decir que me preocupa.

-Qué te va a preocupar.- hizo un gesto asqueado de la mano.- No lo sabe nadie¿vale? Ni Emily, Lily y los demás, y aunque intuyan algo nunca podrían sospechar la verdad.

-Preferiría no saberlo y seguir con mi vida¿qué quieres que te diga? Pero lo sé, y Remus también.- Sirius se acercó más a ella y le susurró.- Dime de una vez qué pasa, por favor.

-Black, por favor yo también.-replicó apretando los dientes.- Déjame a mí.

Harry, atento a todo lo que estaba sucediendo, observó cómo Towner los veía tan juntos desde una esquina y no le gustó nada su profundo gesto de odio.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uh... ¡hasta el próximo no sabremos nada más! u.u Espero vuestros reviews preciosísimos anima-existencias. A partir de ahora, responderé a los reviews vía reply, que ya va siendo hora. ¡Adiós, guapos y guapas!

LIBRO DE VISITAS------------------------------------ REVIEWS

**Helen Black Potter: **¡Hola! Qué bien que te gustó más que otros el último cap, a mí me encantó poder explicar eso de una vez e imaginarme a los hijos de Harry me resulta emocionante. Éste es un poco rollo, pero también tiene su provecho supongo. En fin, buen verano y BSS!

**FinnFisshu88:** ¡Hola, bonita! Ay, que ya acabaste todo :D Es fantástico, en cuanto sepas la nota, quiero que me la digas, para poder vitorear bien alto, jejeje. Sobre el fic: Harry no tiene el poder de la videncia, eso viene por parte de la madre de los niños, aunque su madre no dispone de ese poder, se saltó esa generación jejeje . Sobre las habilidades especiales que tengan, eso saldrá dentro de dos capítulos, cuando vuelvan a su tiempo. No me va a dar tiempo a terminarlo T.T ay, qué dolor… y eso que más o menos son unos 4 caps… Hablando de caps, haber si escribes un poco más sobre el nuestro, que tenía mucho tirón! Muchos BSS!

**AryBlack:** ¡Hola! Debo reconocer que tu review me dio miedo… ¿te leíste el fic del tirón? OO Madre mía, deberían condecorarte, porque no es poco, jejeje. El día 14 no pude quedar contigo porque al día siguiente tenía un examen importante, o mejor digamos que yo no tenía ni idea sobre el mismo… Gracias por ponerme en favoritos, gracias, gracias! Buen verano y BSS!

RL-P

23 de Junio


	27. Un problema, una solución

¡Hola! Llega el veranito, tiempo libre, sol y sobre todo…. ¡helados! Y mi nuevo capítulo también se apunta. Os veo al final ;D

27. Un problema, una solución

-¿Qué piensas que tiene, Lupin?- preguntaba Dianne mientras esperaban fuera de la enfermería con la bufanda en forma de serpiente enroscándose en su pie. Ellos y Emily se habían quedado allí mientras David, que la transportaba y James, que no estaba para quedarse fuera, estaban dentro.

-No sé… ¿desde cuándo ha estado así?. ¿Ha comido algo?

-Pues quizá haya comido alguna de las golosinas que hemos recibido como regalo. Pero de ésas también hemos comido las demás y estamos bien.

-Lily recibió una caja de bombones cuando volvió a subir al dormitorio por los guantes¿recuerdas?- le dijo Emily a Didi.- Ella cogió algunos en ese momento, seguro que se comió uno antes de ir a comer o quizás en ese momento, porque me dijo que tenía mucha hambre.

-Y¿quién iba a mandarle a Lily unos bombones que la mandaran al patio?- inquirió Didi.

-No sé, pero voy a entrar a decírselo a la señora Pomfrey, seguro que ayuda.- y Emily se apresuró a entrar en la habitación.

-Sí, reconozco que recibí unos bombones sin tarjeta que me comí, pero cuando lo hice no había dado cuenta todavía. No recuerdo nada de antes justo de comérmelos y no sé qué hice con la caja.- explicó Lily dentro una vez despierta, con la cara pálida y sentada sobre una cama de la enfermería. Todas estaban ya dentro, excepto Roxanne, que se encontraba abajo con Sirius.

-… señor Potter¡que no puede entrar!- exclamó la enfermera una vez él entró en la habitación.

-¡Yo también tengo derecho a saber cómo está!. ¡Me da igual que diga odiarme!. ¡Déjeme sólo un poco!- gritó James zafándose de ella por toda la sala, dando brincos por todas partes. Ella desistió a cambio de que se estuviera quieto.

-Parece mentira lo loco que es este chico… ¡tres minutos, Potter!

-Pero señora…- replicó Lily con voz sorprendida.

-¡Son tres minutos, no se preocupe! Enseguida tendrá eldescanso que necesita y podrá irse.- rápidamente la señora Pomfrey salió de allí y dejó a las chicas mirando a Potter como a un completo entrometido.

-¿Tú qué has venido a hacer aquí? Eres lo más impertinente que yo he visto…

-Compréndeme, Evans, necesito saberlo.- se acercó un par de pasos donde estaban ellas con seguridad.- ¿Te gustó mi regalo?

Ella arqueó las cejas y cerró los ojos. Los abrió despacio y respondió:

-Me gusta más tu regalo que tú.

A James se le iluminó la cara al instante.

-¿En serio?. ¿No ha terminado en la basura?

-¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que hago con…?

-Es un bonito misterio.- comentó él con las manos atrás, completamente alegre.- Te lo cuento si sales conmigo¿hace?

-Agh, eres siempre igual. A veces me olvido de cómo eres en realidad.

-Eso es porque a veces ya no soy ése en realidad.

-¿Qué me quieres decir?- preguntó ella confundida y enfadada.- Mira, vete de aquí porque tendré una recaída.

-Pues no comas más bombones sin etiquetar, menudas ideas tienes.

-¿Alguien se lo puede llevar de mi vista? Temo cometer homicidio.- Lily se llevaba la mano a la cabeza, deseando que se marchara.

-No es necesario, Evans, si te sientes mejor así, yo me voy.- respondió James con convicción y una sonrisa, y sin añadir nada salió de la sala.

-Lily…- comenzó Emily con suavidad.

-¿TE LO PUEDES CREER?- chilló ella poniéndose levemente colorada.- ¡ESE ÍMBECIL PREGUNTA POR SU ESTÚPIDO REGALO ANTES QUE POR MÍ!. ¿Acaso lo merezco?

-¡Le gustó!. ¡Le gustó!- chillaba asimismo James fuera de la enfermería, rodeado por Remus y Peter.

-Te estás volviendo un… no sé, ya me quedé sin adjetivos...- repuso Remus con sorpresa.- ¿Desquiciado?

-Son tantos años…- razonó Peter con un meneo de cabeza.

-Estoy cada vez más preocupado. ¿Y si dejamos Hogwarts y no la vuelvo a ver? Podría asegurar que hasta el día que me muera voy a estar ahí para que no se olvide…

-Jo, qué bonito, Cornamenta.- se fascinó Peter.- A ver qué día se lo dices a ella.

-Lo tengo que pensar porque supongo que alguno habrá de ser. No sé si seré capaz…- contestó con un deje nervioso. Hablar de aquello con sus amigos no era algo que hiciera a todas horas. Hablaban de Lily como una chica por la que se interesaban, como con otras, pero como cosa no dicha todos sabían que ella era mucho más que eso.

-¿Qué clase de Gryffindor serías si no lo hicieras?- preguntó Remus.- Te valdría la estampa que llevas en el pecho.

James recordó el portentoso león de Gryffindor de su túnica. No era tan fácil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxanne se quedó sola después de que Sirius se fuera. "Es mi última palabra" es lo que había salido por sus labios, nada más. Se dejó caer al polvoriento suelo abatida por la lucha verbal. No se sentía mal por haber defraudado las esperanzas de Sirius ni tenía motivos para ello, pensaba. Que supiera que eran animagos no daba más confianza que la de saber que ella nunca relevaría el secreto. ¿Por qué acaso debía forzosamente ir a más? Entendía que la curiosidad humana y la compasión eran virtudes que ambos muchachos habían demostrado, pero ella tampoco iba detrás de ellos todos los meses para saber cómo estaba Lupin tras cada luna llena. Entendía que eran los únicos que conocían su situación del mismo modo que ella la conocía sobre ellos, pero ¿acaso eso indicaba una relación más profunda? No tenía ninguna conexión, no les daba potestad de saber más. Ah, no acababa de comprenderlo.

-Sólo me faltabas tú.- saludó colocando las piernas dobladas cerca de su pecho.

-Comprendo que me eches en ella.- respondió Towner intentando contener las emociones que lo sobrecogían. Ella respondió con una mueca seca y desagradable.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para ti.

-Tienes razón, te veo muy ocupada.- replicó el otro sarcástico. Cambió el tono de voz, incapaz de aguantar más.- Escúchame. ¿Por qué tanto odio?. ¿Por qué?

-No te odio.- respondió Roxie de forma cansina. Towner siempre estaba igual, aunque hacía tiempo que no lo hacía.

-¡No me odias, pues entonces qué es! Será algo, MacBoon.

Roxy se levantó del suelo mientras hablaba y se quitó polvo de los pantalones, dejando a un lado unas gafas de pega del cohete sorpresa de Dumbledore.

-Existe un término medio.- comentó. Fijó sus ojos oscuros sobre el chico, con los brazos en cruz agarrando la chaqueta.- Ya te dije que no quiero.

-Pero algún día querrás, yo lo sé. Dame un tiempo de prueba¿no? Verás cómo…

-Oye, Towner, en serio, yo no quiero tener novio ni… -decidió explicar. No debía estar perdiendo el tiempo allí, sino ir a ver a Lily.

-¡Pero sí a Black! Sé de aquella vez en el despacho de Dumbledore cuando ese imbécil tenía una poción para Snape, fue en quinto, y es que desde entonces sólo puedes verlo a él. Os he visto hablando hace nada.

-¿Sirius Black?- preguntó ella desconcertada.- Ah, no, pero sólo le decía… ¿qué te importa?

-Si te importa a ti, me importa a mí.- contestó veloz.

-Menuda tontería. Tú estás obsesionado y nada más. Y por favor, estás saliendo con Hill; quédate con ella y ya.

-¿Es que acaso te da igual?

-Ja, entonces ¿no te gusta Evelyn?. ¿Lo has hecho por mí?- Roxie no daba crédito. No había esperado nada así jamás. Él calló y eso fue decir bastante con la mirada.- Yo… ¡no! Lo siento, Towner, no puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes?. ¿Ya no es que no quieres?

-Es decir, no, no me marees. Rompe con Hill si de verdad no la quieres algo, pero no hagas locuras porque nadie te las ha pedido. Ahora me voy¿vale? Tengo que ver a Lily.

Harry decidió que era hora de que de verdad se quedaran solos y comenzó a reflexionar mientras caminaba en busca de James. Así que aquello era lo que había cambiado cuando estuvo la primera vez y ellos cursaban quinto: no había sido por lo que él hizo, sino por lo que provocó Dumbledore al mandar a Sirius a su despacho. Aquello había desencadenado el odio. Puede que se encontraran allí y pasara algo que despertase aquellos eternos celos. Pero¿cómo iba a arreglarlo? Cuando lo supieran Ron y Hermione, qué sorpresa se iban a llevar…

Los pensamientos se le agolpaban de forma desordenada en su mente pero frenar era imposible. ¿Cómo demonios iba a ponerlo todo el orden? Fue hacia la enfermería, sin duda James se quedaría cerca de allí hasta ver salir a Lily completamente sana. Tenía que ir porque ya no le quedaba más pelo de James y lo último que tenía lo había perdido, guardar un par de pelos era complicado.

Se sorprendió al llegar. James se agarraba el brazo con dolor ante Snape, que aún le apuntaba con la varita y una dosis retadora.

-¿Que no?- rió de una manera muy burlona y añadió sarcástico:-¿Acaso la dulce sangre sucia te ha hecho un blando?

-¡Basura!.¡No la vuelvas a llamar así!

-¡Expelliarmus!- gritó de improviso.- ¿Qué harás ahora? Cuando no está eres muy valiente¿a que sí? Pero ante ella¡oh, no, por favor!. ¡Que podría retirarte la palabra!

Snape se reía, era muy cruel. James apretó los puños y Harry sintió ganas de meterle una buena patada con sus propias piernas. Sabía muy bien que Snape también solía empezar muchas batallas, pero en séptimo curso James ya no hechizaba a nadie porque sí, sólo a Snape alguna vez pero siempre que veía a Lily era muy diferente. Ella era un muro de contención natural.

James se había contenido por tener menos posibilidades, pero ante lo último se abalanzó contra Snape, que fue más rápido. Cuando estaba a punto de cogerlo, James se echó hacia atrás con la mano en la mejilla, tenía un tajo de este a oeste.

-¡Ahora no tienes a tus guardianes!- exclamó Snape con una sonrisa torcida y muy desagradable.

-Se llaman amigos, comprendo que tenga que explicártelo.-replicó con un leve jadeo. Le dolía mover la boca.

-¡Impedimenta!-chilló Sirius furioso, que acababa de llegar con Peter.-Si lo sé no me entretengo… ¡Escoria!. ¿Tanto te aburres entre tus chismes de artes oscuras?

-Ya estabais tardando.

-Cobarde. Atacar a James cuando está solo…- Sirius blandió su varita; Snape quiso quitársela pero Sirius fue más rápido.- ¡Petrificus totalus!

El combate quedó entonces. Snape fue paralizado y no podía moverse un milímetro.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Cornamenta?- preguntó Peter.

-Aparte de tener sangre haciendo cascada en mi cara, sí.- James quiso sonreír pero en su lugar hizo una mueca de dolor.- Por una vez en mi vida no quería pelearme con él y qué recibo… -se acercó a Snape y le aplastó los dedos con todo su peso.

-Te estás volviendo un soso. Así.- Sirius le pegó un puñetazo a Snape en la cara.- Tú con una bonita costra y él con un precioso cardenal.- se volvió a James para inspeccionar la herida.- No te quejes tanto. Evans te está echando a perder como merodeador.

-Un merodeador lo es hasta que muere, no lo olvides nunca.

Harry estaba sobrecogido por lo que acababa de presenciar, pero decidió no detenerse. Después hizo como siempre: aprovechó que James fue a limpiarse las manos ensangrentadas para dormirlo, se quitó la capa, le cogió un pelo del hombro y lo echó en la primera poción multijugos que había hecho al llegar en noviembre. Esperaba que al menos fuera digna del aprecio de Hermione. La poción adquirido un color diferente al que solía, pero seguramente se trataba de los ingredientes y la bebió sin más.

La redoma cayó al suelo. Los dolores y retortijones que le recorrieron el cuerpo fueron enormes: los huesos de sus manos se estiraron y alargaron; el picor del crecimiento de una densa cabellera era indecible; la carne se removía ensanchando las caderas y estrechando una cintura; y su piel se estiró dando paso al pecho. Cuando se recuperó entre jadeos de aquel horrible proceso, Harry descubrió con horror que era una chica y no una cualquiera, sino Emily Ross.

Pero¿cómo? Puede que James hubiera estado cerca de ella cuando llevaron a Lily a la enfermería, en cualquier caso eso no estaba previsto. Tenía ropa de chica por pura precaución, pero no la que entonces llevaba ella. Tampoco sabía cómo era, sólo tenía la opinión de James: amable y distante, algo torpe... poco más.

Harry pensó qué haría. Era una buena ocasión para hablar con Lily sin que le tiraran trastos a la cabeza, tenía la sospecha de que Voldemort había tenido algo que ver en todo lo que había sucedido, y podría hablar con MacBoon, así conocería mejor la situación.

Recuperó a James y luego se coló en la enfermería, donde Emily era la única que estaba con Lily. Descubrió que se resistía más que James, pero finalmente logró meterla en los servicios y se vistió como ella. Luego se contempló asombrado en el espejo: ser una chica era fascinante. Harry sentía vergüenza por observar así su cuerpo, porque paradójicamente no era el suyo; enrojeció fácilmente hasta la punta del cabello, largo, negro y ondulado con algunos bucles. Se pasó la mano por él, le daba bastante calor en la nuca y luego encontró varios pelos en sus manos que se le habían caído, algunos eran cortos; así no era de extrañar que los hubiera confundido.

Cuando estuvo listo para salir empezó a temblar, aquel era el clímax absoluto de su aventura. ¿Quién había conseguido eso antes? Entonces decidió que resultara como resultara se llevaría esa experiencia a la tumba, por cerca o lejos que quedara de aquel momento. Apretó los ojos, se sacudió y salió del baño.

-Has tardado.- comentó Lily al verlo. Había llegado la señora Pomfrey.

-Sí, bueno, un poco.- no había probado su voz, y se sorprendió por hablar con una voz fina.

-Ya era hora de que llegara, señorita Ross. La señorita Evans ya puede irse, los bombones le borraron esa parte de memoria y le actuaron con la comida, ya me he encontrado con casos así. Puesto que es usted amiga suya procure de no coma más regalos de Navidad sin etiquetar. Puede ser peligroso. ¿Qué les enseñan sus padres?- decía la enfermera molesta mientras Lily se levantaba y ella arreglaba la cama.

-Le aseguro que he aprendido la lección.- respondió Lily sonriente pero formal. Harry y ella salieron de la enfermería, no había nadie ni ningún signo de la pelea que hacía poco se había formado allí. Snape tampoco estaba, quizá los merodeadores se siguieran vengando con su petrificado cuerpo.

-Lily,- qué extraño llamarla así y no Evans, se dijo Harry.-ya estás bien¿no?

-Que sí… -respondió cansinamente.- ¿Pero sabes algo que fue muy raro? Fue abrir la caja y sentir como un deseo irrefrenable llevarme uno de esos bombones a la boca. Fue raro, a partir de ahí no recuerdo nada. ¿De verdad intentaba salirme fuera? Hubiera muerto de frío…

Harry imaginaba que sólo podía tratarse de Voldemort, pero no por qué simplemente no habían contenido veneno. Y él no hubiera podido evitarlo...

-Sí, menos mal que no llegaste a salir. ¿No se te ocurre de quién eran?

-Al principio pensé que eran de Potter…- ¿era un tono soñador? Harry la miró dos veces.- Fue gracioso cuando entró en la enfermería dando tumbos. Vale que no me preguntó por mí, pero al menos fue a verme.

-E hizo el ridículo seguro.- añadió Roxie apareciendo por detrás.- Tendría que haber estado yo para verlo. ¿Estás ya bien?

-¿Es este el tema del que más hablaremos hasta junio? Ya ha pasado todo, la respuesta es sí.

-Vi a Didi y me contó lo que te ocurría. ¿Cómo se te ocurre abrir una caja que no sabes de quién es?- inquirió Roxie con evidencia.

-¿Y por qué no? Sinceramente, creí que me los había mandado James Potter.- repitió nuevamente mirando a otra parte, con vergüenza.- Luego recordé su regalo, la bola dorada; así que pensé que tal vez hubiera sido aquel chico que conocí en Hogsmeade.

-¿Al que según dijiste "sólo le queda día y medio para ser un dios"?-preguntó Roxie con retintín.

-¡Ése! No es tan raro que me hubiera mandado algo aunque fuera por cumplir, era un caballero. No digo que fuera él o que intentara algo conmigo… sólo que abrí la caja porque pensé que los bombones eran suyos.- concluyó como si se justificara tras una reprensión.

Harry encontró que Lily era bastante ingenua porque ¿y si sí era ese chico el que se los había mandado? Voldemort disfrazado, puede que inicialmente con intención de llevársela y frustrado esto le hubiera mandado un regalo para drogarla y así conseguirlo. ¿Para qué quería a Lily consigo? Puede que se hubieran detectado los venenos en Hogwarts. La pregunta bien reflexionada no tenía porqué ser difícil de resolver: habría jugado con él, lo hubiera tentado a rescatarla; por no hablar de James. Él habría enloquecido.

-¿Entonces quién fue?

-Pudo ser cualquiera, desde Potter hasta el último mono de esta escuela.

-Esa contestación no me ayuda, Roxanne.- replicó Lily cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Dónde están Didi y sus disparatadas ideas para los misterios irresolubles?

-¿Llamas misterios irresolubles a de dónde sale la sal de mar?- dudó ella.- Me parece que están con David en el lugar del crimen. Buscando pruebas y eso.

-Vamos a ver.

Se llegaron hasta la entrada. Harry no empezó a inquietarse hasta ver que David estaba observando las huellas de la nieve que sin intención había ido entrando en la entrada del castillo, sus huellas. Las zapatillas contrastaban con el resto del calzado. Dianne registraba la puerta de forma escrutadora, pero en realidad no estaba viendo nada.

-He identificado las huellas de todo el mundo menos éstas extrañas. ¿Estabas sola cuando intentabas salir?- Lily se encogió de hombros con gesto de no saber.- Las huellas tuercen y se van con aquellas.- señaló las que correspondían con Roxanne y Sirius.

-¿Estuviste con Sirius Black?- preguntó Lily escandalizada.

-Sí, salimos juntos pero lo teníamos en secreto y mañana nos casamos.- respondió rápidamente.- Pero¿qué estás pensando?. ¿Acaso he perdido…?- se tocó la cabeza asustada con ambas manos.- Ah no, sigue ahí. Entonces creo que sólo he sido sarcástica.

-Y no hacía falta.- añadió David riéndose.- Sólo digo que os siguieron. ¿No notaste a nadie?

-Fue Towner. Me quedé hablando con Black por si había visto algo, luego apareció él y se puso celoso.- Harry se sorprendió de la velocidad a la que inventaba y la agradeció. Eso le libraba de haber puesto los pies allí. No haría falta un numerito que borrara las marcas. ¿Quién iba a pensar que hasta debía evitar dejar pisadas?

-¿Y Black no había visto nada?- preguntó Harry entonces.

-Black estaba en su nube llena de modelos rubias.- respondió Roxie en su tono de siempre.- Así que no vio nada.

-Venga¿pues por qué le preguntaste a él?- intervino Dianne, sin dejar de mirar la puerta.- Seguro que Lupin hubiera visto más.

-Nunca te haría ese feo.-replicó ella sonriendo. Dianne continuó como si no hubiera oído nada, pero nerviosa. Harry la observó, no la entendía; y eso no había estado bien aunque había sido sin mala intención.- En serio, no fue para nada ilegal. Espera, viene alguien.

Entonces aparecieron Evelyn Hill y Holly Blair. La primera avanzaba muy decidida y con paso firme.

-¡Monstruo!

Se acercó hasta donde estaban y para sorpresa de todos le pegó una gran bofetada a Roxie, que la aguantó estoicamente.

-Y si hubiera decidido hechizarte, lo habrías pasado mal, muy mal.- advirtió de manera amenazadora.- Que sepas que también se la he dado a él aún más fuerte.- con las manos apretadas dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Towner ha debido decirle que sólo quería darme celos.

-Con tus reflejos¿cómo has dejado que te pegue?- inquirió Lily.

-¿Y por qué no dejar que se desahogara? Ahora se sentirá mucho mejor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que haya gustado. Hay muchas cosas que no me convencen de este capítulo, pero finalmente lo dejo así. En el siguiente volverán Carli y Nico y contarán cositas, jejeje….

Tengo un one-shot nuevo, me gustaría que lo leyerais, está escrito para el reto de los Story-Weavers.

Blackmoonlady, gracias por tu review, me animaron mucho tus palabras.

¡Besos a todos y que disfrutéis de las vacaciones, que ya se pasaron la mitad!

23 de Julio


	28. Cómo fue y cómo será

¡Hola! Hale, he aquí otro capítulo. Me he hecho seis kilómetros en bici para llegar hasta donde hay un ordenador con Internet. Así que quiero que nadie me recrimine haber tardado, ni media mijita. ¡Nos vemos abajo!

28. Cómo fue y cómo será

_Queridos Ron y Hermione:_

_Espero que estéis bien. Yo últimamente estoy descubriendo muchos datos que me permitirán cumplir el objetivo en menor tiempo del previsto (que era la eternidad). Ojalá que dentro de poco os pueda estar contando todo lo que estoy viendo aquí. Quedaríais sorprendidos, estoy aprendiendo mucho de la vida de Lupin, Sirius y mis padres. Queda poco tiempo para que vuelva finalmente._

Hermione leía la carta de Harry, al terminarla quedó pensativa.

-Las últimas cartas que nos manda son demasiado optimistas.

-¿Crees que en realidad le preocupa Quién-tú-sabes?- preguntó Ron.

-Podría asegurarlo.

-Bueno, Carli y Nico están aquí, eso quiere decir que a Harry le salió bien la cosa.

-Si estamos aquí –replicó Nico jugando con una pelota, aburrido.- fue porque a nuestro padre tenía que "salirle bien la cosa" -como vosotros decís- justo ahora, no en el futuro. Si no lo consigue, nos iremos igualmente y vosotros no nos recordaréis.

-Tú sí que eres optimista.- masculló Ron sarcástico.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio en el que sólo se oía a Carli intentando abrir sus Grageas de Todos los Sabores, chuchería que no se fabricaba en su tiempo y que la había encantado.

-¿Crees que Quién-tú-sabes habrá conseguido algo? Puede ser eso lo que nos quiere ocultar.- dijo Ron con algo de preocupación.

-Espero que no.- respondió Hermione torciendo la boca.- Pero seguro que Harry es capaz de controlar lo que esté pasando.

-Pareciera que dudáis de él.

-Eso nunca.- aseguró Hermione rápidamente con convicción. Ron se cruzó de brazos como ofendido.- Confiamos en él, pero tememos que esté pasando dificultades que no quiera contarnos.

-Pues dejadlo. Él necesita que creáis eso, creedlo sin más.- terció Nico cómodamente.

-No creo que sea tanto una necesidad como una sombra de algo que no existe.

-¿Y por qué no os iba a contar la verdad?. ¿Porque no quiere que os preocupéis? Como si juntos no hubierais visto más que algunos aspirantes a aurores.- terminó por decir.

Aquello sirvió para que Ron y Hermione reflexionaran y decidieran no cuestionar sus cartas de esa manera tan gratuita. Después de todo, como añadió Carli, era su amigo.

Más tarde se fueron a cenar al Gran Comedor y quedaron en ir de nuevo allí para llevar parte de ella a los otros chicos.

-En serio, Nico no se parece en nada a Harry. Es tan seguro y en ocasiones hasta frío… me pone nervioso.-opinaba Ron mientras en voz baja mientras se sentaba al lado de Hermione.

-Tiene que haber vivido tiempos difíciles. Aún tiene que recrudecerse más cuando dejemos Hogwarts. Quizá sí se parezca, pero no al Harry que conocemos ahora.

Ron lo pensó un poco y respondió:

-Pero no me convence. Podría ser más agradable, como su hermana.

Hermione lo miró anonadada.

-Ron¿no te has dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

Ella se puso incómoda.

-Carli no está bien…- comenzó a girar la mano alrededor de la cabeza.- su don no puede dejar que ella sea normal. Es menos consciente de la realidad.

-Yo no le veo nada raro.- repuso Ron extrañado, terminando el plato.

-Yo tampoco al principio, pero con el paso de los días siento como si esta experiencia fuera otra cosa para ella. Parece que está jugando al escondite.

-Y ¿nos vamos a aprovechar de ella?- preguntó Ron con algo de pena.

-No, sólo de la situación.

-Hermione, nunca te creí capaz de algo así.

-¿Está hablando el que tuvo la idea?- replicó ella enfadada.

-¡Pero yo no sabía… eso!- se defendió él. Parecía que Hermione le iba a responder en un tono elevado, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

-¡Eh, Ron, Ron!- gritó una chica cuya voz Ron no tardó en atribuir a Kimberly Adams.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- le espetó de mala manera.

-¿Estás enfadado? Perdona que te moleste, pero me gustaría hablar contigo sólo un momento.

-¿Otra vez?

-Sí, Ron me estaba diciendo hace nada que hacía tiempo que no hablaba contigo, te encontraba distante.- añadió Hermione sonriendo por la casualidad.

-¡No seas vengativa!- le susurró él suplicante pero enojado.

-¡Ah!- Adams parecía recibir las palabras con sorpresa, pronto se emocionó con la idea.- ¡Eso es estupendo! Venga, agárrate un postre y vente. Lo tomaremos juntos.

-¿Cómo juegas así conmigo?- pudo decirle por último a la chica antes de ser arrastrado lejos del comedor. Hermione rebañó su plato con un gesto juguetón. El primero que no tenía en cuenta a Adams en nada era él mismo. Sabía que Ron jamás accedería a las pretensiones de ella, y la situación la divertía.

Concluyó tranquilamente la cena y repasó en su mente el plan que Ron y ella habían maquinado para obtener información de Carli. El margen de error debía ser mínimo, pues ya se habían percatado de la perspicacia de Nico y a ese mínimo podía darse cuenta del ardid. Cerca de la Sala de los Menesteres, Hermione reventó la bolsa con comida donde la llevaba para Carli y Nico, y se impregnó con ella en la parte interior de la túnica, dejándola ahí. Entonces entró donde estaban a ambos chicos.

-¡Ya vengo de nuevo!. ¡He acabado perdida de lo que os traía!- sacó la bolsa debajo de la túnica. Su camisa estaba sucia y algo mojada de salsa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?. ¿Dónde está Ron?- preguntó Carli acercándose.

-Se me ha espachurrado la comida que traía debajo de la ropa. He tropezado al subir la escalera.- explicó Hermione.- Ron está abajo, aún tardará un poco.

-¡Eh!. ¿Qué hace?

-Tiene que arreglar unas cosillas.- comenzó a sacudirse la camisa inútilmente.- Tengo que ponerme algo limpio y seco pronto.

-¡Yo te dejaré de mi ropa!- exclamó Carli.- Te quedará pequeña, pero para estar un ratito con ella no estarás mal.

-Bueno. ¿Por qué no vas a pedirle algo a los elfos, por favor?- le pidió a Nico. Él alzó las cejas y asintió. Sin añadir nada más salió de la habitación.

-¿Qué hace Ron?- volvió a preguntar Carli mientras sacaba camisas blancas de un pequeño armario del que proveía las fantásticas propiedades de la Sala.

-Lo tuve que dejar con una chica llamada Kimberly Adams. ¿Te suena?

-Humm… creo que no.- respondió con un tono algo distraído.

-Oye, Carli… hay algo que me gustaría saber sobre el futuro. ¿Me lo dirías?

Ella se volvió a mirarla con una profunda mirada.

-No me parece buena idea…- contestó de forma dispersa.- Mi hermano me dijo que no debo hablar nada sobre eso; lo sabes.

-Sí, pero de igual modo me encantaría saber algo.- continuó ella despacio y con voz tomada. Verdaderamente había un asunto del que quería alguna pequeña respuesta.

-También me lo dijeron mi padre y mi madre, no debería decirte nada. Además de que cuando nosotros nos vayamos ya no recordarás nada.- se incorporó y le entregó a Hermione camisas para que eligiera.- Pero siento curiosidad¿qué es?

-¿Para qué iba a hacer una pregunta que no tendrá respuesta?- inquirió dando la vuelta a las palabras de la niña.- Yo la hago si tú la respondes.

Carli pareció pensarlo y no dijo nada, pero Hermione no encontró en su rostro ningún signo negativo, antes bien parecía que si cumplía su parte antes de que ella se decantara tendría la respuesta.

-Sé que lo olvidaré, pero saberlo durante un pequeño tiempo, aunque os fuerais al minuto de habérmelo dicho, me haría realmente ilusión.- Hermione cogió con fuerza las camisas y se sentó al lado de Carli en la cama.- ¿Me dirías si… si- a ver si me sale- si Ron y yo…?

Carli ladeó la boca y miró a Hermione. Su rostro dejó a la luz la disyuntiva de si correspondía a cumplir su parte del trato o a una extraña respuesta para Hermione. Ésta no acababa de saberlo pero ya no estaba segura de querer conocerla. Una vez dicha en voz alta su cuita, había perdido el valor intimista que se encuentra en lo profundo de los sentimientos, y era paradójicamente cruel intentar tener conocimiento de las cosas de aquella forma que al tiempo era tanto una solución finita como un problema a las promesas que Carli había hecho. Esto en un segundo, la niña respondió a continuación:

-Bueno, del futuro yo…

-Ay, Hermione.- se oyó detrás de ellas. La interpelada sintió todos sus nervios moverse en su cuerpo durante un instante, rápidamente se volvió y las camisas blancas cayeron al suelo.

-Te pierden tus ansias de saber.- reprobó Nico mientras sonreía y doblaba la capa invisible. Hermione se vio completamente descubierta y avergonzada.- A tiempo vuelvo entonces.

-¡Nico!- en ese momento apareció Ron detrás de él, llegaba corriendo y jadeante.- ¿Qué haces fuera? Os van a acabar viendo…

-Voy a tener en cuenta ese factor a la hora de recriminaros el intento.- dijo él cruzado de brazos y entró en la habitación seguido de Ron. Ninguno de ellos añadió nada.- Estaba en vuestro patrón natural de comportamiento intentar averiguar algo acerca del tiempo del que venimos. Aunque eso no significa que lo tuvierais que hacer.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le preguntó Ron molesto por su forma de hablar.

-Hablo de que no hacía falta esto para conseguir algo.- respondió él volviéndose a Ron serio.- Creo que intentar doblar la mente de Carli no estuvo bien del todo¿no?

-¿Acaso piensas que podíamos quedar sin probar nada? Ese "patrón natural de comportamiento" tuyo te lo tendría que haber dicho.

-¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione procurando que no se enfadaran entre sí, aunque no podía imaginarse a Nico respondiendo de otra forma que no fuera como esa.- Os lo digo en serio, Nico, Carli, ya no quería oír la respuesta. No era capaz de seguir adelante y pondría la mano en el fuego a que Ron tampoco habría podido. Comprenderéis que era muy atractivo…

-No me enfado por ello porque lo sé, Hermione. Pero queríais abusar de Carli, y esa mala intención es donde verdaderamente os habéis pasado de la raya.

-Perdónanos, Carli.- se disculpó Ron entonces, y así también lo hizo Hermione.

-Bueno, no os culpo por intentarlo, porque de nuestro tiempo todo es un misterio para vosotros. Hay cosas ahora que entonces estarán completamente del revés.- explicó ella. Recogió las camisas y aplicó a Hermione un encantamiento limpiador. Ella se avergonzó de nuevo.

-¡Pues claro!- se animó Ron mientras.- De verdad sentimos mucha curiosidad, y me alegra que lo veas así.

-Es fácil convencerme, lo admito.

-¿Qué has querido decir antes con que "no hacía falta esto para conseguir algo"?- recordó Hermione a Nico.

-Pues eso. No era necesaria esta _"sodoma"_ para…

-¿Qué…?

-_"Sodoma"_… aún no se ha inventado. Digo que no era necesario montar este embrollo, lío, como lo llaméis, porque podemos daros algunas respuestas sin más. Hemos estado rayando durante bastante tiempo vuestra indomable inquietud. Carli sin embargo no conoce las cosas que ha pasado mi familia como yo por ser más pequeña.

-No sé si después de lo pasado merecemos que…

-¡Sí, sí!. ¡No la oigáis!- chilló Ron y fue hasta ella para darle un pequeño pescozón.

-¡Ron, un poco de dignidad!- le replicó Hermione. Carli empezó a reírse y Nico se acercó para comenzar su audición.

-¡Si estás deseando oírlos!- se defendió. Hermione no comentó nada más porque se trataba precisamente de eso, en el fondo.

-Os empezaré hablando de nosotros, supongo que os puede ser hasta interesante.

-Está bien pero dinos de tu familia, de Harry.- añadió Ron.- Eh¿y Quién-tú-sabes?

-Para empezar, ya nadie responde al nombre de "Quién-tú-sabes", hasta se considera cobarde decirlo así, al menos entre los más jóvenes.- agregó ante las sorprendidas y suspensas caras de los chicos.- Pero los mortífagos siguen ahí y son imparables. Mi padre vivió una época de terror total al salir de Hogwarts. Todos pidieron por su cabeza ser el líder de los mortífagos, el nuevo amo del mundo; cuando Voldemort fue derrotado. Al cabo del tiempo han terminado teniendo menos fuerza porque se dividen según sus métodos o ideales evolucionados de los de ahora, pero entonces todos fueron a por él. Yo soy el mayor y cuando supieron que Harry Potter iba a tener un hijo se intentó guardar el secreto por lo que podía levantar, pero no sirvió y no podéis ni imaginar a cuánto los llamaba la crueldad. Mi padre estaba furioso y casi ni durmió ese tiempo, pero todo salió bien conmigo.

El problema vino después, yo tenía tres años y Carli estaba de camino. Los mortífagos se llevaron a mi madre y la retuvieron durante varios meses, pensaron que Carli nacería con ellos. Todas las campañas, el espionaje… nada resultaba. La hicieron inmarcable y… y cada vez era más difícil, porque era más delicado sacar a mi madre rápidamente de dónde la hubieran metido. Mi padre estaba roto por dentro, pero no se amilanó a la hora de buscarla. Fue entonces cuando mi madre se dio cuenta de que los poderes premonitorios de su familia habían pasado al bebé, ella no los heredó, pero Carli sí y mi madre fue testigo de las primeras profecías de Carli, las oía dentro de sí. Así supo cómo mi padre entraría en el sitio donde ella estaba y pudo ayudar a ser rescatada. A los siete días nació Carli, a salvo y dando buenas señas de lo que peleamos los Potter.

Ron y Hermione escucharon todo esto con expresa atención y cuando Nico dio pausa en este punto, no sabían qué añadir o qué contestar. Era difícil creer que todo eso fuera a suceder y ellos estuvieran allí aprendiéndolo.

Hubieran querido pedir más detalles, pero les apremiaba que Nico les hablara de otras cosas.

-¿Harry tiene más hijos aparte de vosotros?

-Sí, tenemos dos hermanos más pequeños gemelos, Paul y Abner. No hay ningún problema para protegerlos de los mortífagos: a nosotros nos hicieron un encantamiento que garantizaba que mientras uno solo de los hermanos estuviera bien y a salvo, el resto también lo estaría. Así que aunque los mortífagos lo hubieran intentado con todas sus armas, no habrían podido conseguir ni acercarse a cinco metros.

-¿Los mortífagos van también a por vosotros? Quiero decir¿no quieren matar a Harry?

-Mis hermanos son vulnerables, a su parecer claro.- respondió Nico orgulloso.- Hasta los pequeños son más hábiles que algunos de los mortífagos.

-Son unos monstruitos.- añadió Carli divertida, mientras le daba a la caja de Grageas.

-Harry es la prioridad, por ser el líder de este bando y por su poder. Luego vamos nosotros, sus herederos; ya hemos dado señas de lo que llegaremos a ser. En cuanto a ellos, ya no tienen el rigor, el miedo al fracaso que podía acarrearles la muerte o alguna maldición imperdonable. Se han constituido en especies de sectas, son la vergüenza de lo que fueron. Algunos como Lucius Malfoy se llenarían la cara de barro de saberlo. Él se pudrió en Azkaban cuando Voldemort perdió la batalla final.

-¿Y cuándo será eso?- inquirió Hermione interesada.

-Eso no os lo digo. No por nada, sino por preservar el misterio.- dijo Nico resuelto.

-¿Y cómo vivís si estáis continuamente en riesgo de los mortífagos?

-Sin mayor dificultad. Son tenaces, pero Hogwarts sigue siendo uno de los lugares más seguros. Es como Harry ahora, él también tiene el peligro de que Voldemort se persone aquí y sin embargo está a salvo y todo el mundo considera que es donde mejor puede estar hasta que se encuentre preparado para enfrentarse a él. Nosotros en Hogwarts hacemos nuestros cursos con normalidad aunque en…

-¿Con normalidad? No me creo que la situación sea tan pacífica.- interrumpió Hermione.

-No, no pienses que es pacífica, corren pequeñas tropelías, incidentes y particularmente Carli y los gemelos suelen meterse en líos por quebrantar algunas reglas nuevas estúpidas.

-Ya, como nosotros…- susurró Ron.

-¿Vuestra madre trabaja con Harry?- preguntó Hermione especialmente curiosa.

-Pues claro. Es difícil tener que adaptarse a una vida así, me lo ha contado en varias ocasiones, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Aunque perteneciera a la Orden del Fénix de todos modos nunca se habría enfrentado a todo lo que se ha enfrentado por mi padre y nosotros.

-Eh, por cierto¿ella es pelirroja como Carli?- preguntó Ron. Hermione lo miró de lado por torcer el tema tan lejos de lo que ella veía más interesante.

-Por lo que sé,-respondió aquella volviendo a la conversación.- mi abuela Lily también era pelirroja, por eso al nacer decidieron añadir su nombre al mío: Carmentha Lilianne. La primera sílaba de cada compone el nombre que me dan. Mis padres no se ponían de acuerdo sobre por cuál de los dos llamarme, porque a mi padre le gustaba mucho la idea de llamarme Lily y compusieron uno mediante los dos.

-Qué curioso, y qué raro. Tú al menos sí serás Nicholas.- le dijo Ron a Nico.

-Debo decir que no. Mi nombre es Nicomedes William.

-Harry debió buscar vuestros nombres debajo de las piedras¿no?- se burló Ron.

-Créeme, Weasley, si lo supieras de verdad no harías gracias con ellos.- replicó Nico y agregó:- Y tampoco te lo voy a contar.

Hermione y Ron pasaron la tarde entera escuchando la vida completa de los dos hijos mayores de Harry. Al menos, aquella parte que ellos mismos quisieron contar y que si bien debía ser la menos apasionante e intrépida por ser mejor preservar los secretos del futuro, tanto a Hermione como a Ron les atrapó de manera que nada lo había conseguido en ese grado hasta entonces. Hubo cosas que lamentaron no poder escuchar, pero no les importó demasiado porque Carli y Nico sabían amenizar lo que contaban y parecía ser mucho menos lo que en realidad no llegaron a saber.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos hermanos permanecieron en aquel año solo un día más, y al otro ni Ron ni Hermione recordaban haberlos visto jamás. Al no sentir ni notar tristeza por la pérdida de compañía, no pudieron evitar centrar de nuevo su atención en cómo se encontraría Harry. E incluso mientras continuaban redactando sus deberes de metro y medio de largo sobre cómo afectaba la luz terrestre a la contemplación de los astros y planetas, sus mentes divagaban irremediablemente hacia él. Sin poder hacer nada más era en ocasiones desesperante.

-Me encantaría saber cuánto tiempo le resta a Harry de estar fuera.- comentó Ron a los pocos días de la partida de los dos niños. Habían decidido que cuando hablaran del viaje de Harry al pasado en público simplemente dirían que "estaba fuera". Estaban en uno de los patios interiores del colegio, acababan de terminar las clases de la tarde y era prácticamente de noche por ser invierno.

-No puede ser tanto ya, en sus últimas cartas dice que se encuentra cerca.- dijo Hermione.- Algo me dice que debemos creer firmemente que es así sin nada más.

-Nos queda poco tiempo de seguir gastando paciencia.- respondió Ron y se giró para fijarse en la columna sobre la que pensaba sentarse. Entonces abrió los ojos y le dio a Hermione en el hombro.- ¡Pero mira, si es Lupin!

-¿Qué?- ella se volvió rápidamente y golpeó a Ron con el libro que sostenía, cayendo los dos al suelo. Al levantarse, pedidas las disculpas, ya no veían a nadie.- ¿Estás seguro?

-¡Pues claro! No he confundido sus canas con el pelo de Malfoy.

-¿Y dónde puede haber ido?- inquirió Hermione sin hacer caso del sarcasmo hiriente de su amigo.- ¿Por qué no nos avisó de que venía? Él querrá saber aunque sea los avances de Harry…

-Si es que encima le he visto caminando con una mujer.-añadió Ron frotándose la mano con la que había caído.- Vamos a ver si está por aquí cerca todavía.

Después de una veloz peinada de la zona, dieron con él y la mujer que lo acompañaba en el pasillo que conducía hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

-¡Profesor Lupin!. ¡Somos nosotros!- le chilló Hermione corriendo hacia él. Lupin se dio la vuelta y lo alcanzaron. La mujer era pequeña, con las facciones maduras y serias y el pelo castaño rojizo muy lacio recogido en una coleta, con un fino vello sobre las manos y el mentón; vestía formalmente al modo de los brujos. Al verlos, cogió el brazo de Lupin y le preguntó con intriga:

-¿Son ellos, Remus?

-Exacto, Ron y Hermione.- respondió mirándolos a ellos recobrar el aliento.

-¿Cómo no nos dice que viene a Hogwarts? Llevamos bastante tiempo esperándolo.

-Lo siento, pero he estado tremendamente ocupado, sin parar un momento. Ni siquiera he podido escribiros. Esperaba veros más tarde.

-Os puedo asegurar que Lupin os dice la verdad, yo he estado trabajando con él.- corroboró la mujer sin cambiar su rostro impasible.

-Yo he oído su voz antes… ¡usted es Misty!- exclamó Hermione de repente. A Ron le dio tal vuelco el corazón que se llevó la mano al pecho.

-¿Quién? No creo atender por ese nombre.- preguntó ella un segundo después de Hermione, que no habiendo terminado su propia frase se corrigió recordando:

-No, perdón¿usted se llamaba Evans?

-Mejor por ese nombre que por el otro.-aseguró enarcando las cejas.- Me llamo Roxanne Evans.

-Pero si usted ha estado trabajando en el caso de Drear con ella,- señaló Ron a Lupin.- eso quiere decir que la afectada por tal caso es ¡ella!. ¡Porque nadie más trabaja con usted excepto Hagrid!

-Estos niños me asustan, Lupin.- bromeó Roxanne Evans con la misma expresión.- O tú eres un bocazas.

-O bien ellos son lo bastante hábiles como para que acabes pensando eso de mí.- replicó Lupin condescendiente.

-O bien.- aceptó ella.- Eso es, Hermione, yo soy la gran afectada por el caso de Drear. Sabía que tarde o temprano me acabaría presentando a vosotros, sé por qué Harry no está con vosotros y también sé que llego tarde a la reunión que tenía con Remus y el profesor Dumbledore. Después habrá tiempo para lo que queráis.

Y sin más ni más, Roxanne Evans agarró de nuevo a Lupin y se pusieron de nuevo al camino que Ron y Hermione les habían interrumpido seguir.

-¡Pues anda!- soltó Ron en cuanto se perdieron de su vista.

-Esa mujer es bastante extraña.-aseguró Hermione convencida.- Parece sorprendida por lo que hemos descubierto, pero al segundo nos deja con un palmo de narices como si no supiéramos su secreto.

-¡Es que hemos encontrado a Misty!- exclamó Ron con una mano en la cabeza.-¡Ojalá Harry estuviera aquí para verlo!

-Ella sabe lo de Harry porque a ella también le hacía falta el Libro de los Arcanos, aunque no sé para qué si lo pienso… ¿De qué será esa reunión?

-Sobre su problema con los quintapeds¿qué si no? Dumbledore y Lupin la estaban ayudando a solucionarlo contra el Ministerio.- recordó Ron.

En ese momento vieron cómo tres chicos de tercero se acercaban por allí y decidieron marcharse por el rato que Roxanne Evans estuviera sin poder atenderles como bien habían deseado durante tanto tiempo. Tampoco un pasillo cualquiera era el mejor sitio donde dirimir esos temas.

Más tarde, ya bien entrada la noche, Ron y Hermione fueron hasta el despacho de Dumbledore por ellos mismos para recibir respuestas. Dudaban que en aquel punto fueran Lupin y Roxanne Evans los que fueran a darles todas las contestaciones; al menos debían mostrar la buena voluntad e interés de ir hasta allá, añadiendo el riesgo de ser pillados por Filch, cuya gata esquivaron audazmente poco antes de llegar.

Una vez tuvieron acceso al despacho, pudieron comprobar que ambos estaban allí aún hablando con el director.

-Disculpen si interrumpimos. ¿Podríamos hablar con el profesor Lupin y con Roxanne Evans?

-Me alegra que hayáis venido.- contestó Dumbledore amable.- He tenido constancia de lo persistentes que habéis sido con el caso de Drear. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar, si esperáis fuera enseguida podréis pasar.

Hermione y Ron esperaron durante quince minutos más. Después la puerta se abrió y de ella salió Dumbledore.

-Ya podéis entrar. Me ha comentado la profesora Sinistra que la constelación de Orión está especialmente luminosa esta noche.- les guiñó un ojo sonriente y tras despedirse de ellos se marchó.

Entonces entraron y tomaron asiento en dos cómodas sillas que Lupin había conjurado especialmente.

-¿Exactamente qué sabéis vosotros sobre mi asunto?- preguntó Roxanne Evans con las piernas y los brazos cruzados a sus anchas en el sillón.

-Bueno, sabemos por ejemplo que tiene problemas en el Ministerio de Magia porque ellos quieren ayudarla a su manera, el profesor Lupin y Hagrid están trabajando con usted para ayudarla de mejor forma, y también el profesor Dumbledore; y que el problema radica en los quintapeds. Y necesitaba el Libro de los Arcanos.- explicó Hermione lentamente, acordándose de todo.

-Ah, y que si el Ministerio se enteraba de la ayuda del profesor, le retiraría el apoyo.- añadió Ron.

-Chachi.- reconoció ella con media sonrisa, ambos chicos notaron que todas sus constantes sonrisas eran irónicas o amargas, con seguridad y tranquilas como su mirada, como sus movimientos, y sin importarle en absoluto la repercusión que tuviera en a quienes iban dirigidas.- Yo debo decir que he seguido vuestros pasos principalmente a partir de nuestro común interés por el Libro. Es interesante que nos uniera justo entonces por motivos tan dispares.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Ron.

-¡Oh!- se sorprendió ella.- ¿Acaso estaríamos teniendo esta conversación de no ser interesante? Ya lo creo que lo es. Mi solución se encontraba donde también la buscaba Harry Potter. Dime si no es interesante. Aunque él le ponía más ganas que yo, todo hay que decirlo.

-Usted se interesaba por Harry de un modo especial¿acaso lo conoce?- inquirió Hermione recordando la conversación que oyó junto a él.

-Bueno, pero eso me viene de hace mucho.- respondió restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano.- ¿Dónde se ha visto que una historia comience por casi el final? _In extrema res_, no. Se comienza por el comienzo.

Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados y casi su pensamiento era el mismo: que aquella mujer era un rato excéntrica.

-Mi historia, mi problema y todo lo que soy vienen de mi nacimiento. Aquí donde me veis, yo no siempre he sido humana.- explicó con una mano sobre el pecho con sinceridad.- Nací como bestia en la isla de Drear y acabé siendo persona porque no supe oponer resistencia como lo hacían mis mayores, siempre fieles a su espantosa leyenda, que en teoría los había mantenido a salvo hasta entonces. Un bebé lleno de pelo, muy pequeño, con brazos y piernas delgados, con sentidos ampliamente desarrollados, con habilidades físicas que había perdido para siempre por la destransformación; eso era yo.

Me hicieron desaparecer el pelo del cuerpo y quedé como un personita normal, dentro de lo que no era, porque aunque yo sonreía, lloraba y sentía en definitiva, durante los primeros años tuve arranques salvajes que revelaban mi naturaleza. Entre ellos se cuenta cazar, matar y devorar crudos los pájaros domésticos de mi tía Anne a los dos años y medio. Debo reconocer que tenía grandes cualidades. Hacia los cuatro tomé conciencia de mí misma y me advertí de las cosas que nunca podría hacer.

Pero para los que habían llevado el proceso debió de ser tan abrumador que decidieron olvidar el asunto y enterrarlo: me entregaron a un matrimonio sin hijos del departamento para tenerme bajo protección severa. Durante muchos años tuve el pelo negro como la tizna y cohibía algunas de mis emociones por miedo. ¡Miedo, y me convertí en nadie! Porque si alguien reniega de aquello que le pertenece no es nadie. Con el tiempo lo aprendí, pero no pude restaurar mi apellido.- se lamentó finalmente, después de las últimas frases con un especial énfasis dramático.

-¿Su apellido…?- repitió Ron sin comprender.

-¡Claro!. ¿Acaso pensaste que nací Evans? Qué va.- se sorprendió ella aún más que Ron.- De donde yo provengo recibía el nombre de MacBoon, la familia extinta. Pero en su momento era demasiado joven como para plantarme en el Ministerio y reclamar todo lo que me correspondía; debía procurarme un nombre, pero no podía ser el mío propio. El caso de Drear, tal y como hoy se conoce, comenzó unos años después de obtener mi primer trabajo y decidí que no era prudente mantener mi apellido. Así que sustituí MacBoon por Evans, el apellido de mi amiga Lilianne, que recientemente se había casado. Era, además, con James Potter.

-Mira que te gusta contarlo de forma rara.- comentó Lupin crítico.

-Ah, Lupin, déjame hacerlo a mi modo.- se volvió a Ron y Hermione, de hito en hito.- Bueno, esa es mi preocupación por Harry Potter, que es el hijo de una amiga a la que por supuesto yo tenía gran afecto. A pesar de mis extrañezas y de ser solitaria aunque buscara su compañía, siempre me llamó amiga. Su muerte es el golpe más duro que recibiré en la vida, y cuento también la traición que recibí de Dolon Towner.- Ron fue a abrir la boca para preguntar, pero no fue necesario.- Claro, dichas estas palabras, habrá que matizároslo.

-Él la traicionó por un despecho¿verdad?

-No, eso lo que a él le gusta pensar.- replicó pensativa y con una de sus sonrisas.- ¿Qué despecho iba a tener un hombre al que nunca me acerqué? Siento que intentara tantas cosas por mí, pero no hay quien lo entienda: se casó y tiene dos hijos¿no me podía dejar en paz como yo siempre le pedí? No, no lo habría hecho ni aunque le hubieran dado todo el oro que robaron los piratas. Towner descubrió mi secreto con los quintapeds en la Orden del Fénix y lo divulgó anónimamente al Ministerio, donde por otro lado trabaja; así que me podía controlar sin que nadie supiera que estaba disfrutando hundiéndome en la miseria.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo.- interrumpió Hermione.- ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema que tiene con el Ministerio?. ¿Cómo es que la ayudan de mala manera?

-Fácil. La leyenda dice que los MacBoon fuimos humanos que sufrieron una horrenda transformación y que es imposible devolverlos a esa forma original, amén de que es extremadamente peligroso y casi impracticable acercarse por la afición del quintaped a la carne del hombre. Entonces llego yo, prueba viviente que pone en entredicho todo eso y… ¿hace falta decir más? Ahora el Ministerio quiere investigar de nuevo en Drear y desenterrarlo todo.

-Pero si eso ayuda a la ciencia a progresar…- replicó Hermione en tono bajo.

-Eso es tanto como decir que al último animal de una especie se lo diseccionara porque la ciencia así progresa.- respondió con cierta voz agresiva.- Hay que dejar a los quintapeds en paz, ellos quieren seguir siendo bestias; no quieren que nadie los rapte y los destransforme. No abiertamente es eso lo que quiere el Ministerio, porque en teoría eso es "hacer el bien". Lupin y la Orden me ayudan discretamente desbaratando algunos proyectos y dando razón a que no se lleven otros a cabo. ¿Entiendes?

Hermione asintió y Ron también lo hizo.

-Roxanne necesita el Libro de los Arcanos porque en él hay muchas claves que apoyan las teorías a favor de los quintapeds. Creemos que el Ministerio busca entre sus páginas la forma de destransformarlos.- explicó Lupin con atención.

-No se conserva el proceso que se siguió conmigo porque se aseguraron de que no se repitiera igual. De esos investigadores ya murieron la mayoría, y otros perdieron la razón con el tiempo. Intenté hablar con ellos y el más cuerdo me dijo que sólo había vivido los últimos veinte años, que él ya había nacido con cuarenta.

-Ésa es una de las razones de mis continuas idas y venidas.- continuó Lupin.- Por eso el profesor Dumbledore no me fió el viaje de Harry enseguida, sino que esperó a que mis investigaciones fueran a alguna parte. Me habría distraído enormemente del trabajo que tenía entre las manos, como lo hizo cuando me enteré. A partir de ese momento estuve lo más posible con Harry para prepararlo.

-Más o menos, ésta es la historia de mi vida.- concluyó Roxanne Evans, y dio una palmada de clausura.- Y aún me entretengo preguntándome todos los días cómo será el punto final.

Todavía Hermione y Ron preguntaron más detalles a Roxanne, tras los cuales ellos se quedaron hablando con Lupin sobre los avances de Harry y le hicieron entrega de las cartas que éste había ido mandando poco a poco durante todos aquellos días.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hola, hollita! Ya he desentrañado todooodos los líos que tenía este fic, así por lo menudo. Cuento los capítulos que restan… ¡son sólo dos!. ¡Ya llegamos, compañeros! Sólo me queda explicar una cosita. He cogido de JK la gracia de poner nombres raros a mis personajes, como bien puede verse. Pero a diferencia de ella, yo os los voy a explicar:

Carmenta es una ninfa del agua que poseía el don de la profecía.

Nicomedes en griego significa "el que planea vencer"

William quiere decir, más allá de su sentido primero, "el que protege con decisión".

Abner en hebreo significa "mi padre es luz".

Paul en latín es "pequeño, humilde"; éste más que nada lo elegí porque me gusta.

¡Qué paséis un buen verano! Espero no tardar en volver a veros de nuevo.

¡Atenta a vuestros reviews!

15 de Agosto

RL-P


	29. En el blanco

29. En el blanco 

Era de noche, años atrás en la vida que James Potter y sus amigos vivían seguidos de Harry. Remus y Sirius recorrían los pasillos de Hogwarts rápida y sigilosamente, porque no llevaban la capa invisible. James y Peter los esperaban en los terrenos para poder investigar la forma en que se convertirían en animagos con tranquilidad. Era rematadamente difícil conseguirlo, pero por Lunático todos estaban decididos. Como decía Sirius, "si acabamos convertidos en una masa deforme, al menos no nos reconocerán para echarnos la bronca por intentarlo".

Una luz negra pero brillante hizo que de repente se detuvieran, esperando que quien la hubiera invocado no los hubiera visto. Filch nunca se hacía notar tanto… Remus y Sirius pensaron lo mismo y mordidos de la curiosidad desviaron su camino. Provenía del aula de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, se asomaron despacio.

Allí estaba una chica de su curso, Roxanne MacBoon, aquella amiga de Evans, por la cual James parecía perder la mente a veces. La luz salía directamente de su varita, se la pasaba por el pelo como un peine. Cuando cesó, los dos chicos pudieron ver que su lacia melena tenía ese brillo negro. En ese momento no lo entendieron, pero se estaba pintando el pelo en secreto. Nadie debía saber lo que en realidad sentía hacia lo que era.

Mirándose extrañados, Remus y Sirius pensaron en irse porque tal vez MacBoon ya se iba de allí, pero no fue tal; sino que la chica se acercó a un armario cerrado al fondo de la clase. A medida que se aproximaba, parecía que el mueble la notaba y se movía agitado en consecuencia. Sin ningún tipo de miedo lo abrió pero con cautela y la bestia que salió de su interior hizo que ahogara un grito sorprendida. Por fin sabía cómo había sido cuando nació, nunca había tenido la ocasión de observar aquel ser chato, bajo y peludo de pelo castaño rojizo, igual al que se cubría de negro desde que tenía memoria. Sus cinco patas deformes le recordaron sus propias piernas delgadas; y pesar de sus fieras filas de dientes, en sí no tenía miedo del quintaped, aunque fuera la primera vez que veía uno y comprendía por fin tantas cosas que siempre le habían dicho sus padres.

No, lo que más temía Roxanne MacBoon no era un quintaped, sino que alguien la pudiera vincular a él. Que alguien supiera que si tenía destreza, fuerza y distinguía olores con facilidad no era un don, era parte de lo que quedaba de su naturaleza. Que a veces fuera ácida, poco amistosa… era lo que más temía, no poder sentir nada hacia nadie.

-El boggart de la clase de ayer.- susurró Remus a Sirius de forma inaudible.

-¡Lupin!. ¡NO!- Roxanne agarró al boggart y lo encerró en el armario de nuevo. Rápidamente, antes de poder reaccionar, la puerta tras la que los chicos estaban escondidos se halló de par en par, descubiertos.- ¡Y tú!. ¿Creéis que estoy sorda?

Los metió dentro de la clase.

-Darle vueltas a las cosas es algo que considero absurdo y una pérdida de tiempo.- propuso directamente.- Mira, yo sé lo que te pasa, y si tú no cuentas lo que estaba haciendo, te aseguro que no tendré un porqué para decir lo tuyo.

Remus puso cara de no entender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas el tonto, porque yo esas cosas las noto.- Remus, observando en su rostro si podía estar seguro, estaba serio.- ¿Ves necesario que lo diga?- añadió impaciente.

-Quiero saber de lo que hablas.

-Venga ya, sé que eres un hombre-lobo.- Lupin cerró los ojos aceptándolo con dolor. Sirius se molestó por su tono dejado y poco sensible, y sacó su varita.

-¡Cómo se lo hayas dicho a alguien, te preparas!. ¿Cuánto hace que sabes lo de Remus?

Remus intentó mediar sus palabras coléricas y preguntó a la chica:

-Era un quintaped¿me equivo…?

-No quiero que en vuestra vida lo nombréis.- cortó Roxanne brusca.- Nunca, del mismo modo que yo jamás he dicho nada a nadie. ¿Acaso gano algo haciéndole la vida imposible a Lupin? Tengo una relación especial con ese animal y por esa razón he podido sentir que Lupin es algo más que un hombre.

-Al menos lo tengo aceptado.- replicó Lupin firme, irguiéndose.

-No te metas. Ni tú tampoco.- dijo a Sirius. Luego volvió la vista al armario, concentrada y desviando la mirada que le hacían ambos chicos.- Necesitaba verlo un instante.- abrió la puerta y se volteó para decir unas últimas palabras.- Ahora me voy, donde esté Sirius Black sin James Potter es que a éste no le queda mucho para llegar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry corría todo lo que daban de sí sus piernas. Suerte que aquella vez no había tardado en percatarse del peligro. Sostenía con fuerza una caja color verde suave que despedía un embriagador olor. Harry llegó hasta la linde del bosque prohibido y la arrojó dentro, la caja cayó sobre una piedra enorme después de dar varias vueltas. Harry dio la vuelta y no hubo dado cinco pasos cuando un pájaro se posó sobre ella atraído por el aroma y desapareció junto con la caja. Harry espiró fuertemente por haber aguantado la respiración y con alivio, había salido bien. Ya iban cuatro cajas con el mismo sistema que aquella en lo que llevaba del mes de febrero, y aún más con otros. Todas para Lily, ninguna para bien.

-¿Quién hay?- susurró Lily con titubeos. Estaba terminando una redacción para el profesor de Pociones en su pasillo solitario de siempre. No le quedaba nada y tenía ganas de irse porque desde hacía rato notaba pequeños ruiditos cerca de ella. Quizá la tenía más inquieta que ya tuviera la noche encima. Continuó escribiendo. Repentinamente, pudo notar con claridad un nimio roce y su túnica se balanceó. Lily pegó un chillido, recogió los papeles y libros de forma muy desordenada y se marchó corriendo.- ¡Peeves, como seas tú se lo contaré a la profesora McGonagall!

De debajo de una capa invisible aparecieron Sirius y James. Éste se encontraba contemplativo.

-Quien la hizo estaba pensando en mí… hace mucho que no me caben dudas.

-Pues vaya con la prefecta, ya quiere ir a chivarse de alguien…- comentó Sirius sin escuchar a James. Se volvió a él sonriente.- ¿Cómo la torturas de esa manera? Cualquier día pierde el miedo y das una vuelta a la luna de un tortazo.

-O tres.- respondió su amigo.- ¿Tú sabes lo que es tenerla tan cerca y no poder tocarla un poquito siquiera? Es la peor tentación del demonio.

-Pero acabará pensando que está loca, y no precisamente por ti.

-Bueno, eso es lo de menos… Ha valido la pena. Vámonos a la Sala Común.

Hasta allí llegaron y se reunieron con Remus Lupin y Colagusano. Se notaba que poco antes también Lily había aparecido en la Sala Común, porque gesticulando y algo alterada parecía estar contando el susto de hacía momentos. Con David, Dianne y Emily, Lily no sentía que alguien más, oculto bajo su capa invisible, oía más entretenido que asustado su experiencia parapsicológica.

-Tengo unas ganas locas de que llegue la luna.- murmuraba en voz baja Sirius mientras hacía la misma redacción que Lily.- Ir sólo detrás de Evans y pegar a Quejicus es un rollazo.

-Yo también quiero que llegue, pero porque esa zona detrás del muro me dejó muy intrigado. Qué pena que se acercara el amanecer entonces.- añadió Peter acordándose de la última aventura.

-Me pregunto qué habrá. La última vez que fuimos no estaba.- dijo Lupin.- Pero aún queda mucho para la siguiente luna.

-Así que mientras tanto, Canuto, sólo te quedan Evans y Snape.- resolvió James con una sonrisa a su amigo.

-Sí, triste¿eh? Aunque me alegro de que para ti eso sea en cambio la felicidad completa.- reconoció Sirius.

-Yo que sé elegir mis intereses.- contestó James pasándose la mano por el pelo y aire autosuficiente. A ninguno parecía importarle el susto que le habían dado a Lily, a quien en ese momento David tranquilizaba tomándola por los hombros. Entonces ella levantó las manos mientras decía que se encontraba mejor y subió a su dormitorio. James se fijó en esto último y mientras hacía un mohín infantil y apretaba la cara impotente y resopló:

-¡Todo lo que yo daría por subir hasta ahí arriba!

-Ya, ya, Cornamenta, no te martirices.- le recomendó Sirius con guasa. James agarró su varita y le mojó la cara mediante un hechizo.

Lily llegó hasta el cuarto y se tumbó en la cama. Tras un breve espacio con la cabeza hundida en la almohada fue hasta el baúl a sus pies y del fondo fondo extrajo un cuaderno negro. Luego de un calcetín sacó la bola dorada que Potter le regaló por Navidad y la puso en funcionamiento. La música que empezó a sonar era crispante, con mucho contraste entre las notas, pero bella. Lily había comprobado todas las veces que la música de la bola era siempre bella, incluso tanto que alguna vez la había hecho soltar un par de lágrimas si la pillaba sensible.

Acomodada de nuevo en la cama, Lily sacó la pluma y comenzó a escribir inspirada por la música.

Al rato subieron Emily y Didi acompañadas ya por Roxanne. Como siempre, ninguna le preguntó a ésta qué había estado haciendo, o dónde.

-¿Pero tú crees que es de mentira? Ya serían ganas de marear la perdiz.- aseguraba indecisa Emily.

-Ese tipo de cosas no hacen bien a nadie.- terció Dianne.

-Precisamente por eso me lo espero.- replicó Roxanne tirándose a lo bestia sobre la cama.

-¿Hola?. ¿De qué habláis?- inquirió Lily molesta porque no le habían hecho caso al entrar. Cerró el cuaderno, pero mantuvo la página entre los dedos.

-Es probable que no lo creas:- advirtió Emily acercándose a ella.- Charles Weaver me ha dicho que su hermana ha visto a Towner y a Hill juntos de nuevo.

-¿QUÉ?. ¿Después de la que montó con Roxie? Mira que ese tío es idiota.

-Algo así digo yo. Pero agravo más los adjetivos.- reconoció ella.

-¿Tú qué piensas?

-Lo normal. Que no quiero saber cómo saldrán los hijos.

Todas estallaron en una carcajada.

-Ah, en serio, ya sabéis lo que pienso de Towner, que haga lo que quiera. Mirad, yo entendí que él no quiere a Hill. Han estado separados todo este tiempo y ahora vuelven a salir¿alguien me lo explica? Después del sopapo que nos metió a los dos, no deberían volver ni a mirarse. Para un favor que le hacen a la Humanidad…

-Puede que aunque estuviera con ella por ti, Hill le acabara gustando.- razonó Dianne mientras se ponía el pijama.- Y ella le haya…

-¿Ves? Sabes que Evelyn Hill no es el tipo de persona que perdona, y menos al primero que la deja. Que ya es tener valor.

-Pero si amor…- dijo Lily en bajo. Roxanne alzó las cejas y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no replicó nada.

-Quién sabe. Lo que está claro es que han vuelto.- concluyó Emily por que la conversación no acabara con las palabras de Lily. Entonces todas se callaron para comenzar a desvestirse y preparar la mochila para el día siguiente.

Al día siguiente, Harry se levantó pronto porque deseaba pasar cerca de James y Lily toda aquella mañana. Estaba seguro de que podría intervenir de algún modo y quería aprovechar al máximo. Sabía que lo mejor era reservarse para cuando ellos tuvieran tiempo libre y pudieran hacer lo que quisieran, pero había decidido hacía tiempo saltarse esa norma. Como también llevaba varias semanas investigando en los libros que le ofrecía la Sala de los Menesteres: cualquier cosa podía servir en un momento dado.

Ya preparado, entró en la Sala Común para esperar a que sus dos padres bajaran. Varios estudiantes iban de aquí para allá, y otros sobre la mesa se copiaban los deberes atrasados. Probablemente se iría detrás de Lily porque tenía que analizarla más a ella.

-¿Baja Dianne o no baja?- preguntaba Lily mientras descendía por las escaleras, con su uniforme impecable recién colocado y poniéndose la mochila en la espalda.

-Que sí, ya estoy aquí. Pero¿y Roxie?

-Aún se está vistiendo.- respondió Emily con la cara pálida de sueño. Tropezó en el último escalón, pero se recompuso sin caer. Harry soltó una risita, Emily tropezaba casi todas las mañanas en el mismo sitio. Desde que se convirtiera en ella le había cogido un cariño especial y la había conocido mejor por lo que pudiera pasar. -Pero dice que vayamos llegando, que ella no se quedará muy atrás.- añadió Emily pellizcándose las mejillas para que tuvieran algo de color.

-¡Bueno, venga, -aceptó Lily con nerviosismo- es que ya vamos algo tarde hasta los invernaderos!

Exacto, rápidamente llegaron a la carrera; Roxanne apareció pocos minutos después y justo entonces la profesora Sprout detrás de ella para dar comienzo la clase.

-Bien, alumnos, como ya os tenía asegurado ayer- empezó con energía después de saludar.- hoy vamos a comprobar cómo se han desarrollado las plantas autofertilizantes en un solo día. Señor Black, usted confiaba en que no alcanzarían el tamaño de un higo. ¿Puede ahora explicarnos la razón de este crecimiento desmesurado?

-Por supuesto que sí, profesora.- contestó Sirius con una gran sonrisa matutina.- Eso se debe a que la planta se ha encontrado todo el día de ayer en condiciones óptimas de autocrecimiento y al hallarse en la fase de semilla, siente más deseos aún de crecer y segrega el jugo con el que se autofertiliza.

-Eso está bien, cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Después de este pequeño repaso cortesía del señor Black, os recogeré los ejercicios sobre su cuidado desde la creación de la semilla hasta que la planta muere. Os recuerdo que es en extremo importante este tipo de redacción para los EXTASIS. El año pasado sólo superaron su examen seis estudiantes, una gran decepción…

-Si fuera verdad cada vez que ha dicho que algo entró el año pasado, no comprendo cómo no continúan haciendo el examen a día de hoy.- comentó Didi adormilada mientras hurgaba entre los pergaminos en busca de la redacción.

-¡Ah, Dios…!- Lily, a su izquierda, ahogó un chillido con la mano en la boca.

-¿Qué? No me digas que no la tienes.- se preocupó Roxanne al instante.

-No, digo sí, dásela.- se la alargó para que se la diera a la profesora Sprout, que las iba recogiendo por las mesas.- Es esto…

Extrajo levemente algo que sólo Dianne pudo ver, ya que estaba a su lado. Ni Harry que muy cerca procuraba no perder detalle, consiguió verlo.

-¡Pero cómo traes eso!- le gritó en voz baja también alterada.

-¿El qué es? Dilo ya.

-Es mi diario.- susurró Lily casi inaudiblemente.- El que me regalaron por Navidad.

-¡Ah! Por un momento pensé que era tu vida embotellada.- ironizó Roxanne restándole importancia.

-Pues más o menos.- replicó Lily muy nerviosa.- Como alguien se entere y consiga leerlo, ya puedo irme despidiendo de mi cara porque como sea me la cambio.

-Pero ¿qué pone?- inquirió Dianne inocentemente tomándose más en serio que las otras las exageradas palabras de Lily.

-Hombre… -ella movió las manos elocuentemente, alterada.- creo que te puedes hacer una idea de lo que pone…

-Ah¡ah!- cayó ella volviendo la vista hacia donde estaban sentados los merodeadores. Lily la asentó hacia ella cogiéndola por los hombros, se había puesto algo colorada y más nerviosa.

-¡Loca, está mirando!- susurró. Era verdad que James tenía la vista puesta hacia allí.

-¡Señorita Leonowens! Está usted preparándose para los EXTASIS y antes parece una niña de primer curso. –le advirtió severa la profesora Sprout con los últimos pergaminos en las manos. En realidad, gran parte de la clase las miraba por los pequeños chillidos de las chicas.- Que no tenga que volver a repetírselo porque se queda después de clase.

Didi no dijo nada, bajó la cabeza como lamentándolo mucho. Harry mientras tanto se divertía de lo lindo, y como viera susurrar a James y Sirius, se acercó a ellos para oírlos.

-¿Y si hacemos que las castiguen con nosotros? Creo que sería una buena experiencia.- proponía James con algo de malicia. Harry no se sorprendió como lo habría hecho cuando llegó, solían hacerlo alguna vez que otra con cualquiera. Hasta él lo hizo en una ocasión.

-¿Y cuál es la excusa?- preguntó Sirius. Siempre tenía que haber como mínimo una justificación no necesariamente lógica.

-Evans no me respondió a la carta de San Valentín. ¿Te lo puedes creer?- soltó James indignado burlonamente.

-¡Con lo que te trabajaste aquellos versos!. ¡A por ellas, porque de verdad se lo merecen!

Entonces, con el cuidadoso disimulo de siempre, comenzaron a acribillar a las chicas para que cometieran multitud de errores: les arrancaron ramas de las plantas bubónicas cuya pus no se hizo esperar; Emily rompió dos tiestos y Roxanne, por quien los chicos no estaban en realidad interesados, dobló una pala de la rabia. La guinda fue cuando Sirius, ya cansado de intentarlo, arremetió contra la joya de la profesora Sprout, una buganvilla llorona especialmente sensible que comenzó a llorar un jugo pegajoso, el cual dejó pegados a dos chicos al suelo.

-¡Evans y Ross, quedáis castigadas! Llevaréis un mal día pero tenéis que arreglar los desperfectos… y que sepáis que van diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. La clase ha terminado… ah, mi pequeñina, no llores más…- consolaba como podía la maestra ante la pena que transmitía la planta con sus llantos y suspiros, que era imposible continuar con normalidad.

-Encima, regalo.- sonrió Sirius completamente encantado mientras recogía su libro.

-Ah, Sirius, ahora que lo pienso¿nosotros no teníamos castigo con McGonagall por aquel rollo de pegar a Snape al sapo cornudo?- preguntó James despacio. Menuda metedura de pata… Sirius puso cara de ángel.

-Bueno, pero lo de San Valentín es que no tenía ningún perdón.

James se encogió de hombros aceptándolo y Peter comenzó a preguntarles qué pensaban hacer en la siguiente hora, libre.

-¡Didi, no puedo quedarme con el diario!- decía Lily presa de los nervios. Lo sacó y tapándolo lo más que pudo se lo metió en la cartera.- Vete hasta la torre y escóndelo bajo la cama.

Entonces se volvió corriendo con Emily, totalmente enfurruñada, para recibir el castigo de la profesora Sprout.

-Pues yo creo- respondió James a Peter cómplice.- que voy a leer un rato.

-¡Cornamenta, que te veo!- exclamó Lupin.- Eso es de lo más personal.

-Pues por eso.- replicó seguro.- No te preocupes, Lunático, no se me va a notar.

-Cuidado con Leonowens.- aconsejó Sirius.- Es de las que puede ponerse a chillar como te sorprenda.

Peter se rió ante la ocurrencia y Lupin no añadió nada más, pareció concentrarse en cerrar su ya bien cerrada cartera. Sacaron la capa invisible, Peter se convirtió en rata para ocupar menos y poder intervenir raudo si era necesario y comenzaron a seguir a Leonowens. Rápidamente ella se encontró con su amigo David.

-¿Qué tienes?- le preguntó sonriente al verla con una cara de misterio. A Dianne no le resultaba ocultarle algo a David.- Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa.

-Es que tengo que ir a la torre un momento…- pero no pudo continuar ni sus palabras fueron oídas: David la cogió de la muñeca y la arrastró. Los merodeadores la siguieron, Dianne se dejaba llevar olvidando momentáneamente la petición desesperada de Lily.

Recorrieron varios pasillos y pasaron detrás de un tapiz que cubría una falsa pared. Los merodeadores se detuvieron porque no podían retirarlo mientras ellos pudieran darse cuenta, Peter pasó por debajo y les indicó el momento justo. Él se adelantó aún más curioso y cuando pudo llegar donde Di y David estaban se quedó suspendido sobre sus dos patas.

La habitación se asemejaba particularmente al Gran Comedor: a dos palmos de sus cabezas los invadía un cielo azul marino nocturno que encantaba, y cientos de estrellas, más brillantes unas que otras, con multitud de ellas por todo el techo se dispersaban.

-¡Ah, pero David…!- Dianne estaba asombrada, sentía que era una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto.- ¡Es como estar encima de una nube!

-Ha sido un regalo de mi abuela para Astronomía.- explicó él mirándola complacido, más feliz que ella de que la ilusionara tanto.- Pero en cuanto lo vi supe que también tenías que verlo conmigo.

Dianne dejó la mochila en el suelo y elevó la mano para poder tocarlo como con miedo de que le fuera a hacer daño.

-No, no lo toques.- David lo impidió justo a tiempo.

-A que se lían.- susurró Sirius divertido en el oído de James.

-Morboso,- le chistó Remus- coge tu diario y vámonos.

Sin añadir nada más, James avanzó un poco bajo la capa y golpeó a Peter suavemente con el pie. Despertando, la rata comenzó a hurgar sigilosamente en la cartera de Dianne y extrajo una libreta. Arrastrándola como pudo salió de aquella habitación.

No obstante, pasado un rato, el éxito se desvaneció:

-Después de todo el esfuerzo me siento estafado…

-No exageres, Cornamenta.

-¡Sirius, está en blanco!. ¡No hay una sola palabra escrita en una sola página! Ni siquiera pone lo típico de "Esto es tan súper-secreto que como alguien se entere perderé mi vida social".- se quejaba James con enfado, poniendo una voz afinada.-¡Ni siquiera está mi nombre!

-Tampoco está el de Evans.- recalcó Lupin, mientras en sus manos daba vueltas al cuaderno intentando encontrarle algo especial.

-Tiene que haberlo encantado bien la condenada para que no podamos leer ni una sola letra.- justificó Sirius cogiéndole el diario a Remus.- Ya hemos probado muchas cosas.

-Yo soy de la opinión de que si Evans verdaderamente lo ha encantado para que no lo lea nadie, será imposible de leer. Propongo dedicar nuestras vidas a mejores metas que andar robando diarios por ahí.- concluyó Remus con un deje reprobatorio.- Parecéis reporteras de _Corazón de Bruja._

James se pasó la mano por el pelo mirando a otro lado, ligeramente avergonzado.

-Ahora habrá que devolverlo¿no?- dijo Peter, que no había hablado en todo el rato.- Evans debe de estar histérica, puede que aún no sepa que se lo hemos quitado.

-Sí, bueno…- Sirius se levantó de las escaleras en la entrada exterior de Hogwarts, y comenzó a pasar sus manos enguantadas por las nalgas.- Me estoy helando el culo aquí afuera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Mira, si tu "seudo-novio" tiene algún complejo no quiero que me he eches la culpa porque él sea medio idiota¿estamos? - chillaba Roxanne lejos de donde Dianne se maravillaba con David. Discutía con Evelyn Hill y Holly Blair.

Hill no paraba de burlarse de ella, y daba a entender a Roxanne que le faltaba algún dato por saber.

-¡Si es que todavía cree que él la quiere algo! MacBoon, no te creía tan ilusa.- contestó Blair.

-Quiero que ya lo sepas de una vez, despiertes a la realidad y dejes de pensarte como la protagonista: no te creas ese cuento bonito de que sin ti, él y yo nada. Dice bastante de tu coeficiente intelectual.- añadió Evelyn.

-Recoge tus palabras, que de tantas que te salen no sabrás responder por la mitad.- advirtió Roxanne cauta. No sabía qué añadiría ella, y aunque sentía curiosidad, sentía muchos deseos de echar a andar y no oírla.

-¡Oh, que si sabré!- volvió a reírse.- Me desahogué contigo. No me gustaba la idea de que mi novio tuviera la cara marcada aunque fuera por mi mano.

-¿A mí que me cuentas, Hill?. ¿Crees que me interesa, o que será el chisme que mañana sabrá toda la escuela?- chilló Roxanne en este punto.- No dejas vivir en paz a nadie, todos tienen que saber que existes. ¡Pero resulta que a nadie le importa!

-¡Rictusempra!. ¡A él sí que le importa!- gritó Hill, y Blair silenció el hechizo.- ¡Mírala, Holly, si sabe reír!. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho de Roxanne MacBoon!

-Si sólo las personas pueden reír.- añadió Holly concienzudamente. Evelyn la miró dándole la razón. Se acercó a Roxanne, que se convulsionaba ahogada por las carcajadas y tanto que una fina saliva le caía de la boca.- No se sabe de dónde vienes siquiera.

Entonces, haciendo un buen esfuerzo, Roxanne alargó uno de sus brazos chillando entre sus estruendosas y silenciadas risas y agarró con una fuerza increíble la pierna de Holly, la cual no tenía más protección que la media del uniforme.

Hill, con sus reflejos en duelos, supo detener rápidamente a Roxanne retirándole la maldición. Ella soltó entonces a Blair y recobró la respiración poco a poco, en el que ambas chicas decidieron irse de allí. Roxanne se sentía abatida, sabía que antes se era capaz de herir con la palabra que con un buen golpe.

Harry, que la había seguido desde el momento en que se separó de Dianne Leonowens, se quedó mirándola tirada en el suelo un breve rato, madurando una idea nueva. Sería dolorosa, pero sabía que no podía ser mala. Quizá fuera la solución a su problema. Tenía que intentarlo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pesar del barullo que como era normal había en la Sala Común, Lily esperaba impaciente a que llegara Dianne para recuperar su diario. Durante todo el castigo de la tarde (el cual había tratado de arreglar todo lo estropeado y compensar a la buganvilla con un buen abono de dragón), había estado nerviosa y preguntando que dónde y cómo estaría su preciado diario. A Emily, la única con la que se encontraba, ya le dolían las orejas de oír lo mismo. Entonces apareció Dianne con su cartera a cuestas. Lily esperó a que se sentara y comentara dónde había dejado a David para preguntarle a continuación:

-Didi, venga, devuélveme el diario, por favor.

-Párate, que lo busque…- comenzó a revolver entre sus libros. Entonces chilló:- ¡Lily…!- miró alrededor y bajó el tono de voz.- Tu diario no está aquí.

-¿Qué!- gritó ella, y también bajó la voz.- ¿Estás segura? Yo misma lo metí en tu mochila¿qué has hecho con él?

-Te aseguro por lo que más quieras que no he abierto la mochila, Lily… ¡pregúntale a David! Justo le venía diciendo que por no haber hecho nada esta tarde se me va caer el pelo en clase¡es verdad!

-Vale, Di, vale.- paró Lily, consternada y creyendo a Dianne, que no tenía ninguna maldad.- Con lo despistada que eres se lo tendría que haber dejado a Roxie o habérmelo quedado; eso habría sido más seguro.

-Ya no se puede salir a buscarlo, es tarde.- comentó Emily mirando por la ventana la negrura de la noche.

-No soy tan tonta como para salir a buscarlo ahora.- respondió Lily queriendo dejarlo muy claro.- No estoy tan desesperada. Pero lo mejor será que vaya encontrando hechizos o viendo qué puedo hacer. El hechizo _accio_ no creo que sea suficiente.

Acto seguido subió al dormitorio y Emily y Dianne la siguieron. Mientras Lily buscaba entre sus libros de encantamientos, Dianne escuchaba la canción que salía de la bola dorada, posada encima de la mesa. La tensa música de violines de Lily asustaba y se la había acercado para oír su propia melodía, piano y flauta dulce. Emily observaba las imágenes, un hermoso paisaje de primavera.

Entonces, repentinamente, entró Roxanne en la habitación. No daba signos de la humillación sufrida, se lo había guardado para ella. Su cercanía a la bola dorada hizo que la armoniosa melodía de Dianne trocara en notas con silencios, contrastadas con otras muy fuertes. La imagen era una paloma blanca y antes de que pudieran ver que mientras volaba le sangraba el pico, Roxanne misma cerró el aparato.

-Qué bonita….- susurró Dianne al observar al ave, ya encerrada en la bola.

-¿Sabéis qué me ha pasado hoy? Venía Lily conmigo¿verdad?- comenzó Emily con ánimo, cambiando la posición en la cama y sentándose a lo indio.- Íbamos caminando por el séptimo piso y nos cruzamos con un niño de tercero. Se le cayó una hoja de papel, pero no paró a recogerla. Era bonito lo que ponía, algo así como que "quien ama, ensancha su alma"¿a que sí, Lily?

-Muy raro.- apuntó ella levantando la vista del libro.- No sé quién era ese chico, me sonaba de vista. Parecía tímido por como caminaba.

-A lo mejor está enamorado de ti, Emily.- bromeó Dianne entre risas.- Es demasiada casualidad.

-Si quiere conmigo que me lo diga en condiciones.- continuó ella con la broma mientras reía.- Que se están perdiendo las buenas formas a pasos que dan vértigo. Por cierto¿alguien ha corroborado lo de Towner y Hill?

-Yo.- Roxanne levantó la mano mientras jugueteaba con la bola, parecía haber estado pensativa.- Ella misma se ha tomado la molestia de dejármelo claro.

-¡Roxie!. ¿Pero qué ha pasado?- preguntó Lily acto seguido.- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Pues, a grandes rasgos, que Towner está muy colado por ella. Pero es una burla a la inteligencia de cualquier ser que intentara explicármelo.- recordó Roxie. Hill había dicho en Navidad que también había pegado a Towner¿para qué intentar luego el decir que no, que sólo había sido a ella?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Emily.

-Es que la encontré contándoselo todo a Holly Blair¿sabéis?- respondió mirando la bola, con calma.- Se mosqueó conmigo cuando recayó en que podía haberla oído de casualidad, pero nada grave. No oí nada y, aparte, a mí me da igual lo que haga o deje de hacer con ése.

Emily chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo.

-¡Cómo eres!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Hola! Poca vergüenza la mía, lamento tantísimo, tantísimo este retraso, con lo que ya tardo de por sí… mi padre, que sin piedad ni aviso se me llevó el ordenador con el capítulo dentro.

Creo que me sale otro capítulo más. Bueno, creo no, me sale otro más. Así que, **Blackmoonlady**, puedes ver que sí te quiero jejejeje. Y sí, después de este fic, puede que me dedique a algún one-shot y me vuelva con La dama del Amanecer, hace ya tiempo dejada para continuar con ésta.

Saludos y abrazos a todos, gracias por vuestros reviews:

RL-P

26 de Septiembre


	30. Seré

¡¡HOLA A TODOS¡Ojalá que el capítulo os compense la vergüenza de tiempo que he tardado! Voy a esconderme en un agujero mientras lo leéis…

30. Seré

-Evans, tenemos que irnos. Nos llaman a los Premios Anuales y Prefectos. Venga, rápido.

-Está bien…- respondió Lily de mala gana y salió de la sala común con Potter y Lupin dejando el libro que leía. Aquellos viajes con ellos eran siempre muy incómodos.

-¿Alguno sabe qué quiere McGonagall?

-Sé que es importante, creo que nos hablará Dumbledore.- contestó Lupin.

-¿Qué pasará?- inquirió ella. Nadie dijo nada más.

-Bien, estamos todos.- inició el director en la sala de reuniones, presidida por él y los jefes de las casas, no solían estar todos en las conferencias y eso tenía en suspenso a la audiencia.- Alumnos, lo que ahora voy a revelaros es de máxima confidencialidad. Se ha desatado el estado de alerta en este colegio. Os pido silencio.- el murmullo creciente cesó al instante.- Se está introduciendo en el castillo información sobre los mortífagos; aparece presentado como algo atractivo el unirse a él, especialmente a los alumnos de sexto y séptimo, que son los que más pronto podría unirse a sus filas. Voldemort intenta atrapar vuestras mentes; pero debéis ser más fuertes que sus pretensiones. Bien, vuestro cometido será registrar esa información y a quien la propague. Tened presente que lo que él os ofrece es gloria y la meta de vuestra vida, pero nunca os lo dará porque Voldemort sólo está buscando su propio objetivo y nadie está dentro de él. Discreción. No creo que alguien de este colegio sea un enlace, pero los mortífagos son peligrosos.- un silencio.- Máxima discreción. Podéis salir.

Todos estaban impactados. Nada de la guerra del exterior había entrado nunca así en Hogwarts, eso los tenía especialmente espantados.

-Esto es lo que se trae Sirius desde ayer. Hay que decírselo.

-Es verdad.-afirmó Remus. Miraron donde Evans, por si soltaba alguna perorata sobre el silencio que debían a Dumbledore, pese a que ni siquiera Lupin estaba en contra de quebrantarlo; pero ella estaba ausente.

-¡Evans!. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Yo estoy perfectamente. Ahora mismo me voy a investigar.- Avanzó el paso adelantándolos y se fue.

-Lo que está es rara.- comentó James, aunque no de momento, tenía que saber lo que le ocurría. Era algo, y ella le preocupaba. Al fin y al cabo, los merodeadores le habían perdido el diario y ni siquiera sabían por dónde podían haberlo dejado. Como tampoco les quitaba el sueño, no lo buscaron mucho. James se ponía a buscarlo cuando recordaba lo agriado que Evans tenía el carácter desde entonces por los alrededores, pero ni mucho menos era una gran búsqueda.

Lupin y él no podían ver a Sirius en ese momento. Ahora debían trabajar como prefecto y premio anual respectivamente.

Lily iba con decisión, sin prisa porque tenía una hora libre, por el pasillo. Unos pasos más fuertes que los suyos la detuvieron, estaba segura de quien eran y no venían solos.

-¡Dissaparate!

Con esto pudo hacerse invisible para evitar que Roxie pudiera verla. Era probable que ella pudiera sentirla, pero no parecía concentrada en lo que ocurriera a su alrededor.

-¡MacBoon, espera! Ya vale, sólo quiero explicarme. No voy a ir detrás de ti por todos los pasillos. Y tú me quieres oír además.

-Pues¿por qué te rehuyo?- replicó cruzando los brazos.

-No quieres que me explique. Pero te tengo que explicar que Evelyn no tiene nada contra ti.

-¡Eso es muy gracioso!

-Y verdad también. Fue culpa mía, por eso quiero contártelo y que tú lo oigas. Soy el culpable de que quisiera hacerte daño porque me sinceré con ella respecto a ti.

Roxie arrugó el ceño sin comprender del todo. No soportaba que la gente se justificara de todo lo que hacían a otros, pero sentía la necesidad de escuchar esa vez. Lily prestaba atención alejada de ellos.

-Lo hice porque quería estar contigo y ella debía saberlo; nunca hubiera salido con ella de no ser por tus negativas, y eso también debes saberlo tú.

-¿Por qué?- Roxie lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo. Sintió que sería grato saberlo con certeza.

-Porque gracias a esto quiero a Evelyn Hill¿entiendes? Yo… yo me siento aún cerca de ti, pero la quiero a ella. Llegará el momento en que por fin esté lejos de todo lo que…- no quiso terminar.

Roxanne se le acercó repentinamente, le cogió la cara con su mano. Le dio un beso que él no vio venir. Lo único que ella sintió que hacía por algo más que por simple fórmula fue cerrar los ojos lentamente, el resto fue un sinsentido que de seguro era repetido por Hill de mejor manera que ella. Pero era sin embargo especial mirado desde algún punto de vista bajo el que ella no había visto nunca. Parecía que él se había quedado estático, pero Roxanne no tenía prisa, al fin y al cabo no habría un segundo. _"Quien ama ensancha su alma"_. Lo demás no importaba.

-No hay quien te entienda.

Y cada uno se separó del otro en dirección contraria, pero ahora guardaban algo nuevo, un recuerdo.

Lily avanzó invisible hasta la torre de Gryffindor, seguidamente tenía Pociones. Nunca hubiera imaginado la sinceridad de Towner, y aun mucho menos el arrojo de Roxie, pero no podría contarlo.

Cuando acabaron las clases de la tarde Sirius bajó hasta las mazmorras, hasta la zona considerada como los barrios bajos de Hogwarts, más oscuros y donde se manchaban los trapos sucios. Por eso Lily buscaba desenvolverse, sospechaba de un alumno que ya tenía fama de hacer contrabando con artículos de Zonko a los inferiores de tercero. Un tal Ludovic Bagman. A éste lo detuvo de su camino¡Sirius!. ¿Acaso estaría en el asunto? No oyó lo que decían¿a quién seguir? Fue tras Sirius y después de muchas vueltas él pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Reg, te buscan.- llamó un chico a otro en una reunión alejada de donde Sirius estaba.

-¿Quién…? Eh, Sirius, cuánto tiempo sin hablar. Te va bien en Gryffindor¿no?

-Sí.- respondió él secamente y atrajo a su hermano Regulus aparte.- Te voy a decir una sola cosa y por eso quiero que me la escuches bien.

-Todo oídos. Para una vez que mi hermano mayor me habla…

-Calla. Andas metido hasta el cuello en el asunto de los mortífagos que están en Hogwarts.

-¿Tan bien lo sabes?- inquirió Regulus con falsa y divertida sorpresa.

-Lo que pasa es que sé que eres tan imbécil como para eso.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

-También lo han intentado en Gryffindor.- Regulus lanzó una risa irónica.- Todos los barriles tienen sus manzanas podridas. Quiero saber si te vas a unir a ellos.

-¿Por qué lo crees? Además no tengo por qué responderte.

-Cierto, pero eres mi hermano después de todo lo que a ambos nos pesa; y lo creo porque tú sí que te creíste todas aquellas tonterías que siempre nos contaban nuestros padres.

-No nos quieres, Sirius.- comentó Regulus despacio, observándolo.- Nunca supiste aprovechar los privilegios que da un apellido como el nuestro.

-Créeme que alguna vez he pensado en dárselo al primer desgraciado que me encuentre, pero lo pienso¿de verdad alguien se lo merece?

-¿Y a quién se lo darías?. ¿A los Potter?

Sirius se enojó mucho, evitó coger la varita como fue su primera reacción. Agarró a Regulus de su túnica y lo miró fija y penetrantemente. Los ojos de los hermanos eran del mismo color y se reflejaban el uno en el otro.

-Ellos no tienen lugar en esta discusión, así que déjalos fuera.

-Claro, sé que como familia no están tan mal.- aseguró Regulus sonriendo sinceramente.- Las influencias de ambas son evidentes. A nuestros padres siempre les ha interesado el poder…

-¿Y por eso quieres su reconocimiento? Ya te tienen por el hijo perfecto sin que te haga falta perder el pellejo.

-Pero eso es sólo porque el primero era tremendamente defectuoso.- se burló Regulus.- Aunque es como si nunca hubieras sido hijo siquiera. Te borraron del tapiz el primer día y ahora me corresponde a mí tu mayorazgo.

-Tío, concéntrate,- le espetó Sirius.- eso sí que me da igual y no voy a estar aquí a ver si te saco algo mucho tiempo más.

-También tú podrías perder la vida estando contra Quién-tú-sabes. Los dos podríamos acabar muertos en ambos bandos.

-Pero tú defiendes lo equivocado.

-Tu respuesta: haré lo que vea justo.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa.

Regulus se rió.

-Ten algo más de fe en mí. Aún no las tengo todas conmigo en esto.- se dio la vuelta para irse.- No tardes mucho en morir, le alegrarás mucho la vida que le queda a nuestra madre.

-A mí me la alegraría que se muriera ella.- respondió Sirius con una amplia sonrisa y los dos hermanos se sonrieron.

-Se cree que no la hemos visto espiar. Pettigrew, síguela y si intenta contar algo, detenla.

Lily subió rápida las escaleras que desde las mazmorras llevaban al vestíbulo. Después de lo que había escuchado, no sabía si denunciar a Regulus Black ante Dumbledore. No le importaba ese chico más que cualquier otro, pero era el único hermano de Sirius y al menos a Black lo apreciaba como compañero y mejor amigo de Potter.

Cuando había alcanzado el fin de las escaleras, Dianne atravesó el recibidor ligera con la mano sobre la boca. Al agarrarse al pasamanos cambió la mano sobre la boca y fugazmente Lily pudo verla: sus ojos verdes llenos de estupefacción, labios abiertos incapaces de expresar la mezcla entre el imprevisto y una alegría extraña también asustada. Y en eso surgió Lupin detrás de ella, se detuvo en la puerta por la que Dianne había aparecido, apoyado en el dintel y viéndola escapar de él. Sonreía risueño y condescendiente, cuando dejó de oír sus zapatos veloces dio la vuelta y Lily lo perdió de vista.

Qué locura¿cuánto había avanzado el tiempo y dónde la había dejado a ella?. ¿Dónde estaría Emily, pues con ella iba Dianne?. ¿Y Potter? Claro que era la hora de la cena y por eso no había nadie en los alrededores, todos estarían en el gran Comedor; ella no pensaba ir todavía porque no tenía ni gota de hambre.

Lily se sentía extraña y perdida, era mejor tomar el viento fresco aún invernal. Salió a los terrenos y se alejó. ¡Allí, allí parecía haberse materializado desde su mente!. ¡Con sus tapitas negras, estaba allí! Se acercó y recogió su diario del suelo, tenía que ser mentira tanta suerte. Quiso meterlo en el bolsillo de la túnica, pero para ello tuvo que sacar la bola dorada de James, que por su grosor impedía la entrada del cuaderno.

Pero en el juego de manos la bolita resbaló y rodó por las ondulaciones del patio algo lejos, activándose. Aquellas notas tan agudas como los gritos de miedo se clavaron en su espíritu tranquilo. Lily miró en torno a sí, aquella espantosa melodía no podía venir de ella.

Harry no notaba la gravedad bajo sus pies, una agitada carrera por llegar hasta Lily. No podía ser cierto, no podía haber pasado¿cómo lo había dejado tan fácil al enemigo? En el mapa del merodeador Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, así nombrado, aparecía cerrando la distancia. Harry sabía que si Ryddle estaba tan cerca de ella es que estaba decidido a matarla.

-Lilianne,- susurró una voz saliendo de las sombras.- muchacha, gracias por haber encontrado algo mío.

-¿Algo tuyo?. ¿Quién eres?- inquirió ella observando al muchacho joven, se sentía especialmente amenazada sin saber por qué.

-El diario. Muchas gracias.- Ryddle se acercó y se lo quitó de las manos.- Lo ingenuos que pueden llegar a ser los niños…

-¡Pero… tú!. ¡Te ayudé con unos paquetes en Hogsmeade, en Navidad!

-Sí, y gracias a ello recibiste mi diario y comiste mis bombones. Ahora vas a ser mía, por fin. Muchacha, déjalo todo y únete a mí.

Estaba usando de sus artes, Lily podía sentirlo pero no podía oponer resistencia, como si la parte de ella encargada de resistir se hubiera ido o hubiera muerto. Ryddle mantenía el diario en la mano, cerca del pecho. Era cosa del diario…

-No cumplirás ese destino que termina conmigo.- respondió alejándose nuevamente, Lily como imantada imitaba sus movimientos moviéndose hacia él.

-¡MAMÁ!

A Harry aquello le salió del alma. Alcanzó a Ryddle, cerca de un muro con una extraña abertura por la que Voldemort pensaba escapar con ella. La chica se volvió hacia Harry, pero pese al nombre recibido no dijo nada, no podía moverse más.

-¡Harry! Sabía que tendrías que llegar más pronto que tarde.

-Hoy vas a morir.- le dijo Harry decidido y lleno de odio.

-La matarás también a ella.- respondió mirando a Lily.- Por segunda vez alguien entregó sus más profundos deseos a un diario que tengo yo en mi poder.

-Es un diario corriente, ya me aseguré de que lo era.

-No, es mi diario.- replicó muy convencido.- Siempre ha tenido un vínculo especial conmigo porque lo encanté para eso cuando tenía dieciséis años. Y ahora tu madre sangre sucia es mía. Es el turno de que vea morir a su único hijo sin haberlo concebido aún. ¿No es paradójico?

-Hoy vas a morir, sólo deseo que mueras.- aseguró Harry concentrado.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Expecto Patronum!- una película blanca gigantesca se dirigió hacia Ryddle y detuvo el hechizo. Harry sabía que funcionaría, nada puede detener una maldición imperdonable pero las varitas eran hermanas y los efectos siempre serían imprevistos. Y él había querido que ése fuera el efecto.

La película rodeó a Lily, y como liberada de una gran presión se mareó. No entendía nada, pero sacó su varita y pronunció el mismo hechizo sin que sin embargo pasara nada. Harry hizo que agarrara su propia varita.

-¡Un pensamiento alegre!- le gritó Harry con mucho esfuerzo.- ¡Algo feliz!

-¡Expecto Patronum!

Aunadas las fuerzas, conseguían retenerlo. Pero no podían hacer nada más, el que flojeara sería el que recibiría todo el hechizo. La concentración de Lily, incapaz de aguantar todo aquel esfuerzo se deshacía, ella no podía tanto como aquel chico que lo soportaba tan firme. Ella sentía que no podía y su pensamiento alegre intimidado decaía. Cayó al suelo aun sosteniendo la varita.

-Qué poder…- susurró Peter viéndolo todo desde una distancia más que prudente. El poder de aquel brujo era sin duda el de uno de los más superiores de los seres. Oyó los pasos de alguien que corría y decidió que no era bueno que alguien lo vinculara con lo que estaba pasando allí, rápidamente desapareció de la escena.

-¡LILY!

Notó como alguien se colocaba a su lado y la tocaba viendo su estado.

-¡James, ayúdame!. ¡Desea que se vaya!

-¿Quién eres tú?- le gritó James desde el suelo. Harry, jadeando por el continuo esfuerzo, replicó recriminatorio:

-¿Quieres salvarte y salvarla?. ¡Ayúdame!

Él agarró de las manos a Lily, que seguía sosteniendo su varita, y poniéndose en pie los dos apuntaron hacia Ryddle renovados de energía. Éste apreció el cambio, los tres ya eran poderosos para él, pero no podía romper la conexión, estaba por encima de él.

-Aquí y en este momento nosotros… nosotros acabamos contigo.

El deseo que los tres tenían que acabar con todo aquello se transformó sin ellos planearlo en un poder que se mezclaba con el más supremo de los poderes que se guardaban entre sí. Harry a ambos, ambos el uno por el otro. Los tres se sentían uno en un modo extraño mientras sostenían la varita de Harry.

Voldemort, que no había pensado en la posibilidad de que los Potter se reunieran en el mismo espacio pues Harry lo tenía prohibido, lanzó una maldición:

-¡Nunca podrás matarme, no podrás conmigo hoy!. ¡Una parte de mí prevalecerá!

Esforzando más que en ningún otro momento el deseo de destruirlo, Harry observó a sus padres a su lado: valientes, con el corazón bombeante y los ojos llenos de desafío hacia el mundo.

Notó el momento de la despedida, miró a Voldemort. Algo más allá el diario se abrió y pudo ver cómo él se convertía en un líquido negro que absorbían las páginas. En la cubierta posterior se grabaron unas letras, TSR, y apareció una fecha que situaba el diario muchos años atrás en el tiempo.

Harry no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse de nada, para advertir a Lily o a James, o para tener el fugaz sentimiento de nunca más los volvería a ver con vida; porque fue succionado más velozmente que un parpadeo en un torbellino bien parecido a como había llegado hasta allí. Tras un breve espacio de tiempo que él sintió como el paso de años y años, dio de bruces donde todo había comenzado.

Se encontró solo en el despacho de Dumbledore, seguro de estar veinte años adelante.

-Lily… Evans, por favor, Evans, levanta. Dime que te encuentras bien.- rogó suplicante, con el aliento reducido por el temor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo sé. Tengo la sensación de que acaba de ocurrir algo muy grande.

-Yo también. Tan grande que… -parecía no querer decirlo.- siento como si… pudiéramos haber muerto, creo.

-Y si hubiéramos muerto...no sé si lo entiendes... porque nunca me has hecho caso, pero si vine aquí fue porque yo sin ti no sé hacer nada, y contigo tampoco. Yo no aguantaría que te pasara algo. Tú me das la vida.

-Te aprovechas de que ahora mismo soy capaz de creer cualquier cosa.- le respondió ella con la voz tomada.- Lo sé, no creas que no lo sé.

James no añadió nada más, no sabía qué podía añadir. Lily Evans lo estaba abrazando. Era más que un simple abrazo, era una promesa, era una alianza.

Hay cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y vencer al mago tenebroso más poderoso de todos los tiempos encerrándolo en un pequeño diario con la ayuda de un hijo venido del futuro, que algo tan extraordinario tiene que ser una de esas cosas.

Días más tarde, el perro negro en que se convertía Sirius Black enterraba un cuaderno negro a los pies de un árbol por el sentimiento de que encerraba algo muy malo. Horas más tarde y avisado como prueba de buena voluntad por Peter Pettigrew, Regulus Black lo recogía y se lo entregaba a los mortífagos.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Es muy rápido, hay muchas cosas que han surgido de golpe… pero lo ideé así. Quería que fuera más o menos así.

Cabe aclarar que el fic intentaba en un lejano principio explicar cómo es que había un Voldemort medio muerto en Albania y un Ryddle poseyendo a Ginny en Hogwarts. Lo que pasa es que luego derivó en demasiadas cosas, jejejeje.

Por eso el Voldemort del tiempo de Harry acaba encerrado en el diario con la forma de Ryddle con 16 años, y por ser encantado por aquellos años, es un recuerdo guardado durante 50 años.

Bien, así las cosas, esto es el desenlace, si bien no el capítulo final. Aún queda un corto epílogo en el que se contarán los cabos sueltos. Os espero :D

RL-P

2 de Noviembre


	31. Epílogo

31. Epílogo: El día que terminó nuestra historia

Harry notó de nuevo sus pies en el suelo, pero lo vio todo tan borroso que se tambaleó y tropezó. Se incorporó después de sentir como poco a poco abandonaba ese mundo de sueños que dejaba en el pasado. Aquello se había terminado.

-Profesor…- murmuró a la larga figura sentada y de espaldas a él, inclinada en su mesa. Eso porque estaba en el despacho de Dumbledore, justo en el lugar en que se marchó había vuelto. Distinguía al director, pero sus ojos no enfocaban, no conseguía verlo bien.

-Profesor Dumbledore, creo que tenemos compañía.- comentó una voz tranquilamente señalando a Harry. Era de mujer, a Harry le sonaba de forma familiar…

-¡Harry!. ¡Has vuelto! –se volvió, se acercó rápidamente y levantó a Harry, dándose cuenta de su problema. - Siéntate aquí. ¿Te encuentras bien?. ¿Cómo estás?

-Sí, estoy bien. Vo-voy viendo mejor…- Harry cerró los ojos porque tenerlos abiertos lo mareaba. Sus ropas estaban llenas de tierra, algo mojadas entre el agua de nieve y su propio sudor. La mochila con sus cosas descansaba algo más allá.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Empezaba a preocuparme, cuéntame, ¿qué estaba pasando cuando has vuelto?

Harry vaciló.

-Sólo recuerdo mucha luz, pero eso es del viaje… no consigo acordarme del todo.

-Puede que hayas perdido algo de memoria. Abre los ojos.

Él lo hizo y se encontró, como desde hacía mucho que no ocurría, con los ojos azules y cristalinos de Dumbledore. Pero viendo por encima de él, adivinó de quién era la voz. La encontró tan extraña, aunque sabía que era Roxanne MacBoon, aquella no parecía serlo. Era de la misma corta altura, los mismos ojos grises y sus mismas muecas, con un codo sobre la mesa, apoyando sobre la mano su barbilla, que tenía algo de pelusilla. Lo que más destacaba era su pelo, que antes era tan negro y ahora era de un castaño rojizo muy fuerte, lacio también. Lo llevaba corto y suelto. Su rostro maduro tenía los mismos gestos, su humor parecía ser el mismo. Observaba a Harry de forma vaga pero interesada.

-Déjame que te felicite por haberlo hecho tan bien, Harry. Sabía que no tendrías problemas.- Dumbledore le sonreía sin intentar disimular su orgullo.

-Pues los he tenido y no han sido pocos.-replicó Harry. Puso el gesto preocupado.-El caso es que creo, profesor, creo que ellos estuvieron a punto de perder la vida… y debió pasar algo muy grande. Pero si he vuelto es que tuvieron que sobrevivir…

Dumbledore de súbito se dio la vuelta hacia los retratos de los antiguos directores, que no habían perdido detalle y se habían puesto a murmurar agitadamente.

-¿Ha oído eso, Dumbledore?- dijo uno de ellos, como justificación.

-Lo he oído. Y ya no hay esencia. Silencio, por favor.- pidió el director pacientemente.- Que cada uno se ponga en contacto con quien pueda de la Orden. Dad mensaje de que yo me reuniré con ellos en cuanto me sea posible. Phineas, por favor, avisa a Remus Lupin rápido.

Casi todos los cuadros se quedaron vacíos y tras repetir la orden a Phineas Nigellus, Dumbledore volvió a su mesa, en cada cual lado estaban Roxanne y Harry.

-Roxanne, querida, siento no poder seguir atendiéndote.

-No tiene la menor importancia, profesor. Me hago a la idea… ¿qué van a hacer?

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- preguntó Harry en voz más alta.

-Recuerda, Harry, fuiste a la época de tus padres para unirlos, pero no fuiste solo.

-Eso lo sé.- respondió impaciente.

-Ahora has vuelto y él también debería haberlo hecho.

-Yo puedo quedarme con él mientras usted esté fuera.- ofreció Roxanne, interrumpiendo.- Nos quedaremos en esta habitación.

De repente se oyó un chisporroteo y una voz ahumada que llamaba:

-Profesor Dumbledore, ¿está ahí?

-Ah, sí, Remus, estoy aquí.- el director se dirigió a la chimenea y la figura pálida y delgada de Lupin se definió en las llamas.

-Lo más rápido que he podido.- se justificó.

-Está bien, Remus.- le dijo, pidiéndole en un gesto noticias.

-Son las primeras fuentes, no es todo fiable aún, pero todo muestra que sigue estando ausente. ¿Debo creer que él está con usted?

-Sí. Y Voldemort no está con los suyos.

-Pero, ¿entonces…?. ¿Qué desea que haga? Dígame lo que sea que yo lo haré.

-Sed prudentes en extremo. Avisa a Kindsley y a Alastor, enseguida estaré con vosotros, éste no es un medio seguro.

Harry se levantó firme mientras Lupin recibía unas últimas instrucciones.

-Yo quiero ir.- le dijo cuando Dumbledore se volvió a ellos. No sonaba a petición, sino a una exposición de lo que Harry pensaba hacer, segura y decidida.

-No puedo permitir que vengas.

-Me corresponde ir. Ya entiendo lo que está pasando.

-No puedo dejarte venir, Harry. Nadie sabe que has vuelto excepto los que estamos en esta sala y ahora el profesor Lupin. Hace muy poco que has vuelto de un peligroso viaje y de igual manera, no estás descansado y preparado.

Harry lo comprendía, y aunque quisiera rechistar hasta que naciera un nuevo día, sabía que tenía las de perder, la decisión de Dumbledore era firme y muy seria.

-Haga que todos lo paguen. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Dumbledore, mirándolo después de tanto tiempo a sus ojos verdes, hizo un silencio profundo.

-Si tenemos éxito esta noche, nunca más tendremos que volver a reunir a la Orden del Fénix. O eso es lo que quieren creer los ingenuos, ¿comprendes?

Harry lo entendió, sintiéndose avergonzado. Porque fuera como fuera y pasara lo que pasara, también sería el principio de otra etapa. Sin añadir nada más, Dumbledore salió del despacho.

-Tienes ganas de guerra, ¿eh, Harry?- éste la miró. ¿Cómo podía hacerle esa pregunta cuando la situación era tan tensa?- Aunque es más que probable que tú le hayas puesto fin a ésta de una vez.- lanzó una de sus sonrisas.- Estás destinado a permanecer en la memoria.

Entonces se levantó ágilmente y sonrió mientras se acercaba a él.

-Qué alegría conocerte… cielos, si casi ni te hacía falta poción multijugos…- los agarró por los brazos y lo escudriñó de arriba abajo, prácticamente olvidando su comentario anterior.- Ah, esos bonitos ojos te fallan, pero tu madre estaría orgullosa de ellos.

-Mi madre…- repitió él, devolviéndole extrañado la mirada por cómo hablaba y lo miraba.

-Debo haberme estropeado bastante con el tiempo, ¿no?- bromeó ella sin embargo en serio, soltándolo.- Vaya, yo nunca fui nada del otro mundo, pero a los diecisiete nadie parece viejo…

Harry se fijó mejor en ella al tenerla tan cerca: no podía evitar compararla con Lupin porque mientras eran de la misma edad, Lupin peinaba hacía años sus canas y su cara cansada de tantas cosas. MacBoon, en cambio, tenía mucho vigor.

-No necesito que se quede conmigo.- le dijo a Roxanne.- No necesito que me vigile como a un niño pequeño.

-Precisamente me quedo contigo porque no lo eres. Por norma general no soy capaz de aguantar a los niños, y contigo no me pasará eso. Ya me quedo porque se lo he dicho a Dumbledore, eso ya no tiene remedio. Tampoco tengo nada mejor que hacer, tranquilo. Venga, dime lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo que lo que quiera?

-¡Claro! No todos los días me tendrás delante de ti, por desgracia no. Y sé, vamos, sería lo normal, que aprovechando eso me dijeras algo. ¿O prefieres que me haga un soliloquio?- Harry hizo una pausa.- No me lo voy a hacer, lo advierto.

-No tengo nada que decir. Si se ha quedado para eso, se ha quedado para nada.

-No te veo de muy buen humor. Espabílate, Harry.- le dio un golpecito en el brazo. Después se volvió a sentar cruzando las piernas, y Harry se quedó de pie.- Lo mismo crees que te hago especial o una cosa así al decirlo, pero no todos han hecho lo que tú, por no decir que como mucho eres el segundo o el tercero que lo hace. Yo no estoy aquí sólo para decirte unas palabras bonitas. También tenía ganas de conocerte por fin.

-¿Porque soy "el niño que vivió" o "el Elegido"?- preguntó Harry con pereza, suponiendo que así sería.

-A mí esas paparruchas me dan igual. Eres el hijo de Lily. Y desde que eras un bebé pequeñito yo no te había vuelto a ver.

-No me apetece hablar de mis padres ahora.- contestó él, cansado.

-Es comprensible, no pensaba añadir nada más. Hace poco que los has visto con vida, sin tener miedo de nada.- excusó Roxanne con un movimiento de mano.

-¡No, ellos nunca tuvieron miedo!- replicó Harry poniéndose tenso.

-Lo tuvieron.- se empeñó ella tranquila y lentamente.- Tenían miedo por el otro, por ti, por el futuro. Si no lo hubieran tenido, habrían estado locos o habrían sido unos insensatos.

-No hable así de mis padres.- le advirtió el muchacho muy serio, mirándola con fijeza. Roxanne sonrió.

-¡Con lo que eran para mí! Y su hijo cree que los estoy haciendo de menos, hay que ver, Harry… Tu madre siempre pudo ver en mí algo que los demás no podían, no me refiero a mi problema,- puntualizó- sino a algo más en el fondo, que ni siquiera yo sé dónde puede estar. Ella lo encontró y por eso siempre fue la más importante para mí.

-¿Dónde están Dianne Leonowens y Emily Ross ahora?- inquirió Harry, porque tal y como había dicho, lo último que quería era hablar de James o de Lily.

-Exactamente no lo sé.- respondió Roxanne con un gesto.- Leonowens emigró a los Estados Unidos con su familia cuando nos graduamos. David Adams se marchó también allí algo después. Y Emily, ella hace tiempo que está retirada de la vida pública porque los mortífagos la buscan. Sí, es cierto,- repitió porque Harry parecía escéptico.- tiene buena madera de espía, en ocasiones nos llegan cosillas que oye por ahí pero hace años que nadie la ve; es probable que se haya cambiado el rostro o el nombre, quién sabe.

-Y usted no forma parte de la Orden, ¿no?

-No, yo sólo estorbo, por eso no me he ido con el profesor Dumbledore. No conviene que se me vincule tanto a la Orden, y los aurores no tardarán en notar la actividad.

-Pero entonces está huyendo, ¿cierto?- replicó Harry desafiante.

-No se puede huir de algo que no te reclama.- le replicó ella entornando los ojos, pero sin sentir molestia por la constante actitud de Harry.- Es arriesgado y muy precario. ¿De qué sirve todo lo que está haciendo la Orden si yo voy dando motivos al Ministerio? Atenta contra la lógica mírese por donde se mire. Bah, de todas formas… el Libro de los Arcanos ha hecho parte del trabajo por mí.

-¿De qué le ha servido al final?

-El Libro, el Libro ya no está conmigo, ha vuelto a donde debía estar. En efecto, me ha servido: en él hay páginas que yo he podido comprender. No me ayudaban frente al Ministerio, pero me ha puesto en claro algunas cosas sobre mí misma. Y gracias a ello puede que de una vez les haga entender que los quintapeds prefieren seguir ajenos a todo el mundo mágico en Drear, como ha sido desde el comienzo de los tiempos. Nunca lo he acabado de comprender, pero bueno, al pobre Fudge no le queda mucho en el cargo de todas formas… Espero continuar contando con Towner para el proceso al menos.

-¿Con Towner?- saltó Harry, más atento.

-Tampoco él desea que habiendo en medio una guerra se repare en cosillas como la mía, no merecen tanta atención. Ojalá el Primer Ministro pensara un poco, un poco sólo, e hiciera igual, aunque Towner lo intenta convencer. Con mirar para otro lado hasta que todo se suavice tiene de sobra. Bastante que me ha hecho en tiempo de paz; que tenga ese parecer es lo mejor que puede pasársele por el serrín que tiene entre los hombros.- explicó mirando a un punto fijo con rencor, como si él estuviera allí.

Harry descubrió que al menos eso había cambiado, que como le había pedido Lupin lo había modificado. Roxanne ya no sufría tanta presión del Ministerio y aunque seguía detestando a Towner, parecía existir algo de consenso entre ellos.

-Hay una cosa que quiero preguntar: en una carta que le escribió a Remus Lupin, le dio recuerdos de "la señora Lupin".- recordó Harry.

-¿Eso? Es un chiste que teníamos entre nosotros antes de separarnos. Bueno, hubo un tiempo en que Lupin y Dianne… algo después de James y Lily. Y, créeme, pensaban que iba para largo, así que de ahí salió que Leonowens fuera "la señora Lupin". Una tontería sin importancia. Ella nunca supo que Lupin era un hombre-lobo, y creo que le habría impactado demasiado saberlo. Yo lo sé –comenzó ante el amago de interrumpir de Harry- desde hace muchos años. Lupin y yo tenemos mucho más en común que con la mayoría del resto de gente que nos rodea, por eso él siempre ha estado conmigo en el caso de Drear. Hagrid también, pero porque él conoce a los quintapeds casi tan bien como yo, aunque nunca los ha visto, lo que sin duda es una gran intuición y un don que me viene muy bien.- explicó sonriente.- Yo te quiero preguntar algo, si me lo respondes: ¿no recuerdas nada?

-Si no fuera porque estoy aquí, hasta dudaría de haber juntado a mis padres; aunque por lo menos eso tengo la sensación de haberlo hecho.

-¿Nada más?

-¿Qué más quiere que le diga?. ¿Que hice grandes cosas?. ¿Que quizá haya cambiado alguna?. ¡No lo sé y por si también pregunta, lo mismo no quiero saberlo!

Roxanne no dijo nada, como siempre se quedó tranquila. Y aquella no era la reacción que Harry esperaba.

-Es una pena que no hayas heredado algo de _savoir-faire_ de James o de Lily. A mí porque no me importa, pero deberías controlar ese genio. Te cansas muy rápido.

-¡No me canso! Estaría mejor que bien que el mundo dejara de esperar cosas de mí.

-Yo no espero nada de ti, Harry, porque lo que quieras hacer lo conseguirás. Y eso puede variar en tantas incontables ocasiones, como estoy viendo, que no es seguro confiar nada. Estás destinado a permanecer en la memoria y a hacer muchas más grandes cosas, seguro, pero sólo será si tienes bien forjados tus principios y tus ideas.

-No sé qué me quiere decir.- contestó él con desgana.

-Que te busques una máxima. Lo decían los griegos, _"Gnothi seauton";_ luego se copiaron los latinos, _"Nosce te Ipsum":_ conócete a ti mismo; y eran demasiados listos como para equivocarse. Tras eso lo tendrás todo a tu alcance.

-Ya me conozco bastante bien, gracias.

-No creo.- le inclinó hacia delante.- Y la prueba está en que afirmas conocerte, ¿no lo crees? Es complicado pero decirlo tan seguro es síntoma de no saberlo bien. El único conocimiento que de verdad sirve no está en los libros, sino dentro de uno mismo; por eso te lo digo, que en balde yo no digo nada. Tienes que aprovechar el hecho de haber conocido a James y a Lily, tus padres, por quienes eres lo que eres y estás vivo. Los tienes que tener siempre en la mente, ahora más nítidos que nunca.

Harry no decía nada, pensaba en lo que Roxanne le contaba. Era tan cierto, pero a la vez tan idealista, que no estaba seguro.

-No te diré que somos lo que elegimos, como dicen muchos que no tienen ni idea, pero sí que llegaremos a tener según lo que hagamos hoy por ello. Para nosotros el futuro es una oportunidad, Harry, y sólo hay un único camino: morir en él por dar un paso más. Ni tú ni yo moriremos tranquilamente en una cama rodeados de seres queridos.- repentinamente, cambió su tono suave de mujer sabia que le gustaba darse y preguntó:- Bueno, lo que te estaba diciendo. No olvides buscarte una máxima, o al menos inténtalo. Ahora tengo que bajar a buscar al profesor Snape, ¿verdad que no hay quien lo aguante?

-Pero-pero –comenzó Harry todavía saliendo de sus hondos pensamientos. Roxanne se levantó y abrió la puerta.- ¿no había dicho que se quedaría conmigo hasta que volviera Dumbledore?

-¿Y tú no decías que no me necesitabas para vigilarte? Como salgas de este despacho, entonces sí que me vas a conocer de verdad. Venga, Harry,- le dijo más amablemente. Entonces conjuró una pequeña cama algo destartalada.- túmbate en ese catre y descansa, que bien te lo mereces.

Extrañado pero satisfecho con la conversación, Harry hizo caso a Roxanne. ¿Cómo diablos se buscaba uno una máxima?. ¿De dónde salen las máximas? Algo que sin duda, ella había olvidado mencionar. Pensando en diversas frases que abarcaran la complejidad de su mundo, Harry se fue quedando poco a poco dormido.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Despertó al notar actividad a su alrededor. No entraba mucha luz por las altas ventanas del despacho. De repente lo sabía todo: desde el momento en que había llegado al pasado hasta la última mirada que echó a sus padres. Incluso que había sido una chica.

-Perdona si te he despertado, Harry.- se disculpó Dumbledore mientras cerraba la puerta de su armario.- ¿Estás mejor?

-¿Qué ha pasado?. ¿Qué han hecho?- le preguntó sin rodeos colocándose las gafas.

-Debiste de hacerlo mejor de lo que crees,- le sonrió el director.- serás el primero al que confirme que Voldemort no ha regresado, no está.

-¿Entonces?. ¿Qué ocurrirá con sus mortífagos?

-Me temo que no todo ha terminado, sólo podemos seguir. Muchos pensaron que sin Voldemort no habría guerra, pero nos olvidamos de sus aliados. Ellos no van a entregarse, como es lógico. Ya se temían que su amo no iba a regresar, se reorganizarán de alguna forma y continuarán ahí fuera.

-¿Cómo podían saberlo?

-Del mismo modo que tú, mantendrían contacto con él en el pasado de alguna forma y dejar de recibir noticias suyas ha debido ser un duro golpe.

-Ahora están desorientados, profesor, ¡se les podría atrapar y todo terminaría!- gritó Harry eufórico. Esa simple idea era estupenda.

-No es tan sencillo. Los mortífagos en este momento se han dispersado, disuelto, sin dejar ningún rastro. ¿Se te ocurre la razón?

-No querrán ser encontrados, los aurores deben estar buscándolos por todas partes.- respondió Harry con evidencia, encontrando la pregunta estúpida.

-Exacto, pero no lo están.- replicó él con atención.- Esta noche pasada hemos ido y no quedaba ninguno de ellos. El Ministerio está desconcertado porque de súbito les ha perdido la pista. No tienen ni idea de lo que está ocurriendo, pero es obvio lo que se les parece que pasa.

Calló porque quería que Harry lo pensara. El razonamiento del Ministerio, que sólo quería que hubiera paz o aparentar que la había, no dejaba muchas dudas:

-Que han desaparecido y no van a volver.

-En este momento –continuó Dumbledore afirmativamente.- centenares de magos y brujas estarán recibiendo un especial de El Profeta cuyo titular diga que no hallan a Voldemort ni vivo ni muerto.

-¡Pero están en un error!. ¡Sólo se están reorganizando!

-Tampoco hay pruebas concluyentes que indiquen eso.- justificó él meneando la cabeza.- No se puede, sin embargo, eliminar todas las alternativas, eso es descabellado.

-¡Tendremos que hacer algo, profesor!. ¡Algún modo de comunicar a todos la verdad!

Dumbledore sonrió.

-Eres un hombre impetuoso. Una vez más, el mundo elegirá lo que prefiere creer, apoyándose en que no podemos demostrar nada. Necesito saber qué ha ocurrido y lo que has hecho, Harry.

-Lo he recordado todo en sueños, señor, todo, no sé cómo.

Dumbledore le explicó que una vez dormido había podido reorganizar todo aquello en su mente, y alabó a Roxanne MacBoon por la sugerencia, seguro de que ella lo había supuesto así. Después Harry relató a Dumbledore su misión, dándole ideas generales.

-Es cierto, yo lo hice: yo encerré a Voldemort en su diario, en el de Tom Ryddle. Pero mis padres y yo queríamos destruirlo, ¿por qué no lo conseguimos?- preguntó más para sí mismo que para el director.

-Puedo suponer lo que pasó. ¿Él dijo que sobreviviría a vuestro ataque, que no todo acabaría entonces?

-Sí… es verdad.- recayó Harry.- ¿Era una maldición, un conjuro? Por eso sobrevivió esa vez.- hizo un pequeño silencio en el que reflexionó.- Pero no le sirvió, es extraño, y sin embargo él mismo estaba firmando su sentencia al pronunciar aquello: metiéndose en un diario que en este año estaba destruido.

-El deseo de inmortalidad de Tom, desarrollado a lo largo de su vida, era muy superior a todos los deseos que experimentan los hombres. El deseo de ser eterno sólo se cumplirá en las mentes de los que vivimos hoy, pero no lo será para siempre. ¿Lo entiendes, Harry? Toda una vida sacrificada a un objetivo tan poco digno, convertido en humo y sombra.

-Profesor Dumbledore, el diario de Ryddle es el libro que nunca queda escrito… en el que se halla la respuesta y fin a mi cuita, según la profecía, ¿se acuerda?- le dijo Harry.

-Lo es. Ese libro no podía ser escrito, tu madre escribía en él pero las palabras se desvanecían como sucedió aquí con la señorita Weasley hace cuatro años.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Yo también registraba los paquetes de mis alumnos.- le confió guiñándole un ojo.- Antes de que se desatara la amenaza de los mortífagos en la escuela yo tenía ligeras ideas de lo que estaba pasando. Entre tú y yo, Harry, ése regalo de Navidad fue muy bueno para Lily, la bola dorada. De hecho, creo…

Dumbledore se levantó y abriendo el armario donde por fin había vuelto el pensadero, rebuscó en una de esas cajas que Harry había visto cuando lo comenzó todo con aquella curiosidad que siempre le había sido característica. Guardándola como un tesoro en sus manos, volvió a su asiento, reservando la sorpresa. Abrió su mano.

-Sin dudas y más que nunca, debes tenerla tú.-algo arañada por el tiempo y las manos que la habrían tenido, esa pequeña snitch musical y sin alas, estaba en su mano. Cariñosamente, Dumbledore la colocó en la de Harry.- Ahora, lo mejor será que bajes a desayunar algo. El señor Weasley y la señorita Granger se alegrarán mucho de volver a verte.

-Muchas gracias, señor.- hizo ademán de levantarse, pero olvidó un pequeño detalle.- Profesor, ¿qué día es hoy?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¡HARRY!- chilló Hermione echándole los brazos al cuello y haciéndolo retroceder de la fuerza. Estaba casi temblando de la emoción. Ron estaba tan anonadado que no sabía qué hacer. Cuando la chica se apartó un poco se decidió y lo abrazó estrechamente.

-¡Es como si no os viera desde hace años…!

-Todos estarán tan contentos de verte. Algunos no han dejado de preguntar por ti.

-Es Voldemort.- saltó Harry impaciente y convencido.- Se acabó. Quiero decir, no todo, pero él… se acabó.

La idea no se cuadró rápidamente en la mente de los dos muchachos. Era demasiado buena, demasiado soñadora.

-¿Estás seguro?- inquirió Ron, y Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo.

-Harry, para siempre.- añadió ella mirando a su amigo como si él fuera el milagro. -¡Este será un día histórico!. ¡Un día grande!

-Yo ya lo voy a recordar aunque no sea importante.- contestó Harry, sonriendo.

Juntos, como lo habían estado tantos años, el mismo pensamiento cruzó sus mentes: no importaba contra quién hubiera que luchar. Siempre habría que hacerlo, y era mejor saber que tenían algo por lo que dar la vida, viviendo por ello. Que ninguno encontraría la paz hasta que estuviera realizado y esa sola razón los uniría más allá de pequeños horizontes del tiempo.

Entonces, Harry supo que había encontrado su máxima expresión porque supo cómo hallaría lo que quería encontrar, en ese camino, y lo que quería para todos los suyos del pasado, del presente y del futuro incierto que le precedía. Ahora era un hombre.

FIN

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿No puede ser?. ¿FIN?. ¡¡EL FIN!!

Ahora me siento extrañamente eufórica, a esta gran historia le estoy dando fin. ¡¡Y me ha llevado tanto!! Me siento satisfecha y no puedo por menos de decir que sin vosotros, los que estáis, sin olvidar a los que estuvieron y a los que vendrán cuando esta historia se pierda en las grandes páginas de fanfiction; son a quienes les debo más. Gracias por esa paciencia infinita, por esos reviews que me animaron en momentos peores y por esa sensación indefinible.

Han sido muchos capítulos y ya que será la última vez que ponga algo aquí, sólo pido a quienes nunca se han dado a conocer, que por favor lo hagan. Que me pongan un nombre y una letra que no llevan ningún tiempo, me darán mucho contento a cambio de poquito.

Bien. Bien. ¡¡No quiero darle fin, no del todo!! Me da pena… He querido tanto y tanto a este fic, que siento como si fuera el niño que se hace grande y se va de casa…

¿Qué me quedaría diciendo de prolongar esto? Discursos nostálgicos y profundos que convergen en una sola frase: recodaré toda mi vida esta historia como una pequeña hazaña, con todo el amor de un autor por sus escritos, porque no hay nada como escribir.

Un saludo a todos.

RL-P

5 de Enero


End file.
